Action! ( If You True Love Her! )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja dibandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya! (( LAY-MINSEOK! EXO COME! SUPER JUNIOR RETURN! ))
1. Chapter 1

**Action! ( If You True Love Him! )**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja dibandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

**Chapter #1**

" **Meeting…Going Crazy"**

.

.

.

.

" OH TUHAN! TOLONG AKU!"

Teriak seorang namja di atas sofa, rambut namja itu acak-acakan tidak beraturan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat beratusan lembar foto seorang yeoja manis tanpa melihat ke kamera. Di depan kaki namja itu tergeletak sebuah kamera yang terhubung dengan laptop menunjukkan ratusan bahkan ribuan gambar hampir serupa.

" kau semakin gila saja—"

Ucapan atau komentar dari seorang yang melihatnya hanya menjadi sebuah angin lalu untuk namja yang saat ini sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" dia adalah Afoditku hyung!"

" kkkk kau ini terlalu menyukai kisah-kisah kuno itu—sudahlah, berhenti mengatakan dia 'Afrodit-mu' karena saat nya sekarang berkerja – ZHANG YI XING – "

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing atau sering di panggil Lay ( nama panggungnya ) itu menatap penuh harap pada namja yang kini hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuannya yang persis seperti anak SD kehilangan ibunya.

" hyung, jika aku ini Ares—aku rela mati untuk mendapatkannya"

" hha-ha-ha—sekarang bangun dari mimpimu dan kita pergi ke studio!"

Ucap namja yang Lay panggil sebagai hyung.

" aku bisa mati tanpa melihatnya, Hangeng hyung—_please_"

Hangeng mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak pernah mengerti mengapa anak asuhnya menjadi gila tentang seorang yang baru beberapa kali ia temui. Itupun tidak sengaja saat mereka di bandara setelah kembali dari Korea untuk showcase.

" baiklah, asalkan kau berkerja dengan giat dan tidak mengecewakan, hari ini aku akan mencarinya di seluruh dataran cina, PUAS?"

" sungguh?"

Hangeng mengangguk.

" Yooossh! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Lay berlari ke kamar mandi dan tidak lama kemudian siap untuk pergi berkerja.

.

.

.

2015, siapa tidak kenal dengan Zhang Yi Xing oh salah Lay? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lay? Hanya orang-orang yang tidak tau teknologi yang tidak mengetahui namja tampan dengan dimple di sudut pipinya. Namja yang selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Changsha Prince/ Changsha Wangja' karena memang berasal dari daerah Changsa, provinsi Hunan, China. Seorang mantan artis cilik yang kini sudah beranjak menjadi idola remaja yang banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis di seluruh pelosok asia ( khususnya di China, Jepang , Korea ) meskipun tidak mengesampingkan penggemarnya di luar asia yang juga tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Namja tampan yang memiliki berbagai talenta yang patut di contoh oleh banyak generasi karena kemampuannya yang memang tidak di ragukan lagi. Namja tampan yang memiliki nama panggung 'Lay'.

Lay tersenyum mencoba mengikuti arahan sutradara dan PD untuk menyukseskan acara yang di siarkan langsung di seluruh China.

"—Lay, bisakah kau ceritakan kisah cinta pertamamu?"

Namja itu menunjukkan wajah berkharisma yang ia miliki ke arah kamera.

" aku jatuh cinta saat aku melihat matanya, bagiku cukup melihat matanya saja aku sudah memastikan dia cantik dan wajib untuk ku nikahi nantinya kkkk"

" Waw—kau sudah memikirkan menikah?"

" tentu saja, saat aku menemukannya aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah dan mengatakan pada orang tuaku jika dia adalah Afrodit-ku"

" fans, siap-siaplah kecewa"

" kalau mereka fansku, aku yakin mereka juga akan mencintai Afrodit-ku sama seperti mereka mencintaiku"

Wawancara singkat itu berlangsung penuh canda tawa saat melihat Lay tersenyum begitu manis untuk yeoja yang ia sukai.

" siapa dia?"

" hehe aku akan mencarinya dulu, baru akan ku tanyakan namanya siapa—"

" hahahaha selamat mencari, Lay"

Dengan tantangan yang ada Lay menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan piano, namja tampan itu terlihat mempesona dengan segala keahlian miliknya.

.

.

.

–**Afrodit dikatakan bahwa Afrodit mampu membuat semua pria jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Karena kecantikannya, para dewa takut bahwa Afrodit akan menimbulkan perpecahan di antara para dewa, karena itu Zeus menikahkan Afrodit dengan Hefaistos.**

.

.

"—tidak! Afrodit tetap akan menjadi kekasihku, Ares!"

Lay membanting buku yang baru ia beli dari toko buku, ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada di buku tentang pernikahan Dewi Afrodit dan Dewa Heraistos. Baginya Afrodit hanya untuk Dewa Ares yang memiliki kekuatan hebat.

" Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar menjadi korban sebuah buku sejarah Yunani?"

" itu memang benar hyung!"

Lay menunjukkan minatnya pada beberapa buku yang ia beli dan mendiami kamar di apartemen miliknya. Tidak hanya satu atau sepuluh buku, melainkan hampir ratusan yang semuanya hampir menceritakan kisah yang sama. Dan sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak akan segan untuk menambah koleksinya jika ia menemukan versi terbaru dari sejarah dewa Olympus.

" hyung! Bagaimana?"

Lay langsung duduk di samping Hangeng yang sedang membuat kopi.

" aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh China—"

" bohong, kau hanya memiliki waktu 4 jam sebelum bertemu denganku lagi hyung"

Hangeng menatap malas pada namja yang kini meringis memberi isyarat agar Hangeng melajutkan ucapannya yang ia potong.

" orang-orang ku bilang dia ke china karena liburan, dan berhubung masa libur kuliahnya selesai dia kembali ke negaranya"

" siapa? Orang mana?"

" Korea Selatan. Kim— ah, aku lupa namanya"

Lay langsung memegang lengan Hangeng, sedikit menumpahkan gula yang ada di sendok yang Hangeng pegang.

" Ayo kita ke Korea hyung!"

" Ha?"

Hangeng benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Lay begitu semangat untuk menemui yeoja yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Sedikit khawatir, Hangeng menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Lay. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin artisnya sakit—

" kau tidak sakit kan?"

" Hyung—ayolah"

" _dia gila"_

Guman Hangeng sambil melarikan diri dari cengkraman Lay yang langsung mengikutinya ke kamar. Lay terus memaksa akan ke Korea sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hangeng, dan mencoba merayu namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

.

Udara pagi terasa begitu dingin di musim semi, semilir hangat itu hanya dirasakan saat matahari menyapa kulit secara langsung. Membuat malas orang-orang untuk berpergian.

" uaappphhh—"

Seorang yeoja manis mengerjapkan matanya sambil mencari jam.

" jam 8? MWO?!"

Kesadarannya langsung membulat saat melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding biru kamarnya. Berlari secepatnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tidak lama ia keluar dengan keadaan rapi dan siap dengan tas di tangannya.

" kau kuliah pagi?"

" Oh? Eoni? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

" kau tidak memintannya, sudahlah. Kau mau sarapan apa?"

Yeoja itu duduk, tersenyum sambil menyebutkan menu yang ia inginkan.

" Ya Kim Minseok!"

" ne eoni?"

Menoleh ke seorang yeoja yang kini menatapnya garang, yeoja itu turun dari tangga.

" kau salah memakai sepatuku!"

" EH?"

Yeoja manis dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda itu meringis saat melihat sepatu ketsnya tertukar dengan sepatu kets milik yeoja yang kini meminta roti.

" Chullie-ah, tidak baik berteriak di rumah"

" Teukie, salahkan adik iparmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

Yeoja pertama yang memiliki wajah lebih keibuan tersenyum sambil menyumpalkan sepotong roti pada yeoja yang di panggilnya dengan ucapan 'Chullie'.

" kkk, kalau membawa urutan dari keluargamu—aku memang adikmu, karena menikah dengan Kangin. Tapi secara umur, aku beberapa hari lebih tua darimu Chullie"

" lupakan saja, Kangin—dia sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa sekarang. Mana sarapanku?"

" kau ini!"

Ketiganya adalah satu keluarga dengan Leeteuk atau Park Jungsoo, yang berumur lebih tua. Ia adalah sahabat dari Chullie atau Kim Heechul yang merupakan noona dari almarhum suaminya ( Kangin ). Meski Kangin sudah lama meninggal, ia masih tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Chullie dan dongsaengnya—Kim Minseok.

" tsk, pantas saja Heenim eoni tidak dapat-dapat pacar. Dia memang galak sekali—"

Chulie menajamkan matanya ke arah Minseok.

" MWO? Apa yang kau katakan anak kecil?!"

" tidak"

Minseok mencoba tetap tenang sambil menghabiskan makanan terahirnya dan menjahili Chullie sebelum kabur keluar rumah dan membuat Chullie berteriak-teriak.

" hahaha—upss! Aku tidak ingin telat lagi!"

Minseok berlari mengejar bus yang sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan halte sebelum Minseok datang. Kim Minseok, anak terahir dari 3 bersaudara keluarga Kim. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal bersama dengan oppanya saat perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika, kini yang menjadi keluarganya hanya seorang yeoja berperilaku mengerikan yang amat ia sayangi. Kim Heechul atau ia sering memanggilnya Heenim, karena sifat mengerikan yang sering Chullie perlihatkan. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Tidak lupa seorang Leeteuk/ Park Jungsoo, Teukie nama sapaannya adalah seorang yeoja yang menikah dengan anak ke 2 keluarga Kim ( Kangin ). Setelah 1 tahun pernikahannya, ia harus merelakan suaminya pergi dari hidupnya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bagi Minseok, Teukie adalah sosok yang hangat dan lembut, ia begitu perhatian pada Chullie dan Minseok yang memang sudah mengenalnya lama.

Langkah Minseok memelan saat melihat kelasnya sudah berada di depan matanya, tersenyum sedikit sebelum mengenakan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidung manisnya. Minseok selalu mensyukuri apa yang telah terjadi, ia memang tidak bisa seperti Chullie yang akan begitu popular dimanapun ia berada. Atau ia tidak bisa seperti Kangin yang memiliki keberanian tingkat atas saat sesuatu terjadi padanya, Minseok juga tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian orang lain seperti Teukie saat yeoja itu berbicara. Tidak begitu terlihat diantara puluhan mahasiswa, tidak masalah untuk yeoja yang memang senang menyendiri itu. Karena baginya, hanya Chullie dan Teukie yang menjadi teman sejatinya. Meski Minseok juga memiliki teman, tapi Minseok tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Setelah kelas usai Minseok pergi ke ruang musik, ia amat menyukai musik meski hanya ia sendiri yang menikmatinya. Perlahan ia memainkan piano sesukannya, karena memang tidak ada yang akan menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk Minseok pergi ke ruang musik setelah kelas, ruang dimana ia bisa merasa bebas dan menjadi dirinya sendiri di luar rumahnya. Yeoja berparas mungil dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari 167 cm itu menyibakkan rambutnya dan melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Memutar lagu dance kesukaannya dan mulai menari mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak hingga badan terasa lelah ia tiduran di lantai. Ia ingat bagaimana Kangin selalu mengajarkan bagaimana menari dengan baik, Kangin memang tidak pandai menari dan menyanyi namun dia mengerti tentang tarian dan nyanyian yang baik itu seperti apa.

" oppa—aku merindukanmu"

Bisik Minseok.

Minseok menghabiskan waktu bermain di ruang musik sendirian, menikmati kenangan-kenangan tentang musik yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Kangin.

.

.

.

Lay menoleh ke kanan kiri, ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang kabur ke Korea sendirian. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan masker dan kacamata supaya tidak dikenali oleh orang yang tidak sengaja menemuinya. Namja tampan itu berhenti saat mendapat sebuah panggilan—

" Oh Tuhan! Hangeng hyung?! Bagaimana ini?"

Sedikit panik namun tertahan, Lay menepi ke sebuah tempat duduk di bandara.

" ya hyung!"

" _ZHANG YI XING! KAU DIMANA?!"_

Teriak Hangeng.

" di Korea—"

" _Astaga! Kau benar-benar kesana?"_

Lay tau jika Hangeng pasti akan marah besar padanya dan menganggap Lay hanya main-main.

" tentu saja, dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah main-main hyung"

" _SEKARANG YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH MAIN-MAIN!"_

Sedikit menjauhkan phonselnya, Lay mengangguk pada pengunjung lain yang sepertinya ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Beruntung mereka menggunakan bahasa mandarin untuk berkomunikasi.

" pelankan suaramu, hyung. Aku sekarang sedang ada di bandara—"

" _terus kau mau kemana?"_

" menemui Afrodit-ku!"

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang line telephone.

" _kau tau dia ada dimana?"_

" tidak"

" _ZHANG YI XING!"_

Terkekeh mendengar geraman dari Hangeng, Lay bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hangeng sedang menahan emosinya di gedung agensi. Lay hanya bersenandung kecil yang membuat Hangeng semakin frustasi.

" _baiklah, tunggu disana—aku akan meminta temanku untuk menjemputmu"_

" dia mengenalku?"

" _mungkin saja, tapi jangan sampai membuatnya marah. Kau tinggal saja bersama dengannya, aku akan ke Korea setelah menangani kontrakmu yang terbengkalai di sini"_

" kau memang baik—"

" _awas kau kalau sampai macam-macam!"_

Lay mengiyakan semua yang Hangeng katakan sebelum menutup panggilan namja itu. Pemandangan di bandara Korea sangat berbeda dengan bandara di tempatnya, memang sangat banyak orang berlalu lalang namun tidak sepadat di negaranya.

Dua Jam Lay menunggu penjemputnya, hingga seorang yeoja dengan penampilan ala yeoja rumahan mendekatinya.

" anu—Xing-Xing kah?"

Lay menoleh ke arah yeoja itu.

" apa kau teman Hangeng hyung?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

" Park Jungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Teukie"

Lay berdiri.

" apa hyung sudah mengatakan—"

" ne dia sudah menitipkanmu padaku, kajja kau pasti lelah. Maaf perjalanan dari Seoul ke sini sedikit jauh"

Teukie membimbing Lay menuju sebuah mobil warna putih yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Di perjalanan Lay mencoba melihat suasana dengan senang.

" ahirnya sampai juga di Korea"

Guman Lay.

" kau begitu menyukai Korea?"

" tidak juga, tapi aku menyukai yeojanya"

" EH?"

Lay mengangkat bahu.  
Sesampainya di wilayah Seoul Lay membuka jendelanya sedikit.

" anu—kalau tidak keberatan, bisa kita mampir sebentar? Aku ingin ke Supermarket—dan menjemput dongsaengku di kampus"

Tidak ada penolakan dari Lay.

Lay mengantar Teukie untuk berbelanja dan membeli kebutuhannya sendiri, setelah selesai mereka menuju ke sebuah wilayah universitas ternama di Seoul. Merasa bosan menunggu di mobil, Lay mengikuti langkah Teukie yang berjalan ke sebuah gedung yang lumayan sepi.

" dongsaengku pasti masih di sana—"

Teukie sedikit berjinjit melihat dari jendela ke dalam sebuah ruang, Lay bisa melihat seorang yeoja tengah tiduran di lantai dengan suara musik yang lumayan menghentak. Yeoja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Teukie dan Lay, dia masih asik tiduran.

Mata Lay serasa ingin terbang kemana-mana saat melihat siapa yeoja penuh peluh di hadapannya.

" chagy—chagy—"

Lay menatap tidak percaya pada Teukie yang sedang membangunkan Minseok.

" euggh—eoni?"

Suaranya! Lay serasa ingin berteriak saat mendengar suara manis sedikit parau dari Minseok. Minseok yang melihat orang lain sedang memperhatikannya langsung berdiri dan memakai jaketnya lagi. Sedikit mengangguk pada Lay yang tidak berhenti menatapnya.

" oh! Ini Xing-xing, dia sepupu dari teman Chullie"

" Kim Minseok"

Balas Minseok.

" kajja kita pulang! Eoni sengaja membeli bahan makanan banyak untuk menyambut Xing-Xing"

Minseok hanya mengangguk mengikuti Teukie yang menarik lengan Lay.

.

.

" aku lupa! Minseokie, kau tidur dengan eoni saja ne? kamarmu—biar di pakai untuk Xing-Xing"

" kenapa kamarku?"

Protes Minseok.

" jadi harus kamar eoni? Tidak mungkin juga kamar Chulie"

Benar, mereka hanya memiliki 3 kamar tidur di rumah mereka. Memang sih masih ada satu kamar lagi, yaitu kamar kedua orang tua Kim bersaudara, namun mereka sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan kamar itu sebagai tempat mereka untuk menghormati orang tuanya. Ahirnya Minseok mengangguk dan menunjukkan kamarnya.

" pakai saja lemari kecil itu untuk meletakkan pakaianmu—"

" aku bisa di luar jika kau keberatan"

Ucap Lay sedikit sangsi.  
Minseok menggeleng.

" asal kau tidak menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku itu tidak masalah, dan maaf sebelumnya jika nanti aku sering keluar masuk kamar ini"

" tidak apa"

" baiklah, silahkan beristirahat. Aku dan Teukie eoni akan memanggilmu jika makan malam sudah siap"

" terima kasih"

Sepeninggal Minseok, Lay langsung menari-nari tidak jelas sambil memfoto setiap sudut kamar Minseok dengan kamera DSLR miliknya. Phonsel putih itu bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk.

" HANGENG HYUNG! I LOVE YOU!"

Pekik Lay,  
Lay harus menahan pekikannya agar tidak terdengar sampai ketelinga tuan rumah saat melihat panggilan dari Hangeng.

" _EH? Ada apa? Kau sudah sampai di tempat temanku?"_

" ne~aku sampai di tempat Afrodit-ku~Hangeng hyung, aku ingin melayang-layang ke udara sekarang ini"

" _maksudmu?"_

" Afrodit-ku adalah dongsaeng dari pemilik rumah ini—"

Jawab Lay.  
Lay benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ia memainkan beberapa boneka yang ada dikamar Minseok, saking senangnya.

" _tunggu! AH!? Pantas saja fajahnya familiar—"_

" kau mengenalnya?"

" _tentu saja!"_

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI DULU!?"

Pekik Lay.

" _hei~ hei~ aku saja baru ingat karena kau mengatakannya padaku. Oh, baiklah jangan berbuat macam-macam di sana!"_

" tunggu hyung!"

"_.."_

Lay mencari-cari kata untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

" hyung~Afrodit-ku—ah bukan! Minseok itu orang seperti apa?"

" _wae?"_

" hyung! Sudah jelas dia Afrodit-ku dan aku harus tau tentang dia!"

Hangeng menjelaskan tentang Minseok yang ia ketahui, tentang kesukaan yeoja itu terhadap musik dan kesenian lainnya. Tentang Minseok yang menguasai Taekwondo dan Kendo, atau kehidupan Minseok yang ceria bersama dengan ke 2 kakaknya.

Lay mengangguk-angguk semakin penasaran dengan Minseok,

" hyung!"

" _wae?"_

" saat kau kemari, ajak kedua orang tuaku ya!"

" _MWO?! Kau serius?"_

" tentu saja! Aku akan menikahi dengan Minseok-SE-CE-PAT-NYA!"

" _apa kau yakin Minseok dan keluarganya mau?"_

Lay berpikir sejenak.

" hyung! Bagaimana?"

" _aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan jalan hidupmu Lay—sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat. Bye"_

" HYUNG!?"

Tidak mendengarkan balasan dari Hangeng, Lay menoleh ke phonselnya. Hangeng sudah mematikan sambungan panggilannya. Dengan helaan nafas yang terlihat berat Lay memutari kamar Minseok yang terlihat begitu rapi dengan beberapa buku bacaan miliknya.

" dia suka membaca—"

Guman Lay setelah melihat beberapa koleksi buku yang Minseok miliki. Lay tertidur saat membaca sebuah buku yang menjadi koleksi Minseok.

.

.

" eoni, siapa namja itu?"

" nugu?"

" Xing-Xing?"

Teukie memiringkan kepalanya,

" aku juga tidak tau, Chullie bilang dia sepupu Hanny—"

" Hangeng oppa?"

Teukie mengangguk.

" oh, jadi nenek lampir itu masih berhubungan dengan Han oppa? Kkkk"

" wae?"

" aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat mereka menikah!"

Ucap Minseok sedikit girang.  
Kegirangan Minseok berubah menjadi ringisan saat kepalanya di timpuk dengan sebuah map, oleh seorang yeoja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

" kau saja yang menikah duluan!"

" aiss, disini kau yang tertua, Heenim eoni"

Chullie menarik pipi Minseok ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga Minseok memekik mencoba mencari pertolongan. Teukie hanya menjadi penonton jika sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur itu. Baginya itulah bentuk nyata dari kasih sayang mereka berdua.

" sudah-sudah, Chullie cepat mandi. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap—"

" kau tidak beniat membela si kerdil ini kan?"

" EONI!"

Teukie menggeleng.

" baiklah, dah"

Chullie berjalan ke kamarnya. Tidak lama ketiga yeoja Kim itu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan. Chullie mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendapati hasil karyanya sedikit aneh, dan melihat senyum di bibir Minseok ia langsung tau siapa biang dari keanehan makanannya.

" bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Tanya Chullie pada Teukie.

Ya Teukie berkerja sebagai penjual bunga di sebuah toko yang berada di dekat Gangnam, meskipun itu toko miliknya namun Teukie selalu mengatakan itu adalah titipan dari Kangin karena toko itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan yang Kangin siapkan untuk Teukie. Mereka baru mengetahui setelah beberapa bulan kematian Kangin.

" sangat menyenangkan! Melihat bunga-bunga itu tumbuh aku menyukainya!"

" kau tidak ingin kembali ke dunia entertain?"

Teukie menggeleng.

" biarlah dongsaengku yang mengurusnya, toh dia lebih berbakat dari pada diriku"

" kau terlalu merendah"

" hehehe—lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Chullie mencomot sedikit telur milik Minseok.

" menjadi seorang manajer artis itu sangat melelahkan, harus siap dimarahi sana-sini. Beruntung Yesung adalah orang yang mau ku atur, jadi aku tidak begitu repot"

" Yesung memang orang yang baik"

Ucap Teukie.

" hei, kau—apa kau tidak ingin menjawab atau membalas perasaannya?"

" Eh? Apa?"

Chullie menatap tajam pada Teukie yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Minseok yang mulai mendengar suasana percintaan langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Chullie dan Heechul. Tidak begitu memerdulikan telur yang ia hias menjadi cemilan empuk dari Chullie.

" dia mencintaimu, bodoh!"

" aku? Tapi aku mencintai Kangin—"

Ucapan polos dari Teukie membuat Chullie dan Minseok menghela nafas, Teukie memang istri setia yang begitu mencintai mantan suaminya.

" ku rasa Yesung bisa lebih kau andalkan dari pada Kangin"

Guman Chullie sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

Minseok? Yeoja itu memeluk Teukie begitu erat, yang membuat Teukie mengangguk dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. Chullie mendesah, ia tau jika Minseok juga seorang yang tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Kangin sama seperti Teukie.

" oh iya, mana sepupu Hangeng?"

" dia ada di kamar Minseok—"

Chullie mengangguk, ia berjalan ke kamar Minseok.  
Membuka pintu dimana ia langsung mendapati Lay tengah terkapar di ranjang empuk milik Minseok. Ia kembali ke dapur.

" biarkan saja dia, sepertinya dia kelelahan"

" tapi dari tadi dia belum makan—"

" sudah biasa untuk seorang artis—"

Teukie dan Minseok langsung memandang Chullie bingung.

" dia adalah seorang artis terkenal di China, Zhang Yi Xing. Sebenarnya hampir sama seperti Yesung namun meski masih di bawah Yesung, dia sudah menyedot perhatian pengamat musik dan para penggemar yang lumayan banyak"

" jadi dia seorang artis? Tapi tidak terlihat? Aku juga belum pernah mendengar dia di TV?"

Guman Minseok.

" TV apa yang kau tonton?"

" berita kriminal dan kartun—"

Chullie tertawa melihat kepolosan dari Minseok yang benar-benar diambang batas. Sedangkan Teukie? Dia hanya menggeleng.

" pantas saja kau tidak memiliki namjachingu, tontonanmu begitu-begitu saja! Hahaha"

" kau sendiri?!"

" sorry ya Minnikyuuu, aku memang tidak ingin menikah sebelum aku ingin"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal pada Chullie.

.

.

.

Lay menguap, ia mencari phonselnya untuk melihat waktu. Matanya terbelalak melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 10 pagi. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lay menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat tidak melihat seorangpun di rumah, melangkah perlahan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

**To : Xing-Xing**

**Aku sudah berusaha membuatkan  
masakan china, makanlah dengan tenang**

.

.

Benar, beberapa makanan China yang biasa hanya Lay temui di restoran-restoran mahal China berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan duduk bersiap memakan makanan yang sudah di sediakan untuknya.

" jadi kau sepupu Hangeng?"

Lay menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja cantik yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lay mengangguk.

" apa kau sedang terlibat scandal dan melarikan diri?"

" tidak—"

Chullie terkekeh.

" baiklah, aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling—"

Chullie berjalan meninggalkan Lay.

" anu—"

Lay mencoba mengingat-ingat kosakata bahasa Korea miliknya.

" –apa nama universitas Minseok?!"

" Minseok? Wae?"

" tolong beri aku alamatnya"

" oh—"

Chullie mengangguk-angguk sedikit sambil menulis di secarik kertas dan memberikan pada Lay, sebelum pergi Chullie juga memberikan sebuah kunci mobil untuk Lay.

" Yossh! Aku harus ke sana! Siapkan penyamaran!"

Setelah makan dan menyiapkan penyamaran Lay berlari kecil ke bagasi, sebuah mobil warna hitam metallic menyambutnya. Meski sedikit bingung mengapa Chullie begitu baik padanya namun Lay menyukai pemberiannya dan pergi ke alamat yang Chullie tuliskan. Tidak begitu takut nyasar karena ada GPS yang bisa menunjukkan jalan yang benar dan tidak meleset dari tujuan meski Lay sama sekali tidak tau jalan. Suasana kampus begitu ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dan bergerombol. Banyak yeoja-yeoja tengah membicarakan ketampanan orang lain dan sebagainya, Lay melangkah perlahan. Ia tidak ingin tindakannya membuat semua orang menyadari siapa dirinya.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, pasalnya sudah hampir semua gedung ia jelajahi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Minseok ada disana.

" huh, menjengkelkan sekali!"

Kesah Lay.

Lay mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia alami bersama Minseok, wajahnya kembali bersemangat saat ingat dimana ia bisa menemukan Minseok. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua, di mana ruang musik berada. Dan benar saja, Lay bisa melihat Minseok sedang bernyanyi menggunakan piano. Saking terhanyutnya melihat Minseok bernyanyi Lay lupa pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul begitu jelas di cermin.

" nuguya?!"

Lay menutup mulutnya.  
Ingin segera berlari namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan moment bersama dengan Afrodit versi pemikirannya. Dengan wajah cool Lay membuka pintu.

" aku sedang melihat-lihat kampus ini, apa tidak boleh?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" aku berniat pindah kampus, wae?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" kau suka di sini?"

" disini begitu tenang"

Lay ingin melompat saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Minseok, namun keinginan itu ia tahan untuk menjaga image miliknya. Lay memperhatikan Minseok yang mengeluarkan keeping DVD dan memasukkannya ke dalam tipe, tidak lama musik menghentak.

Lay menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menjerit kegirangan saat melihat bagaimana Minseok bergerak begitu enerjik untuk mengikuti gerakan yang terpampang di layar TV. Begitu bersemangat dengan menanggalkan jaket jeans yang selalu menemaninya, Minseok terus mengikuti gerakan tanpa memperdulikan Lay yang tidak berhenti mememandanginya. Musik ke 3 Lay mulai tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak ikut menari bersama dengan Minseok. Ia tersenyum pada Minseok saat Minseok sedikit memelankan gerakannya, seakan mengatakan jika ia akan mengikuti gerakan Minseok sebelum membuat gerakan sendiri untuk mengimbangi Minseok. 2 jam waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk membangun harmonisasi berdua, ahirnya keduanya kelelahan dengan Minseok yang langsung tiduran di lantai.

" hoshh—kau ternyata pandai menari—hoshh—"

Minseok hanya mengangguk.

" kau pernah menarikannya?"

" yang mana?"

" gerakan tadi—"

Lay menggeleng.

" aku hanya melihatmu menari—"

" ternyata kau cukup jenius"

Mendengar pujian dari Minseok, Lay hanya tersenyum kecil. Menahan hatinya yang melompat-lompat entah kemana ahirnya ia duduk di samping Minseok yang tiduran. Wangi parfum Minseok masih terasa meski badan Minseok sedikit berkeringat.

" aku lapar—bisakah kita cari makanan?"

" kau bisa ke kantin—aku kira kau bisa menemukan makanan yang kau sukai disana"

Lay menoleh pada Minseok.

" aku tidak memiliki se-_sen_-pun uang won, yang ada di dompetku hanya memiliki Yuan ( mata uang China ) aku lupa belum menukar uang di bank"

" hah?"

" traktir aku—aku janji lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu"

Minseok terkekeh. Ia memakai jaketnya lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar Lay.

" tsk, kau berani sekali keluar dari China tanpa uang lain kkk. Ya sudah, aku akan mentraktirmu! Tapi kau harus janji menggantinya!"

" sip!"

Keduanya melangkah memasuki kantin kampus yang terlihat ramai, setelah Lay memakai penyamarannya lagi dengan menggunakan kacamata besar yang ia temukan di kamar Minseok dan juga syall milik Minseok. Minseok memesan makanan kesukaannya sebelum menawarkan apa yang Lay mau yang pada ahirnya mengikuti apa yang Minseok pesan. Setelah makanan datang Lay mengikuti cara makan Minseok yang benar-benar telaten untuk memisahkan beberapa sayuran dan daging.

" kau tidak suka sayuran?"

" hanya memisahkannya, nanti juga akan ku makan"

Lay tergila-gila dengan Minseok yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Perut laparnya seakan terisi penuh dengan keberadaan Minseok yang membuatnya kenyang.

" aku tidak tau jika yeoja ini sudah punya kekasih baru—"

Suara lirih dari seseorang membuat Lay menoleh ke arah yeoja yang berada di samping Minseok. Seakan tidak memperdulikan kedatangan yeoja itu Minseok terus menikmati makanannya.

" Luhan, hentikan! Minseok tidak salah apa-apa—"

Bela seorang yeoja dengan pawakan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Minseok.

" Do Kyungsoo lama-lama kau menyebalkan! Lihat saja kalau kekasihmu dia rebut!"

" tapi Minseok kan tidak merebut Sehun dari Luhan, justru sebaliknya—"

Seorang lain memegangi yeoja manis yang dipanggil sebagai Do Kyungsoo atau sering di panggil dengan Kyungso. Tiba-tiba mata Lay dimanjakan dengan pemandangan dimana yeoja bernama Luhan itu menumpahkan lemon tea milik Lay hingga membasahi rambut dan pakaian Minseok.

" ini pantas untukmu!"

Lay mengepalkan tangannya ingin bergerak namun Minseok menggenggam tangannya dan menggeleng ke arahnya. Protesan Lay tidak dihiraukan oleh Minseok yang tidak terganggu dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

" Luhan! Kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

Tanya Kyungso, ia mendekati Minseok namun ditarik oleh yeoja lain yang berada di belakang Luhan.

" itulah akibatnya karena merebut milik Wu Luhan!"

Senyuman sinis itu berahir setelah melihat seorang namja berjalan menuju ke arah kantin bersama dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia mengisyaratkan pada genknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya mendekati namja-namja yang baru saja datang. Menyisakan Kyungso yang meminta maaf dan meletakkan sapu tangannya di meja Minseok dan Lay.

" kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Protes Lay.

" lalu?"

Minseok mengenakan sapu tangan Kyungso untuk mengelap rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Beruntung ia membawa handuk untuk dance tadi.

" setidaknya biarkan aku membalas mereka"

" heh, sudahlah. Lanjutkan makanmu, dan kita pergi dari sini"

" kajja, aku sudah tidak nafsu lagi—"

" aku tidak akan mentraktirmu dua kali lho—"

Lay memelas pada Minseok yang hanya di tanggapi angkatan bahu. Selesai menghabiskan makanannya Lay mengikuti langkah Minseok keluar dari kantin, ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan namja-namja yang ada di tempat bersama yeoja yang tadi menyiram Minseok. Ia mengantar Minseok pergi membeli beberapa barang titipan Teukie sebelum pulang.

" mereka siapa?"

" nugu?"

" yang menyirammu—"

Minseok hanya mengangguk-angguk menikmati ice cream yang ia beli sebagai hadiah salah satu barang.

" yang menyiramku, Wu Luhan. Dia adalah model terkenal—dan sering tampil di TV. Trus yang meminjamkan sapu tangannya itu Do Kyungsoo, dia jago matematika. Yang memegangi tangan Kyungso itu, Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga seorang model, tapi berhenti karena orang tuanya tidak begitu mendukung ia terjun ke dunia model—"

" lalu namja-namja itu? Terutama Sehun! Aku mendengar yeoja yang menyirammu membawa nama Sehun"

" kau seperti Heenim eoni saja"

Lay menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang Minseok. Meski konsentrasinya terbagi dengan konsentrasi pada jalanan namun ia menunjukkan pada Minseok ia ingin mendengarnya.

" Sehun adalah namja yang berambut warna-warni. Oh Sehun, seorang yang cukup dingin terhadap semua orang. Dia adalah bisa dikatakan kekasih Luhan bisa juga tidak—"

" wae?"

" aku bukan biang gossip! Mau aku lanjutkan tidak?"

Lay mengangguk.

" terus yang berambut blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris, dia seorang model dan dia oppa dari Luhan. Yeoja yang selalu ada disampingnya adalah Huang Zitao, atau Tao. Dia sangat imut dan polos untuk tetap berada dimanapun Kris berada, mungkin hubungan mereka sudah pada taraf lanjut. Di samping Tao ada Suho, Kim Joonmyun. Dia adalah namja ramah, aku dengar dia menyukai Kyungso tapi entahlah kelanjutannya. Di depan Suho ada Park Chanyeol, dia adalah dongsaeng Teukie eoni. Orangnya selalu ramai dan baik hati seperti eoni, tidak perduli dia siapa. Hanya saja Baekhyun salah mengartikan ke dekatanku dengan Chanyeol. Terus di samping Chanyeol ada Kim Jongin, atau Kai. Kai adalah seorang dancer terkenal, dia beberapa kali menjuarai perlombaan dance. Dan yang terahir adalah yeoja yang memiliki rambut sebahu, Kim Jongdae—dia sering di panggil Chen. Dia memiliki suara yang indah jika sedang menyanyi—"

" kau begitu mengenal mereka?"

Minseok tersenyum.

" mereka teman sekelasku"

Lay menatap Minseok yang sedikit merubah raut wajahnya saat menceritakan tentang anak-anak tadi. Setiba di rumah mereka langsung memasak dan mandi. Lay mondar-mandir di kamar setelah makan malam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan pikiran tentang Minseok kemana-mana.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

_._

_Suatu hari, Dewa matahari Helios melihat Ares dan Afrodit bercinta diam-diam di kamar suami Afrodit, Hefaistos. Helios pun memberitahukan hal ini pada Hefaistos. Hefaistos berencana menjebak Ares maka dia membuat sebuah jaring yang kuat dan hampir tak terlihat lalu memasangnya di tempat tidurnya. Ketika Ares bercinta lagi dengan Afrodit, mereka langsung terperangkap dan tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka merasa sangat malu. Tetapi Hefaistos belum puas, Hefaistos memanggil semua dewa-dewi untuk melihat perselingkuhan istrinya._

.

Seakan mendapatkan ilham dari cerita tentang kisah cinta Afrodit dan Ares kesukaanya, Lay langsung tersenyum. Lay menyusun semua rencana dengan rapi.

" tapi kapan aku melakukannya? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan Minseokie tanpa rasa—meski aku sangat yakin aku mencintainya namun aku belum tau perasaannya. Jika aku memaksanya, dia pasti akan membenciku..,eothokke?"

Lay mencoret-coret rencananya lagi dan kembali memikirkan cara lain.  
Phonsel Lay bergetar—

" hallo hyung—"

" _kenapa dengan suaramu? Sepertinya berbeda sekali dengan terahir aku menelfonmu"_

" hyung—bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menikahi Minseok secepatnya?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang telephone.

" _kau kira menikah itu mudah? Kau harus membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu"_

" tapi tidak mungkin secepat yang aku inginkan—aku tidak ingin ia membenciku karena telah memperkosanya"

" _ASTAGA! Kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu?"_

" untuk Afrodit-ku—itu tidak apa-apa"

" _kalau kau menghamilinya, kau akan berurusan dengan Heenim"_

" aku harus bagaimana?!"

Lay merengek seperti bocah yang ingin dibelikan mainan baru, ia mendengarkan ceramah dari Hangeng tentang niatnya yang ingin memperkosa Minseok.

.

.

Seminggu Lay berada di korea, menikmati setiap waktu bersama dengan Minseok. Ia mengikuti kemanapun Minseok pergi dengan bermacam alasan hingga malam ia menemukan Minseok tertidur di kamarnya. Tercium bau alcohol di baju Minseok, ia ingat jika Minseok sempat salah meminum segelas air soju sebelum meminum obat tidur.

" aku tidak boleh memperkosanya!"

Ucap Lay, penuh penekanan.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Chullie menggedor pintu kamar Lay, hingga lama tidak ada sahutan ahirnya ia masuk paksa. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kamar yang Lay huni begitu berantakan dengan pakaian dan celana-celana kecil bertebaran.

" A—apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Bentakan Chullie membuat Lay dan Minseok terbangun. Keduanya mengerjap.

" waeyo eoni?"

Ucap Minseok sambil sedikit menguap. Mata indah Chullie melebar saat melihat Minseok tanpa busana.

" Min—Minni—kalian"

Sejenak Minseok mematung, namun saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa dingin ia kaget.

" KYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Chullie menatap tajam pada Minseok dan Lay yang kini menunduk.

" aku tidak ingat apa-apa eoni—"

" kau meminum soju kami?"

Selidik Chullie.

" tidak sengaja—"

Chullie lalu menatap tajam pada Lay yang juga mengangkat tangan.

" aku sudah terlalu mabuk semalam, bukankah aku juga yang membantu noona kembali ke kamar setelah itu aku tertidur di kamarku sendiri"

Teukie mengangguk pada Chullie yang langsung memasang wajah garangnya.

" jadi kalian melakukan itu semalam?!"

" entahlah—"

" aku menemukan bercak darah di sprei—"

Lapor Teukie.  
Minseok mengangkat kepalanya.

" apa mungkin itu darah milikku?"

" siapa lagi?! Sekarang aku sudah menelfon Hangeng untuk kemari. Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini!"

Tidak lama Hangeng datang bersama dengan orang tua Lay.

" bagaimanapun kita harus menyelesaikan urusan ini sebelum media mendengarnya—"

Ucap Hangeng dengan rasa penyesalan di wajahnya.

" dia memperkosa adikku!"

" Heenim-ah, mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk dan kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana jika Minseok hamil? Aku tidak mau orang-orang tau Lay menghamili anak orang!"

" lalu apa maumu?!"

" kita nikahkan mereka"

Ucapan Hangeng membuat Minseok dan Chullie kaget.

" Kau gila?! Bahkan aku tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi adik iparku?! Aku tidak tau siapa yang akan mendapingi hidup Minseok?!"

" atau kau ingin dongsaengmu hamil di luar nikah?"

Chullie menatap Minseok yang menundukkan kepala di samping mama Lay, pandangannya melemah.

" kau urus saja—aku akan menyiapkan gaun pernikahannya"

" eoni—"

" aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Zhang Yi Xing! Jika kau menyakiti dongsaengku sedikit saja akan ku bunuh kau!"

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan yang dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja kecil terlihat begitu sakral, Chullie menangis melihat bagaimana Minseok begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya.

" aku—aku tidak bisa menjaganya—"

" Chull—"

Teukie tau bagaimana Chullie menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas pernikahan Lay dan Minseok. Ia menganggap jika pernikahan ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya menjaga Minseok. Hangeng yang melihat dua orang chingunya terlihat bersedih menghela nafas. Ia tau keputusannya membuat chingunya bersedih—

Lay menyewa sebuah apartemen mewah di Gangnam sebagai tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan Minseok.

" kau menyukainya?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk.

" kau tidak menyukai pernikahan kita?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" aku merasa sangat bersalah pada eoni—andai saja aku tidak ceroboh"

" yah, andai saja aku bisa mengendalikan diriku juga. Tapi pernikahan ini—adalah sesuatu yang sakral, apa kau ingin membatalkannya saja?"

" bagiku menikah itu satu kali seumur hidup"

" jadi kau melakukan dengan senang hati?"

Tanya Lay.  
Minseok menggeleng—

" entahlah, bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu karirmu?"

" aku? Aku rasa mungkin secara tidak sadar aku memang menyukaimu—bagaimana kalau kita menjalaninya seperti air yang mengalir. Kita biarkan saja apa yang akan terjadi besok dengan hubungan kita ini, aku akan melakukan sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin sekarang kau dan aku belum saling mencintai seperti pasangan yang menikah pada umumnya, namun aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan—jika aku menyakitimu tolong katakan saja padaku. Hangeng hyung sering memanggilku dengan sebutan pelupa, karena sering melupakan barang. Bukan sengaja hanya saja, aku memang memiliki kelemahan dalam ingatan. Bagaimana?"

" maksudmu kau melukaiku?"

Lay mulai berfikir.

" misalnya aku marah padamu yang menggangguku saat aku sibuk dengan jadwal manggung, atau saat aku berpose sedikit nakal dengan yeoja-yeoja lain. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, jika aku marah dan perperilaku tidak jelas, diamkan saja aku tapi jangan pergi dari pandanganku. Begitu sebaliknya, bagaimana?"

Meski sedikit bingung pada kata-kata Lay, Minseok mengangguk.

" oke, Hangeng hyung sudah menyusun jadwalku untuk tetap berada di korea. Dia juga sudah memindahkan berkas-berkas milikku untuk kuliah di tempat dan kelas yang sama denganmu"

" penggemarmu?"

Lay terkekeh.

" memang aku terkenal, tapi aku bisa memerankan 2 kepribadian sekaligus jika aku mau. Zhang Yi Xing adalah namja yang akan berada di sampingmu dimanapun dia berada, dia juga suamimu. Dan Lay adalah namja yang berada dipanggung—itu semua akan berbeda, ingat! Yixing dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi Lay. Tapi Lay, setidap ada kesempatan akan menjadi Yixing untukmu"

" benarkah?"

" kita lihat saja, besok aku akan menjadi Lay saat masuk ke kelasmu—"

" eh?"

" sudahlah, kajja kita tidur—aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, dan aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidur di sofa. Jadi tidurlah di sampingku"

" EH?"

Lay menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Minseok.

" sudahlah, bukankah kita akan mencoba menjadi suami istri yang baik?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak begitu tau apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Namun saat ini rona wajahnya memerah karena Lay tidur di hadapannya. Orang yang baru ia ketahui beberapa waktu lalu kini berubah status menjadi suami sahnya. Minseok tidak begitu mengerti akan sebuah takdir, yang ia tau kini hidupnya akan berubah, ia akan melewati setiap harinya dengan orang asing sebagai suaminya. Minseok tidak berharap banyak akan cinta, hanya saja ia berharap dia dan Lay suatu saat akan mengerti akan cinta dan memutuskan arah jalan takdir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. **

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Happy Reading

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Chapter #2**

" **Can You Feel It?"**

.

.

.

.

**#preview**

.

.

" maksudmu kau melukaiku?"

Lay mulai berfikir.

" misalnya aku marah padamu yang menggangguku saat aku sibuk dengan jadwal manggung, atau saat aku berpose sedikit nakal dengan yeoja-yeoja lain. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, jika aku marah dan perperilaku tidak jelas, diamkan saja aku tapi jangan pergi dari pandanganku. Begitu sebaliknya, bagaimana?"

Meski sedikit bingung pada kata-kata Lay, Minseok mengangguk.

" oke, Hangeng hyung sudah menyusun jadwalku untuk tetap berada di korea. Dia juga sudah memindahkan berkas-berkas milikku untuk kuliah di tempat dan kelas yang sama denganmu"

" penggemarmu?"

Lay terkekeh.

" memang aku terkenal, tapi aku bisa memerankan 2 kepribadian sekaligus jika aku mau. Zhang Yi Xing adalah namja yang akan berada di sampingmu dimanapun dia berada, dia juga suamimu. Dan Lay adalah namja yang berada dipanggung—itu semua akan berbeda, ingat! Yixing dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi Lay. Tapi Lay, setidap ada kesempatan akan menjadi Yixing untukmu"

" benarkah?"

" kita lihat saja, besok aku akan menjadi Lay saat masuk ke kelasmu—"

" eh?"

" sudahlah, kajja kita tidur—aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, dan aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidur di sofa. Jadi tidurlah di sampingku"

" EH?"

Lay menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Minseok.

" sudahlah, bukankah kita akan mencoba menjadi suami istri yang baik?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak begitu tau apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Namun saat ini rona wajahnya memerah karena Lay tidur di hadapannya. Orang yang baru ia ketahui beberapa waktu lalu kini berubah status menjadi suami sahnya. Minseok tidak begitu mengerti akan sebuah takdir, yang ia tau kini hidupnya akan berubah, ia akan melewati setiap harinya dengan orang asing sebagai suaminya. Minseok tidak berharap banyak akan cinta, hanya saja ia berharap dia dan Lay suatu saat akan mengerti akan cinta dan memutuskan arah jalan takdir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Satu kata untuk Lay adalah gila! Itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Hangeng saat melihat namja itu bersiap untuk ikut dalam perkuliahan. Lay tidak perduli dengan reaksi fans yang akan ditimbulkan atas kedatangannya, di kepala Lay hanya ada rancangan bagaimana ia bisa dekat dan bersama dengan 'Afrodit-nya' sesering mungkin. Hangeng mengusap dadanya dengan wajah prihatin, merawat sepupunya sebagai manajer ternyata tidak lebih dari menjadi baby sister namja bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing itu. Sifat manis, lembut dan cool yang Lay bangun di depan kamera—semua adalah hoax saat bertemu atau berdua saja dengan Hangeng ( apa lagi saat ia mulai berhayal tentang kisah dewa-dewi Yunani ). Lay memang lembut dan santun, itulah sikap asli yang memang diajarkan oleh keluarga mereka sejak mereka kecil. Tapi Hangeng mulai menyalahkan keluarganya yang tidak mengajarkan Lay cara menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi gila karena yeoja, karena kegilaan Lay benar-benar membuat Hangeng bisa menjadi gila benaran.

" kau—jangan pernah kau sakiti Minseok—"

Lay menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" wae?"

" aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyakiti dongsaeng dari temanku"

Lay mengangguk.

" tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti Afrodit-ku. Aku juga sudah berjanji padanya—"

" bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

Tanya Hangeng.

" kami hanya tertidur tanpa melakukan apapun, meski aku sangat-sangat ingin namun aku akan menunggu Minseok mencintaiku terlebih dahulu"

Hangeng mengangguk.

Beruntung memang jika Lay masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak kurang ajar pada orang lain, Hangeng tersenyum membantu Lay menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengikuti kuliah. Lay memang gila dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergantung dan menyukai Minseok begitu banyak ( terbosesi ) namun Hangeng masih bisa menarik nafas lega karena Lay tidak memaksaka obsesinya pada Minseok. Kadang namja tampan itu berpikir jika sepupunya itu memang memaksakan obsesinya pada Minseok, tapi paksaan itu masih terlihat begitu halus dan tidak begitu merugikan kecuali mereka menikah atas dasar cinta sepihak dari Lay. Setidaknya, Lay tidak macam-macam pada Minseok itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Suasana kelas berubah menjadi ramai saat Lay masuk ke kelas dimana Minseok sedang belajar. Lay membuktikan pada Minseok jika ia akan datang sebagai Lay yang di gemari oleh semua orang, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Minseok menatapnya tidak mengerti.

" baiklah, Lay silahkan ikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Kau boleh memilih tempat duduk sesukamu"

Lay mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Minseok. Ia membiarkan yeoja-yeoja kegenitan memperhatikannya dan mencuri-curi fotonya.

.

.

**To : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak terkagum  
padaku?**

.

.

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memberi petunjuk pada Minseok agar yeoja itu membuka phonselya.

.

.

**From : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Apanya?  
bagiku sama saja seperti kau sedang  
bangun tidur tadi—**

.

.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya tidak percaya, kembali Lay menatap ke arah Minseok, ia melihat Minseok mematikan phonselnya dan kembali konsentrasi menikmati pelajaran yang bagi Lay sudah sangat umum. Tidak ingin membahayakan Minseok, ahirnya Lay mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Sedikit ia mengangkat tangan tentang apa yang sedang diterangkan dalam bahasa mandarin. Membuatnya terlihat special di antara puluhan murid.

Kelas sudah berahir, Lay sedikit bingung bagaimana keadaan tidak heboh. Ia bisa melihat beberapa model dan artis terkenal di dalam kelasnya dan suasana masih bisa terkendali, Lay menoleh pada sosok Kris yang mendekatinya.

" mau ke kantin?"

Tanya Kris dengan bahasa mandarin.

" boleh"

Suasana heboh kembali menyapa telinga Lay saat ia tiba di kantin. Beruntung Kris dkk berada di dekatnya jadi tidak banyak yeoja yang mendekati mereka secara bergerombol. Lay sedikit memiringkan alisnya bingung, karena mengetahui dirinya datang bersama dengan Kris dkk para fans yang sedari tadi heboh langsung sedikit demi sedikit memelankan suaranya, meski sedikit banyak masih ada yang curi-curi kesempatan untuk memfotonya sebelum Kris mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada mereka.

" kau bisa bahasa korea kan?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" sedikit"

" oh, syukurlah. Aku kira kita akan kaku—hehehe. Aku Park Chanyeol—"

" Lay"

" yah—aku cukup tau tentang dirimu"

Lay mengangguk.  
Arah mata Lay tertuju pada seorang yang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin.

" siapa dia? Bukankah dia yang duduk di sampingku"

Tanya Lay.  
Kris mengangguk, diikuti yang lain.

" dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak putus dengan Sehun"

Ucap Suho.

" Kris bisakah kau membuat dongsaengmu tidak mengganggu Minseok?"

Tanya Chen.

" aku? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Luhan benar-benar membenci Minseok—"

" aiss, sudahlah Chenie—kau kenapa mengurusi orang lain?"

Ucapan dari Kai berhasil membuat Chen kesal.

" aku akan menolongnya!"

" Kim Jong Dae"

Mendengar Kai memanggil Chen dengan nama aslinya Chen diam.  
Lay tidak begitu perduli dengan situasi yang ada di dalam mejanya, ia hanya perduli pada Minseok yang sepertinya sedang dikerjai lagi oleh Luhan.

" tidak ada yang membelanya?"

" semua takut karena keluarga Wu—"

Sedikit bingung, namun mata Lay melebar saat melihat lagi-lagi yeoja bernama Luhan itu menumpahkan air dingin ke kepala Minseok.

" dia gila!"

Lay bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya di cegat oleh Chanyeol yang menggeleng.

" jangan membuat masalah dengan yeoja itu—"

" you'are stupid!"

Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang mengejarnya, Lay langsung mendorong Luhan ke teman-temannya.

" are you stupid? Who make a noncent in there?"

Luhan menatap marah pada Lay.

" siapa kau berani membelanya—"

Tanya Luhan marah.  
Lay menarik lengan Minseok, untuk pergi.

" I am? Zhang Yi Xing, remember me—don't make crazy with her!"

Menutup kepala Minseok dengan jaket yang ia kenakan, Lay langsung membawa Minseok ke ruang musik. Ia begitu khawatir dengan tubuh Minseok yang basah kuyup. Menurut Lay, Luhan memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengguyur Minseok dengan seember air dingin berisikan es batu? Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir.

" Min—"

Minseok menggeleng. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

" seharusnya jangan menolongku—aku tidak apa-apa"

Lay menatap mata Minseok tajam.

" jangan pernah mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa dengan nada gemetar! Lepas pakaianmu dan pakai ini, aku akan menelfon Hangeng hyung untuk membelikan baju untukmu"

" ta—"

" kau malu? Aku tidak akan melihat ke arahmu, justu aku menutupi tubuhmu agar orang lain tidak melihatnya"

Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memepetkan ke tembok, Lay menghubungi Hangeng.

" _Ya Lay?"_

" hyung, kau ada dimana?"

" _aku sedang di—ruang kostum di perusahaan yang akan memakaimu sebagai model"_

" ruang kostum?"

Tanya Lay.  
Wajahnya sedikit berbinar mendengar bahwa manajer sekaligus sepupunya itu berada di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

" _iya wae?"_

" dari kampusku?"

" _sekitar lima ratusan meter, wae?"_

Lay tersenyum.

" bawakan aku satu set pakaian untuk Minseok"

" _EH?"_

" bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin kau membawanya tidak lebih dari 10 menit! Titik!"

Menutup phonselnya, Lay langsung menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedang melepas pakaiannya yang basah.

" Ya! Jangan lihat!"

Minseok mencoba menutupi mata Lay sambil satu tangan memakai jaket yang Lay berikan. Lay hanya terkekeh saat melihat bagaimana Minseok bersusah payah untuk memakai jaket yang lumayan panjang jika di kenakan olehnya. Setelah selesai, Minseok melepas tangannya dari mata Lay. Sedikit mencubit pinggang Lay saat tau dirinya di ketawai.

" kau itu senang sekali memerintah Han oppa sesukamu ya?"

Lay menggeleng.

" jika tidak dalam posisi di atas panggung kami memang selalu begitu, tapi kalau sudah di atas panggung—jangan harap kau bisa melihat Hangeng hyung seperti yang kau lihat di rumah. Dia sangat kejam"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

Setelah memasukkan pakaiannya ke tas Minseok duduk di samping Lay. Lay terkekeh melihat bagaimana Minseok risih dengan paha yang terkespose dengan menarik-narik ujung jaket untuk menutupinya, perlahan Lay melepas scraff yang melilit lehernya dan melebarkan di atas paha Minseok, untuk setidaknya menutupi paha putih yang sedari tadi Minseok coba tutupi.

" kau itu polos sekali ya?"

" wae?"

" meski aku sudah melihatnya kau masih saja malu—"

" YAA!"

Kini rona wajah Minseok begitu merona mendengar godaan dari Lay yang tidak berhenti. Hingga pintu terbuka menampilkan Hangeng yang langsung membuat Minseok berdiri di belakang Lay.

" kau—aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana aku mengikuti semua kegilaanmu?"

Hangeng terlihat lelah.

" mianhe, oppa—itu karena kesalahanku"

Hangeng menoleh ke arah Minseok. Lay mengangguk mengiyakan.

" baiklah—kalau kau, aku rasa bukan apa-apa"

Sambil memberikan bungkusan baju.  
Lay mengajak Hangeng untuk ke luar ruangan membiarkan Minseok berganti baju. Beruntung di ruang musik tidak ada CCTV sehingga tidak akan ada yang tau.

" kau akan berpose bersama dengan seorang model terkenal di sini, kalau tidak salah namanya Wu Luhan—"

" MWO? Kenapa harus dia?"

" wae?"

Lay menggeleng.

" jangan dia, aku tidak mau!"

" tapi—"

" katakan untuk menyediakan yeoja lain, siapapun asalkan jangan dia!"

Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Lay menolak jika harus bersanding dengan beberapa model.

" kau ini kenapa?"

" masalahnya dia yang menyiram Minseok dengan air es hingga aku memintamu untuk membawa pakaian kemari. Tidak-tidak"

Tolak Lay.

" tapi kontrak sudah ku tanda tangani"

" ayolah hyung—kau mau aku membuat Minseok sakit hati? bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat aku berpose dengan yeoja yang membullynya?"

Mendapat penolakan keras dari Lay, Hangeng langsung menggeleng sedikit memutar otaknya.

" baiklah—akan aku usahakan mencari yeoja lain"

" kau memang baik hyung, aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu jika kau menuruti kemauanku tentang Afrodit-ku"

Hangeng mendesah.

" Afrodit lagi, Afrodit lagi"

" jangan mengeluh hyung—"

Rayu Lay.  
Tidak lama Minseok muncul dengan pakaian yang membuatnya semakin manis. Lay harus menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk Minseok.

" kau manis sekali—"

Puji Hangeng.  
Lay menoleh dan menajamkan matanya ke arah Hangeng yang langsung di tanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari namja tampan itu. Ia tau jika Lay tidak menyukai pujian Hangeng pada Afrodit-nya.

" gomawo oppa, aku akan mencuci setelah aku tiba di rumah—"

" tenang saja, itu untukmu kok"

" EH?"

Hangeng tersenyum manis.

" mendengar Lay yang memintanya, desainer langsung mengiyakan dan memberikannya untukmu. Dia hanya berpesan agar kau merawatnya dengan baik"

" gomawo oppa—"

Setelah beberapa waktu Hangeng pergi dengan membawa pakaian Minseok untuk di letakkan di apartemen Lay, karena ia akan ke apartemennya yang memang berhadapan dengan apartemen Lay dan Minseok. Lay berjalan mengambil jaketnya lagi—

" apa perlu aku berada di sampingmu terus?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku tidak mau kau menjadi bulan-bulanan yeoja itu, sedikitlah melawan. Aku yakin jika kau tidak bersalah, entah apa masalahmu dengannya. Aku akan berusaha tidak ikut campur tapi, kalau dia masih keterlaluan—siapapun dia dan apapun dia, aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

Ucap Lay sambil berjalan mendahului Minseok.

" anu—Xing!"

Pertama kali Minseok memanggil Lay, ia mengangguk dan menoleh.

" kau boleh memanggilku 'Xing' atau 'Yixing' dimanapun kita berada, kau juga bisa memanggilku 'Lay' tapi aku harap kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Wae?"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya.

" anu—kenapa kau menolongku?"

Lay tersenyum.

" bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalani hidup kita bersama-sama? Aku akan menolongmu, dan aku yakin saat aku kesusahan kau juga akan menolongku—"

Minseok tersenyum.

" gomawo—Xingie"

" ok, terdengar lebih manis. Jja! Kita bertemu di kelas"

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat kesal saat melihat Lay masuk sambil meminum buble tea ke dalam kelas. Ia langsung mendekati Lay yang duduk nyaman di samping jendela.

" kau—mengapa kau membela yeoja itu!"

" please, give me time to break. My fans very like if I sign my photograpy—they will very sad if I can't sign"

Lay tersenyum manis pada beberapa gerombol fans yang mendekatinya untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

" oh—your name?"

" Ga Eun Ha—"

" nice to meet you Eunha"

Yeoja bernama Eunha itu langsung tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menciumi hasil tanda tangan Lay yang berada di bukunya. Luhan yang merasa di cueki langsung menatap tajam ke arah yeoja-yeoja yang mulai berkumpul untuk minta tanda tangan Lay dan menyingkirkan Luhan dari sisi Lay. Luhan menoleh ke seorang yang memasuki ruangan kelas, sedikit bingung saat melihat tempat duduknya sedang digunakan oleh banyak yeoja untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Lay.

Lay tersenyum saat melihat Minseok tiba, ia juga tersenyum pada yeoja-yeoja yang duduk di tempat Minseok.

" please leave this seat for her—"

Ucap Lay. Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung memandang Minseok garang.

" hey—I just wanna we are enjoyed. Came on girls, don't disturb each other. In there we are same, right?"

" uhhh Lay~ I love you so much!"

Pekik yeoja-yeoja yang mulai menyingkir.

" thanks"

Minseok menggaruk lehernya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang Lay lakukan untuknya. Tidak lama kelas menjadi sunyi kembali saat dosen datang dan mulai mengajarkan beberapa materi. Lay tersenyum memandangi Minseok yang terlihat manis dengan baju lengan pendek yang baru saja akan keluar besok setelah pemotretan selesai.

.

.

**To : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Setelah kelas aku harus melakukan  
pekerjaanku, mian tidak bisa mengantarmu  
Berhati-hatilah dengan orang lain, oke?!  
kemungkinan aku akan pulang sedikit  
malam, makan malamlah dulu  
dan pergilah tidur dengan tenang**

.

.

Lay melihat Minseok mengambil phonselnya, sedikit tersenyum lalu mencoba mengetik sesuatu.

.

.

**From : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Ne, gweancana. Aku bisa sendiri.  
kau juga harus berhati-hati.  
Aku akan berusaha menunggumu—**

.

.

Lay tersenyum senang sambil membaca berulang-ulang kalimat terahir yang Minseok tuliskan.

.

' _dia akan menungguku? Eothokke?! Aku bahkan terlalu gembira untuk menahan senyumku!'_

.

Jerit hati Lay.

" Lay-ssi, what are you doing?"

Pertanyaan dari dosen membuat Lay langsung menyembunyikan phonselnya. Ia menggeleng, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Lay bahkan masih tersenyum bahagia—tanpa bisa mengendalikan kepanikannya karena sang dosen sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Saat ini Lay ingin menjerit kegirangan membayangkan isi pesan Minseok tadi.

" ah—sir, can you explain the note? I can't understand the note if you can't play it…I am sorry, but my brain can't remember it…"

Dosen itu mengangguk.

" oh, jadi dia tersenyum karena tidak mengerti? Aneh sekali dia kkk"

Lay hanya meringis mendengar kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Dosen langsung memprakterkkan nada-nada yang ia tulis dengan piano yang ada di ruang kelas. Lay mengangguk-angguk, sebenarnya dia sudah hafal dengan apa yang di tulis oleh sang dosen sejak tadi hanya saja dari pada mendapatkan kesan buruk dia lebih memilih menjadi seorang yang polos.

" sir! Can't I replay it?"

" yes, you can do it"

Lay berjalan dengan senyuman yang mengembang mendekati sang dosen.

" please warning me if I false in my trial"

Dosen itu mengangguk.

Dentingan demi dentingan terdengar begitu sempurna, Lay mencontoh semua yang pernah ia dengar sedikit membuat kesalahan agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Setelah selesai dosenpun memberitahu beberapa kesalahan yang Lay buat.

" oke, kelas selesai"

Setelah memberi hormat dosen itu meninggalkan ruangan.

" huhh—dia memang berbakat"

Guman Minseok.

.

.

**To : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Aku memang berbakat  
jadi jangan iri. **

**Oke, aku berangkat ne? doakan  
aku untuk tidak membuat Hangeng  
hyung menjadi serigala. Bye**

.

.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang mengantongi phonselnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tersenyum membereskan beberapa bukunya. Sedikit memelankan langkahnya untuk berjalan ke halte bus. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja yang ia kenal sedang di tarik beberapa namja ke sebuah gang sepi di samping kampus.

" Chen?"

Minseok segera berlari mendekati gang.

" apa yang kalian inginkan!?"

" kami hanya ingin membuat Kai mendapatkan apa yang kami dapatkan!"

" mwoya?"

Minseok melihat ada 4 atau 5 namja, semuanya membawa pisau di salah satu tangan mereka. Chen sudah terluka di bagian leher—

" karena dia, kami harus menerima yeoja kami memutuskan kami demi dia!"

" Kai melakukan itu?"

" kau kira namjachingumu orang baik-baik? Setelah mempermalukan kami dia membawa yeoja kami pergi! Aku akan membalas apa yang seperti Kai ambil dari kami!"

Gang itu cukup sepi dan Minseok cukup kecil untuk melawan. Minseok melihat sebuah tiang bendera kecil di sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Secepatnya, Minseok berlari mengambil tiang itu.

'BUGH!'

Satu orang tumbang dalam sekali pukul.

" kalau kalian dendam dengan Kai, balas dia dengan memukul dan mengerjainya! Jangan seperti pecundang dengan mengandalkan orang lain untuk membalas dendam kalian!"

" Siapa kau!?"

Minseok mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tiga-empat kali pukul namja-namja itu pingsan di tempat. Minseok menghela nafas lega, dan mendekati Chen yang sedikit ketakutan. Minseok tersenyum memberikan jaket Lay pada Chen.

" pakailah—kajja, aku akan mengobatimu"

" hiks—gomawo"

Bisik Chen.  
Minseok mengangguk.

Minseok membawa Chen ke sebuah café terdekat dari tempat kejadian, ia juga meminta peralatan P3K dari pelayan café setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Dengan perlahan Minseok mengobati leher Chen yang tergores lumayan dalam.

" appoh!"

" kkk—tenanglah, ini tidak akan lama kok"

Setelah memberi perban Minseok mengobati luka di tangan dan bibir Chen.

" kau begitu baik padaku—"

" wae?"

" mianhe, mianhe karena aku tidak bisa melawan atau membelamu saat Luhan menyakitimu"

Minseok tersenyum.

" gweancana, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalahku dan Luhan"

" tapi dia sungguh keterlaluan!"

" sudahlah, itu juga karena kesalahanku"

Chen meminum coklat hangat pesanan Minseok. Ia menoleh pada flasdisk yang ada disamping kentang goreng kesukaannya.

" mungkin aku memang orang terbodoh di dunia ini"

Guman Chen.

" wae?"

" Kai, dia berbohong padaku—"

" wae?"

" ternyata dia masih berhubungan dengan yeoja lain—dia hanya menganggapku seperti pengawal dan barang taruhan, heh. Bodoh sekali aku"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" tenangkan dirimu—"

" menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Minseok tau bagaimana Chen menjadi kekasih Kai.

" hei~ kau mencintainya bukan?"

" percumah saja jika dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan mengahiri semuanya besok—"

" berpikirlah dengan tenang, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal"

Chen mengangguk.

.

.

Hangeng menggeleng saat melihat Lay tampil begitu enerjik saat pengambilan gambar untuk video clip single terbaru Yesung. Lebih dari biasanya, kali ini Lay benar-benar terlihat lebih expressive dari pengambilan gambar sebelumnya.

" ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Tanya Chullie yang merupakan manajer Yesung.

" sepertinya dia salah makan tadi—"

Jawab Hangeng asal.  
Chullie hanya mengangguk, mengamati bagaimana penghayatan yang Lay berikan untuk video clip yang sedikit menguras air mata jika membaca dan melihat acting Lay.

" kau sudah tidak marah dengan anak itu?"

" tidak juga, aku hanya akan terus mengamati dan mengawasinya untuk tidak menyakiti dongsaengku"

Hangeng tersenyum.  
Yesung mendekati keduanya.

" sepertinya dia cukup pintar untuk menghayati perannya?"

" tentu saja, dia anak didikku!"

Ucap Hangeng bangga.

" hahaha—kau masih saja sama hyung"

" yah—aku senang bisa berkerja sama dengan mu"

" harusnya kita yang berduet"

Hangeng mengangguk.

" kita coba lain waktu"

Lay yang selesai pada pengambilan gambar langsung mendekati Hangeng dkk.

" sekarang pemotretan?"

" ne, masih ada 2 jam lagi"

" baiklah, aku akan latihan menari dulu—"

Pamit Lay.

" dia memang pekerja keras, sepertimu"

" hehe—kau terlalu memujiku, Yesungie. Bagaimana jika kita ngobol di bawah?"

Ke 2nya mengangguk.

.

.

Lay menari dengan semangat mengikuti lagu yang sedang di putar. Setelah lebih dari satu jam, Lay kembali ke tempat pemotretan dan menjalani sesi foto untuk sebuah majalah. Terdapat beberapa pertanyaan di wawancara singkat, tentunya tentang yeoja yang menjadi pujaan Lay. Pukul 11 malam Lay pulang, ia menguap-uap kecil saat memasuki apartemen.

" uapph—Xing? Xingie kau sudah pulang?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya menatap Lay yang kini mengarahkan tatapan bingung, kagum dan kaget.

" kau masih menungguku?"

Minseok mengangguk sambil menguap kecil.

" kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

" aku memang lapar tapi—lebih baik aku mandi dulu"

" baiklah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk di kamar mandi. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan—atau kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Lay menggeleng.

" apapun—"

Minseok mengangguk berjalan ke dapur.  
Selesai mandi Lay duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

" seperti mimpi saja"

" mwoya?"

Lay menggeleng menyiapkan garpu dan sendok di tangannya.

" kau tidak makan?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku tidak biasanya makan jam segini—"

" bagaimana jika aku yang menyuapimu?"

" EH?"

" sangat tidak enak jika makan sendiri, biasanya Hangeng hyung membuatkanku ramen setelah pulang kerja. Dan kami memang lebih sering makan bersama di apartemenku atau apartemennya, menghindari fans yang mengerubungiku—"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk.  
Lay menyuapi Minseok bergantian dengannya, ia terlihat begitu gembira dengan Minseok yang tersenyum menemaninya makan.

" oh ya, kalau boleh tau—tapi kau jangan marah padaku"

" apa?"

" apa hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun?"

Lay menatap serius ke arah Minseok.  
Minseok mengangguk-angguk.

" mian, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu kalau kau tidak suka aku menanyakan itu tidak usah dijawab, hanya saja aku—"

" gweanchana, aku dan Sehun adalah teman dekat. Kami berteman sejak SD bersama dengan 9 orang yang lain. Sehun memang sering mengajakku bermain-main dan berjalan-jalan entah kemanapun. Suatu hari Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, Sehun menolak. Tidak lama Sehun mengatakan jika ia menyukaiku—dan akan menganggapku sebagai yeojachingunya. Luhan tidak terima, dan terjadilah yang seperti kau lihat. Ini hanya salah paham—tapi bagaimanapun aku menjelaskan Luhan tetap tidak mau dengar dan membenciku. Terlebih saat Baekhyun mendengar jika Chanyeol mengajakku jalan—hah. Hubungan itu rumit, makanya aku lebih memilih diam dari pada menambah masalah. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Chanyeol kadang mencoba membelaku namun aku melarangnya, aku tidak ingin Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin salah paham tentang kedekatan kami"

" kau mencintai Sehun atau Chanyeol?"

Minseok terkekeh.

" cinta itu tidak harus di artikan sebagai cinta karena lawan jenis bukan? Aku memang mencintai mereka, tapi itu sekedar teman. Dan mereka mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan pada mereka, mereka tidak menuntut apapun dariku—"

Lay mengangguk senang.

Keduanya bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, terutama Lay yang meminta dan menginterograsi Minseok layaknya seorang polisi menginterograsi maling. Saling tertawa saat mendengar cerita masing-masing hingga mereka tertidur di kamar mereka.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Lay terbangun saat mencium bau makanan, tanpa membuka matanya ia tersenyum.

.

" _aku benar-benar namja terberuntung di muka bumi ini"_

.

Bisik Lay.  
Memilih melanjutkan mimpi, Laypun tertidur kembali.  
Minseok menoleh ke arah jam tangannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah mematikan kompor ia berjalan menuju kamar dimana Lay masih berguling dengan selimut dan bantal.

" Xingie—"

" 5 menit lagi!"

Ucap Lay serak.  
Minseok menggeleng, ia masih setia menggoncang tubuh Lay pelan.

" ini sudah 5 menit yang ke 10! Kau bilang akan ada pemotretan jam 9, ini sudah jam 8 lebih"

Ingat Minseok.  
Minseok kaget saat tiba-tiba Lay menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Lay.

" 5 menit—"

Bisik Lay sambil menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Minseok.

" Xingie—"

Ahirnya Lay membuka mata, dengan cepat Lay mengangkat tubuh Minseok hingga menindih tubuhnya. Dengan wajah Minseok yang nyaris berhadapan dengannya.

" bolehkah?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum Lay mencium bibirnya pelan.

" Xingie—"

" wae?"

Wajah merona merah dengan expresi kaget milik Minseok membuat Lay menaikan alisnya keatas,

" itu—kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

" kita bahkan sudah melakukan yang lebih—meski kita tidak ingat"

" tapikan—"

Protes Minseok.

" jadi aku adalah orang beruntung yang menciummu? Baiklah, kau akan mendapat ciuman lebih dariku"

" Mwo? Eummpppp"

Lay mencium Minseok sedikit lama, namja itu mencium Minseok dengan perlahan dan penuh dengan perasaan hingga perlahan mata Minseok memejam, sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya—Lay mengajak Minseok untuk mengikuti permainannya secara perlahan.

" kau lumayan juga untuk pemula—"

" EH?"

" jja! Aku akan mandi sebentar—"

Minseok mengangguk patuh, Lay tersenyum senang melihat Minseok menyentuh bibirnya dengan tatapan blank dan rona wajah yang memerah.

.

" _kau memang Afrodit-ku, my Min"_

.

Setelah mandi dan rapi Lay mendekati Minseok yang sedang sibuk menata sarapan.

" kadang aku merasa mimpi ketika melihat seorang yeoja menyiapkan makanan di pagi hari untukku—"

" waeyo?"

Lay terkekeh meminum Susu dan vitamin yang Minseok siapkan.

" biasanya saat aku bangun, yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Hangeng hyung dan saat aku tidur yang terahir aku lihat juga dia. Ini seperti mimpi—"

" kau sedang merayuku?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Lay menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" oh iya, nanti jam berapa kita kuliah?"

" sekitar jam 1, wae?"

" berarti aku harus melakukan tanpa kesalahan agar tidak mengulang take beberapa kali—oke semangat Yixing!"

Ucap Lay penuh semangat.

Lay tersenyum senang saat melihat Minseok berusaha menyemangatinya dengan mengepalkan dua tangan untuk Lay. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan, Lay ingin sekali selalu berada di samping Minseok. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Minseok sekuat tenaga agar yeoja itu tidak lari darinya, namun Lay ingat akan kata-kata _' Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menggenggam pasir sekuat tenaga, karena saat kau sadar kau akan kehilangan banyak pasir dari tanganmu. Jangan pula melebarkan peganganmu. Pegang pasir sesuai dengan kepadatan yang ia miliki agar kau tidak kehilangan dan menyesal atasnya'_ kata-kata yang cukup bijak yang selalu mengingatkan Lay untuk tidak begitu terobsesi pada sesuatu sehingga dia akan kehilangan yang ia inginkan. Lay memang terbosesi pada Minseok, tapi dia tidak akan overprotektif terhadap yeoja itu.

.

" TAKE 32, SHOOT BEHIND"

.

Lay berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri di sebuah halte, yeoja itu begitu misterius dengan rambut pamjang yang terurai.

.

" TAKE 33, SHOOT UP, LEFT"

.

Seorang yeoja berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Lay yang tengah memejamkan matanya di bangku taman, mengenakan blues dengan rok berendra yang cantik.

.

" TAKE 34, SHOOT FULL"

.

Lay berada di sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai patung, patung tersebut mengenakan berbagai koleksi pakaian yang sempat Lay dan yeoja misterius itu pakai. Lay tersenyum begitu manis ke arah kamera saat menemukan sepasang pakaian yang beberapa hari lalu pernah Minseok gunakan. Ia tersenyum senang menunjukkan bagaimana ia sangat bahagia melihat kecantikan dari sang pemakai, dengan tersenyum ia memeluk boneka itu ( dalam pikiran Lay dia memeluk Minseok ). Dan kaget saat seorang mengatakan jika itu adalah patung, ia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata.

" CUT! PERFECT! LAY—kau benar-benar hebat!"

Ucap seorang PD yang menangani pembuatan klip untuk iklan. Lay membungkuk dan mengembalikan boneka ke tempatnya semula, ia mendekati Hangeng yang tersenyum puas.

" terlihat sangat keren"

Puji Hangeng. Lay mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke _restroom_ untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai ia melihat Hangeng sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang yeoja.

" Oh, Lay—ini Kim Ryeowook. Dia adalah desainer dari produk yang kau iklankan tadi—"

Lay mengangguk.

" boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Tanya Ryeowook senang.

" kalau tidak salah baju yang kau peluk tadi adalah baju yang kau minta untuk kekasihmu bukan?"

" EH?"

Hangeng mengangguk.

" dia adalah temanku, tidak apa-apa"

Ucap Hangeng.

" aku adalah fans-mu! Siapa yeoja beruntung yang memakai bajuku sebelum keluar di pasaran?"

" jangan macam-macam dengannya, karena serigala sesungguhnya akan menggigitmu jika kau mengusiknya—"

Potong Hangeng.

" Serigala? Jangan bilang kalau—"

Hangeng mengangkat bahu.

" KYAAA! Aku setuju! Aku setuju!"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang sepertinya berbeda saat pertama kali ia melihat yeoja kecil itu. Hangeng terkekeh—

" hyung, apa chingumu tidak ada yang waras?"

Tanya Lay.

" hahaha ya begitulah. Ini tasmu! Selamat belajar, sampai bertemu jam 4 di studio rekaman, kita akan take vocal untuk album Yesung yang duet denganmu"

Lay mengangkat jempolnya tanda setuju sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng dan Ryeowook. Tiga puluh menit waktu yang Lay habiskan untuk bisa sampai di kampus. Semua menyambut Lay dengan sedikit pekikan tertahan saat Lay tersenyum manis menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**From : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Aku sedang berada di kantin  
bosan di kelas..**

.

.

Sambil tersenyum Lay, mengantongi phonselnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kantin. Ia bisa melihat Minseok sedang memakai earphone dan membaca buku di tempat yang biasa yeoja manis itu tempati.

" hey Lay! Kemari!"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk di bangku Chanyeol dkk.

" bagaimana perasaanmu setelah beberapa waktu tinggal di korea?"

" sangat sulit, aku harus menggunakan beberapa bahasa untuk berkomunikasi agar orang tau apa yang aku maksudkan"

Ucap Lay dengan logat mandarin yang sengaja ia tambahkan. Sebenarnya Lay sudah lancar berbicara dengan bahasa korea, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian dan membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui dia sebagai orang China dengan bahasa korea pas-pasan.

Luhan yang berada di sana menatap Lay dengan pandangan tidak suka yang tidak begitu Lay perdulikan, ia memasan minuman yang biasa ia pesan bersama dengan Minseok. Mengobrol tampak bodoh karena terlalu fokus mengamati Minseok yang sepertinya memang sedang larut dalam buku yang ia baca.

" dimana Chen?"

Tanya Kai pada Suho ( dia adalah kakak Chen ).

" entahlah, dia bilang mau pergi ke percetakan—"

Jawab Suho.

Tidak lama Chen datang, Kai tersenyum manis dan segera menghampiri Chen untuk memberikan ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan dimanapun saat mereka berada. Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat Chen mengalihkan wajahnya dan mendorong Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu menangkap amplop yang Chen lepas di dadanya.

" waeyo? Kau—ya Tuhan! Lehermu? Kenapa kau babak belur? Apa kau berkelahi?"

" hanya kecelakaan kecil yang orang buat karena ulahmu"

" tapi—"

Suho memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak pernah melihat dongsaengnya berbicara dengan nada dingin pada siapapun , terutama pada Kai.

" apa ini?"

Tanya Kai saat mendapati amplop yang masih ada ditangannya, ia mengira Chen sedang malu karena memberikannya hadiah.

" semua kebohongan yang terjadi selama ini—Kim Jong In, aku tidak tau apakah aku benar-benar yeoja bodoh di dalam pikiranmu. Tapi aku rasa sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendatangiku karena kau meninggalkannya atau karena kau mengambil yeojachingu mereka. Aku tidak takut, tapi aku sudah lelah—kita ahiri saja hubungan gila ini"

" Chen? kau sedang bercanda?"

Chen menggeleng.

Kai tidak terima dengan apa yang Chen katakan, ia menjatuhkan amplop dan mencengkram lengan Chen kuat-kuat.  
Lay memiringkan kepalanya, ia cukup kaget dengan gambar yang keluar dari amplop—

" it's amazing girl's"

Komentar Lay membuat semua yang ada di meja itu menoleh ke arah amplop. Tao yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kue kesukaannya mengambil amplop dan menumpahkan puluhan foto seorang namja dengan beberapa yeoja.

" ini—"

Chen mengangguk saat mendapati Tao menatap tidak percaya pada beberapa foto.

" mereka memberiku itu agar aku memperingatkanmu dan Kris—"

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris yang kaget.

" jadi gege selama ini masih—"

" Tao tidak—"

Tao meletakkan kue kesukaannya.

" alasan beberapa yeoja menyewa preman untuk mencelakai Tao adalah ini? Alasan dari namja-namja yang ingin melecehkan Tao adalah karena ini? Sulit dipercaya, Tao seperti orang bodoh yang menjadi topeng untukmu?"

" Chen! jelaskan ini! Dari mana kau mendapat semua ini? Semua itu bo—"

" luka di leherku adalah karena aku berusaha menghindar dari orang yang mencoba menciumku! Kau kira aku begitu murahan? Kai, aku ingatkan—aku bukan barang untuk taruhan yang kau lakukan"

" KIM JONGDAE!"

Pekik Kai.  
Mendengar dongsaengnya di bentak, Suho langsung menarik tangan Chen.

" kita memang sahabat, tapi tidak berarti saat kau melakukan kesalahan dan mempermainkan dongsaengku— aku akan tinggal diam. Aku saja yang oppanya tidak pernah membentaknya, jadi jangan pernah dekati dongsaengku lagi. Huang Zitao! Ikut gege!"

Tao langsung mengangguk mengikuti Suho.

.

.

**To : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Suasana kelas jadi semakin suram—  
apa jika di korea tidak ada pemecahan  
masalah secara baik-baik?**

.

.

Lay mencoba fokus pada materi yang ada di depan, ia mendesah.

.

.

**From : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Asal kau tidak ikut campur  
kau akan selamat—**

.

.

Sedikit tersenyum membaca balasan dari Minseok, Lay mencoba mengetik balasan untuk Minseok.

.

**.**

**To : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Kau khawatir padaku? Padahal  
aku lebih khawatir jika kau akan  
ikut campur urusan mereka**

.

.

Minseok menggeleng sekilas.

.

.

**From : Afrodit—MinMin**

**Aku sudah terlanjur masuk,  
aku yakin sebentar lagi aku juga akan  
mendapatkan akibatnya—  
tapi itu sudah biasa jadi tenang saja**

.

.

Lay menoleh ke arah Minseok, ia sedikit tidak terima dengan balasan dari Minseok. Hingga kelas berahir, membiarkan beberapa anak yang keluar dari kelas untuk mencari makanan atau camilan sebelum kelas berikutnya.

'BRAKKK'  
Semua barang-barang di meja Minseok berserakan di lantai. Semua mahasiswa yang masih berada di kelas langsung melihat ke arah sumber keributan, saat melihat jika Luhan adalah tersangkanya mereka memilih untuk diam ditempat mereka.

" kau—kau pasti senang melihat kejadian tadi!?"

Minseok menghela nafas.

" apa lagi Wu Lu Han? Kau benar-benar tidak puas dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Luhan kaget.

Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas pun kaget mendengar suara Minseok. Biasanya mereka hanya akan melihat Minseok terdiam dan mengacuhkan Luhan yang membullynya. Minseok mengambil beberapa barangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas—

" Luhan, aku tidak ingin persahabatan yang telah terjalin menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Selama ini aku menahan semuanya hanya karena aku masih menghargai persahabatan yang telah terjalin. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat apa yang kemarin aku lihat pada Chen—kau tidak tau bagaimana dia ketakutan saat 5 orang namja memegangi tubuhnya, saat itu kemana kalian?! Chen bertengkar dengan Kai atau Kris yang bertengkar dengan Tao, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya! Mereka juga sahabatku, sama sepertimu. Apa yang kau maksud adalah aku akan tertawa melihat pertengkaran itu? Kau kira aku akan senang melihat teman-temanku menangis? Kalian boleh menyakiti siapa saja, tapi jangan teman-temanku. Jangan kau, jangan Kris, jangan Kai, Jangan Chen dan yang lain! Kau mengerti?"

Luhan terdiam.

" aku anggap urusan kita sudah selesai, aku tidak ingin kau mendatangiku dengan hal yang tidak penting yang ada di otakmu. Kalian terlalu berharga untukku, meskipun kesalah pahaman itu masih ada tapi aku tidak ingin kalian saling menyakiti satu dengan yang lain"

Minseok pergi meninggalkan suasana sepi di kelas.

.

" _Afrodit ku memang begitu baik"_

.

.

.

Lay pulang sekitar pukul 20.00 KST, ia menemukan Minseok sedang membaca sebuah buku di kamar.

" kau sudah pulang?"

Lay mengangguk, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kepala yang ia taruh di paha Minseok.

" aku lelah—"

" mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu"

Namja berdimple manis itu menggeleng. Ia menyingkirkan buku yang ada di tangan Minseok ke samping dan meletakkan tangan Minseok untuk mengusap kepalanya.

" biasanya mama selalu melakukan ini saat aku pulang ke rumah—"

Minseok mengangguk. Perlahan ia memainkan rambut Lay, ia tersenyum karena tidak seperti kelihatannya rambut namja tampan itu sangat lembut. Lay tersenyum memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap belaian tangan Minseok di rambut dan kepalanya.

" Xingie? Kau tidur?"

Lay menggeleng.

" jangan tidur dulu, kau harus mandi dan—"

" nanti saja—saat ini aku sedang menikmati mimpi indah"

" EH?"

Tidak memperdulikan Minseok yang bingung Lay menutup matanya.

Semua berjalan begitu lambat untuk keduanya, dengan pikiran yang mengartikan apa tindakan mereka sesuai dengan imajinasi mereka sendiri-sendiri. Suara phonsel Minseok terdengar membuat Minseok menoleh ke nakas dan mengambilnya.

" yeoboseo—Chen?"

" _Min?! kau dimana? Aku dan Tao sudah berada di rumahmu, tapi Teukie eoni bilang kau sudah pindah—"_

" aku memang sudah pindah—"

" _kau dimana?"_

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang masih menutup matanya.

" memang ada apa kalian ke rumahku?"

" _main saja, sudah lama aku dan Tao tidak curhat denganmu"_

" ta—"

Minseok menghentikan kata-katanya saat Lay bangkit.

" mianhe, aku tidak bisa sekarang"

Ucap Minseok pelan.

" _yah~ baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku menginap di kamarmu ya?!"_

" oh? Ne—jangan acak-acak kamarku!"

" _paling Tao akan mengisinya dengan boneka panda kesayangannya"_

Minseok menutup panggilannya.

" kau marah?"

Tanya Minseok pada Lay. Lay terkekeh.

" wae?"

" mereka mengganggumu?"

Lay tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. Mencium sekilas sebelum berdiri—

" kau dan aku memiliki hidup sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena mereka menelfonmu, kecuali jika itu Sehun atau Chanyeol"

" Eh ada apa dengan mereka?"

" aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka"

Ucap Lay sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kata- kata singkat dari seorang yang tidak ingin yeojanya di usik oleh orang lain. Lay tersenyum saat melihat Minseok meminta maaf padanya. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tanpa suara di kamar mandi Lay menghabiskan waktunya untuk membayangkan bagaimana imut seorang Minseok.

" aku harus pakai shampoo yang banyak kkk aku tidak mau dia mengataiku dengan namja berambut kasar—nanananaa"

Lay masuk kembali ke kamar mandi membasahi rambutnya.

" naanaanaaa"

'tok-tok'

Lay mematikan kran.

" ne?"

" Xingie mau makan apa? Apa Xingie menghindari sesuatu? Han oppa tidak menjawab panggilanku—"

.

.

' ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak salah tergila-gila padanya—'

.

.

" aku makan apa saja, asalkan tidak terlalu pedas—"

" baiklah, maaf mengganggu"

" tidak masalah"

Lay benar-benar bersyukur dengan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya itu, ia bersyukur karena telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja manis dan pengertian seperti Minseok. Meski baru beberapa hari ia menikah, namun ia tidak pernah menyesalinya. Dia benar-benar ingin memberikan seluruh dunia untuk Minseok.

" wo ai ni, Zhang Minseok"

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review #semoga membatu**

**.**

**.**

**elfishminxiu**: LayMin moment…come!

**sayakanoicinoe** : ssippeuh lanjut!

**xiuchenchen** ; Imeelia : thanks udah suka, pertanyaan tentang ngelakuin yang iya-iya? Eum masih rahasia, coba tebak deh—kalu bisa tebak dan tebakannya tepat author updet kilat #yakso hahaha

**Genieaaa** : ahahaha udah lanjut kkkk

**OH SEKYUNG** : enggak papa curhat, cz author juga sedang merasakan merana karena Luhan ninggalin umin TT . iyalah, meski aku tidak begitu ngikutin EXO tapi aku bener-bener suka ama couple-couplenya. Semangat!

**Keys13th** : ini dah asap!

**Kim Zuki** : sip di tunggu aja. Iya, sedikit susah mikirin ekspresi random Lay—lebih susah daripada mikirin randomnya Luhan kkk adegan romantic? UP!

**XiuMochiTa** : hehehe thanks udah suka, hahaha sorry ya—untuk ff ini mungkin harus ada Luhan cewek. Jadi mianhe, author ga bisa hapus peran Luhan sebagai yeoja. Aku juga Lumin shipper, hanya saja author pingin cari aura yang beda aja tentang Luhan. #tauma ama ff sendiri kkk #thanks #mian

**kuroshinjubaozi** : iya ini lanjut TT sebelum author kehilangan feel terhadap Laymin kkk. Feel ff ini emang rada ngambang, dan gaje biasa kebiasaan nulis yang buruk #Mian #Bow. Ff laymin juga? Hehehe kapan-kapan author mampir deh baca kkk kalu ada waktu

**HyunShine** : thanks udah seneng, yepp ini dah lanjut

**deerxi99lumin** : aku juga Lumin shipper, kkk tapi berhubung dari kemaren-kemaren bertebaran pict moment Laymin jadi—napsu ama Laymin kkk. Ngelakuin yang iya-iya? Eum masih rahasia, coba tebak deh—kalu bisa tebak dan tebakannya tepat author updet kilat #yakso hahaha

**feyy **: sippeuh di lanjut, hehehehehe

**Ve Amilla** : Lay gila? Setuju banget! Kasian ama Hangeng kkk. Reaksi teman sekelas? Eum gimana udah ga penasaran lagikan?

**hellotaeng** : yeyeyeyeye thanks udah suka ff ini #jadisemangat! Sippeuh ini dah lanjut—hubungan Luhan ama Minseok? Eummmm- #Authorgeleng-geleng #AuthorBingung kkkk

**HamsterXiumin** : hehehehe iya tuh Lay emang Hemafrodit kkkk #sssst. Author sih ga janji kapan author update kalu lanjut tergantung yang baca kkkkk. Kekekekeke kita lihat aja nanti ne apa yang sebenarnya Lay lakuin ama Minseok. #chapterdepan hihihiihi. Luhan? Iya ya, itu masalahnya apaan ya? #AuthorBingung kkkk

**kaohun70 **: ya thanks udah suka. Kalu untuk kisah Yunani, author minta maaf sebelumnya karena author tidak akan terlalu menonjolkan kisah itu. Karena kisah Yunani adalah pemanis dari kisah LayMin kkk #Mian

**deerbaozi** : hehehehehe…author korban pict moment-moment Laymin TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview**

.

.

Minseok menutup panggilannya.

" kau marah?"

Tanya Minseok pada Lay. Lay terkekeh.

" wae?"

" mereka mengganggumu?"

Lay tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. Mencium sekilas sebelum berdiri—

" kau dan aku memiliki hidup sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena mereka menelfonmu, kecuali jika itu Sehun atau Chanyeol"

" Eh ada apa dengan mereka?"

" aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka"

Ucap Lay sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kata- kata singkat dari seorang yang tidak ingin yeojanya di usik oleh orang lain. Lay tersenyum saat melihat Minseok meminta maaf padanya. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tanpa suara di kamar mandi Lay menghabiskan waktunya untuk membayangkan bagaimana imut seorang Minseok.

" aku harus pakai shampoo yang banyak kkk aku tidak mau dia mengataiku dengan namja berambut kasar—nanananaa"

Lay masuk kembali ke kamar mandi membasahi rambutnya.

" naanaanaaa"

'tok-tok'

Lay mematikan kran.

" ne?"

" Xingie mau makan apa? Apa Xingie menghindari sesuatu? Han oppa tidak menjawab panggilanku—"

.

.

' ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak salah tergila-gila padanya—'

.

.

" aku makan apa saja, asalkan tidak terlalu pedas—"

" baiklah, maaf mengganggu"

" tidak masalah"

Lay benar-benar bersyukur dengan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya itu, ia bersyukur karena telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja manis dan pengertian seperti Minseok. Meski baru beberapa hari ia menikah, namun ia tidak pernah menyesalinya. Dia benar-benar ingin memberikan seluruh dunia untuk Minseok.

" wo ai ni, Zhang Minseok"

.

.

. .

**Chapter #3**

" **My Answer…"**

.

.

" _baju ini—aku pernah melihat seseorang memakainya—"_

Ucap segerombolan yeoja yang sedang heboh dengan apa yang mereka temukan di media online. Mereka sedang menonton video tentang iklan sebuah gaya busana terbaru.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bangku tempat biasanya ia duduk, ia sedikit memijat bahunya yang terasa lelah. Hari ini sebelum pergi ke kampus, ia pergi ke toko bunga milik Teukie dan kebetulan Teukie sedang sibuk memereskan bunga-bunga yang baru datang dan pesanan pelanggan. Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, Minseok tentu saja membantu Teukie, dan lagi sudah beberapa bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Lay ia tidak bertemu dengan Teukie. Sedikit risih melihat pandangan orang-orang padanya, Minseok memperhatikan tubuhnya.

" aku mandi kok? Juga tidak terlalu berantakan—"

Guman Minseok.  
Beberapa gerombol yeoja mendekati Minseok dan meminta Minseok berdiri.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Minseok.

" benar—ini sama!"

" EH?"

Suli menarik jaket yang Minseok kenakan sehingga pakaian Minseok terlihat begitu cantik berpadu dengan celana jeans yang Minseok kenakan.

" ini kan baju yang Lay iklankan!? Kenapa kau bisa memakainya?!"

" EH?"

" bahkan, baju ini baru saja diluncurkan pagi ini!? Ya! Katakan dimana kau mencurinya!"

Minseok semakin bingung.

" apa yang kalian maksudkan dengan darimana aku mencuri pakaian ini?! Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

Sedikit menarik-narik baju yang Minseok pakai, mereka benar-benar brutal hingga seorang menarik Minseok dari kerumunan. SEHUN!

" sebenarnya apa masalah kalian dengan Minseok? Dia memakai pakaiannya sendiri, kenapa kalian yang repot!?"

" Oh Sehun, kami yakin jika ia mencurinya entah dari mana—baju yang dia pakai baru saja di rilis pagi ini—"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Suli,

" apa masalah kalian jika baju ini dirilis hari ini? Minseok sudah memakainya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu!"

Minseok menoleh pada Sehun yang mencengkram lengannya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam dan tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun hingga ucapan tepuk tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Sehun dan Minseok. Chullie tersenyum mengejek ke arah yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya kaget, di belakang Chullie ada Ryeowook sang desainer pakaian yang mereka perebutkan.

" kalian kira dongsaengku hina sekali apa untuk memakai pakaian yang baru saja di rilis di pasaran? Dongsaengku tidak kalah cantik dengan Sohee Wondergirls, jadi menyingkirlah dari samping dongsaengku"

" eoni—"

Chullie tersenyum saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Minseok. Lalu menatap tajam dan sinis pada yeoja-yeoja yang tadi sempat menyentuh Minseok.

" aku yang memberikannya sendiri pada Minseokie, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Terlebih aku adalah sahabat baik dari Heechul eoni"

_See?!_ Kekacauan itu ahirnya berahir.

Sehun tersenyum memakaikan jaket Minseok lagi sebelum pamit pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan Chullie dan Ryeowook. Setelah mereka duduk Chullie menarik pipi Minseok ke kanan ke kiri sekencang-kencang ia bisa.

" kau! Kau menemui Teukie tapi kau tidak menemui eonimu sendiri eoh!?"

" appoh..eoni~"

Minseok segera menjauh dari Chullie setelah ia bisa lepas dari serangan yeoja itu. Ryeowook terkekeh sambil mengusap pipi Minseok.

" eonie kau membuatnya semakin memerah—"

" hahahaha itulah tujuanku kemari!"

Chullie terkekeh senang.

Chullie mengenalkan Ryeowook sebagai temannya yang memberikan Hangeng pakaian yang kini Minseok pakai. Ryeowook juga memberi Minseok sepatu dan gaun yang terbungkus rapi di tas yang Ryeowook bawa.

" aku sengaja mendesain ini untukmu—hehehe kau harus mencobanya nanti"

" Eh? Gomawo—"

Setelah Chullie dan Ryeowook pergi Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" ini aneh"

Gumannya.

.

.

Setiba di apartemen, Minseok menyiapkan makan malam—dan mandi.

" aku coba saja gaunnya—"

Minseok tersenyum dengan gaun yang pertama, terlihat cantik dengan warna biru laut kesukaannya. Ia juga menyempatkan selfie dengan phonselnya. Setelah memutar-mutar kamar dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang Ryeowook berikan Minseok mengangkat sebuah gaun berwarna hijau daun, tidak begitu mencolok mata namun cukup untuk membuat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" ini gaun apa?"

Guman Minseok.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang ahirnya Minseok memakai gaun yang baru saja ia dapatkan, matanya terbelalak saat melihat bagaimana gaun itu nyaris tembus pandang.

" OH TUHAN!?"

Minseok menutupi bagian tubuhnya, ya pakaian itu memang panjang dan tertutup seperti sehelai tirai. Dengan seutas tali yang melilit di pundak, gaun itu terlihat sangat menggoda dengan menunjukkan bagaimana dada Minseok terekspose nyaris sempurna jika tadi Minseok melepas Branya. Terusan panjang dengan belahan yang membelah paha Minseok hingga menyisakan beberapa centi ke pinggang Minseok.

" ini gila, apa yang orang itu pikirkan dengan memberiku pakaian seperti ini?"

Guman Minseok.

'CEKLEK'  
Mata Minseok menajam, kakinya terpaku di tempatnya saat knop pintu di putar.

" aku pulang—Minseok?"

Wajah Minseok merona saat melihat Lay mengarahkan pandangannya pada tubuhnya—

" anu—KYAA! Berbalik! Kau berbalik!"

Minseok sedikit berlari panik ke arah Lay hingga ia tidak berhati-hati untuk memperhatikan gaunnya sehingga tidak segaja ia injak sendiri dan membuatnya terjatuh menubruk Lay yang langsung jatuh menubruk pintu kamar.

" au—"

" mian—"

Ucap Minseok.

" apa ada yang sakit?"

Lay menggeleng sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur pintu. Mata Lay termanjakan dengan apa yang ada di atasnya. Minseok benar-benar terlihat sexy dengan gaun yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Bagi Lay ia sangat berterimakasih juga memaki siapa yang memberi Minseok pakaian tidak senonoh itu. Berterima kasih karena ia bisa melihat keseksian tubuh Minseok, mengumpat karena ia menjadi terangsang dan harus menuntaskannya sendiri. Minseok berdiri, ia membantu Lay untuk bangkit.

" ada apa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

" aku hanya sendang mencoba gaun yang Wookie eoni berikan, dan saat aku mencoba ini kau pulang—tidak biasanya kau pulang sore?"

" Wookie? Ryeowook?"

Minseok mengangguk.

.

.

" _pulanglah, Lay. Kau akan menerima hadiah termanis yang akan kau sukai dariku"_

" _hyung, aku merasakan firasat buruk mendengar kau memberi hadiah—"_

" _hahaha—tidak selalu Cho Kyuhyun memberikan hal jelek. Besok ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebagai bayarannya. Kau akan mengucapkan banyak-banyak kata terima kasih padaku besok, aku akan bersiap hahahahaha"_

.

.

Ucapan dan seringai seorang Cho Kyuhyun tergiang begitu jelas, membuat Lay menggeram setelah tau arti dari kata-kata sunbaenya itu.

" Cho Kyuhyun sunbae!"

" Eh? Ada apa?"

Lay menggeleng, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Lay tidak ingin berfantasi liar di depan Minseok yang pada ahirnya dia akan menyerang dan memaksa Minseok untuk melayaninya. Ia memang mengharapkan itu namun sungguh, ia tidak ingin jika ada pemaksaan dalam melakukan hal se-intim fantasinya.

" gantilah disini, aku akan mandi"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Beberapa waktu kemudian Lay muncul hanya dengan handuk—

" kau belum menyiapkan ku baju—"

Minseok yang sibuk dengan gaunnya yang tidak mau dilepas langsung menoleh.

" YA! Pakai bajumu!"

" piamaku?"

" ada di lemari, baru saja aku cuci!"

Lay mendekati Minseok yang masih kesusahan. Sebisa mungkin Lay mengusir fantasi liarnya, namun melihat kulit putih Minseok membuatnya ingin menggoda Minseok. Minseok kaget saat mendapat tangan Lay membantunya melepaskan gaun—GRAP  
Minseok merasakan hawa panas tubuh Lay menyalur ke tubuhnya saat Lay memeluknya. Pertama-tama Lay mencium pundaknya—

" Min—"

" ne?"

" bolehkah?"

Sebagai istri Minseok tidak bisa menolak keinginan suaminya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, tapi sebagai Minseok sendiri ia belum begitu siap—hingga ciuman Lay di bibirnya meleburkan semua keraguan di hati Minseok. Hingga perlahan-lahan Minseok mulai membalas ciuman Lay tanpa memperdulikan gaun yang merosot meninggalkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra. Lay sedikit menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Minseok yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang Lay inginkan. Minseok mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Lay. Seakan mengatakan jika malam ini ia akan menjadi milik Lay sepenuhnya, sebagai balasan dari godaan Lay. Membiarkan tangan Lay menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya secara perlahan, tubuhnya merespon begitu sedikit lambat rangsangan dari Lay mengingat ini yang pertama untuknya ( jangan hitung kejadian chapter 1 ) hingga keduanya mulai menghabiskan malam panas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan halus memanja, serta penuh gairah bersama.

.

.

.

Chen menoleh ke arah phonselnya, sudah lebih dari 30-an pesan dan panggilan masuk ke phonselnya dan tidak satupun dari mereka ia gubris.

" kau benar-benar tidak ingin memperjelas semuanya?"

Tanya Suho.

" tidak—"

" itu tidak baik, Chen. okelah kalau kau marah dengan sikap Kris dan Kai tapi—luruskan masalah ini"

Chen menatap Suho.

" oppa—haruskah?"

" tentu saja—"

Suho duduk dan mengusap lembut rambut dongsaengnya. Mencium sekilas dan tersenyum pada yeoja yang saat ini menatapnya seakan bertanya apa yang harus ia perbuat.

" kau boleh melakukan apapun, yang jelas kesalahpahaman itu tidak boleh dibiarkan. Jika benar Kris dan Kai melakukan hal itu—semua keputusan ada padamu. Oppa hanya bisa mendukungmu, oppa tidak bisa membelamu dengan mengatakan semua kesalahan mereka. Oppa juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu, oppa hanya ingin kau dan mereka meluruskan semuanya"

" oppa—"

Suho tersenyum saat Chen memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya, Suho adalah orang yang paling marah dengan kenyataan pertaruhan yang Kris dan Kai lakukan terhadap Chen dan Tao. Terlebih mereka adalah dongsaeng dan sepupunya. Namun Suho sadar, semua itu terjadi karena dia lalai dalam menjaga kedua yeoja yang amat ia sayangi itu. Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada phonsel Chen yang berdering.

" angkatlah—"

" tapi—oppa—"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

" atau aku akan memukulinya?"

Suho tau bagaimana Chen begitu mencintai Kai, dan ia tau perasaan seperti itu tidak mudah untuk di hilangkan. Perlahan Chen mengangkat phonselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

" Chen—aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

"…"

" aku memang salah, tapi sungguh aku—aku tulus padamu"

Chen mengoleh ke arah Suho yang mengangguk.

" ku mohon, maafkan aku—aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku juga sudah mengahiri taruhan itu—"

" hiks—"

" ku mohon—"

Chen menutup panggilan Kai dan mematikan phonselnya, ia memeluk Suho dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membiarkan Suho memeluknya dan memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

.

.

Lay terbangun saat mendengar bunyi phonselnya.

" yeoboseo—"

" _Lay, ada kontrak baru untuk menjadi tamu undangan di reality show…kau mau tidak?"_

" terserah kau saja, ingat saja jadwalku yang lain"

Tutup Lay.

Lay membuka matanya, ia tersenyum penuh dengan kegembiraan saat melihat Minseok masih tertidur di sampingnya. Sedikit melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 10 pagi, ia terkekeh mengingat ia dan Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Minseok yang berkali-kali klimaks.

.

" _Mianhe karena telah membohongimu, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu"_

_._

Ingat sangat jelas bagaimana Lay bisa menikah dengan Minseok, setelah merencanakan bagaimana cara memperkosa Minseok ahirnya Lay memutuskan hanya melepas pakaian Minseok dan tidur bersamanya. Baginya, Minseok terlalu berharga untuk ia nodai, terlebih saat melihat senyum Minseok saat tertidur, hatinya seakan menolak untuk membuat hal yang tidak-tidak secara paksa padanya. Seperti jebakan yang Heraitos berikan untuk Afrodit dan Ares, Lay menggunakan Chullie untuk mengetahui percintaan yang telah terjadi. Otak brilliant Lay berpikir dengan baik dalam kesempatan 1 banding 1000 kesempatan, sedikit membumbuhi sprei dengan darah dari palang merah yang ia dapat dari adegan syuting iklan. Dan berhasil, dia bisa menikah dengan Minseok sebagai orang polos yang tidak terlalu gila akan Minseok.

Lay berjalan ke kamar mandi, setelah rapi ia menuju dapur dan memasak. Tidak begitu pandai memasak namun tidak bodoh juga untuk menggosongkan atau mengacak-acak dapur. Setelah siap, Lay membawa sup rumput laut dan susu ke dalam kamar.

" Min—Mini—"

" eugghh"

Tersenyum simpul sebelum mencium kening Minseok.

" bangun, kita ada kuliah jam 11 sayang—"

Minseok berusaha bangkit sehingga payudaranya terekspose begitu indah di mata Lay.

" Min, kau sedang tidak menggodaku kan?"

" eh?"

Lay menunjuk dada Minseok, yang seketika membuat Minseok menjerit kecil lalu menutupnya dengan selimut.

" kau pervert!"

" hehehe—sudah-sudah, aku sudah membawakan sarapan untuk kita berdua—"

" sarapan?"

Minseok menoleh ke jam di atas nakas, ia menggeleng lalu menoleh ke arah makanan yang ada di sana. Nasi, sup rumput laut, kimchi, telur goreng dan susu.

" kau yang membuatnya?"

Lay mengangguk.

" mungkin tidak seenak buatanmu, tapi yah dari pada kita harus makan di kantin secara berjauhan. Ini lebih baik—"

Minseok menerima suapan demi suapan makanan yang Lay berikan. Keduanya makan sepiring bersama tanpa ragu, dengan Minseok yang tersenyum malu-malu dan Lay yang tersenyum lebar.

" tadi malam, mianhe dan gomawo—"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke Lay.

" waeyo?"

Tangan Lay membelai wajah Minseok dengan lembut.

" karena telah memberikanku hal yang terindah dalam hidupku— aku akan berusaha mengontrol diriku untuk tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi malam"

Pujian Lay membuat wajah Minseok merona sekaligus bingung.

" lalu kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

" aku tidak ingin memaksamu—sungguh!"

" kau ti—"

Minseok menatap Lay yang tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pipi Minseok.

" Pernikahan kita, mian karena kita harus menyembunyikannya—sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengumumkan pernikahan kita. Hangeng hyung bilang fans korea sangat kejam mengenai pernikahan atau hubungan idol mereka. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengumumkan jika aku sudah menikah—"

Melihat Lay terlihat tidak begitu semangat Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia masih sedikit terbayang permintaan maaf Lay tentang aktifitas mereka semalam namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikit kecewa miliknya pada Lay. Minseok juga tidak mengerti mengapa permintaan maaf Lay membuatnya kecewa hanya saja perasaa itu sedikit mengganggunya.

" kau tenang saja, aku juga tidak ingin kehidupanku terusik. Hehehe—kita jalani saja seperti biasanya"

Lay mengangguk sedikit tidak rela namun ia tau resiko menjadi seorang artis di korea, mungkin kalau di China tidak akan seekstrem jika di korea. Adat mereka masih lumayanlah untuk dijadikan tameng—  
Pukul 11.00 KST, Minseok sudah berada di dalam kelas mendengarkan seorang dosen yang menerangkan tentang berbisnis untuk kesenian. Minseok mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi meski beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek matanya, hingga materi berahir dan dosen keluar Minseok baru bisa meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Sehun mendekati meja Minseok dan memberi Minseok sebotol susu coklat kesukaan Minseok sebelum meninggalkan Minseok dengan jitakan di kepalanya. Minseok? Dia hanya terkekeh tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia sudah hafal dengan kedatangan Sehun yang akan memberinya susu coklat dan menjitak kepala sebelum pergi. Minseok melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda 2 jam demi mengikuti pelajaran.

.

" _dia benar-benar lelah—"_

_._

Guman Lay.

Meski kesal melihat Minseok mendapatkan susu dari Sehun namun Lay tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, pada dasarnya Minseok sudah mengatakan jika ia dan Sehun hanya teman dan Sehunpun tau posisi hati Minseok dengan baik, Lay mempercayai kata-kata Minseok. Dia membaca beberapa buku yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengamati Minseok yang kini benar-benar terlelap.

" aku kira kita sudah putus Kai, jadi hentikan mengikutiku!"

" aku belum mengatakan kita putus!"

" aku tidak perduli! Karena sejak awal hubungan ini tidak ada ia kan? Kau dan Kris bertaruh sebuah mobil sebagai hadiah, kalian bertaruh siapa yang akan melakukan nya terlebih dahulu bukan? Antara kau dan aku atau Tao dan Kris. Aku sudah mengetahuinya—_please_. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku bukan barang Kai. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu jauh sebelum kau melukaiku begitu banyak"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah hampir beberapa bulan sejak kejadian di kantin dia tidak bisa menghubungi Chen. Chen membloklist nomornya, ia hanya bisa bertemu Chen di kelas itu pun jika Suho tidak ada baru dia bisa mengajak Chen bicara. Kini ia hanya bisa melihat Chen memeluk Minseok yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

Lay mengangguk-angguk sambil meminum buble tea yang fans nya berikan, ia mencoba menikmati suasana kelas yang penuh dengan pertengkaran. Asalkan tidak mengusik Minseok, baginya ia tidak akan memperdulikannya.

" Chen? waeyo?"

" hiks—kita bolos yuk—"

" EH?"

Tidak begitu memperdulikan Minseok yang setengah sadar, Chen membawa Minseok pergi.

" lalu apa gunanya aku disini?"

Tanya Lay entah pada siapa. Ia merogoh phonselnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

" _yeoboseo Lay?"_

" hyung, aku bosan—apa ada pekerjaan untukku?"

" _EH? Tidak biasanya—hari ini kau masih di kampus hingga jam 5 kan?"_

" tidak—aku mau bolos. Carikan pekerjaan, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang"

" _oh, baiklah"_

.

.

.

Chen membawa Minseok ke rumahnya, dimana Tao sedang menangis di kamar.

" Tao ada apa?"

Tanya Minseok dan Chen bingung.

" hiks—aku benci Kris!"

Tao memeluk Minseok dan Chen bersamaan setelah melepas boneka pandanya. Menunggu sedikit lama agar Tao bisa menghentikan tangisnya ahirnya Minseok mengusap punggung Tao perlahan.

"…dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengatakan jika memang taruhan itu benar—siapa yang bisa tidur dengan kekasihnya dia yang akan mendapat mobil keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan Wu. Hiks—dia bilang sejak awal niatnya adalah karena ia tidak rela akan mobil itu. Bahkan Tao tidak ada harganya dibandingkan mobil itu—hiks "

" sudahlah—yang terpenting kalian masih bisa menjaga diri kalian kan?"

Chen dan Tao mengangguk.

" Suho ge selalu mengatakan pada kami untuk menjaga satu-satunya harta milik kami yang hanya kami yang bisa menjaganya"

" baguslah…hey—kenapa kalian bersedih?"

" aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka—"

Tao mengangguki perkataan Chen.

" hey—kita adalah teman terlepas dari bagaimana percintaan kalian kandas, aku akan mencoba mengajak Kris atau Kai berbicara"

" tidak usah—"

" kita adalah sahabat, jika seorang di antara kita salah—ada kewajiban bagi yang lain untuk mengingatkan. Bagaimana jika kita ke arena saja?"

" EH?"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya, Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Keduanya langsung tersenyum menyambut ajakan dari Minseok.

Tidak lama ke tiga yeoja itu sudah mengenakan pakaian beladiri kebanggaan mereka. Tao dengan wushu dan tongkatnya, Chen dengan Taekwondo namun bercampur dengan sinai kendo sama seperti Minseok. Ketiganya berada di sebuah aula tempat berlatih seni beladiri, ketiganya saling menyerang satu dengan yang lain mencari kelemahan lawan. Tidak ada yang mau kalah mengacungkan sinai dan tongkat ke arah lawan, tidak membabi buta karena memang mereka adalah ahli beladiri. Menggunakan teknik dan keindahan untuk saling serang. Minseokpun tidak begitu perduli dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang memang sedang tidak baik akibat aktifitasnya semalam.

" Ahhh—"

Minseok meringis saat ia terjatuh dengan selangkangan yang terbuka sedikit lebar.

" mian—kau sakit?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" hehehe—aku istirahat dulu"

Chen dan Tao memapah Minseok ke pinggir sebelum melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, membiarkan Minseok yang terlihat imut dengan pikirannya yang melayang ke pada adegan dimana ia dan Lay menyatukan tubuh.

" oh tidak! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya sekarang?"

Minseok menggeleng-geleng.  
2 Jam telah berlalu, Chen dan Tao menepi dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

" Seokie, wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

Tanya Chen.

" Seokie seperti sedang jatuh cinta—siapa? Siapa yang berhasil merebut hatimu? Sehun? Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Tao langsung di jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" dasar otak panda! Mereka itu sahabat kita—"

" tapi mereka menyukaimu, Seokie"

Potong Chen.  
Minseok menggeleng.

" selamanya akan menjadi sahabat"

" kau tidak akan tau takdir Tuhan nantinya—bisa saja salah satu dari mereka adalah suamimu, atau kau bisa menikah dengan oppaku nanti. Aku akan sangat senang menjadi dongsaeng iparmu"

Ucap Chen mendramatisir.

" tidak Chen"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu melingkar di jari manis Minseok. Ia menangkap tangan Minseok yang sedang mengelap keringatnya—

" ini cincin? Apa kau sudah punya tunangan?"

" EH?"

Chen menoleh ke arah tangan Minseok yang di genggam Tao. Tao melepas cincin itu dan memperhatikan desain cincin yang terlihat manis dengan sedikit aksen cina, Tao menatap Minseok penuh harap agar yeoja di depannya mau mengatakan dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dipikiran Tao. Minseok hanya meringis—

" Tao apa bunyinya? Itu tulisan mandarin kan?"

Tanya Chen tidak sabaran.

Tao memang China asli yang terpaksa tinggal di rumah Chen karena ke dua orang tua Tao sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka. Meski begitu kecil namun cukup untuk Tao membaca tulisan itu.

" Zhang Yi Xing – Kim Min Seok, Afrodit – Ares forever love"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" kau bisa membacanya?"

" tentu saja—siapa Zhang Yi Xing? Aku tidak yakin jika ini cincin mainan. Biasanya di China jika seseorang sudah mengukir nama mereka bersama pasangannya itu artinya mereka sudah menikah"

Ucap Tao.

" masa?"

Chen mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang mengerjapkan matanya.

" kau melupakan sesuatu Minseok?"

Minseok menggeleng, ia mencoba merebut cincin pernikahannya dari Tao namun yeoja panda itu berkerja sama dengan Chen untuk memaksa Minseok menceritakan rahasianya hingga ahirnya Minseok mengangguk.

" baiklah—aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kita mandi dan makan! Aku punya rekomendasi restoran baru yang enak untuk di kunjungi! Dan tentu Minseokie yang harus mentraktir!"

Minseok harus mengangguk, setelah mandi meski masih mengenakan celana beladiri mereka menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Memilih lokasi di luar agar tidak terganggu oleh pengunjung lain mereka mulai memesan makanan. Hingga beberapa waktu mereka selesai menikmati makanan kesukaan mereka dan menunggu Minseok mengatakannya.

" benar—dia suamiku"

" MWO?!"

Chen dan Tao langsung menutup mulutnya.  
Minseok menceritakan kisahnya kepada dua yeoja yang saling menutup mulut masing-masing.

" lalu-lalu?"

Chen dan Tao benar-benar penasaran dengan cerita Minseok hingga yeoja itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dari Minseok.  
Tidak lama Tao memakaikan cincin pernikahan Minseok di jari manis Minseok, ia tersenyum mengusap pundak Minseok.

" dia lebih baik dari pada Kris-ge"

" kenapa kau bisa mengatakan begitu?"

Tanya Minseok.

" meski kalian tidak menikah atas dasar cinta dengan cinta, namun mendengar dia ingin kau mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan itu berarti dia mencintaimu—Tao memang tidak begitu tau tentang cinta karena pada kenyataannya Tao masih saja di bodohi. Tapi Tao tau jika Yixing itu adalah namja yang baik"

" benarkah?"

" tentu saja, tenang saja jika dia menyakitimu katakan saja padaku maka aku akan menggunakan 2 sinai untuk memukulinya"

Minseok mengangguk.

Tao dan Chen memang belum tau siapa sesungguhnya suami Minseok namun mereka tetap mendukung Minseok. Seenaknya mereka mengajak Minseok berkeliling mall untuk memberi hadiah pada Minseok sebagai tanda ucapan selamat dari keduanya.

Selesai berbelanja mereka berhenti di sebuah acara, Tao begitu antusias melihat bintang tamunya.

" itu adalah Lay! Kyaa! Ayo kita lihat dan semangati dia!"

Tanpa perduli pada Minseok yang sudah lelah setelah memutari mall Tao menarik Minseok masuk ke dalam kerumunan meninggalkan Chen yang pamit membawa barang-barangnya ke Mobil. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana sebuah reality show dimana setiap bintang tamu harus menunjukkan kemampuannya di depan public. Lay tampil begitu tampan dengan rambut yang di tata acak ke atas, pakaiannya juga kasual dan sedikit menjadi trend center.

" oh—acara ini?"

Tao dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen yang sudah berada di samping Minseok.

" kau tau ini?"

Chen mengangguk.

" aku sering menemani Kai untuk syuting acara ini, mereka menunjukkan bakat mereka lewat dance dan musik—"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk menikmati beberapa session acara.  
Mengerjap saat tidak sengaja arah padangannya bertemu dengan arah pandangan Lay. Lay tersenyum begitu mempesona membuat rona wajah Minseok memerah.

" aku yang salah lihat atau ini memang benar? Lay memandangimu Seokie"

Bisik Tao.  
Tidak lama para artis menunjukkan kehebatannya untuk menari. Ada sekitar 5 artis bintang tamu, Lay, Kris, Luhan, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Henry.

" waah senang sekali bisa mengundang kalian semua. Artis top yang menjadi incaran para yeoja dan namja—"

Kelimanya mengangguk sebagai penghormatan pada penonton yang sudah memadati lantai 1 Mall.

" baiklah, penonton disini sudah sangat antusias menunggu aksi kalian. Terutama menunggu untuk bisa dekat dengan kalian di program duet bersama artis. Silahkan pilih dari sekian banyak penonton untuk dibawa kepanggung"

Ucap Dongyeop.  
Minseok menarik Tao untuk segera pergi namun sepertinya panda itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Chen terkekeh melihat Tao tersenyum senang.

" please with me—"

Wajah Tao terlihat begitu manis di kamera, saat Kris menengadahkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia justru melihat Kyuhyun dan langsung mengangguk saat Kyuhyun mendekat. Sejak dulu Tao memang mengidolakan Kyuhyun sebagai artis favoritnya.  
Kris? Kris terpaksa menarik yeoja lain untuk naik ke panggung bersamanya. Chen terkekeh melihat wajah blank Kris saat Tao menolaknya di depan kamera. Berpikir jika Kris akan menyangka jika Tao pasti akan senang hati menerima tawarannya –_hey Kris kau melupakan apa yang telah terungkap!_-

Lay tersenyum penuh dengan seringai berjalan ke arah Minseok yang sudah blushing dan bersiap untuk mundur sebelum Lay menariknya naik ke atas panggung. Sedangkan Chen? dia harus menghentikan tawanya saat Yesung tersenyum mengangguk padanya. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berduet dengan namja pemilik suara baritone yang sangat ia kagumi, Chen menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa lebar atau memekik karena bisa satu panggung bersama dengan Yesung.

" kenapa Minseok ada di sini jam segini?"

Chullie yang berada di belakang panggung menoleh ke jam tangannya.

" sepertinya habis latihan—lihat saja pakaian kendo yang ia pakai"

" fuh, setidaknya dia harus kasih kabar agar aku meminjaminya pakaian untuk tampil di panggung"

Guman Chullie.

" waah sepertinya kalian habis bermain matrial art?"

Minseok, Tao dan Chen mengangguk.  
Luhan meringis melihat Minseok berada di sampingnya bersama dengan Lay yang tidak henti tersenyum.

" baiklah, kita tes satu persatu chemistry kalian oke! Kita saksikan Henry-Daehan!"

Henry memainkan violin sementara Daehan menari, keduanya tampil begitu manis dengan beberapa tampilan dance.

" amazing!"

Teriak Dongyeop.

" peserta ke 2, Tao dan Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan lembut diiringi Tao yang memainkan piano, keduanya membagi suara dengan lembut.

" Ah! Dua peserta kita sudah benar-benar hebat! Bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Yoojin!? Kita sambut ke duanya dengan tepukan meriah!"

Yoojin dan Luhan menari begitu apik dengan kharakter mereka. Luhan begitu cantik dengan dress selutut yang berpadu dengan kaki jenjangnya.

" semuanya tercengang! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya! Baiklah kita panggil saudara dari Luhan, Kris dan Gayoo!"

Keduanya menunjukkan kepandaian mereka menyanyikan lagu asing, Kris terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kasual namun begitu elegan karena sentuhan emas di jas yang ia pakai.

" oh! Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar perpaduan suara Yesung-ssi dengan orang lain. Kita sambut Yesung dan Chen!"

Lay mengangguk saat Yesung meminta dia memainkan piano, Yesung dan Chen bernyanyi begitu merdu dengan improve dari Lay sebagai pengiring. Semua orang terpana mendengar suara mereka yang menyatu, berbeda dengan tampilan mereka yang kontras namun cukup membuat penonton bersemangat.

" Oh Tuhan! Aku mendengarkan lagu yang tidak pernah ku dengarkan sebelumnya, apa itu single terbaru?"

Tanya Dongyeop pada Yesung.

" hehehe—tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tau lirik yang ku nyanyikan tadi. Yeoja ini sungguh memiliki kualitas suara yang bagus dan dapat mengimbangiku"

Jawab Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Chen.

" baiklah yang terahir! Lay! Minseok!"

Lay sedikit membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Yesung, sebelum mendekati Minseok. Tersenyum untuk memberikan keyakinan pada Minseok agar melakukan yang terbaik, Lay memulai gerakannya dengan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Minseok ( **#**bayangkan mereka menarikan dance Only One_Boa ) tidak lama musik berganti dengan irama yang lebih kasar dan menghentak ( Growl_EXO ) Lay tersenyum manis melihat dan merasakan gerakan Minseok mulai menemukan feelnya hingga keduanya menari penuh semangat. Beberapa penonton mengikuti gerakan Minseok dan Lay dengan rapi, Yesung sengaja menambah durasinya membuat penonton menikmati tarian mereka.

Setelah selesai menunjukkan perfoma mereka semua di nilai, dan menunjukkan perolehan yang imbang antara Yesung-Chen dan Minseok-Lay.

" OMO! Jadi harus bagaimana kita?"

" berarti kami menang bersama! Terima kasih"

Ucap Yesung dan Lay.

" karena cinta kalian mereka kebingungan mencari siapa yang terbaik dari kami, terimakasih. Sebagai tanda cinta kami, kami akan berduet sebuah lagu yang hanya akan kalian dengarkan sekarang bersama Minseok dan Chen"

Lay mengangguk menuju piano, ia membiarkan Yesung bernyanyi yang disusul oleh Chen dan Minseok. Harmonisasi yang membuat semua penonton dan pengunjung mall tersenyum dan tersihir untuk melihat aksi mereka. Laypun menyumbangkan suara manisnya untuk memperdalam lirik yang hanya mereka yang tau apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka. Minseok tersenyum saat Tao menerima bunga dari seorang dan memberikannya pada Minseok dan Chen.

Setelah pertunjukan itu mereka duduk bersama untuk di tanyai satu persatu.

" Tao-ssi, bagaimana menurutmu duet bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

" tidak pernah terbayangkan! XuiXian-ge! Wo ai ni!"

Pekik Tao sambil memegangi bunga yang entah ia dapat dari siapa. Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memberikan ucapan terima kasih. Tao tidak begitu perduli dengan aura kelam yang Kris pancarkan saat melihat mata Tao berbinar-binar menatap Kyuhyun.

" Yesung-ssi? Bagaimana dengan teman duet anda?"

" aku menyukai kharakter suara Chen yang mencapai nada tinggi dan Minseok menyanyi dengan suara yang hampir mirip seperti kharakter suara milikku, ini sungguh menyenangkan! Aku akan senang sekali jika ada produser yang mengajak kami berduet atau bergrub"

Dongyeop mengangguk-angguk.

" Lay-ssi?"

" hehehe—mereka teman sekelasku di kampus, di kelas mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat mencolok. Tapi aku senang mereka tidak memalukanku dan mendukungku dengan datang kemari—"

Chen terkekeh pelan.

" sebenarnya kami baru saja berkelahi di arena sekitar mall, karena salah satu dari kami membawa kabar gembira jadi kami memutuskan untuk belanja. Dan—sepertinya Tao memang tidak bisa lepas dari duniatentang idolanya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia tidak mau di ajak pulang—"

Dongyeop mengangguk-angguk, ia menoleh ke arah Kris dan Luhan—

" mereka teman sekelas Lay-ssi berarti mereka juga sekelas dengan kalian? Oh, senangnya bisa mendapat teman yang mendukung kalian"

.

.

.

Minseok meletakkan barang-barang yang Chen dan Tao belikan untuknya di ruang tamu, ada gaun, boneka dan entahlah Minseok sedikit malas untuk menatanya sekarang. Badannya benar-benar lelah setelah berkelahi dengan Chen dan Tao ditambah ia harus menari bersama dengan Lay. Setelah mandi Minseok berjalan ke meja makan, ia sedikit lapar—

" aku pulang"

" selamat datang"

Lay tersenyum melihat Minseok berada di dapur.

" aku lapar, kau mau makan apa? Sepertinya masih ada sedikit sayuran dan daging—uapp"

" apa saja"

Minseok mengangguk saat Lay berjalan ke kamar untuk mandi.  
Tidak lama Lay kembali ke dapur dengan piama yang sudah Minseok siapkan. Lay memperhatikan piyama yang ia pakai, bingung karena memang ini pertama kali ia melihat memiliki piama itu.

" ini baru?"

" aku sudah mencucinya, itu hadiah dari Teukie eoni kemarin"

Lay tersenyum menarik dagu Minseok, pelahan ia mencium bibir Minseok sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Membiarkan Minseok memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

" apa yang kau rayakan tadi?"

Pertanyaan Lay membuat Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap takut-takut pada Lay.

" mereka tau kalau aku sudah menikah"

" oh~"

" kau tidak marah?"

Tanya Minseok bingung.

Dalam pikiran Minseok, Lay akan marah karena ada orang lain mengetahui tentang pernikahannya. Bagaimanapun Lay adalah public figure jadi harus pandai menjaga rahasia, termasuk privasi tentang kehidupannya untuk tidak muncul di depan umum yang akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak fans. Dari pada terlihat marah, Lay justru terlihat sangat tenang dan santai menikmati susu yang telah Minseok siapkan untuknya.

" kenapa harus marah?"

" aku mengatakan pada mereka tentang pernikahan kita, Tao mengambil cincin pernikahan kita jadi aku—aku—"

Lay tersenyum, ia menarik Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" lihat aku!"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lay.

" tidak usah khawatir begitu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya jika pernikahan kita terbongkar. Hanya saja yang aku belum siapkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu dari orang-orang yang mengaku fansku. Itu saja, jadi jangan sungkan. Jika kau mau kau bisa mengajak mereka main disini, terserah padamu. Kita memang menikah karena kecelakaan tapi jangan pernah menganggap pernikahan kita main-main. Sama sepertiku yang sedang mencari siapa dirimu, aku yakin kau juga sedang meyakinkan dirimu untuk tetap menjaga pernikahan ini denganku…"

" Xi—"

" kajja kita makan"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Sebelum mengambil piring ia mencium pipi Lay yang membuat Lay kaget.

" kau menciumku?"

" tidak boleh?"

" sangat boleh!"

Jawab Lay pasti.  
Keduanya menikmati makanan yang Minseok buat.

" bagaimana tanggapan mereka tentangku?"

" mereka bilang mereka yakin jika kau orang baik, padahal aku tidak mengatakan kalau Xingie adalah Lay—"

" kkk"

Lay kini memangku tangannya untuk menatap Minseok yang terlihat sedang berfikir, Minseok begitu imut dengan jari telunjuk yang ada di depan bibirnya. Lay sedikit tau kebiasaan Minseok jika sedang berpikir, yaitu persis seperti sekarang. Tidak lama Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lay, mungkin dia sadar jika di pandangi terus oleh suaminya.

" waeyo?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Lay menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" lalu pendapatmu tentang aku?"

" EH?"

Melihat anggukan Lay, Minseok jadi gelisah mencoba mencari-cari kata untuk mengekspresikan tentang Lay. Lay terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok yang bingung dan gelisah.

" sudah-sudah, kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang"

Putus Lay.

" kau marah?"

" tidak—"

Wajah Minseok yang bingung berubah menjadi menyesal sebelum tangan Lay mengacak rambutnya dan membuat Minseok menatap senyum Lay.

" anu—lalu menurut Xingie aku seperti apa?"

Lay tersenyum.

" aku akan menjawab setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku…kajja tidur"

.

.

.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya saat Chullie menemuinya di kantin kampus.

" tidak mau—"

" wae?"

Hari ini Chullie datang sebagai utusan dari beberapa produser yang ingin mengetahui Minseok lebih dalam. Semenjak siaran di TV 2 minggu lalu, dimana Minseok, Chen dan Tao ikut di reality show Chullie diteror oleh orang-orang yang mengejar-ngejar Minseok.

" ah ya sudah—"

" eoni—"

" hmm?"

Chullie yang sibuk dengan pad nya langsung menoleh ke arah Minseok. Yeoja itu terlihat begitu manis dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Chullie memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" anu—eoni pernah jatuh cinta tidak? Bagaimana rasanya?"

" jatuh cinta? Eum—sulit diartikan, kadang perasaan menjadi tidak menentu saat berada dan jauh dari orang yang kita cintai—"

Chullie langsung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan reflex memukul kepala Minseok dengan koran.

" YA KAU INI MENGHINAKU YA?!"

" appoh eoni!"

Setelah puas memukuli Minseok, Chullie kembali duduk.

" jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Angguk.

" dengan dia?"

Angguk.

" sungguh?"

Angguk.

" kau yakin?"

Angguk.

" kau benar-benar merasakannya?"

Angguk.  
Dengan imut Minseok mengangguki semua pertanyaan Chullie, rona wajahnya yang memerah terlihat begitu jelas jika ia tengah tersipu malu mengakui tentang perasaannya.

" baguslah—hubungan kalian sudah begitu lama"

" eoni tidak marah?"

Chullie menggeleng. Ia tersenyum mengusap sayang kepala Minseok—

" bagaimana eoni marah? Eoni senang jika keputusan eoni tidak melukaimu—"

" eoni—"

Chullie bangkit mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" Appa, Eoma dan Kangin pasti akan senang mendengarnya—aku pergi"

" eoni—"

Raut wajah Minseok berubah menjadi sendu. Mendengar nama Kangin di sebut, Minseok menatap kepergian Chullie dengan tatapan benar-benar sendu. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis karena merindukan Kangin dan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Lay—

Ruang musik masih sama seperti biasanya, Minseok tersenyum ia memutar lagu dan mulai menari. Membayangkan tentang Kangin yang menyemangatinya. Hingga pintu terbuka, Chen dan Tao muncul dengan wajah yang panik.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Minseok.

" anu—Chullie eoni dalam masalah!"

" EH?!"

" seseorang menyebarkan berita ini—"

Minseok mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pad milik Tao.

' **Permintaan Untuk Berduet Ditolak, Manajer Y Melakukan Kekerasan'**

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Di sana ada foto-foto dirinya sedang bersama dengan Chullie tadi, dimana Chullie sedang menatap marah sambil memukul dengan koran ke padanya. Pelahan Minseok membaca artikel yang ada—ia bingung dari mana narasumber yang mengatakan jika Chullie memaksanya agar Yesung bisa meraih simpati dan keuntungan dengan keberadaan Minseok. Minseok menoleh ke phonselnya yang bergetar.

" yeobo—"

" _kau dimana?"_

" di ruang biasa wae?"

" _kau sudah baca artikel yang beredar?"_

" Chen dan Tao menunjukkannya padaku"

" _jangan kemana-mana aku akan menjemputmu—"_

" Xingie tidak usah cemas, aku sedang bersama Chen dan Tao. Memang ada apa dengan berita itu? Sepertinya akan berdampak pada eoni—"

Minseok membaca kalimat per kalimat yang ada di artikel.

" _mungkin itu dari saingan bisnis perusahaan kami—dan lagi kami belum menemukan Chullie noona. Bersembunyilah sebentar, meski kita tau ini hanya kesalah pahaman namun aku tidak ingin kau sampai terganggu oleh mereka—biar perusahaan yang menjelaskannya"_

" eoni—dia tadi menangis karena oppaku, mungkin saja dia berada di makam keluargaku. Disana memang jarang ada sinyal, akan ku kirim alamatnya"

" _baiklah. Bilang pada Chen dan Tao jika aku menitipkanmu pada mereka, jika mereka lalai—aku akan memukul mereka tidak perduli mereka yeoja. Bye"_

" EH?"

Chen dan Tao mendekat.

" suamimu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya.

" dia mengatakan untuk bersembunyi sebentar—"

" Oh—lalu?"

" dia menitipkanku pada kalian berdua"

Chen dan Tao mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum memeluk Minseok. Tiba-tiba pintu di buka paksa—Kyungso terlihat khawatir—

" anu—wartawan ada dimana-mana"

" Eh?"

" kau harus cepat pergi!"

Ucap Kyungso.

" bagaimana ini?"

Mereka berempat panik.

.

.

.

Lay memarkirkan mobil seenaknya di depan toko bunga milik Teukie.

" noona!"

" Xing, apa yang terjadi?"

" ini salah paham, tolong ikut aku ke makam keluarga Kim. Aku tidak tau jalan—"

Teukie langsung mengangguk dan menutup tokonya.

Suasana area pemakaman itu terlihat sejuk dan sepi, Lay mengikuti arah langkah Teukie yang membimbingnya ke tempat persemayaman keluarga Kim.

"…dongsaengku—hari ini dia mengatakan padaku jika ia mencintai suaminya, aku—aku senang mendengarnya appa, eoma. Seokie perlahan-lahan bisa bangkit dari kesepiannya, ia bisa menjadi yeoja manis seperti biasanya. Aku terlalu senang dan ingin membaginya dengan kalian—"

Suara Chullie terdengar begitu lirih,

" Minseok mencintai Yixing, aku melihat dari pancaran matanya—meski ada keraguan disana tapi aku tau dia mencintai suaminya dengan sangat. Kangin-ah, pastikan Yixing tidak melukai dongsaeng kita. Pastikan jika dia namja yang baik untuk Seokie kita—aku tidak ingin Seokie terluka meski itu sedikit"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya.

.

" _tunggu! Minseok mencintai Yixing? Dia mencintai suaminya? Minseok mencintaiku?"_

.

Pikir Lay.

Lay tersenyum bahagia sekilas namun cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya, bukan saatnya berbahagia meski ia sangat ingin terbang ke langit saking bahagiannya. Ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum melakukan perayaan atas bersambutnya perasaan.

" Chullie!"

Chullie menoleh ke arah Teukie, ia mengusap air matanya.

" wae?"

Tanya Chullie ketus.

" gawat! Kau harus baca artikel ini!"

Teukie memberikan phonselnya ke arah Chullie, yeoja cantik itu langsung melebarkan matanya sebelum terkekeh.

" kenapa kau panik?"

" banyak yang mengecam aksimu, Yesung hyung mengatakan padaku jika perusahaan sedang mencarimu untuk konfirmasi. Ada beberapa surat yang komnas perlindungan berikan ke perusahaan dan ditujukan padamu"

" baik-baik, aku akan ke perusahaan. Kau antar saja Teukie dan lindungi Minseok—aku yakin dia akan kaget"

" aku sudah menelfonnya, dia bilang sudah berada di rumah bersama dengan temannya"

Chullie mengangguk.

" kita ke perusahaan"

Lay mengangguk bersama dengan Teukie.

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk kembali ke perusahaan yang sudah dikerubungi wartawan, Lay memuji bagaimana kakak iparnya melangkah dengan santai membelah para wartawan yang berada disana. Chullie terlihat tidak seperti sedang ada masalah dan tersenyum penuh arti saat satu persatu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

" mianhe, karena mengakibatkan kegemparan ini—video yang beredar itu memang benar dan tidak ada rekayasa—"

Kilatan blitz dan pertanyaan mulai muncul dari banyak pihak.

" _apakah anda benar-benar memaksa yeoja itu untuk berduet dengan artis anda?!"_

Chullie terkekeh.

" jangan memanggil dia dengan panggilan 'yeoja itu', karna dia adalah Kim Minseok, yeodongsaengku dan keluargaku satu-satunya"

" _apakah itu benar?"_

" aku tidak perlu membawa kartu keluargaku dan ku tunjukkan di media bukan? Minseok adalah dongsaengku, aku memukulnya itu hal yang biasa kami lakukan bersama jika kami bertemu. Kami saling bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil, dan aku menemuinya bukan karena aku ingin mengajak dia untuk berduet dengan artisku. Aku menemuinya karena permintaan beberapa perusahaan yang ingin mengajaknya bergabung atas nama eoninya. Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal setelah itu kami mulai bertengkar dan yah seperti yang kalian lihat—"

" _tapi anda menangis—"_

" itu karena dia mengatakan suatu hal yang menyentuh hatiku. Tentang sebuah keputusan yang pernah ku ambil—sudahlah jangan usik Minseok, aku memohon sebagai eoninya"

Setelah mengangguk Chullie berjalan masuk ke dalam perusahaan. Yesung dan Hangeng menemuinya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

" surat pengadilan?"

" biarkan saja, aku akan mengurusnya nanti—oh iya, aku lupa tentang satu hal—"

Chullie berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang ia lupakan. Hingga ia menoleh ke arah Hangeng dan Yesung.

" aku lupa jika aku sedang membuat ramen sebelum aku pergi ke kampus Minseok!"

Ucapan polos dari Chullie membuat dua temannya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

" jadi ini rumah barumu?"

Minseok mengangguk—

" tunggu! Wajah ini—"

Chen dan Tao menunjuk sebuah foto pernikahan yang terpampang jelas di ruang tamu, Minseok mengangguk. Saat Kyungso ikut menatapnya seperti sudah mengetahui siapa tersangkanya.

" kau menikah dengan—"

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Minseok langsung berlari ke depan menemui Lay yang tersenyum setelah mencium bibirnya.

" anu—"

" aku lupa naskahku ada di kamar—"

" anu—mian!"

Lay sedang berjalan pelan saat Minseok membungkuk sambil meminta maaf, Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" waeyo?"

" teman-temanku—ada disini—mian—aku—"

Lay berdiri dan tersenyum santai sambil mengacak rambut Minseok.

" ini juga rumahmu—"

" tapi mereka—"

Mata Minseok mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Lay mencium bibir Minseok dan menyudutkannya di dinding.

" Xingie—?"

" apa kita perlu melakukan adegan rate M di depan mereka secara live?"

Wajah Minseok sudah memerah saat Lay menciumnya kembali, kali ini tidak hanya bibirnya, leher dan juga jangan lupakan tangannya yang liar menyusup ke dalam atasan yang Minseok kenakan, meremas lembut dada Minseok. Hingga suara benda jatuh membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman dan adegan memiliki rate 17+ itu.

" mian!"

Ucap Tao gelagepan, wajah Tao memerah karena malu telah melihat adegan ciuman Lay dan Minseok yang sepertinya memang mengarah ke arah rate M. Lay tersenyum menggandeng tangan Minseok mendekati Tao. Chen dan Kyungso yang menyusul Tao langsung kaget melihat Lay begitu dekat dengan Minseok.

" nihao, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Aku suami Minseok—"

" EH?"

Baik Minseok atau ketiga temannya menatap bingung pada Lay. Yang mereka tau, biasanya jika kau ( bukan artis ) menikah dengan seorang artis secara rahasia, mereka akan cenderung menutupi hubungan itu di depan public meskipun itu adalah temannya sendiri. Mereka mengerjapkan matanya kaget, mereka mengira jika Lay tau mereka berada di rumahnya, namja itu akan berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Minseok. Namja tampan itu justru melakukan hal berbeda, ia justru mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan meraih pinggang Minseok. Tersenyum ramah dan begitu santai—

" ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

" L—Lay?"

" ne, ini aku. Wae?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay. Suaminya nampak tenang dengan kedatangan ketiga temannya.

" ah, sudahlah—aku masih memiliki waktu 1 jam untuk makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Tanya Lay pada Minseok.  
Minseok menggeleng—

" aku menghawatirkan eoni—"

" tenang saja, kata Kyuhyun sunbae dia itu nenek moyang iblis jadi tidak usah khawatir. Dan lagi dia benar-benar baik kok"

" benarkah?"

Lay mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju kulkas di ikuti Minseok dan ketiga temannya.

" kau mau makan apa?"

" apa saja—kalau kalian masih ingin ngobrol silahkan saja, aku akan memasak sen—"

Chen menggeleng dan mendorong Minseok mendekati Lay.

" Minseok akan memasakkannya untukmu! Dia juga akan memasak banyak untuk kami"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" kau harus menjelaskan ini semua Lay!"

Ucap Kyungso.  
Lay mengangguk, sambil menunggu Minseok menyiapkan makanan dibantu dengan Kyungso mereka duduk di meja makan yang memang satu ruangan dengan dapur.

" aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Minseok tanpa harus aku ulang—"

" benarkah? Jangan bilang kau mempermainkan Seokie?!"

Selidik Tao.  
Lay terkekeh.

" pernikahan itu bukan untuk main-main, saat ini kami sedang menikmati indahnya berkencan dengan status suami-istri yang sah jadi jika kami ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak kami tidak memerlukan pertimbangan"

Jawab Lay ringan. Minseok dan Tao dibuat merona oleh jawaban ringan Lay.

" kau mencintai Minseokie kami?"

Pertanyaan Kyungso membuat Minseok menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengaduk sup buatannya ia tidak berani menoleh pada Lay—dadanya terdengar bergemuruh tidak jelas hingga ia tidak mendengar suara lain selain suara dadanya.

" tentu saja, Minseok mencintaiku begitu pula denganku yang mencintainya. Meski jika Minseok tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak akan tau apa yang akan ku lakukan kkk"

Mendengar jawaban dari Lay, Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang kini tersenyum begitu manis dan tampan ke arahnya.

" Oh? Lihatlah! Baru pertama kali aku melihat Minseok blushing"

Komentar Kyungso membuat Chen dan Tao menoleh.

Wajah Minseok semakin memerah mendengar komentar Kyungso, semua tertawa menggoda Minseok yang tidak henti-hentinya blushing hingga makan siang berahir dan Lay pamit pergi kembali ke perusahaan setelah membuat Minseok tidak kuasa menahan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus saat mencium Minseok di hadapan tiga temannya itu.

" satu komentarku—dia gila"

Ucap Chen yang langsung diangguki oleh yang lain.

" tapi dia hebat ya? Dia bisa melakukan semua dengan sempurna—"

Koment Kyungso.

" maksudmu?"

" dia menjadi Yixing dan Lay dalam waktu bersamaan saat bersama dengan Minseok, apa itu tidak hebat?"

Chen mengangguk.

" Kris-ge saja menyembunyikan hubungan kami bahkan dia berkencan dengan orang lain di depan mataku. Yah aku tau sih jika kami memang tidak saling mencintai, lebih tepatnya hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Kyungso menepuk punggung Tao.  
Mereka menikmati suasana sore hari di apartemen Minseok dan Lay sambil melihat siaran TV yang hanya sekedar mereka lihat karena mereka sibuk mengobrol.

" jujur, aku sangat iri saat mendengar Minseok menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, bukan karena menikahnya tapi karena orang itu memperlakukan Minseok begitu baik sebagai teman hidupnya. Tanpa perasaan cinta yang digembar-gemborkan atau diumbar, setelah melihat bagaimana Lay memperlakukan Minseok tadi—aku yakin jika namja itu mencintai Minseok"

" Eh?"

" kau tidak melihatnya?"

Tanya Kyungso, Minseok menggeleng.

" tsk, kau ini. Jaga Lay baik-baik, kau akan menyesal jika ia pergi ke pelukan yeoja lain nanti"

" wae?"

Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan wajah lembutnya.

" Lay—aku merasa yakin jika dia tidak akan menyakitimu, ku harap kau segera menemukan jawaban pasti apa perasaanmu padanya. Katakan padanya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, sebelum ia putus asa dan meninggalkanmu. Yakinkan dia, kau mengerti?"

" kau menyumpahinya?"

Tanya Tao.

" mana mungkin?! Melihat Minseok dan Lay, aku benar-benar gemas tau tidak?!"

" eh? Waeyo?"

" karena Minseok masih terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap sinyal cinta dari Lay!"

Minseok harus menerima pipinya dicubit seenaknya oleh Chen.

.

.

Waktu berjalan menunjukkan keindahan langit malam, Minseok menghirup udara malam di balkon apartemennya. Hari ini ia bisa melihat bintang meski cahaya lampu sedikit menyilaukan. Minseok menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia memikirkan apa yang Chen katakan tentang perasaan Minseok yang belum jelas dan perasaan Lay yang tidak ditanggapi begitu baik oleh Minseok. Langit malam membawa Minseok menuju kenangan-kenangan selama beberapa bulan bersama dengan Lay. Kenangan bagaimana Lay meminta Minseok untuk mentraktirnya hingga kenangan dimana mereka bercinta. Bagaimana perasaan kecewa yang merayap di pikiran Minseok saat Lay meminta maaf karena telah mengajak Minseok bercinta. Minseok memikirkan dengan jelas secara berulang-ulang hingga ia menemukan satu kenyataan dia—

" waeyo?"

Suara Lay mengagetkan Minseok, Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay, sedangkan Lay terkekeh saat melihat suaranya membuat Minseok terlonjak.

" ka—kapan kau pulang?"

" aku sudah dari tadi pulang, lihat! Aku saja sudah mandi—kau saja yang begitu asik melamun. Waeyo? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" hey—tercetak jelas di keningmu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lay, namja tampan itu mengikutinya untuk menikmati suasana malam di balkon apartemennya setelah memakaikan selimut di tubuh Minseok yang kala itu hanya memakai piama. Mereka tidak perlu ketakutan jika ada paparazzi yang akan memergoki mereka, karena sistem keamanan apartemen ini adalah yang terbaik.

" Xingie—"

" hmmm"

Jawab Lay tanpa menoleh ke arah Minseok, namja itu sedang memandangi langit dan kota seoul sambil bersenandung lirih.

" anu—kau jangan marah ne? aku—aku—"

" tsk, kau itu selalu takut aku marah ya? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah. Asal kau tidak mengatakan kau akan berkencan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol"

Lay sedikit terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana Minseok selalu mengiranya akan marah saat Minseok melakukan sesuatu. Lay tersenyum sambil menutup matanya menikmati sensasi udara malam, dengan sebuah lagu yang Lay nyanyikan begitu lirih menemani mereka berdua.

" aku—aku—saranghaeyo!"

Seakan tersihir, Lay langsung mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Alunan lagu yang sempat ia nyanyikan terpotong—

.

' _apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_

.

Batin Lay.

" aku tidak tau mengapa aku berani mengatakan ini padamu, aku juga merasa kalau aku ini tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya, aku—aku—aku mencintaimu. Tidak apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku, karena asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu—aku—aku tidak apa—"

" Minseok, kau sedang tidak main-main denganku bukan?"

Ucapan dingin dari Lay membuat Minseok menundukkan kepala. Ia amat takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen salah, ia takut jika sebenarnya Lay tidak mencintanya dan justru membencinya. Minseok menggeleng. Lay mencengkram lengan Minseok—

" aku serius—mianhe"

" kenapa kau minta maaf?"

" karena telah lancang mencintaimu—mianhe"

Lay? Namja tampan itu menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok, jika bisa—ia ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lay meraih dagu Minseok dan mencium yeoja itu begitu dalam.

" Xi—"

" I love you so much! Minseokie"

Ucap Lay.

" EH?"

" aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hatiku saat ini, tapi aku ingin kau tau jika aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu—I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ZHANG MIN SEOK!"

Pekik Lay, namja tampan itu memeluk Minseok sambil membawanya melompat-lompat kecil. Lay sudah tidak perduli bagaimana Minseok akan memandangnya, yang ia tau sekarang adalah bagaimana perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga atas pengakuan Minseok. Ia benar-benar bahagia hingga menunjukkan sisi kanak-kanak yang ada dalam dirinya, sisi kanak-kanak yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Minseok atau siapapun ( kec. Hangeng dan ortu ). Ia melepas dirinya jauh ke dasar—hingga membuat Minseok yang semula kaget dengan tindakan Lay, mulai merasakan perasaan halus yang begitu hangat di dalam hatinya. Ia mulai mencintai Lay dari semua sisi milik namja itu, tanpa terkecuali.

" aku yeoja terberuntung mendapatkan bintang yang begitu berkilau sepertinya, sarang—saranghayo Xingie"

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review #semoga membatu**

**.**

**.**

**deerxi99lumin** : sipsipppppp….

**Ve Amilla** : umin mah emang manis banget…

**feyy** : yeaapp…pelan-pelan kok alurnya, jadi nyante aja dulu kkk

**oorange** : sedih ya? Mian. Kekekeke sudah ada jawabannya kan tentang Laymin

**kuroshinjubaozi** : thanks udah mau nunggu

**Baby Kim** : udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini . thanks

**reireina** : ini dah lanjut, Lumin? #ketawaEVIL

**Genieaaa** : hahahaha cup-cup muah buat Laymin hahahha. Iyah nih si manly hello kitty emang begimana gitu.

**Choi Sung Ha** : alur lompat-lompat? Kijang kali lompat-lompat kkkk. Oke deh diperbaiki—cusss~thanks

**miniseokie01** : heheheheehehehe

**elfishminxiu** : emang sweeeeeeeet banget. Yayayayaya ingetin aja kalu Lubaek ama Minseok masih terbengkalai hahahaha. Siapkan amunisi untuk bang Thehun!

**exocansu **: ehhehehe, END kalu emang bertebaran silent reader. Kkk

**hellotaeng** : aduhh author bingung mau jawab apa pertanyaan kamu, kalu autor jawab semua ntar sama aja ga asik dong ( sebagian garis besar ff ) hehehe mending tunggu chapter berikutnya ne? author harap bisa menjelaskan semuanya. XiuHun? Tunggu deh kejutannya . Lay cemburu kacau mamen—

**HamsterXiumin** : sesuai? Syukurlah. Iya dari dulu hingga sekarang author juga nganggep Lay itu manis, belum ada ganteng-gantengnya. Mungkin belum matang kali ya? Hahaha odong? Hahaha. Ending? Bisa juga sih dikatakan udah ending per chapter. Hahahaha emang ini yang rakyat jelata siapa yang artis sapa gitu kkkk

**Kim Zuki** : jangan dulu benci ama Hunnie, ntar menyesal lho ( fufufufufu ). Author juga mau deh pesen satu yang kayak Lay, buat dunia ahirat kkkk. Thanks!

**Imeelia** : hahahaha pasrah banget kkk, ok tunggu tanggal mainnya lagi

**HyunShine** :kkkkk kkkk squel squel squel— #ketawabarengKyuhyun ahahahaha

**zyol** : thanks for like it! Fast update? I can't think it now—

**xm** : hahahaha kau akan tau jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kkk\ hahaha seneng ya kalau biasnya di bully, ( me too! ) di chapter ini emang udah di tuliskan bagaimana mereka mulai mengakui perasaannya. Sengaja di buat cepet cz emang lagi dapet feelnya kayak gitu. Sehun? Are you sure if Sehun come, the problems come? Zea? VIXX? Infinite? Never think about it—TVXQ? You know? I have prepare for make something with they! So wait and review it kkkkk Thanks so much!

**OohSehunbaozi **: hehehehe

**Guest** : jujur author juga pas awal ada niat nulis males banget, cz author termasuk Lumin shipper akut. Tapi karena liat om yutup jadinya kesemsem sama Laymin kkkk Sehun nongol? Masih awal—

**kaihun70 **: oke lanjut

**sugaminseokkim** : hehehe ini nih terinspirasi dari Lay yang grepe-grepe Minseokie setelah Luhan out kkkk tokoh yunaninya cuma ada di angan Lay hahahaaha. Ada banyak versi penulisan nama afrodit di beberapa buku dan situs—yang terpenting adalah dewi yang author maksud adalah pacar gelap si Ares si dewi cinta dan sexual kkkk #begitu katanya. Nyantai saja, thanks udah review dan nunggu next chap nya

**xiuchenchen** : Lay emang diciptakan untuk cool di ff ini #kebayang Mv baru# urusan yang iya-iya+temen kampus tau, udah ada jawabannya kan diatas?

**dn **: iya author lanjutin asal silent reader ga bertebaran #fuufufufu hubungan mereka? Author masih pingin nyimpen hubungan mereka di otak author kkk jadi tunggu aja nanti

**kamiyama kaoru** : nambah konflik? Sabar—ini memang masih aman-aman aja kkk. Seperti biasa, author memang ga pandai buat bikin konflik langsung ke awal—mengalir bagai air. Kaichen? Untuk sementara ini author belum kepikiran nambahin Kaichen kkk#mian  
Update? Yes—or no? hehehehe

**cccc **: kkk update kilat? Kalau untuk ff ini, kayaknya author ga begitu janji. Soalnya ini hanya selingan author yang emang lagi males mikirin kerjaan n ff laen kkk #yang manis-manis


	4. Chapter 4

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview**

.

.

" aku—aku—saranghaeyo!"

Seakan tersihir, Lay langsung mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Alunan lagu yang sempat ia nyanyikan terpotong—

.

' _apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_

.

Batin Lay.

" aku tidak tau mengapa aku berani mengatakan ini padamu, aku juga merasa kalau aku ini tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya, aku—aku—aku mencintaimu. Tidak apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku, karena asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu—aku—aku tidak apa—"

" Minseok, kau sedang tidak main-main denganku bukan?"

Ucapan dingin dari Lay membuat Minseok menundukkan kepala. Ia amat takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen salah, ia takut jika sebenarnya Lay tidak mencintanya dan justru membencinya. Minseok menggeleng. Lay mencengkram lengan Minseok—

" aku serius—mianhe"

" kenapa kau minta maaf?"

" karena telah lancang mencintaimu—mianhe"

Lay? Namja tampan itu menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok, jika bisa—ia ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lay meraih dagu Minseok dan mencium yeoja itu begitu dalam.

" Xi—"

" I love you so much! Minseokie"

Ucap Lay.

" EH?"

" aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hatiku saat ini, tapi aku ingin kau tau jika aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu—I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ZHANG MIN SEOK!"

Pekik Lay, namja tampan itu memeluk Minseok sambil membawanya melompat-lompat kecil. Lay sudah tidak perduli bagaimana Minseok akan memandangnya, yang ia tau sekarang adalah bagaimana perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga atas pengakuan Minseok. Ia benar-benar bahagia hingga menunjukkan sisi kanak-kanak yang ada dalam dirinya, sisi kanak-kanak yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Minseok atau siapapun ( kec. Hangeng dan ortu ). Ia melepas dirinya jauh ke dasar—hingga membuat Minseok yang semula kaget dengan tindakan Lay, mulai merasakan perasaan halus yang begitu hangat di dalam hatinya. Ia mulai mencintai Lay dari semua sisi milik namja itu, tanpa terkecuali.

" aku yeoja terberuntung mendapatkan bintang yang begitu berkilau sepertinya, sarang—saranghayo Xingie"

.

.

. .

**Chapter #4**

" **To Love—"**

.

.

" oh, pantas saja Ryeowook-ssi memberimu beberapa hasil karya miliknya. Lihat! Aku terlihat mempesona sekali—"

Lay menunjukkan video dimana ia yang menjadi modelnya.  
Minseok yang duduk di samping Lay menoleh, ia memajukan bibirnya—

" kau mau aku membelikan boneka itu?"

" eh?"

" kau terlihat begitu menyukainya—"

Mendengar jawaban polos dari Minseok, Lay langsung mempoutkan bibirnya tanda jika ia sedang merajuk. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak pengakuan cinta Minseok, Lay jadi benar-benar menunjukkan sisi manjannya jika sedang berdua dengan Minseok. Namja itu kini tidak ragu untuk memekik kegirangan dan melompat-lompat kecil saat Minseok memberinya sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

" Xingie?"

Lay menunjukkan bibirnya dengan tangan, Minseok masih tidak mengerti hingga Lay mencium bibir Minseok.

" aku tidak naksir dengan bonekannya, tapi aku mengimajinasikan boneka itu adalah kau—"

" aku boneka?"

" aiss, yes you my little doll. You is only one that make me crazy"

Warna merah merona dan blushing Minseok adalah yang terindah yang selalu bisa membuat Lay tidak berdaya.

" bagaimana jika hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

Tanya Lay.

" pekerjaanmu? Nanti bagaimana jika ada fans yang mengenalimu?"

Lay menggeleng.

" Hangeng hyung memberi satu hari jika 6 hari aku berkerja keras, fans? Kau bisa mendandaniku untuk penyamaran? Ayolah—aku ingin sekali kencan denganmu, sejak aku di Korea bahkan hingga menikah denganmu, aku sama sekali belum pernah berkeliling dalam arti main"

Minseok mengedipkan matanya bingung saat melihat wajah memelas Lay, ia benar-benar mulai terbiasa dengan sikap aneh bin ajaib dari Lay yang muncul sejak pernyataan cintanya. Minseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia terkekeh melihat Lay yang langsung berdiri untuk bersiap pergi.

" apa kita bawa bekal? Apa kita bawa kamera? Oh tentu saja! Kamera!"

Lay heboh dengan apa yang di pikirannya.  
Minseok yang sudah siap menoleh ke arah Lay yang mendekatinya dengan rambut yang dikuncir acak-acakan.

" ayo pergi!"

Ucap Lay semangat.

Minseok mendekati Lay setelah mengambil sisir di tasnya, meminta Lay yang bingung untuk sedikit merendahkan badannya. Perlahan Minseok melepas ikatan di rambut Lay, mencoba sehalus mungkin menyisir rambut Lay yang mulai memanjang agar Lay tidak merasakan sakit. Lay tersenyum, ia memeluk perut Minseok untuk membuat Minseok lebih mudah merapikan rambutnya yang ia ikat acak-acakan.

" aku benar-benar bahagia—"

" wae?"

" karena kau mencintaiku"

Ucap Lay.  
Minseok mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikat kembali rambut Lay. Rambut Lay memang sudah bisa di katakan panjang ( bayangkan Lay pertama debut /rambut dikuncir ke belakang ).

" sudah, kajja"

" gomawo honey"

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama dari petualangan Lay dan Minseok adalah Lotte World. Yaitu sebuah theme park (taman hiburan) indoor / dalam ruangan terbesar di dunia yang tercatat dalam Guinness World Record dan selalu buka sepanjang tahun. Tempat ini juga memiliki sebuah taman hiburan di luar ruangan yang disebut dengan "Magic Island", sebuah pulau buatan di tengah-tengah danau yang dihubungkan oleh monorail, di mana di dalamnya terdapat pusat perbelanjaan, hotel mewah, museum rakyat Korea, fasilitas olahraga, dan bioskop. Lay mengatakan bagaimana mimpinya saat masih berada di negerinya, tentang keinginannya kencan di Lotte World sepuasnya. Dengan wajah berbinar dan tangan yang tidak lepas dari tangan Minseok Lay berjalan kesana kemari menikmati beberapa pemandangan yang disuguhkan di oleh pengelola kompleks taman hiburan terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan itu. Lay tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengabadikan momentnya bersama Minseok, atau lebih tepatnya namja tampan itu selalu mencuri gambar Minseok. Entah wajah bingung, bahagia dan takjub di tempat yang menerima lebih dari 8 juta pengunjung setiap tahun dan dianggap sebagai salah satu taman hiburan kelas dunia di Asia selain Tokyo Disney Resort.

" kau menyukainya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" biasanya setiap 2 bulan sekali oppaku mengajakku kesini—terlebih untuk melepaskan stress dari pekerjaannya"

" kau merindukannya?"

Pertanyaan Lay membuat air mata di pelupuk mata Minseok mengalir membasahi pipi cubbynya.

" aku—aku merindukannya—"

Ucap Minseok sambil memeluk Lay.

Lay mengangguk mengusap punggung Minseok. Saat ini Lay dan Minseok berada di dalam musieum rakyat Korea, dan Lay tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang terhadapnya. Namja tampan itu mencium puncak kepala Minseok.

" kita disini sedang kencan lho—aku yakin oppamu itu akan memarahiku jika tau dongsaengnya menangis saat kencan denganku"

" hiks, wae?"

Minseok mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Lay yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

" bukankah dia ingin kau bahagia? Aku mengajakmu kencan bukan untuk membuatmu menangis—aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku"

Ucap Lay, sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi meyakinkan miliknya. Hingga Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" gomawo—"

Minseok mencium pipi Lay sebelum berlari menjauhi namja yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

' _dia sudah berani menciumku di depan umum?—ah~~'_

.

Lay mengusap pipi bekas dimana Minseok menciumnya. Jangan lupakan senyum absurd yang Lay tunjukkan saar mengusap pipinya.

" Xingie? Kajja! Aku tau tempat bagus!"

Mendengar teriakan Minseok, Lay langsung sadar. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya dan mengejar Minseok yang sudah kembali ceria.

.

.

Puas memutari lotte world, Lay mengajak Minseok untuk pergi ke tempat yang ada di buku panduan milik turis asing.

Everland adalah tujuan kedua dimana Lay membawa Minseok. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Lay mengajak Minseok untuk mencoba 40 wahana dan setelah sebelumnya mereka melihat atraksi mewah dan pergi ke Safari World yang menampilkan harimau putih, harimau loreng, singa dan beruang. Safari World ini bahkan memungkinkan para pengunjung untuk berinteraksi dengan beberapa hewan secara langsung. Lay dengan senang hati menjadi photographer dadakan yang akan mengabadikan setiap moment dimana Minseok berada.

" aku gembiraaaaaa! Seokie-ah Wo ai ni!"

Teriak Lay saat menaiki salah satu wahana terekstrem yang Everland berikan. Dia tidak perduli jika dirinya menjadi bahan ketawaan pengunjung lain, karena baginya di dunia ini hanya ada dia dan Minseok ( yang laen numpang ). Ia bahkan sempat mencium Minseok saat menaiki rollercoaster, ia tidak tega mendengar jeritan Minseok jadi ia mencium Minseok untuk mengalihkan perhatian istrinya itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST saat Minseok dan Lay memutuskan untuk pergi ke Bukchon Hanok Village yang terletak di antara dua istana, Gyeongbokgung dan Changdeokgung, sedikit menyisih dari ramainya kota Seoul Minseok menyarankan untuk melihat puluhan rumah tradisional Korea Selatan yang terbuat dari kayu.

" Area Bukchon adalah daerah perumahan tradisional di Seoul yang menyajikan kebudayaan dari 600 tahun silam bangsa Korea. Lokasinya mencerminkan pemandangan neo-Konfusianisme, sebuah filosofi yang banyak menjelaskan tentang dunia dan alam yang berkembang selama masa pemerintahan Dinasti Joseon"

Terang Minseok.

" apa benar mereka menggunakan tanah semua? Tidak ada semen?"

Tanya Lay, namja tampan itu mengamati sedikit demi sedikit area Bukchon yang memang sedikit tidak asing untuknya. Hampir mirip dengan rumah-rumah adat di China, meski miripnya begitu jauh menurut Lay.

" Arsitektur Hanok memang menempatkan penekanan besar pada fitur topografi tanah. Pengaturan struktural, layout, dan unsur estetika lainnya disajikan dengan apik, sangat cocok untuk kita yang penat dengan dunia modern kota. Di sinilah kita bisa melihat kehidupan tradisional masyarakat Korea Selatan"

Lay mengangguk-angguk, ia tersenyum merangkul Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

" kau tau banyak tentang sejarah eoh? Di museum tadi kau menceritakan banyak hal sekarang juga, kau membuatku bangga karena memilikimu"

Ucap Lay, dia langsung menggendong Minseok di punggungnya.

" anu—Xingie—"

" tenang saja, aku masih kuat untuk menggendongmu berkeliling tempat ini"

" tidak—anu—aku malu—"

" wae?"

Lay sedikit menoleh ke arah Minseok yang kini berada di punggungnya.

" mereka memperhatikan kita—"

Dengan seringaian Lay terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memang membicarakan dirinya yang menggendong Minseok.

" kenapa harus malu? Aku suamimu dan kau istriku"

" tapikan—aku takut—"

" wae?"

" kau begitu tampan, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak cantik—dan lagi aku berat"

Lay terkekeh.

" aku memang tampan, dan bagiku hanya kau yang tercantik di dunia ini kecuali mama dan nenekku. Sedikit berat sih, tapi aku tidak mau kakimu sakit hanya karena menemaniku berkeliling. Kakimu sedikit pincang—apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku masih bisa berjalan—"

" nanti saja, aku ingin menggendongmu saat ini"

Pelan-pelan Lay merasakan tangan Minseok mendekapnya, tangan yang semula tertahan di pundaknya kini mengalung indah memeluk tubuhnya melingkar di depan lehernya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum merasakan kepala Minseok berada di pundaknya. Perlahan ia berjalan mencari pemandangan indah.

" apa setiap Xingie berkencan dengan yeoja selalu seperti ini? Baik dan perhatian?"

" waeyo?"

" beruntung sekali mereka—"

Gumanan lirih dari Minseok membuat Lay terkekeh.

" aku tidak pernah berkencan, sejak kecil aku menyukai dunia entertainment dengan seluruh resiko yang ada di dalamnya. Batasan-batasan yang harus di hindari dan di indahkan, semua ku patuhi tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk melanggarnya. Termasuk tentang tatacara berhubungan dengan seseorang—aku memilih untuk membatasi diriku yang hanya akan berbicara yang penting saja pada orang lain. Menjaga tutur kata dan pergaulan, memilih lebih bermain dengan buku-buku yang ku beli. Itulah diriku yang selalu Hangeng hyung lihat, tapi ahir-ahir ini Hangeng hyung bilang aku mulai menunjukkan perasaanku pada orang lain. Dia bahkan jarang memarahiku lagi sekarang—aku berterima kasih padamu, Zhang Minseok"

" waeyo?"

" karena kau merubah hidupku"

" naega?"

" ne, I will loving you until the end. Just stay with me, I will give you all my mine"

Ucap Lay pasti.

Minseok membalas kata-kata Lay dengan mempererat tangannya pada tubuh Lay.

.

.

Tempat ke empat yang Lay dan Minseok kunjungi untuk kencan mereka adalah Myeongdong, sebuah distrik perbelanjaan utama dan paling terkenal Seoul.

" Tak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk berbelanja di Korea Selatan daripada Myeong-dong, di mana kita bisa menemukan segala macam barang bermerek internasional yang dijual dengan harga yang relatif lebih murah. Dan aku sangat suka kemari kalau sedang liburan—"

" apa yang biasanya kau beli?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit berpikir, ia tersenyum.

" hanya jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa mainan dengan tabunganku. Kangin oppa dan Heenim eoni selalu mengajariku untuk hidup berhemat dan tidak membeli barang-barang yang tidak begitu ku butuhkan. Mereka akan membelikan apa yang ku butuhkan—jadi mereka selalu memberiku uang pas saat aku mau pergi kemanapun"

" apa mereka memakai uangmu dengan membodohimu?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" mereka membuatkan aku sebuah akun bank dengan namaku—mereka bilang itu untuk masa depan dimana jika mereka tidak mampu membiayai hidupku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menyentuh tabungan itu—"

Lay menjadi semakin mengagumi Minseok, ia sengaja berjalan sedikit mundur untuk membantu Minseok yang memang sepertinya sudah kelelahan.

" apa yang bisa ku dapatkan di sini kecuali itu?"

" Myeongdong juga memiliki sangat banyak restoran keluarga, restoran cepat saji, dan berbagai gerai yang menyajikan masakan Korea, Barat dan Jepang. Makanan paling terkenal dari daerah ini adalah kalguksu (mie tebal) yang wajib untuk dicoba. Singkatnya, Myeongdong sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai lokasi wisata kuliner di Korea Selatan "

" baiklah, sepertinya perutku mulai lapar. Jadi beri aku rekomendasi restoran terenak di sini, kali ini aku yang akan membayarnya jadi kau bisa memilih tempat yang berkualitas"

Ucap Lay bangga.

Minseok menggeleng, ia mulai menyadari jika suaminya itu pelupa akut. Hari ini Lay melupakan dimana kotak lensa kamerannya saat di Lotte world, Lay melupakan letak minuman yang Lay buat dengan kilat di rumah saat mereka masuk ke pusat keramaian di sana. Atau lupa menaruh dimana dompet berisi uang won, yang ternyata Lay selipkan di tas kecil milik Minseok. Atau earphone yang Lay cari-cari ternyata ada di atas atap mobil mereka. Minseok terkekeh kecil sebelum mengajak Lay pergi ke restoran rekomendasinya.

Lay bersemangat mencoba semua makanan yang belum pernah ia makan. Membuat Minseok terkekeh dan terus menertawai bagaimana semangat suaminya.

.

.

Malam telah bergulir, Lay membawa Minseok ke N Seoul Tower yang terletak di Gunung Namsan. Ia mengatakan jika ia sangat ingin melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari sana.

" Dari atas menara ini anda bisa menyaksikan pemandangan panorama kota. Tempat ini telah menjadi simbol dari Seoul sejak pertama kali dibuka untuk umum pada tahun 1980. N Seoul Tower baru-baru ini mengalami renovasi besar untuk menambah berbagai fasilitas yang disediakan bagi para turis. Sekarang kita bisa menemukan ruang budaya yang di dalamnya diisi dengan berbagai pertunjukan, pemutaran film, pameran lukisan serta terdapat pula restoran kelas atas dan snack bar. Tempat ini sangat direkomendasikan untuk dikunjungi jika kita berada di Seoul"

" waah indahnya—"

Mereka berjalan-jalan pelan—

" aku akan menggendongmu lagi—sepertinya kakimu benar-benar sudah terkilir"

Lay memeriksa kaki Minseok.

" tapi aku ingin berjalan bersama mu—"

Lay terkekeh. Mendongak ke arah Minseok yang sedang memperhatikannya.

" cukup bersamaku, maka aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kakimu lecet dan juga sepertinya sedikit bengkak—"

" mungkin karena kemarin sempat cedera saat main di Gor"

" lain kali berhati-hatilah saat aku tidak ada bersama dengamu, kajja naik"

" Eh?"

Lay sudah menarik Minseok ke dalam gendongannya.

Menggendong Minseok sambil menikmati keindahan alam yang disuguhkan di taman namsan, berkeliling sambil bercerita tentang kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui.

.

.

.

Minseok memperhatikan bagaimana Lay membasuh kakinya dengan air hangat, setelah mereka tiba di rumah. Lay begitu perhatian dengan semua sikapnya yang terkadang benar-benar manis untuk diungkapkan.

" nah, sudah—kajja kita tidur"

" gomawo—"

.

.

.

" iya, aku sudah ke dokter. Ini aku baru saja selesai membeli obat—"

" _mianhe, aku tidak bisa menemanimu"_

Minseok mengangguk pada petugas apotek, berjalan sedikit menyeret kakinya.

" tidak apa—setelah ini, Minni akan pulang ke apartemen"

" _apa yang dokter katakan?"_

" memang cedera ku kambuh, tapi kata mereka tidak apa-apa"

" _syukurlah, ya sudah aku harus kembali take gambar. Sampai jumpa"_

" ne"

Minseok tersenyum memasukkan phonselnya ke saku, ia terus melangkah perlahan hingga langkahnya mulai memberat. Senyum yang baru saja terpasang indah di wajahnya berangsur menghilang—

" Xi—"

Tangan Minseok terulur ke arah seorang namja yang tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya. Seorang namja yang amat familiar—

" sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau masih seperti dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu—Xiumin"

Namja itu tersenyum sambil memeluk Minseok yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

" sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, 10 tahun? 11? Ah—aku rasa 12 tahun. Kau masih saja manis seperti terahir aku meninggalkanmu—"

Air mata Minseok merambat membasahi pipi cubby Minseok,

" hey—aku ada disini sekarang. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi, aku akan berada di sampingmu"

" kau kembali?"

" ne, aku kembali. Ini aku—Xi Luhanmu—"

Namja itu terus mengusap lembut kepala Minseok yang menangis.

.

.

Café terasa begitu sepi, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Minseok sejak ia dan namja yang ia panggil dengan panggilan 'Xi Luhan' itu datang ke café. Namja itu tersenyum begitu lembut sambil mengusap pipi cubby Minseok. Pancaran matanya terlihat tenang penuh dengan kerinduan untuk yeoja yang ia sentuh.

" kau tidak senang melihatku kembali? Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Minseok menatap namja tampan itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" kau bodoh!"

" aku sudah resmi kembali kesini, aku hanya ke Amerika bukan ke neraka. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" dimana bodyguardmu? Sudah 1 jam kita disini tapi tumben sekali dia tidak menghubungimu—"

" dia sudah meninggal—"

" Mwo? Sungguh?!"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu di dalam masa sedihmu"

Lagi-lagi Minseok mengangguk. Ia menatap namja tampan yang 12 tahun lalu meninggalkannya tanpa kata dan kabar. Namja yang membuatnya salah paham akan Wu Luhan yang merupakan dirinya. Namja tampan itu Xi Luhan, seorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Luhan.

" kau tidak merindukanku? Dan—apa wajahku tidak berubah? Kau sempat mengarahkan pandanganmu padaku, aku jadi terharu…"

" aku akan selalu mengenalimu, Luhan"

" hey, kau tidak memanggilku Deer lagi?"

Minseok menggeleng kecil.

" setelah melihat kalian sama persis, aku jadi benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan kalian"

Guman Minseok yang membuat Xi Luhan memiringkan kepala untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

" oh!? Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus kepindahanku! Bye Xiu, aku akan menemuimu lain kali. Simpan nomorku oke?!"

Xi Luhan melangkah pergi membiarkan Minseok memandanginya.

_._

" _dia kembali—"_

_._

Bisik Minseok.

Xi Luhan, 12 tahun yang lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Minseok tanpa kata. 12 tahun yang lalu ia pergi tanpa membiarkan Minseok mengatakan bagaimana namja tampan itu amat penting untuknya. Kini ia kembali—membawa berjuta kenangan yang entah akan bisa terulang kembali atau membawa kenangan baru yang akan merubah segalanya. Minseok merapikan obat yang ia beli dan berjalan menyelusuri jalan menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Semua mata memandang namja tampan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, namja tampan dengan rambut bercat orange yang tersenyum begitu manis ke arah seorang yang kini sedang memandangi langit di luar jendela. Baru beberapa menit kedatangannya ia sudah mampu menyihir hampir setiap orang yang ia lalui dengan pesona dan keadaannya yang memang cukup familiar.

" aku tidak tau jika Luhan bisa begitu tampan dengan pakaian kasual seorang namja, bahkan dia terlihat lebih tinggi"

Bisik Tao.

" kapan dia mewarnai rambutnya? Dan—dia tidak mengatakan akan memotong rambutnya sependek itu padaku tadi"

Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungso yang duduk di samping Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Luhan?"

Merasa mendengar suara yang familiar dengannya namja tampan itu menoleh, ia tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada namja yang menatap tidak percaya akan kehadirannya. Dengan santai berjalan mendekati Sehun,

" kau tidak banyak berubah, Oh—"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih sibuk memandangi langit tanpa memperdulikan kehebohan yang tercipta dengan ke datangan Xi Luhan.

" aku tidak percaya jika aku akan satu kelas bersama kalian, ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Ucap Xi Luhan gembira. Namja itu memeluk Sehun yang masih sibuk mematung dengan keadaannya.

" ya, Thehun? Kau sedang memandangiku? Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, aku namja—"

" kau benar-benar Luhan? Rusa gurun? Deer? "

Xi Luhan mengangguk.

" aku berubah banyakkan? Aku jadi semakin tampan dan tinggi kkk—kau tidak banyak berubah kecuali rambutmu yang seperti gulali—"

Dalam ruangan itu tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi, biasanya mereka akan melihat Sehun yang anti dengan Luhan, namun sekarang? Namja itu terlihat tidak berkutik dan begitu akrab dengan Luhan versi namja di hadapannya.

" Kris! sudah ku bilang jangan pernah membuatku kesal!"

Pekikan familiar membuat semua penghuni kelas kaget, pasalnya mereka masih mengira namja yang sedang menggoda Sehun adalah Luhan ( teman sekelas mereka/ Wu Luhan ). Xi Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara—

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari 2 Luhan yang saling menatap, mereka seakan sedang bercermin dengan sisi lain dari mereka. Wajah, Suara bahkan ekspresi mereka sama persis, mereka sama! Tidak ada perbedaan kecuali tinggi badan dan jenis kelamin.

" Thehun—aku sedang tidak bercermin bukan?"

Tanya Xi Luhan pada Sehun. Luhan? Ia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya melihat kearah Sehun yang begitu akrab dengan namja yang mirip dengannya.  
Sehun menggeleng.

" dia?"

Sehun mengangguk, mencoba menutup pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Xi Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Minseok yang kini sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget melihat Xi Luhan dan Luhan berada dalam ruang yang sama.

" Xiumin—jelaskan padaku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, Xi Luhan menarik tangan Minseok di ikuti dengan Sehun.

Lay yang baru datang memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat istrinya di tarik oleh namja yang ia kira Luhan. Saat ingin mengejar tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan yang menatap tidak percaya pada Kris, yang juga sepertinya kaget.

" apa yang sedang terjadi?"

.

.

Xi Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Sehun berdiri cukup jauh darinya, dengan pose cool yang biasa Sehun tampilkan sedangkan Minseok? Yeoja itu sedang memegangi pipinya, ia berdiri di sebelah Xi Luhan yang sedang meminta penjelasan akan semua yang telah ia dapatkan pagi ini.

" kami juga tidak mengerti, saat kau pergi kami bertemu dengan Luhan—"

" bahkan namanya juga Luhan?"

Sehun dan Minseok mengangguk.

" adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kegilaan ini?"

" Deer, bagaimana jika kau jadi kami 12 tahun yang lalu? Di saat kau menghilang, ada sesosok Luhan yang lain yang menggantikanmu? Kau kira kami tidak merasa gila? Hingga ahirnya kami menyadari jika kalian berbeda—"

Xi Luhan terkekeh. Suasana kaku dan keheningan tercipta sedikit lebih lama dari yang bisa Xi Luhan bayangkan dari pertemuan bersama dua sahabat kecilnya. Ia terkekeh, lalu tersenyum memandangi Sehun dan Minseok.

" dunia ini terasa begitu aneh—ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak begitu perduli, aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke sini dan tidak mungkin aku untuk lari"

" akan aneh, jika melihat dua Luhan dalam satu ruangan"

Guman Minseok.

" kau cukup melihatku, Xiu"

Xi Luhan merangkul Minseok bersama dengan Sehun.

" aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku mengerjai anak-anak kelas kita kkk"

" kau itu nakal sekali—kasihan Sehun yang selalu kena getahnya"

" hahaha—aku tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini"

Ucap Sehun.

" baiklah, kekasihmu ini sudah kembali jadi tidak usah khawatir Xiumin"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Xi Luhan—

" enak saja, sekarang Xiumin adalah kekasih Oh Sehun. Jadi tuan Rusa silahkan singkirkan tanganmu dari yeojachinguku—"

Sehun dan Xi Luhan saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam membuat Minseok khawatir, lama mereka seperti orang yang ingin berkelahi hingga Sehun dan Xi Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu mereka dan merangkul Minseok bersamaan.

" baiklah, Thehun—aku akan mengalah untuk membiarkanmu menjadi kekasih Xiumin juga tapi jangan pernah melupakan jika aku adalah sainganmu"

" tidak masalah, siapapun yang Xiumin pilih asalkan dia bahagia"

Balas Sehun.

" kalian sedang bertaruh?"

" seperti itulah—"

Seakan diberi komando, dua namja tampan itu mencium pipi Minseok bersamaan. Tepat saat mereka mencium pipi Minseok, mata Minseok terarah pada namja yang membuka pintu atap.

Lay menatap kaget pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat, bagaimana istrinya mendapatkan ciuman dari dua namja secara bersamaan. Lay menatap Minseok yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya. Tangan Lay yang semula mengangkat phonsel ke telinga menurun—

" mian—"

Tidak butuh hitungan detik untuk Lay menghilang dari pandangan tiga sahabat itu.

" Xingie—"

Gumanan Minseok tidak terdengar oleh dua namja yang sedang memeluknya, namun ke dua namja itu tau jika Minseok terlihat kaget dan berbeda.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Xi Luhan, Minseok menggeleng. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Xi Luhan dan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

" mungkin dia malu—Lay adalah salah satu artis yang menetap di kelas kita"

" oh—"

Kedua namja itu terdiam untuk waktu yang lama hingga mereka tersenyum simpul,

" apa—apa benar kau mencintai Minseok?"

Tanya Xi Luhan.  
Sehun mengangguk, ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap namja yang kini berada di hadapannya.

" aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang meninggalkannya, tapi aku memaklumi jika kau kembali setidaknya etika baikmu patut aku beri pujian"

Ucap Sehun dingin.

" kau masih sama—baiklah, kita lakukan yang terbaik dengan fairplay, siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya itulah pemenangnya. Yang tidak, harus mengalah dan mendukungnya. Eotthokke?"

" setidaknya aku cukup tau dia dari pada kau, jadi untukku itu tidak masalah"

" baiklah"

Xi Luhan mengangguk,

" alasanmu kembali?"

" karena aku mencintainya dan merindukannya, di Amerika aku begitu tersiksa tanpa melihatnya membayangkan seperti apa dia hingga aku melihat dia dari website. Dia terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari terahir yang aku lihat, bahkan dia terlihat cantik dan mengagumkan—aku memaksa kedua orang tuaku untuk mengijinkanku kembali. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Minseok lagi—lain artinya jika dia memilihmu dan mencintaimu, aku rela karena aku tau kau bukan orang yang akan melukai Minseok"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" dunia itu berputar—iya kan?"

Xi Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak menemukan Lay di kelas, bahkan namja itu meninggalkan barang-barangnya di sana.

" Xingie—"

Bisik Minseok saat melihat panggilan yang masuk ke phonselnya. Lebih dari 20 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Lay.

.

.

**From : Xingie**

**Kau dimana? Aku khawatir  
siapa namja yang menyeretmu?  
apa dia tidak tau jika kakimu sakit?  
aku khawatir…setidaknya angkat  
panggilanku**

.

.

**From : Xingie**

**Aku sudah memutari beberapa  
gedung, aku juga sudah ke ruang  
musik. Dimana kau?**

**Kau benar-benar membuatku  
cemas!**

.

.

**From : Xingie**

**Apa kau baik-baik saja?  
kau semakin membuatku gila  
karena tidak menjawab atau membalas  
ku! Aku harus mencarimu kemana?**

.

.

**From : Xingie**

**Setidaknya balas pesanku, tidak  
apa jika hanya sms kosong—**

**Asalkan aku tau kau masih bisa  
membalasku, aku akan menunggu  
dengan tenang…**

.

.

Air mata Minseok mengalir, ia merasa bersalah dengan Lay.  
Chen mendekati Minseok yang sibuk membuka pesan dari Lay—

" ada apa? Aku melihatnya pergi dengan wajah yang menyeramkan tadi—"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" dimana dia?"

" aku bertemu di parkiran—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minseok langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa perduli dosen akan segera masuk ke kelas.

Minseok berlari sekuat tenaga ke parkiran, tidak ada mobil yang biasa Lay pakai.

" aku—"

Minseok menaiki taxi pergi ke apartemennya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Lay pulang. Phonsel namja itu mati, ia benar-benar takut jika Lay marah padanya. Yeoja itu panik, bahkan Hangeng juga tidak menjawab panggilan darinya. Suara pintu apartemen terbuka membuat Minseok berlari ke arah pintu, bukan Lay—yeoja itu kecewa melihat yang datang bukan orang yang ingin ia temui.

" ada apa dengan raut wajahmu?"

" hiks—eoni, Xingie—dia—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Minseok keburu pingsan.

" Ya Tuhan! Chullie, Minseok—"

" cepat bawa ke kamarnya!"

Teukie dan Chullie membawa Minseok ke kamar.

" aku panggil dokter dulu—"

Ucap Chullie, yang langsung diangguki oleh Teukie.

Niat awal Chullie dan Teukie datang ke apartemen Minseok dan Lay adalah untuk merayakan hari pernikahan keduanya yang memang sudah genap berumur 1 tahun. Mereka rela menyogok untuk mendapatkan password apartemen Lay dari Hangeng dengan menjadi asisten namja Tan itu selama 2 hari kemarin. Mereka tidak akan pernah berpikir jika akan mendapati Minseok menangis dengan wajah ketakutan dan panik saat mereka datang—terlebih dongsaeng mereka langsung pingsan sebelum mengatakan apa-apa.

" bagaimana dia?"

Tanya Chullie.

" belum sadar, apa dokternya sudah ada?"

" Siwon akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, dia ada di apartemen Kibum yang berada di lantai bawah gedung ini"

Teukie mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang namja dengan pakaian kasual datang dan memeriksa Minseok, di temani oleh seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri di samping Chullie dan Teukie.

" aku tidak begitu mengerti ini, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya—sepertinya dia perlu ke dokter kandungan"

" wae?"

" aku rasa dia sedang hamil—sekitar 3 atau 6 minggu"

" HAMIL?"

Tanya Teukie dan Chullie bersamaan.  
Namja yang Chullie panggil Siwon itu berdiri dan mengangguk.

" aku membawa beberapa obat, namun aku tidak berani memberikan padanya. Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit—"

" baik!"

Chullie dan Kibum ikut ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil Siwon, sedangkan Teukie menyusul di belakang mereka. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit Minseok langsung di bawa ke ruang rawat setelah dokter kandungan mengatakan ia perlu menginap di rumah sakit.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengku, dok?"

Tanya Chullie pada yeoja yang sedang mencatat kondisi Minseok. Yeoja itu, Sunghyun Woo. Dokter kandungan yang Siwon hubungi untuk merawat Minseok.

" tensi darahnya terlalu rendah untuk seorang calon eoma. Akan terlalu beresiko jika dia tetap mempertahankan tensi darahnya seperti ini, untuk dia dan anaknya"

" maksud dokter?"

Sunghyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chullie.

" kita terpaksa harus menggugurkan kandungannya, untuk menyelamatkan Minseok-ssi. Keadaan awal tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan terlebih sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu tubuh Minseok-ssi sepertinya mengalami beberapa guncangan yang hebat"

" guncangan? Maksud dokter?"

" seperti guncangan yang ada pada wahana hiburan extream, keadaannya sungguh lemah saat ini"

" apa maksudmu?!"

" dia tidak bisa mengandung dalam tensi serendah dan keadaan sekarang ini, kalau tidak –baik dia ataupun bayinya tidak akan bisa hidup. Kemungkinan kehidupan normal bayinya adalah hanya beberapa persen. Aku harap kalian bisa mengatakan sejujurnya pada Minseok-ssi"

Ucapan Sunghyun membuat Chullie dan Teukie kaget, begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

" seorang calon ibu memerlukan kestabilan tekanan darah, tidak boleh terlalu rendah atau terlalu tinggi. Apa lagi dia baru mengandung beberapa minggu— hampir sama seperti tekanan darah tinggi, tekanan darah rendah juga bisa menyebabkan berkurangnya suplai darah ke plasenta. Dan jika kekurangan suplai darah berarti janin dalam perut juga kekurangan suplai oksigen dan nutrisi. Hal ini bisa mengakibatkan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan janin yang lambat dan meningkatkan resiko terjadinya bayi lahir dengan berat badan di bawah normal. Efek Bahaya lain adalah dapat meningkatkan resiko terjadinya placental abruption. Placental abruption adalah keadaan di mana plasenta terpisah dari rahim sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Hal ini mengakibatkan suplai oksigen ke janin terputus dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat pada ibu hamil. Terahir adalah kelahiran prematur bisa terjadi ketika ibu hamil menderita ini. Kelahiran lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya ini sengaja dilakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya komplikasi yang lebih serius. Itu dari beberapa kemungkinan—"

" kalau seperti itu kenapa harus menggugurkan bayinya segala?"

Sunghyun menghela nafas berat penuh dengan penyesalan.

" anemia yang di derita Minseok-ssi tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung, resiko untuk mempertahankan nyawanya terlalu besar. Dinding rahim Minseok-ssi tidak terlalu kuat dan memungkinkan terlebih untuk menerima kenyataan menampung janin jika kestabilan tekanan darahnya rendah. Aku secara pribadi minta maaf untuk menyampaikan hal seperti ini, namun akan lebih baik jika ia memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan ia putuskan"

" tapi dok—"

" aku sarankan agar tidak mengambil resiko yang membahayakan—"

Tambah Sunghyun.

" dokter, apa dia bisa hamil lagi jika ia menggugurkan bayinya?"

Tanya Teukie.  
Sunghyun menggeleng—

" kemungkinan kami akan membersihkan dinding rahimnya agar tidak memberi dampak penyakit lain setelah pengambilan janin itu—"

" hiks—"

Semua orang mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Minseok, yeoja itu terbangun—ia menggeleng sambil menatap Sunghyun dengan pandangan memohon dan takut.

" selamatkan bayiku—"

" Minseok-ssi—"

" aku—aku tidak apa jika aku harus mati! Asalkan bayiku selamat—"

" tidak semudah itu, Agassi"

Minseok menggeleng, ia menoleh ke arah Chullie yang mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Sunghyun.

" kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu—"

Minseok menggeleng, ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban itu.

" kau bisa mengadobsi bayi di panti asuhan"

" andwe—aku tidak mau!"

" Minseok!?"

Yeoja itu mengambil pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada di ruangan itu, Minseok mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah lehernya.

" jangan pisahkan aku dengan anakku! Lebih baik bunuh saja aku sekalian dari pada harus aku menggugurkan bayiku!"

" Minseok-ssi, tenanglah—"

Memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan Minseok, hingga Siwon menyuntikkan obat bius untuk Minseok dan membuat yeoja itu tidak sadarkan diri.

" kami akan melakukan yang terbaik"

Ucap Sunghyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

" kau sudah menghubungi Yixing?"

Chullie menggeleng.

" Hangeng juga tidak mengangkat phonselnya—"

Teukie mengusap pelan kepala Minseok.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

" tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Teukie, mungkin menemukan Yixing dan Hangeng adalah hal terbaik. Aku harap Yixing bisa memberinya pengertian—"

" sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar"

" entahlah—kita akan tau setelah dia sadar"

.

.

.

" Ahirnya kembali ke korea juga—"

" aku merindukan Afrodit-ku, apa dia akan memarahiku karena tidak menghubunginya selama 2 hari di jepang? Atau dia melupakanku? Hyung—eothokke?"

Hangeng menggeleng lebih memilih konsentrasi pada jalanan dari pada melayani Lay yang mulai gila dengan 'Afrodit-nya'.

" tapi wajar saja kan jika aku ngambek? Mereka mencium Minseok di depan mataku—ais! Aku benar-benar benci melihat yeojaku di dekati orang lain!"

" acara ngambekmu membuatku kehilangan banyak kesempatan untuk menerima banyak job! Gara-gara kau aku melupakan phonselku di kantor!"

Lay terkekeh.

" saat itu aku benar-benar marah hyung, aku tidak mungkin kan langsung memukul 2 namja kurang ajar itu!? Tapi—apa karena aku begitu merindukan Minseok ya, 2 malam ini aku benar-benar memimpikan Minseok yang menangis terus-terusan. Hyung, apa aku sebegitu gilanya?"

" kau memang gila, jadi telephone istrimu dan minta maaf sekarang!"

Pekik Hangeng.

" hyung—kalau dia tidak mengingatku bagaimana?"

" ya Tuhan, ZHANG YI XING!? Memangnya berapa lama kita di Jepang?! 3 hari 2 malam! Minseok bukan orang gila sepertimu, jadi cepatlah kau nyalakan phonselmu dan telephone dia!"

Lay mengangguk patuh.

Hangeng memang harus mengusap dada jika berurusan dengan Lay soal Minseok atau Afrodit yang membuat Lay menjadi gila. Ia menoleh ke arah Lay yang memandangi phonselnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

" waeyo?"

" dia tidak menghubungiku—dia juga tidak membalas pesanku—hyung, eottokke? Jangan-jangan mimpiku tentang Minseok adalah pertanda jika dia meninggalkanku bersama namja-namja itu? Hyuuuuung"

" Ya TUHAN ZHANG YI XING! Aku sedang menyetir! Jangan menarik-narik lenganku!"

Hangeng frustasi dengan kelakuan anak didiknya itu. Ia tidak percaya bagaimana Lay bisa merengek seperti anak kecil saat di Jepang hanya untuk pulang. Lay, 3 hari di Jepang tidak sedikitpun namja itu berhenti mengatakan jika ia mencemaskan Minseok. Dengan sifat yang sedikit kekanakan, Lay selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa jauh dari Minseok. Hangeng yang mendengar ocehan dan rengekan Lay hanya menganggap jika Lay begitu terobsesi dengan Minseok hingga Lay tidak pernah diam untuk membicarakan Minseok di sela pegambilan gambar. Meski begitu kesal, Hangeng salut pada Lay yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Minseok—Lay membuktikan padanya tentang arti cinta yang Lay miliki untuk Minseok.

Hangeng mengangguk pada Lay saat Lay menunjukkan panggilan masuk di phonselnya.

" hyung! Jangan bilang jika Minseok mengatakan pada Chullie noona untuk bercerai denganku? Hyuuuung! Noona pasti akan memarahiku"

" itu tidak mungkin, angkat saja—"

Lay menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Hangeng hingga Hangeng mengarahkan pandangannya pada stir mobil untuk mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya karena sedang menyetir. Lay menghirup nafas dalam-dalam—

" yeoboseo—"

Ucap Lay pelan.

" _ahirnya—kau dimana?"_

" di jalan menuju Seoul, ada apa noona"

Balas Lay takut-takut dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

" _datanglah ke rumah sakit Myungwoo secepatnya. Minseok menghawatirkanmu—"_

" rumah sakit Myungwoo?"

Tanya Lay.  
Hangeng yang mendengar Lay mengulangi perkataan Chullie langsung menoleh sedikit ke arah Lay yang sepertinya sedang bingung.

" _aku tunggu kau di kantin rumah sakit, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat kemari"_

" ne, aku akan meminta Hangeng hyung untuk ke sana. Memang siapa yang ada dirumah sakit?"

" _sudahlah, cepat kemari baru akan ku jelaskan semuanya!"_

" baik"

Lay menatap Hangeng.

" hyung, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak sekarang"

" tenanglah, Heenim tidak akan setega itu"

" entahlah hyung—pikiranku mengatakan jika Minseok sedang benar-benar membutuhkanku"

Lay mulai gelisah dan tidak bisa diam, terlebih Minseok tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Hingga jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat tiba di rumah sakit Myungwoo dimana ia melihat Chullie terlihat sedikit kusut.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Hangeng.

" duduklah"

Hangeng tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang menahan kepanikannya dengan bersikap sok tenang, ia adalah teman Chullie sejak kecil jadi dia tau jika yeoja itu tengah menahan perasaan dan emosinya.

Hangeng dan Lay duduk di depan Chullie yang sedang menyesap kopi—

" kenapa noona memintaku kemari? Apa Teukie noona sakit?"

Chullie menggeleng.

" dimana Minseok?"

Yeoja itu terdiam, ia menatap Lay yang sepertinya tenang namun Chullie tau jika pikiran namja itu sedang melayang entah kemana untuk memikirkan Minseok. Karena wajah Lay gampang dibaca jika tentang Minseok.

" dia hamil masuk minggu ke 3 di bulan ke 3—"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya—

" dokter bilang kita harus merelakan bayinya demi keselamatan nyawa Minseok—"

Keterkejutan Lay masih berlanjut.

" Anemia yang Minseok derita tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung, terlebih rahimnya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengandung seorang bayi. Resiko dari pengangkatan janinnya adalah kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki keturunan—"

Lay terdiam.

" Minseok menolak semua obat dan makanan yang diperuntukkan untuknya—dia ingin mempertahankan bayi kalian meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya. Bahkan dia sempat mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dokter memaksa untuk menggugurkan janinnya"

" Minseokie—"

Bisik Lay.

" dimana dia sekarang?"

Tanya Hangeng.

" di lantai 5 ruang VVIP—Teukie menunggu di luar ruangan"

Tidak butuh komando untuk Lay meninggalkan Chullie dan Hangeng.

" menangislah jika kau ingin menangis—"

Chullie menggeleng.

" aku—aku tidak bisa menangis, aku harus kuat untuk Minseokie"

Hangeng mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Chullie pelan. Chullie terus mencoba mengusap air matanya, hingga yeoja itu menyerah dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Hangeng. Ia menangis di pelukan namja yang terus berbisik untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap percaya pada keajaiban.

.

.

.

Teukie berdiri saat melihat Lay berlari ke arahnya.

" Minseokie?"

" dia ada di dalam—"

Lay langsung meraih knop pintu bersiap masuk sebelum Teukie menahan lengannya. Teukie terlihat begitu khawatir.

" bujuk dia, setidaknya untuk makan—sejak 3 hari yang lalu dia hanya mendapatkan gizi dari infuse—"

" akan aku lakukan"

Setelah mengangguk pada Teukie Lay masuk ke ruangan.

Lay tidak menemukan seorangpun di ranjang, perlahan Lay berjalan menyelusuri ruangan yang lumayan lebar untuk sebuah ruang rawat. Namja tampan itu menahan kepanikannya saat melihat Minseok berdiri di balkon, suara isakan membuat Lay semakin menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat kesalahan apapun yang mengakibatkan Minseok kaget dan kemungkinan terjatuh. Namja tampan berdimple manis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menghilangkan ke kalutannya. Sedikit memejamkan matanya sebelum merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan tenang.

" ekhem—"

Minseok langsung menoleh saat mendengar suarah deheman rendah di belakangnya. Air mata Minseok menuruni pipinya saat melihat Lay di hadapan matanya dengan wajah yang datar dan tenang.

" Xingie—"

Lay mengangguk, pura-pura tidak begitu perduli dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipi Minseok. Ia menahan perasaannya yang ingin segera memeluk Minseok saat melihat yeoja itu terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga. Ia menahan tubuh dan perasaannya yang ingin berteriak agar siapapun bisa mengalihkan penderitaan yang Minseok rasakan untuknya. Ia ingin menggantikan Minseok menahan semua rasa sakit yang nanti akan ia rasakan dengan segala kemungkinan yang tidak menentu. Lay belum mengetahui semuanya secara detail, namun ia cukup tau jika Minseok mulai kehilangan berat badannya.

" Xingie—mianhe"

Ucap Minseok di sela tangisnya, ia menangis menatap takut-takut pada Lay.

" hiks—mereka temanku—aku—aku—maafkan aku—"

Isak Minseok.

Selangkah demi selangkah Lay berjalan mendekati Minseok, membawa Minseok yang menangis ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium lembut puncak kepala Minseok dan menggendongnya di depan dada. Sedikit menarik tiang yang digunakan untuk menempatkan infuse, Lay berjalan membawa Minseok ke atas ranjang. Mendudukkan secara perlahan tanpa ingin membuatnya terluka, seakan-akan Minseok adalah benda yang akan terluka jika tidak hati-hati meletakannya. Lay merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Minseok yang belum berhenti menangis.

" asin—"

Ucap Lay.  
Lay tersenyum mengangkat dagu Minseok, membuat Minseok tidak lagi menunduk dan kini menatap matanya secara langsung.

" biasanya bibir ini terasa manis—apa mereka juga sudah mencicipinya?"

" hiks—Xingie—"

" benar? Mereka sudah mencicipinya"

Seperti akris professional lainnya, Lay mampu membawa perannya dengan baik. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang ingin menjerit melihat keadaan Minseok sekarang ini dengan baik, dibalik raut wajah kecewa sedikit kesal namja tampan itu mampu membawa Minseok menggeleng.

" hanya Xingie yang mencium bibirku! Mereka hanya mencium pipiku! Hiks! Xingie mianhe—aku—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menciumku lagi—hiks"

" benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk imut.

" wae?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang memberikan tatapan bingung sedikit menggodanya.

" karna—karna Minni hanya mencintai Xingie—"

Lay terkekeh pelan namun ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

" Xingie? Kau menangis?"

" sepertinya aku terlalu lapar untuk mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan memesan makanan—"

Lay berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu hingga Minseok mencegatnya.

" jangan! Mereka—mereka—"

" Hangeng hyung ada di bawah—aku akan menelfon di luar"

" kenapa tidak disini saja?"

" apa kau mengundangku?"

" EH?"

Minseok langsung menggeleng saat Lay menunjukkan wajah pervertnya sambil mengusap bibir dengan lidahnya.

" bagaimana?"

Minseok menggeleng malu-malu.

" jangan lama-lama"

" hanya menelfon—duduklah dengan tenang karena aku masih belum memaafkan mu, oke?"

Setelah melihat Minseok mengangguk dan kembali ke ranjangnya Lay berjalan keluar. Di luar ruangan Lay menutup mulutnya, ia menahan teriakannya. Merosot di dinding setelah ia menutup pintu.

" Lay—"

" biarkan aku menangis—"

Ucap Lay saat Hangeng mendekatinya. Teukie dan Chullie mengerti, mereka yakin jika Lay akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keputusan yang akan ia ambil sebagai suami Minseok. Setelah lama ahirnya Lay bisa mengembalikan expresinya—

" hyung, belikan aku makanan—"

" eh?"

" makanan kesukaanku, bawa makanan itu ke dalam. Aku akan menemui dokter yang menangani Minseok dan bayinya"

Hangeng mengangguk.

Sunghyun mengangguk saat Lay, Chullie dan Teukie masuk ke ruangannya.

" aku suami , Minseok—bisa kau jelaskan padaku keadaan Minseok sesungguhnya?"

Sunghyun mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan keadaan Minseok dari awal hingga kondisi terahir pada Lay. Lay mengangguk-angguk mencoba menyelami setiap penjelasan yang Sunghyun jelaskan.

" dokter—adakah kemungkinan lain yang bisa ku pilih untuk menyelamatkan keduanya?"

Sunghyun menggeleng.

" itu terlalu beresiko—"

Chullie dan Teukie menatap Lay yang sepertinya benar-benar serius.

" selamatkan keduanya dok—"

Tiga yeoja di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Lay tidak percaya.

" jika kita memaksa Minseok untuk tetap menggugurkan bayinya, bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika dia akan melompat dari gedung ini. Atau seperti yang pernah kalian lihat, dia akan mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan cara apapun. Keduanya sama saja, pada ahirnya yeojaku—Minniku akan meninggalkanku. Katakanlah aku egois dengan membiarkan Minseok merasakan kesakitan karena kehamilannya sendirian, tapi setidaknya membiarkan dia menikmati kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang yeoja yang sempurna itu akan membuatku lebih bahagia. Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan segala cara agar tekanan darahnya tetap stabil, agar anemiannya tidak mempengaruhi dia dan bayinya. Aku akan mencari semua cara yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mempertahankan keduanya. Meskipun pada ahirnya keserakahanku tidak bisa menghasilkan apapun, asalkan aku melihatnya tersenyum—itu tidak apa"

" Yixing—"

Lay berdiri sejenak kemudian berlutut di hadapan Chullie dan Teukie yang berdiri bersama Sunghyun.

" aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk meyakinkan jika kemungkinan sekecil apapun akan kami miliki. Beri aku ijin untuk melihat Minseokie tersenyum—meskipun itu menyakitkan. Heenim noona, Teukie noona—dokter Woo. Aku mohon—"

.

.

.

Minseok menoleh saat pintu terbuka, wajah berbinarnya kembali meredup saat melihat Hangeng datang sendirian dengan beberapa bungkus makanan.

" dimana bocah gila itu?"

" Xingie belum kembali dari tadi—"

Hangeng menghela nafas, ia tersenyum meletakkan bungkusan makanan di sofa. Ia mendekat ke arah Minseok.

" pantas saja bocah itu seperti cacing kepanasan, ternyata kau di rumah sakit"

" Eh?"

" di jepang dia membuatku gila karena memikirkanmu yang akan menceraikan dia, yang akan pergi dengan namja yang menciummulah atau hal yang paling gila adalah dia benar-benar memikirkan hal-hal bodoh dan di luar nalar manusia"

Hangeng duduk santai di kursi yang ada di samping Minseok.

" seharusnya kau melihat tingkahnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu—"

" Xingie tidak marah?"

" Eh? Bukannya kau yang marah dengannya? Dia bilang kau marah karena tidak membalas panggilan atau pesan darinya"

Minseok menggeleng imut.

" lalu kelakuan gilanya itu? Ah—aku rasa aku sedikit pusing memikirkannya"

Minseok tersenyum membayangkan apa yang Lay lakukan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng. Dia tersenyum dan meminta Hangeng menceritakan apa yang Lay lakukan di jepang, hingga seseorang menelfonnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Minseok sendiri di ruangan.

" kau ketinggalan se—Xingie?"

Lay mengangguk bingung.

" ada apa?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku kira Han oppa ketinggalan sesuatu—"

Lay mengangguk, ia langsung duduk dan membuka makanan pesanannya.

" kau sudah makan?"

Minseok menggeleng, ia menunduk sedih.

" mereka akan meracuniku—"

" wae?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay yang sedang memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Air mata Minseok kembali jatuh—namun tidak lama expresi sedih Minseok berubah menjadi kaget saat tiba-tiba Lay mencium dan mendorong makanan yang sempat Lay masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Lay memijit tengkuk Minseok pelan sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Minseok menutup mulutnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut mendapati aksi Lay yang membuatnya kaget.

" mau makan sendiri atau aku akan melakukannya hingga makanan ini habis?"

Tanya Lay.

Lay menunjukkan makanan yang ada di dalam kotak miliknya, ia juga menyuapi Minseok sebelum memasukkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Minseok ahinya mau makan dan menghabiskan setiap suapan yang Lay berikan.

" ternyata kau cukup manja ya?"

" EH?"

" harusnya kau tadi bilang tidak mau makan, agar aku menyuapimu dari mulut ke mulut—itu sangat romantic!"

" XINGIE JOROK!"

Pekik Minseok.

" hahaha—toh kau menyukainya kan?"

Minseok menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

" hey—makan ini juga—"

Minseok menatap obat yang ada di tangan Lay,

" tidak!"

" tsk, baiklah—padahal mereka bilang akan membantumu melindungi baby kita—"

" EH?"

Minseok menatap kaget pada Lay.

Lay melakukan aksinya untuk memasukkan obat-obatan yang harusnya Minseok minum ke dalam mulutnya dan menyalurkan pada Minseok lewat ciumannya. Ada beberapa obat, dan Lay melakukannya hingga ke obat yang terahir.

" obat ini memang akan sedikit membuatmu pusing, tapi itu tidak apa-apa"

Ucap Lay sebelum mencium Minseok kembali. Sedikit nakal, Lay mulai mengajak Minseok untuk bermain lidah hingga nyaris saja Lay menelanjangi Minseok jika tidak ingat mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit. Lay tersenyum kembali mengancingkan pakaian pasien milik Minseok setelah mencium perut Minseok sekilas.

" jaga mama dengan baik ne? jangan membuatnya khawatir dan sakit"

Bisik Lay.

Minseok? Yeoja itu tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana Lay memperhatikan dirinya, ia meraih leher Lay dan memeluknya erat membuat Lay terkekeh.

" gomawo! Saranghaeyo"

" nado saranghae—"

Ucap Lay.  
Lay mengecup sekilas kening Minseok sebelum membiarkan Minseok tidur.

" tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu"

Dengan patuh Minseok memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tangan Lay.

" nice a dream baby"

Bisik Lay sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Lay benar-benar menjadi overprotektif terhadap Minseok, dia mengarahkan semua kemampuannya untuk menjaga Minseok baik di rumah atau di luar rumah. Dia membuat Tao, Chen dan Kyungso menjadi supir pribadi untuk Minseok saat mereka harus ke kampus. Beruntung saja karena Chen dan Tao dengan senang hati melakukannya, Kyungso? Dia hanya bisa membantu sesekali, karena masalah Minseok dengan Luhan masih belum selesai.

" haii baby Xiu—"

Sapa Xi Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk, di sebelah Xi Luhan ada Lay yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Minseok tau jika Lay tidak sepenuhnya membaca buku yang ia bawa, ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah Lay yang abnormal ( hasil dari mengobrol dengan Hangeng saat menunggu kedatangan Lay yang terpaksa ke lokasi syuting ).

Sehun mendekati Minseok dan memberikan sebotol susu yang biasa diberikan untuk Minseok.

" hemm—bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sehabis pulang kuliah? Aku bosan di rumah. Eomaku menceramahiku sepanjang waktu—"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Minseok menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" aku tidak bisa—"

Jawab Minseok.

" wae?"

" aku tidak bisa, mian"

Melihat ekspresi menyesal dari Minseok, Xi Luhan dan Sehun langsung mendekatinya.

" hey ada apa denganmu? Kenapa expresimu tidak enak dilihat? Kami hanya mengajakmu main bukan mengajakmu pergi kesesuatu tempat yang harus kau datangi. Santai saja—"

Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Minseok.  
Dari arah pintu terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, ia mendatangi meja Lay.

" kita perlu bicara!"

Ucap Luhan.

" bicara saja"

" aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu!"

Lay tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia buka.

" di kelas ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk kita bicara, jika aku keluar yeoja-yeoja itu akan mengikutiku"

" jangan sok di depanku!"

Luhan membuang buku yang ada di pangkuan Lay, membuat artis kebanggaan Changsha itu menatap tajam pada Luhan.

" disini atau tidak sama sekali"

Putus Lay sebelum mengambil buku yang Luhan buang. Lay kembali duduk di mejanya membiarkan Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" kalian semua pergi!"

" EH?"

Anak-anak yang ada di kelas langsung bergegas pergi kecuali Xi Luhan dan Sehun yang merangkul Minseok untuk tetap diam di tempat mereka. Luhan mengarahkan pandanganya untuk mengusir namun diacuhkan oleh Xi Luhan dan Sehun.

" meski wajah kita sama, namapun sama—tapi mianhe, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan aku akan tetap di tempatku"

Mendapat ucapan dingin dari namja yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan wajahnya Luhan menggeram, ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan kembarannya itu dan memilih menfokuskan pada Lay.

" kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?!"

" mwoka?"

" aku ingin menghancurkan Minseok!"

'DEGH'  
Minseok langsung menatap ke arah Lay yang masih santai dengan pokerface yang ia miliki. Sehun dan Xi Luhan pun menatap ke arah dua orang yang sedang berbicara dengan nada yang kontras.

" aku tidak melakukan apapun—"

" Kau! Kau yang membersihkan air es ditangga! Kau yang menghapus semua berita miring tentang Minseok yang ku sebarkan di majalah kampus, kau—bahkan kau ikut campur dengan urusan perusahaanku dan manajer Kim!?"

Lay menutup bukunya dan menatap Luhan datar.

" aku terpeleset disana, lihat ( menunjukkan perban di pergelangan tangan ). Menghapus berita? Jangan konyol—aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka berikan secara exclusive seperti yang mereka minta. Ikut campur tentang perusahaanmu dan manajer Kim? Manajer Kim yang mana? Aku hanya mengenal 1 manajer Kim di korea ini, dia adalah yeoja yang menyebalkan dengan wajah cantik dan haus darah"

" Kim Heechul! Kau membantunya!"

" changkaman! Manajer Hee? Mungkin kau salah dengan melawan seorang Kim Heechul, noona. Hentikan perbuatanmu, aku memang tidak perduli kau mau apa—tapi nyawa orang menjadi taruhannya. Kau memang cantik—tapi sayang hatimu tidak secantik wajahmu. Mungkin karena itu Oh sehun tidak memperdulikanmu—"

" Kau!?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih menatap datar.

" kau manusia biasa, untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh yang akan mengotori wajah cantikmu itu? Aku rasa aku harus mengakui jika Xi Luhan lebih cantik daripada dirimu, meski wajah kalian sama"

" aku benar-benar membencimu Lay!"

Pekik Luhan.

" aku tidak keberatan—dibenci olehmu tidak membuatku berhenti bernafas"

" kau akan menerima akibatnya"

Lay menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" I will"

Luhan langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Lay? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca sambil menunggu dosen.

.

.

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang masuk ke sebuah gudang, yeoja itu menendang-nendang apapun yang ia temui dengan kesal.

" apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu membenci Minseok?"

Luhan menoleh.  
Tatapan mata Luhan begitu tajam saat Sehun mendekatinya.

" wae? Apa kau akan membalasku demi yeoja itu?! Aku tidak perduli!"

" Wu Luhan! Dengarkan aku! Tatap aku saat kau sedang berbicara!"

Sehun memutar punggung Luhan agar yeoja itu menatapnya.

" kau berubah begitu jauh, apa karena aku? Luhan, mengertilah—jika perasaan tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun. Aku merasa bersalah dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu—"

" wae? Kenapa kau khawatir padaku?! Kau khawatirkan saja bagaimana aku akan membalas penginaan ini pada Minseok—"

" Luhan, cukup! Kau bukan yeoja yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku tau kau masih memperhatikan Minseok seperti dulu, aku tau kau sering membenarkan posisi bangku miliknya yang sebelumnya kau tendang—Luhan, kau adalah yeoja angkuh yang anggun dan baik hati. Jangan sampai hanya karena aku, kau jadi membuang jiwamu—"

Luhan menatap Sehun, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Membiarkan Sehun memeluknya dengan memeluk Sehun seerat ia bisa.

" Hunnie—boleh aku menciummu?"

Tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya. Memang Luhan terlihat cantik, namun saat mengingat ada Luhan lain yang memiliki jenis yang sama dengan Sehun, Sehun merasa jika dirinya akan berciuman dengan namja itu. Sehun mengangguk setelah bisa mengendalikan pikirannya akan Xi Luhan.

Detik demi detik begitu berarti bagi Luhan, yeoja itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun begitu tulus hingga ia rela mengorbankan persahabatannya. Dalam hatinya ia sudah mengakui betapa lelah dirinya untuk memusuhi teman baiknya, hanya saja egonya tidak mengijinkannya untuk sekedar mengalah. Melihat Sehun sering memberikan sesuatu dan perhatian lebih untuk Minseok membuat Luhan cemburu dan buta akan apa yang ia lakukan. Meski setelah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Minseok, Luhan selalu menangis dan meminta maaf dari kejauhan—

Luhan mengalungkan satu tangannya di leher Sehun, sekedar untuk menjaga agar namja itu tidak melepas ciumannya di tengah-tengah. Tangan liar Luhan tidak segan untuk membimbing tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam sehingga Sehun sempat kaget dibuatnya, sedikit berjengit saat kaki Luhan tidak sengaja menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Luhan melepas ciumannya, bibirnya sudah memerah merona dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun sedikit merutuki kebiasaan Luhan yang tidak mengancing penuh kemejanya dan menyisakan tiga kancing dari atas yang terbuka. Sehun merutuki hormonnya yang naik kala melihat sesuatu di balik blues putih Luhan. Dua buah dada yang terlihat begitu padat dan menggoda tersembunyi dan mengintip di balik bra putih yang Luhan pakai senada dengan bluesnya. Sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun mulai bereaksi. Sehun—namja itu tidak tau mengapa dia mencium Luhan begitu liar, menangkup kepala Luhan agar memberikan keleluasaan baginya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Menuruni leher jenjang Luhan, Sehun menciumnya inci per inci tak melewatkan sedikitpun celah. Tangan namja itu sudah mulai berani menyusup kedalam blues putih yang Luhan kenakan, menyentuh buah dada yang benar-benar menggodanya untuk menikmatinya. Perlahan Sehun melepas blues Luhan, menyingkap bra untuk meraup dan menghisap buah dada Luhan. Luhan menggeliat saat Sehun memainkan dadanya, ia langsung saja menegang mendapatkan sentuhan liar. Memutar Luhan untuk memunggunginya Sehun mencium Luhan dari belakang sambil mengocok dan meremas dada Luhan. Begitu keras hingga sesekali Luhan mengerang dan mendesih. Luhan sudah toples saat Sehun melempar branya. Sedikit menjambak rambut gulali Sehun saat namja itu menghisap putingnya sambil menyusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam celana yang Luhan pakai. Luhan telah basah saat Sehun melucuti semua pakaiannya dan membuatnya full naked dengan stoking yang masih terpasang di kaki jenjangnya.

" aghhh!"

Erangan Luhan berhasil lolos saat yeoja cantik itu mendapati sesuatu benda tumpul masuk ke dalam kemaluannya, ia mengarahkan pandangan sayunya pada Sehun saat namja tampan itu mendorong kuat-kuat adik kecilnya hingga masuk ke dalam kemaluan Luhan secara sempurna. Darah Luhan mengalir seiring dengan dorongan-dorongan dari adik kecil Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

" Ahghhgg~ agghh~~appoh—"

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan mengunci suara Luhan dengan ciumannya.

" Se—"

Suara Luhan tertahan dengan ciuman Sehun yang begitu memabukkan, hingga keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada diri mereka. Cairan putih itu mengalir membasahi kemaluan Luhan, menetes mengganti cairan darah yang beberapa waktu mengalir.

.

.

.

Lay memeluk Minseok dengan senang saat ia pulang.

" kau harus banyak istirahat—"

" aku ingin menunggumu pulang—"

Minseok tersenyum saat Lay mencium bibirnya.

" Hangeng hyung berjanji akan memilih job yang ringan untukku—"

" mianhe"

" wae?"

" karena aku kau—"

Lay membalik tubuh Minseok, ia tersenyum pada Minseok.

" jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir aku melakukannya hanya untukmu, aku melakukannya juga untuk baby kita"

Minseok tersenyum saat Lay tiba-tiba membopongnya ke kamar.

" liburan semester nanti—bagaimana jika kita ke China? Mamaku sudah memarahiku karena aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke sana—"

" Eh?"

" Dia benar-benar mama yang cerewet. Kau juga harus bertemu dengan nenekku…"

" apa mereka akan menerimaku?"

Lay terkekeh.

" entahlah, aku kira mereka akan menjadikanmu sup—"

" menakutkan sekali, aku tidak mau!"

" hahahaha—tentu saja itu bohong Minnie. Minggu ini kita semesteran dan sepulang itu kita akan ke dokter. Aku akan menemanimu terus!"

" kau tidak perlu melakukannya—"

" itu bersyarat Minnie jadi jangan percaya diri dulu—"

Ucap Lay sambil kembali dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah karena handuk yang ia pakai hanya ia letakkan di lehernya.

" apa syaratnya?"

" eum, tentu saja kau ikut aku syuting!"

" EH? Apa aku tidak mengganggumu? Nanti fansmu?"

" disana ada Heenim noona, dia akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu agar aku bisa mengawasimu 24 jam full!"

Minseok menarik Lay untuk duduk, ia meraih handuk di leher Lay dan mengusapnya di rambut namja manja itu.

" baiklah…aku harap tidak melihat Xingie genit dengan model lain—"

" Yaa~kau cemburu eoh?"

" ti—ti—dak!"

Lay menyeringai, ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Minseok.

" aku rasa aku tidak pernah genit—"

Guman Lay.

" lalu menyentuhku—menggodaku apa itu tidak genit? Xingie benar-benar genit tau!"

Seringai Lay makin melebar, tiba-tiba ia menyusupkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan meremas dada Minseok.

" seperti ini?"

"Ahhhhghh—Xingiee"

" kkk kau menegang baby, bagainana jika aku memuaskanmu hari ini? Akan aku tunjukkan genit itu seperti apa"

" kyaaaa! Geli! Xingie! Geli!"

Lay mengelitiki Minseok hingga yeoja itu berteriak-teriak.  
Lay tersenyum mengusap rambut Minseok yang tertidur di sampingnya.

" apa kau kesakitan? Apa keputusanku membuatmu menderita? Katakan padaku—mianhe karena membuatmu merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha melindungimu semampuku..mianhe"

Cup.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review #semoga membatu**

**.**

**.**

**Kirity Kim** : hehehehe author tuh korban PHP beberapa author lain yang bikin ff Xiumin ama member lain kkk jadi berharap saja jika author ga bikin patah hati kkkkk. Untuk END nya—menurutmu?

**dyaredcassie**: siap udah next , jangan iri oke? hahahaha

**kuroshinjubaozi**: sweet? END? Masih tanda tanya juga sih, semua tergantung Mood hahahahaha

**sugaminseokkim**: sippp, thanks udah nunggu

**zyol **: oke

**zikyu** : kalau model yang sekarang sih rambutnya rada begimana gitu, author buatnya bayangin Lay di awal debut yang rambutnya lumayan panjang kkk

**sayakanoicinoe** : Chen? nanti ne? kkkk

**HyunShine**: hehehee untuk publikasi, kayaknya abang Lay masih mikir-mikir deh..punya baby? Nih masih kemungkinan berdoa aja author ga jahat

**Xiao yueliang** : hehehe permasalahan akan segera muncul jadi santai saja dan tunggu kkk

**deerxi99lumin** : demi cinta apapapun rela dilakukan

**Genieaaa** : hahahah chapter 4 ada bunga-bunga banyak, warna cerah dan kelabu TT kkkk

**Kim Zuki**: hahahaha masih banyak kejutan yang bisa kamu dapet nanti hahaha selamat menunggu dan menikmati #EVILSMRIKKK

**OohSehunbaozi**: oke next

**elfishminxiu**: ni dah update

**ZOARK**: extreamnya manis kan si bang Lay? kkk

**hellotaeng** : Kris emang belum mau tobat kok, kalu tobat berarti say : Goodbye hahaha

deerbaozi gomawo

**HamsterXiumin** : hehehehe begitulah Lay…

**aiby** : yayayaya oke thanks

**xiuxiu** : oke hhehehe next

**Adorable xiuMinnie** : hehehehe emang yah ni si umin sekarang jadi primadona hahahaha. Tau sih kalau Baekhyun ama Kai lagi melancarkan serangan hahaha tapi sepertinya untuk buat ff tunggu dulu salah satu ff ku yang dua itu tamat baru bisa up Xiubaek n Xiukai hehehe. Oke, see ya #mianhe masih susah moveOn dari Lumin shipper

**guest** : hahahaha

**ren chan** : chapter ahir? Yang mana?

**gak jelas** : belum end banget sih tapi ga papa kalu chapter ini end. Kan yang jelas Laymin bahagia kkkk

**yunacho90** : yes next hahaha, ngambang memang

**NindyCho** : yes next

**dn** : hhaahahahaa yang penting update kok—kkk apalagi mengingat ff yang laen lagi buntu dichapter ahiran jadi ini aja yang jalan dulu hahaha

**XmDd9097** : kamu bisa panggil apa saja, author boleh nama juga boleh. Kkkk Laymin emang sweet, kau beruntung author sedang baik hati langsung update hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview**

.

.

Lay memeluk Minseok dengan senang saat ia pulang.

" kau harus banyak istirahat—"

" aku ingin menunggumu pulang—"

Minseok tersenyum saat Lay mencium bibirnya.

" Hangeng hyung berjanji akan memilih job yang ringan untukku—"

" mianhe"

" wae?"

" karena aku kau—"

Lay membalik tubuh Minseok, ia tersenyum pada Minseok.

" jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir aku melakukannya hanya untukmu, aku melakukannya juga untuk baby kita"

Minseok tersenyum saat Lay tiba-tiba membopongnya ke kamar.

" liburan semester nanti—bagaimana jika kita ke China? Mamaku sudah memarahiku karena aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke sana—"

" Eh?"

" Dia benar-benar mama yang cerewet. Kau juga harus bertemu dengan nenekku…"

" apa mereka akan menerimaku?"

Lay terkekeh.

" entahlah, aku kira mereka akan menjadikanmu sup—"

" menakutkan sekali, aku tidak mau!"

" hahahaha—tentu saja itu bohong Minnie. Minggu ini kita semesteran dan sepulang itu kita akan ke dokter. Aku akan menemanimu terus!"

" kau tidak perlu melakukannya—"

" itu bersyarat Minnie jadi jangan percaya diri dulu—"

Ucap Lay sambil kembali dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah karena handuk yang ia pakai hanya ia letakkan di lehernya.

" apa syaratnya?"

" eum, tentu saja kau ikut aku syuting!"

" EH? Apa aku tidak mengganggumu? Nanti fansmu?"

" disana ada Heenim noona, dia akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu agar aku bisa mengawasimu 24 jam full!"

Minseok menarik Lay untuk duduk, ia meraih handuk di leher Lay dan mengusapnya di rambut namja manja itu.

" baiklah…aku harap tidak melihat Xingie genit dengan model lain—"

" Yaa~kau cemburu eoh?"

" ti—ti—dak!"

Lay menyeringai, ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Minseok.

" aku rasa aku tidak pernah genit—"

Guman Lay.

" lalu menyentuhku—menggodaku apa itu tidak genit? Xingie benar-benar genit tau!"

Seringai Lay makin melebar, tiba-tiba ia menyusupkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan meremas dada Minseok.

" seperti ini?"

"Ahhhhghh—Xingiee"

" kkk kau menegang baby, bagainana jika aku memuaskanmu hari ini? Akan aku tunjukkan genit itu seperti apa"

" kyaaaa! Geli! Xingie! Geli!"

Lay mengelitiki Minseok hingga yeoja itu berteriak-teriak.  
Lay tersenyum mengusap rambut Minseok yang tertidur di sampingnya.

" apa kau kesakitan? Apa keputusanku membuatmu menderita? Katakan padaku—mianhe karena membuatmu merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha melindungimu semampuku..mianhe"

Cup.

.

.

. .

**Chapter #4**

" **To Love—"**

.

.

.

.

" lihat! Mereka sudah meninggalkan sasaran!"

Teriak Luhan.

" oh! Kejar mereka!"

Tambah Kris.  
Beberapa namja berbaju hitam mulai berlarian mengikuti mereka dengan senjata lengkap. Terjadi banyak baku tembak. Mobil-mobil hitam keluaran terbaru dari salah satu produsen mobil terkenal Jerman dan Korea saling berpacu merajai jalan raya, satu persatu memekik di tikungan jalan. Memekik memekakkan telinga, membuyarkan kesunyian alam saling berkejaran dengan suara tembakan sebagai penyeimbang suara pekikan mobil.

" Luhan! Hubungi Lay! Tanyakan posisinya dan yang lain!"

Luhan mengangguk, yeoja cantik itu langsung memegang earphone nya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

" kau dimana?"

" _aku dan Yunho hyung sudah ada di belakang kalian, sekitar 100 meter"_

" baiklah cepat kepung mereka!"

.

.

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa kebaratan terlihat begitu mencengkam saat pecahan botol berserakan di mana-mana. Kilatan kemarahan tercipta di sisi lain dari peperangan. Seorang namja menggenggam erat gelas wine nya sebelum melempar ke segala arah.

" siapkan serangan!"

" baik!"

" Changmin! Bawakan aku kepala Jung Yunho dan Kim Yesung!"

Namja tampan dengan senyum memikat itu mengangguk.

" akan ku persembahkan kepala mereka beserta anggota Spy Blue lain untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Changmin menyiapkan senjata ditangannya.

.

.

"CUT! Istirahat 10 menit ganti lokasi!"

Teriak sutradara.  
Semua pemain mengangguk untuk menepi dan membiarkan para crew mengganti lokasi atau menambahkan property yang akan mereka gunakan untuk take gambar berikutnya.

" eoni—Minni sedang tidak bermimpikan?"

" wae?"

Minseok memegangi tangan Chullie yang sedang menulis di beberapa kertas.

" TVXQ!"

Chullie mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sebelum sedikit memekik bersama dengan Minseok.

" aiss, kenapa aku ikut heboh denganmu?"

Tanya Chullie setelah sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan.  
Hangeng dan Lay yang memang sedang berias di samping Yesung dan Chullie menoleh ke arah dua yeoja yang kini sedang berdebat.

" eoni~~"

Suara merajuk Minseok membuat Lay memasang telinga dan pendengarannya,

" aigo~uri Minni masih saja menjadi fans mereka. Aku kira kau sudah move on dari mereka kkk…kau bisa menganggunya kok. Kau lihat yeoja yang ada disamping Yunho? Minta saja padanya untuk memintakan mereka tanda tangan"

" mana mungkin aku move on dari mereka. Eh, aku boleh mengganggunya? benarkah? Yesung oppa?"

Yesung mengangguk lewat kedipan mata, kali ini team rias sedang meriasnya. Chullie tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Minseok. Lay hendak berdiri saat melihat Luhan datang dengan wajah datarnya, ia menyodorkan buku kosong pada Minseok.

" kau perlu membawanya untuk minta tanda tangan—"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Minseok, Luhan kembali ke tempatnya lagi. Sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang sedang Luhan buat, Lay hanya menatap Chullie dan Hangeng yang sepertinya juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Minseok tersenyum, Luhan memang selalu tau dirinya. Meski hubungan mereka berantakan namun tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa tahun berteman dengan yeoja itu membuat mereka saling mengenal satu dengan yang lain. Contohnya tentang Minseok dan Luhan yang sama-sama mengidolakan TVXQ.

Chullie membawa Minseok mendekati seorang yeoja di dekat 2 member TVXQ yang sedang membaca naskah.

" Jae—"

" oh, kau—"

Yeoja cantik itu jika diperhatikan sama seperti Chullie, sikapnya yang dingin dan begitu tertutup membuat tidak ada yang mendekati mereka.

" siapa?"

Tanya Jaejong ( manajer TVXQ ) melihat Minseok memeluk lengan Chullie.

" dia yeodongsaengku, sepertinya dia ingin meminta tanda tangan dari idolanya"

Jaejong memiringkan kepalanya menunjuk ke arah member TVXQ dan mencoba memeperhatikan Minseok yang nyalinya mulai menciut, terlebih tatapan Jaejong benar-benar menusuk. Jaejong tersenyum setelah menarik pipi kiri Minseok dan menatap ke arah Chullie dengan tatapan datar.

" dia tidak sama seperti kau dan Kangin—"

Chullie terkekeh.

" begitulah—"

Minseok meringis merasakan pipinya ditarik begitu semangat oleh Jaejong.

" Jongie—ya ampun! Anak orang kenapa kau sia-sia seperti itu?"

Tanya Yunho yang sudah selesai di make-up.  
Jaejong menoleh sambil menyeret Minseok, ia menunjukkan pada Yunho bagaimana Minseok.

" dia dongsaeng Chullie dan Kangin—apa kau percaya?"

" kyaa! Imut sekali"

.

.

" hyung, ambilkan aku pisau!"

Geram Lay.

" untuk apa?"

" untuk membunuh mereka yang berani menyentuh milikku!"

Hangeng terkekeh.  
Melihat Lay seperti cacing kepanasan, lihat saja raut wajah dari Lay—namja itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas menggunakan beberapa bahasa yang ia kuasai. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting kursi yang sedang ia gunakan untuk duduk dan berias, Lay terlihat begitu lucu di mata Hangeng meski membuat para staylistnya sedikit kebingungan.

" bisa saja kan itu bawaan bayinya?"

" Ya! Aku tidak rela! Hyung! Aku kan idol juga—"

Protes Lay tidak terima.  
Hangeng menggelen—

" aku tidak bisa membayangkan manusia sepertimu bakalan jadi appa, kasihan sekali anakmu nanti kkk"

" Hyuuuung"

Lay menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedang di cubiti oleh 2 member TVXQ, Lay menoleh ke arah Hangeng dengan wajah nelangsanya yang di sambut oleh kekehan dari Hangeng.

" terima saja nasibmu—"

Lay benar-benar seperti cacing kepanasan yang tidak mau diam, bahkan beberapa kali staylist menegurnya karena membuat hasil make up mereka tidak maksimal dan membuat mereka kerja ekstra untuk mendandaninya. Chullie dan Minseok kembali ke tempat Yesung, Lay langsung membuat ekspresi datar seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Hangeng? Namja china itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana cepat perubahan ekspresi Lay.

" kau kenapa?"

Tanya Chullie.

" tidak—hanya—aww!"

Hangeng menoleh ke arah namja yang menginjak kakinya tanda protes, sedangkan Lay? si tersangka yang menginjak kakinya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pura-pura membaca naskah.

" aku akan menempelkan ini di kamarku"

Ucap Minseok senang.

" perlu ku tanda tangani juga?"

Tanya Yesung.

" tentu! Kalau tidak keberatan—"

Minseok mengarahkan buku yang ia dapat dari Luhan ke pada Yesung.

" gomawo oppa—"

" tidak masalah"

Yesung tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Minseok sebelum berjalan bersama Lay mendekati area syuting film.

" Yunho oppa! Changmin oppa! Saranghae"

Lay langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Minseok yang tersenyum kegirangan sambil memeluk buku tanda tangan dari duo TVXQ.

" hahahahaha"

Hampir semua orang menatap ke arah Hangeng saat namja tampan itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena melihat expresi cemburu berlebihan Lay terhadap seorang fansgirl dari TVXQ yang merupakan istrinya. Sambil menutup mulutnya, Hangeng membungkuk menandakan ia benar-benar minta maaf pada orang-orang yang ia ganggu karena tawanya.

.

.

Lay pulang lebih dahulu dari pada Minseok yang harus mengantar Yesung bersama dengan Chullie. Ia duduk di depan pintu menunggu sosok Minseok muncul. Mendengar bunyi seseorang memasukkan password pintu, Lay langsung memasang expresi masamnya.

" Xingie kenapa di depan pintu?"

" aku menunggumu"

Minseok tersenyum mengangguk.

" kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tanya Lay saat Minseok berjalan mendahuluinya ke kamar. Ia terlihat seperti anak SD yang berjalan di belakang ibunya.

" apa?"

" kenapa kau—kau tigakan aku dengan mereka?"

" eh?"

" kau meminta tanda tangan mereka—"

Wajah bingung Minseok menjadi sumringah saat mendengar kata tanda tangan. Ia menunjukkan hasil coretan yang ia dapat dari member TVXQ.

" Xingie mau? Tadi aku juga sudah memberi satu untuk Luhan, tenang saja kita bisa berbagi. Aku sudah berniat memajangnya di kamar kita—"

Mendapat jawaban polos dari Minseok, Lay langsung menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar. Perlahan ia membaringkan Minseok di ranjang.

" aku cemburu"

Bisik Lay sebelum mencium Minseok.

" wae?"

Cium.

" karena kau mengidolakan orang lain—cup"

Cium.

" tapi kan memang aku fansgirls mereka—aku fans mereka no satu"

Cium.

" apalagi itu! Dan aku tidak mau kau menyukai orang lain selain aku—cup"

Cium.

" Xingie cemburu?"

Cium.

" aku sudah mengatakannya tadi—"

Lay menatap mata Minseok.

" kalau begitu Minni juga cemburu sama Xingie!"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap mata Lay yang berada tidak jauh dari matanya.

" cemburu padaku?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan.  
Lay masih tidak bergerak dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, ia menatap wajah Minseok yang terlihat begitu manis. Cium! Sudah kesekian kali dia mencium bibir merah cerry itu untuk waktu ini.

" Xingie sangat dekat dengan Moonie eoni tadi—aku—aku—disini merasa sakit"

Minseok menyentuh dadanya diikuti Lay yang menatapnya bingung sebelum menyeringai kecil dan mencium Minseok beberapa kali.

" beruntung kau sedang mengandung, jadi aku tidak menyerangmu kkkk-cup. Aku akan menghangatkan air untuk kau mandi—"

Lay bangkit setelah mencium Minseok.

" biar aku—"

Lay tersenyum,

" ini adalah pelayanan agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka, arra?!"

Minseok ikut bangkit, ia menarik atasan yang Lay pakai. Lay menoleh bingung melihat apa yang Minseok lakukan terlebih yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

" waeyo?"

" anu—"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya melihat Minseok menunjuk ke kamar mandi.

" anu—"

Sedikit nakal Lay mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Berniat menggoda yeoja itu.

" kau berniat mengundangku untuk mandi bersama?"

" EH?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya kaget sekilas sebelum mengangguk pelan berbuah Lay yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

" ka—kau—se—serius?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan—

.

' _dia sedang kenapa? Atau—'_

.

Lay menoleh ke perut Minseok.

.

'_jangan-jangan dia mulai ngidam?'_

.

Minseok mengarahkan pandangan kecewa dengan bibir bagian bawah yang menenggelamkan bibir bagian atasnya.

" aneh ya? Mian—"

Minseok melepas pegangannya pada atasan Lay, ia berjalan pelan mengambil handuk segera ke kamar mandi. Lay masih sedikit mematung.

" dia marah?"

Tanya Lay.  
Lay langsung mengambil phonsel di saku tas kesayangannya.

" _nihao—"_

" Mama, kau—saat kau sedang mengandungku kemarin, apa kau ngidam aneh-aneh? Mulai kapan kau ngidam?"

Pertanyaan tanpa jeda itu membuat seorang di seberang panggilan bingung.

" _sepertinya Mama ngidam sedikit aneh—dan kalau Mama ingat-ingat sekitar waktu 2 atau 3 bulan kehamilan. Ada apa? Apa istrimu sudah mu—"_

Tidak menunggu sang Mama menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lay ngacir ke kamar mandi membiarkan phonsel masih dalam mode panggilan.

"—_Yixing? Yixing? Ya Tuhan, anak ini! Zhang Yi Xing!? Dia benar-benar meninggalkan panggilannya begitu saja? Tsk—pip—"_

.

.

.

Chen berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya, ia segaja tidak membawa mobil atau meminta Tao dan Suho menjemputnya setelah seharian bermain Kendo bersama anak-anak clubnya sebelum mereka berpencar untuk liburan semester dan persiapan turnamen setelah liburan selesai. Chen ingin lebih menikmati suasana sore kota Seoul dengan berjalan kaki dari halte yang berada sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan earphone yang menutupi telinganya, Chen mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya sambil sedikit bersenandung lirih mengikuti lirik yang ia dengar.

.

.

_Ban meng ban xing zhi jian  
Fang fu ni lai dao wo shen bian  
Si xu All Night fan shen All Night  
Zhi dao tian kong __man man__ liang qi lai_

_Just Like the Christmas Day xin zao yi po bu ji dai  
Just Like the Christmas Day xiang xin ji de xiao hai_

_Mei ci xiang ni deng ni hao nan ai xin qing si yi peng pai  
You're Just like Christmas Day_

.

.

Menyunggingkan bibirnya pelan sambil mendekap sinai yang Chen bawa saat mengartikan lirik yang ia nyanyikan.

'BRAKK'  
Suara benturan pintu mobil mengagetkan Chen, ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik begitu kuat oleh seorang namja yang keluar dari FD biru tua.

" Ya!? Lepaskan aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada namja tampan itu membuang sinai milik Chen dan membawa paksa Chen untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah berada di mobil namja itu tidak membiarkan Chen membuka pintu dengan mengunci pintu mobil lewat kendali yang ada di sekitar kemudi.

Kai melepas cengkramannya saat dia dan Chen tiba di kamar yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kamar namja tampan berkulit tan itu. Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Chen duduk di atas kasur miliknya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Chen.

" hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu!"

" kau bisa melakukannya baik-baik—"

'BRUKK'  
Kai membuat Chen berbaring di ranjangnya, tangan Kai meraih tangan Chen yang kebetulan memang sedang bersama karena cengkraman Kai tadi. Menuntun tangan Chen untuk tetap di atas kepala Chen—

" baik-baik? Jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk melihatmupun kau tidak mengijinkannya!"

" Kai—lepaskan aku—"

Kai menatap mata Chen begitu tajam. Memaksa mencium Chen hingga yeoja itu terus meronta dan menggeleng. Chen mendorong Kai menjauh, ia menggeleng sedikit ketakutan dengan fantasi liar yang ada di kepalanya.

" sungguh! Jangan lakukan ini—Kai! kau tidak mencintaiku! Kita tidak saling mencintai—jangan lakukan ini—"

" hanya ini yang bisa membuatmu terus bersamaku!"

" untuk apa? Kita sudah putus!"

Chen mencoba berlari ke luar kamar, sayang pintu terkunci. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai yang menunjukkan kunci ditangannya.

" Kai—"

" aku tidak mau putus denganmu!"

" Kai—mengertilah, aku bukan mainan! Dan—apa kau berniat membuatku sebagai barang taruhan?"

Kai tidak mendengar ia terus mendekat dan meraih pinggang Chen, menyudutkan yeoja itu ke pintu.

" kau hanya milikku—"

" sandarlah Kim Jongin!"

Tidak, meskipun Chen meneriaki Kai dengan suara lantang atau berteriak minta tolong, tidak akan ada yang perduli. Chen tau persis dimana letak rumah Kai, jauh dari ramainya pemukiman penduduk. Keluarga Kai termasuk keluarga yang cukup kaya, hanya untuk membeli sebuah rumah dengan luas wilayah beberapa hektar—tidak menjadi masalah untuk mereka. Kai tinggal sendiri di rumah yang sedikit jauh dari rumah utama, dan Kai tidak menyukai siapapun mengganggunya jika ia berada di rumah yang ia klaim sebagai wilayahnya. Kai hanya mengijinkan pembantu membersihkan atau berkeliaran di wilayahnya jika ia sedang tidak ada di sana. Untuk makanan? Pembantu selalu menyiapkan saat ia tidak ada dengan jam yang sudah di tentukan dan tentu saja setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke rumah utama. Orang tua Kai? mereka jarang sekali berada di Korea, mereka lebih memilih berkeliling eropa dengan bisnis dan hobi mereka.

'SREEEKKK'  
Kaos yang Chen pakai robek begitu saja dengan sekali tarikan dari Kai. Atasan milik Chen sudah sedari tadi Kai buang menyisakan kaos yang baru saja di robek. Chen menggeleng saat Kai meremas payudaranya.

" Kai! hentihhhkanhh!"

Tidak didengar, tangan liar Kai bahkan sudah menyentuh bagian selangka Chen.

" hiks—hentihkann Kai—"

Chen menarik tangannya yang di ikat begitu rupa menggunakan sabuk yang biasanya ia pakai saat latihan kendo. Kai mengikat tangan dan kaki Chen dengan kerangka ranjang yang memang memungkinkan untuk membuat Chen tidak berkutik. Air mata Chen di jilat kasar oleh Kai—

" jangan menangis—kau akan menyukainya"

" Kai—aku mohon, hentikan ini semua! _Please_"

" wae?! Aku ini pacarmu!"

" kita sudah putus Kai—"

" kau yang mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin kita putus!"

" Kai—"

Permohonan Chen semakin menjadi saat Kai sudah merobek semua yang ia pakai, membiarkan Chen full naked.

" tidak ku sangka kau sangat cantik dan sexy—kau memiliki dada yang bagus"

" aku mohonn—eggghhh jangan lakukan—"

Melihat bagaimana tubuh Kai sudah naked, Chen semakin gelisah. Ia menangis, menggeleng dan mengerang saat Kai menggesekkan tangannya di kemaluan Chen. Yeoja itu memekik saat merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, melewati cela kecil yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Chen memekik saat merasakan sakit di daerah kemaluannya menahan sakit yang teramat saat Kai mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan tempo tidak beraturan. Menangis memohon pada namja yang kini mencium dan menghisap bibirnya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya yang benar-benar sudah di ambang batas.

.

.

Chen menangis, ia memeluk kakinya yang entah sejak kapan telah terbebas. Tubuhnya kini masih tanpa busana dengan Kai yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

" _Kai, ini aku. Aku sudah mengirimkan mobil yang ku janjikan ke rumahmu—kau bisa mengendarainya sesukamu. Orang-orangku sudah membawa kunci dan seluruh perlengkapan mobil—selamat untukmu"_

Isakan Chen semakin menjadi saat mendengar suara mesin telephone yang ada di kamar Kai. Suara Kris—Chen memukul-mukul kepalanya.

" hiks—kau bodoh! Kau—pelacur Chen!"

Umpat Chen.  
Chen berjalan ke kamar mandi, setelah bersih ia mencari pakaian Kai yang kira-kira bisa ia pakai. Tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang basah, Chen buru-buru keluar setelah mengambil tasnya.

" _yeoboseo—"_

" Tao? Kau masih di rumah?"

" _aku sedang bersiap-siap, wae?"_

" bawakan aku pasportku, aku akan menunggumu di bandara"

" _EH?"_

" jangan bilang apa-apa pada oppa"

'PIP'

Chen menangis sepanjang jalan, membayangkan bagaimana hina dirinya saat membandingkan dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah mobil.

.

.

" Chenieeee—ayo makan"

Chen menoleh ke arah Tao yang duduk di sampingnya.

" aku tidak lapar"

" aiss, lihatlah wajahmu! Sejak kita tiba di sini kau tidak memakan atau mengatakan sesuatu—apa yang terjadi? Ada apa eung?"

Yeoja manis berwajah tegas itu hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menubukrukkan tubuhnya di pelukan Tao. Yeoja itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Tao, tanpa memberi alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Tao—"

" hmm?"

" kenapa dunia ini amat tidak adil padaku?"

" wae?"

Chen menutup matanya dan berbaring, sudah lama keduanya terdiam setelah 2 jam Chen menangis tanpa alasan yang bisa Tao mengerti.

" ani—hanya sedikit pikiran egoisku"

" kenapa kau menangis?"

Tanya Tao.

" karena aku merasa benar-benar tidak lagi memiliki kepercayaan dan harga diri untuk bisa berada di depan kalian"

" apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Balasan yang Tao terima adalah sebuah gelengan kepala, Chen tetap diam hingga malam bergulir.

.

.

.

" dokter, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Tanya Lay.  
Dokter Andy, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" tidak apa-apa, mereka berdua sehat"

" apa tidak ada pengaruh karena naik pesawat?"

Andy menggeleng—

" nona Zhang tidak mengalami hal-hal aneh, dan tekanan darahnya juga stabil. Ini hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter kandungan tadi—"

Andy memberikan hasil CT-scan pada Lay dan Minseok.

" ini bayiku?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Andy mengangguk.

" dia terlihat sangat baik—aku sudah melihat kartu chek-up nona Zhang, dia sangat rajin memeriksa kandungannya jadi tidak masalah. Dokter Sunghyun sudah menghubungiku untuk menangani kalian selama kalian di Changsha—"

Lay tersenyum mengangguk.

" aku mohon rawat mereka dengan baik"

Lay membungkuk 90 derajat membuat Andy mengangguk.

" selamat datang di Changsha, Zhang Minseok"

Minseok mengangguk.

.

.

.

'TTAKK!'

Sebuah rotan terayun dan memukul Lay dengan sedikit keras saat Lay dengan santai memasuki pelataran rumah bergaya cina klasik.

" anak bodoh! Tunggu disitu!"

" Mamao?"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat sang Mamao ( ctt: disini Lay memanggil neneknya dengan sebutan 'Mamao', dan memanggil kakek dengan sebutan 'Babao'. Kenapa? Karena author mau #hahaha ) berlari ke dalam rumah, ia menoleh ke arah dua orang namja yang mengangguk padanya dan seorang yeoja yang terkekeh melihat kebingungannya.

" kau tau sendiri jika Mamao mu begitu ketat dengan adat"

" Astaga! Aku melupakannya?!"

Lay menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" melupakan apa?"

" aku justru membawamu saat kau dalam keadaan hamil kesini!? Aku lupa—"

Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang Lay katakan dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanda dia bingung.

" seorang suami harus mengangkat istrinya melewati sebuah penggorengan yang berisi batubara menyala ketika memasuki rumah pertama kalinya, untuk memyakinkan sang istri akan melewati proses melahirkan dengan sukses, kenapa kau melupakannya anak nakal?!"

Tanya seorang yeoja yang memiliki umur lebih dari setengah abad. Mamao, Lay selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada sang nenek. Mamao menyiapkan penggorengan berisi batubara seperti yang ia katakan di depan Lay. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum—

" cepat lakukan! Kasihan istrimu sudah lelah—"

" Mamao, tidak bisakah kita langsung masuk saja?"

" kau ini! Jangan membantah! Itu wujud kasih sayangmu pada istrimu!"

Mamao mengacungkan rotan yang ia bawa kearah Lay, Lay menghela nafas dan mengangkat Minseok. Membopong yeoja yang tengah berbadan dua di depan dadanya.

" sudah Mamao?"

Tanya Lay sesudah melewati batubara yang Mamao siapkan. Mamao mengangguk.

" baiklah, princess—kajja kita ke kamar"

Ucap Lay penuh semangat.

" kau tidak boleh menyentuh istrimu, Yixing!"

Lay menghela nafas mengangguk.

" iya Mamao—"

Kamar Lay terlihat begitu rapi. Rumah Lay berada di hilir sungai Xiangjiang, sebuah cabang dari Sungai Yangtze. Tidak begitu besar, namun cukup luas dengan sebuah rumah tradisional di depan rumah utama yang memiliki gaya lebih modern. Keluarga Lay termasuk orang-orang sukses yang begitu kental dengan adat istiadat di daerah mereka tinggal. Cukup kaya untuk membiayai semua keinginan Lay.

" rumahmu indah—"

Ucap Minseok.

" hehe tentu, Mamaku selalu merapikan rumah dengan beberapa bibi yang membantu. Dia juga memiliki kebun bunga di samping rumah—"

" aku melihat ada kuil kecil? Apa itu—"

" oh? Itu biasanya Mamao gunakan untuk sembahyang, dia masih menganut adat dan budaya tionghoa cukup kental. Kau tidak terganggukan? Kalau kau terganggu, aku akan meminta Mamao untuk tidak mengganggumu—"

Minseok menggeleng, ia melangkah ke balkon kamar Lay. Ia melihat hamparan sungai Xiangjiang yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Lay. Rumah Lay cukup asri dengan banyak tumbuhan hijau, bonsai dan beberapa tanaman hias yang menghiasi pelataran rumah mereka. Lay memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

" istirahatlah—ini sudah hampir malam, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah waktunya makan malam"

Minseok mengangguk menuruti permintaan Lay.  
Lay turun dan menemui keluarganya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bunga-bunga—

" untuk apa itu?"

" ini untuk mandi istrimu, nanti saat Min mandi kau siapkan ini. Mengerti?"

Lay mengangguk, meski menganggap Mamao sedikit berlebihan Lay tetap melakukan apa yang Mamao pesankan.

" bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Yiming ( ayah Lay ) dijawab gelengan kepala.

" aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Han, apa itu benar?"

Lay mengangguk.

" Mama—apa keputusan Yixing salah? Apa Yixing terlalu serakah dengan mengharap keduanya?"

Ailing ( ibu Lay ) menggeleng, ia meraih kepala anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggung Lay yang mulai bergetar.

" kau harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka—"

Ucap Mamao yang juga memberi usapan penuh kelembutan untuk cucu kesayangannya. Yiming dan Babao hanya bisa menatap istri mereka memberi penjelasan dan dukungan untuk Lay, mereka tidak ingin menginterupsi atau apapun—karena mereka tau Lay berada di tangan yang tepat.

Malam sudah menyelimuti dataran Asia saat Lay membangunkan Minseok untuk makan malam.

" mandilah—"

" eh?"

" aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Mamao menyiapkan bunga-bunga untuk kau berendam"

Tanpa protes Minseok menuju ke kamar mandi.  
Wangi bunga-bunga menyapanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat di bak mandi terisi air hangat dengan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran. 10 menit waktu yang Minseok berikan untuk berendam sebelum memakai handuk dan keluar kamar mandi.

" kau sudah selesai?"

" eh?"

Minseok mengangguk pada Ailing yang tersenyum begitu teduh padanya. Ailing mendekati Minseok, perlahan mendudukkan Minseok di ranjang.

" kau pasti sedikit sungkan denganku. Aku Ailing, kau bisa memanggilku Mama sama seperti Yixing"

" ne—"

Ailing tersenyum menggosok-gosok rambut Minseok.

" kau punya rambut yang sehat dan panjang, Mamao bilang dia sangat menyukaimu—dia juga mengatakan jika Yixing tidak salah menikah denganmu"

" Mamao?"

" dia adalah nenek Yixing, kau bisa memanggilnya Mamao. Dan maaf karena sepertinya dia akan mengajarimu banyak hal"

Minseok mengangguk.

" pakai ini, akan aku bantu kau memakainya. Mamao, menenunnya saat tau kau akan datang beberapa minggu lalu. Dia ingin melihat cucu menantunya yang bisa membuat cucunya bertekuk lutut untuknya—"

" EH?"

Ailing mengajak Minseok untuk berdiri. Perlahan memakaikan gaun khas China, yang di desain dengan lebar yang cocok untuk Minseok yang sedang mengandung. Minseok tersenyum saat memperhatikan bagaimana Ailing menata rambutnya begitu pelan setelah mengeringkannya. Tanpa terasa air mata Minseok membasahi pipinya dan isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

" Min? kau—kenapa kau menangis? Apa Mama terlalu kasar menarik rambutmu? Apa—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku—aku hanya mengingat eommaku yang suka menata rambutku saat aku melihat Mama—maaf"

Ailing menangkap tangan Minseok yang mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya, ia menggeleng sebelum tersenyum tulus ke arah menantunya itu.

" kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Mamamu, sekarang kau adalah anakku—kau mengerti? Jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak mau kan jika perasaanmu mengganggu anakmu—"

" hiks?"

" Waktu hamil, seorang calon Mama harus melindungi pikirannya. Apapun yang ia lakukan dan ia lihat akan mempengaruhi anaknya yang belum lahir. Menurut tradisi China kuno, apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran seorang calon Mama juga akan mempengaruhi hatinya dan juga anak yang dikandungnya. Jadi jangan pernah merasa sedih, kau juga tau kan jika yang kau lakukan itu tidak baik untuk tekanan darahmu—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" boleh aku memelukmu?"

" tentu saja—"

Ailing membuka tangannya dan menerima pelukan dari Minseok.

" biarkan aku menangis bahagia—aku ingin menangis, aku janji ini bukan tangisan jahat—hiks"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ailing, ia hanya membiarkan Minseok melakukan apapun yang yeoja itu inginkan. Sedikit kaget saat melihat Lay berada di ambang pintu tengah tersenyum begitu lembut, Lay mengangguk dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sebagai isyarat untuk Ailing agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kedatangan Lay.

.

.

Lay menyandarkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Minseok yang sedang memasak, lengan kekarnya memeluk Minseok posesif dan lembut secara bersamaan mengikuti arah gerak tubuh mungil Minseok.

" Xingie—aku sedang masak"

" aku tidak menyuruhmu masak, Mama akan masak setelah pulang menemani Mamao dari kuil"

" aiss—aku ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka karena telah menerimaku"

Lay tersenyum mencium leher dan rahang Minseok.

" Xingie—nanti telurnya gosong!"

" tidak masalah"

Minseok menggeleng, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Lay menyingkir dari tubuhnya barang beberapa jangkah. Saat ini ia sedang memasak dan bagaikan terikat lem, Lay tidak mau lepas darinya.

" Xingie—"

" tenang saja, aku tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya menjaga anakku—"

Melihat senyum terpantul di bibir Minseok dari kulkas yang ada di hadapannya, Lay semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" jika ini mimpi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bangun—"

" ini sudah jam 7 Xingie! Dan kau sudah membuatku memasak selama hampir 3 jam—"

" eoh? Benarkah?"

Lay menangkup kepala Minseok, ia berkedip imut sedikit menggoda sebelum mencium istrinya itu.

" benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku bangun—"

Cium.

" Xingie—kau ikut bangun dari jam 5 pagi—mengikutiku kemanapun aku melangkah dan menempel terus"

Cium.

" oh, berarti aku suami perhatian—"

Cium.  
Minseok menutup bibir dengan tangannya bersiap melawan Lay yang akan menyerangnya setelah ia mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

" tapi—kapan aku selesai masak?"

Lay terlalu pintar untuk urusan mencari kesempatan untuk mencium istrinya, dan sukses membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Xingiee—bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?"

" apa?"

" Xingie genit padaku"

Lay terkekeh.

" wae? Kita sudah menikah, apa yang kau takutkan?"

" Xingieee aku malu—"

" bagaimana jika aku menciummu sepuasku?"

Minseok langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya. Mencium sepuas Lay adalah mustahil, karena Lay tidak akan puas meski sudah mencium Minseok seharian. Ada saja alasan untuk Lay mencium Minseok—dan itu hal 'Mutlak' untuknya.

'TTAKK!'

" ZHANG AILING! SINGKIRKAN ANAKMU DARI CUCU MENANTUKU!"

Suara benturan rotan dan kepala terdengar senyaring pekikan Mamao, Ailing sedang merapikan sepatu yang baru mereka pakai langsung berjalan ke arah Mamao.

" ada apa ma?"

Melihat tongkat Mamao ada di kepala Lay, Ailing langsung mengerti. Terlebih kepala Lay berjarak kurang dari 10 senti dengan kepala Minseok. Lay menoleh, memutar tubuh Minseok hingga memeluknya dari belakang seperti boneka.

" Mamao, kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku? Dan—sakit sekali—"

Satu tangan Lay mengusap kepalanya dengan membawa tangan Minseok untuk mengusapnya. Mamao menggeleng,

" aku tidak tau bagaimana aku mengajari Ailing hingga membuatnya melahirkan anak model begini—"

Mamao menarik telinga Lay hingga membuat Lay melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok,

" waktunya mandi dan bantu Babao untuk bersiap menanam pohon!"

" auww—sakitttt! Minni lepaskan aku dari monster ini! Yaaaaa—"

Pekik Lay.  
Ailing tersenyum melihat Minseok sedikit berlari ke arah Lay sebelum Ailing menggeleng.

" mereka biasa seperti itu"

" tapi Xingie—"

" Mamao akan mengajariinya banyak hal—maafkan Yixing yang begitu manja ne?"

Minseok? Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Seharian ini, sejak sarapan Lay sudah berkutat dengan Mamaonya mengerjakan apa saja yang Mamaonya instruksikan. Bermodalkan rotan kecil kesukaannya, Mamao memaksa Lay untuk melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

" KYAAAA Mamaaaoo! Sakit!"

'TTAKK—TTAAKK—PSSTT'

" KYAAA Mamaooo! Kau bisa membuatku patah tulang!"

Pekik Lay.  
Minseok sedikit tertawa saat melihat bagaimana Mamao membuat Lay menjadi tukang kebun.

" kau harus menanam tumbuhan yang rajin! Energy hitam dan putih yang ada di dalam tetumbuhan akan memberikan kekuatan untuk anak dan istrimu, jadi seriuslah sedikit!"

'PSSTT'

" tapi tidak memukulku dengan rotan!"

" karna kau lamban! Bagaimana bisa kau jadi ayah kalau begitu saja tidak becus?!"

Lay memelas pada Ailing yang sedang mengajari Minseok menenun.

" Mamao! Aku kan artis—"

" kalau begitu dia bukan anakmu!"

" YAA! Baiklah, akan ku lakukan! Lihat nanti, aku akan memiliki pohon yang lebih subur daripada milik Babao dan Papa!"

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Mamao yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan rotan kecil yang siap menyentuh kulitnya jika sewaktu-waktu Lay berbuat salah. Sedikit tersenyum kepada Minseok yang tengah tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

" Minseok! Lihat aku ne?!"

" cepat lakukan! Jangan menggoda istrimu terus!"

Minseok tersenyum, ia melihat Mamao tidak kurang kejamnya dengan Kangin dan Chullie. Tidak mengijinkan sedikit saja Lay melakukan kesalahan. Minseok kembali fokus pada tenunan yang ia buat—

" sangat cantik—"

Puji Minseok saat melihat kain yang sedang ia pegang, belum begitu banyak dan berpola namun cukup cantik dengan benang emas dan merah yang mulai membentuk pola.

" setelah selesai, kau harus menjahitnya—"

" haruskah?"

" tentu saja, sebagai wujud perhatianmu pada bayi di kandunganmu. Meski Mamao akan bilang lain dengan mitos yang ia anut, namun anggap saja seperti itu. Kau mengerti?"

" kenapa harus menjalankannya jika itu mitos?"

Ailing sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah hasil tenunannya, ia tersenyum.

" karena jika di logika bisa tercerna dengan baik. Meski mitosnya mengerikan, namun secara logika memang kadang sangat baik"

" ohh~ apa Mama juga melakukannya dulu?"

Ailing mengangguk.

" saat mengandung Yixing, Mamao melakukan segala ritual secara ketat. Beruntung, sekarang dia tidak terlalu mengharuskan sesuatu yang berat-berat padamu…"

" benarkah?"

Yeoja hampir separuh baya itu mengangguk, menceritakan beberapa kisahnya dulu pada Minseok. Mereka bercengkramah di rumah tradisional hingga Hangeng datang dengan beberapa buah-buahan untuk Mamao.

" harusnya yang menikah dulu adalah Han—"

Ucap Mamao saat Hangeng duduk di sampingnya yang mengawasi Lay.

" Mamao—"

" tsk, pantas saja cintamu bertolak sebelah tangan kau saja tidak berani bertindak"

Lay terkekeh sebelum meringis karena sabetan rotan di pantatnya. Ia menatap protes pada Mamao yang membalasnya dengan mengacungkan rotan kembali ke pantat cucunya.

" siapa gadis yang berani menolak Han oppa?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Hangeng menggeleng pada Ailing dan Mamao—

" kalau tidak salah arti nama panggilannya special—Li Te?"

" Mamao! Bibi!"

Gantian Hangeng yang menatap protes pada kedua yeoja yang sekarang sedang mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka.

" dia orang korea, kalau tidak salah namanya Li Te atau Leeteuk—"

" Leeteuk?"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hangeng yang meringis ke arahnya. Hangeng mengangguk perlahan—

" itu masa lalu—"

" kalau tidak salah gadis itu sekarang sudah bahagia dengan pria pilihannya"

Tambah Babao.  
Hangeng mengangguk pada Minseok, seakan-akan mengatakan jika ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

" oh iya hyung, kau kesini ada apa?"

Kebiasaan memanggil 'hyung' pada Hangeng sulit lepas dari Lay yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu pada namja tampan yang sekarang membuka phonselnya.

" ada undangan untukmu di acara ulang tahun sebuah acara Tv, mereka memohon padaku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu—"

" tapi aku sedang berlibur disini?"

" mereka bersedia membayarmu 3 kali lipat, sepertinya acara ini sangat berarti. TVXQ dan Yesung juga sengaja dihadirkan bersama Kris dan Luhan yang memang sudah berada di Beijing sejak 3 hari yang lalu—"

" TVXQ?!"

Aura gelap Lay langsung berkobar saat mendengar Minseok memekik penuh dengan emosi senang dan bahagia.

" jadi TVXQ juga akan kemari?"

" ne, mereka akan menggelar world tour mereka 2 hari setelah acara ini—"

Jawaban Hangeng langsung di sambut gembira oleh Minseok.

" benarkah? Aku melupakan jadwal tour mereka—"

" Ya!?"

" Xingie—kita lihat ya—"

Lay menatap protes pada Hangeng, karena tatapan memohon dan memelas dari Minseok. Hangeng mengangkat tangan tanda ia tidak ikut-ikut.

" tidak bisa! Mamao tidak akan mengijinkan, ya kan Mao?"

Mamao yang diikut sertakan dalam kecemburuan Lay langsung tersenyum menatap Minseok.

" Han, tolong carikan dia tiket. Pastikan dia tidak berdesakkan dengan fans lain—"

" YAAAA!?"

" Mamaoo? Boleh?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya imut sambil menggoyangkan lengan Mamao. Mamao yang melihat bagaimana Lay tidak terima, mengangguk.

" tapi setelah Han mendapatkan tiket yang cocok untukmu"

" xiexie Mamao!"

Pelukan Minseok membuat Mamao kaget, Mamao mengangguk pada Hangeng untuk segera mencarikan tiket. Hangeng menggeleng.

" sepertinya sudah habis di menit-menit pertama—"

" benarkah? Apa di tribunpun tidak ada?"

Hangeng menggeleng—

" ada di venue—tapi berdiri"

" TIDAK! Minseok, tidak ada nonton konser atau apapun segala macam tentang TVXQ. Kau di rumah oke?"

Minseok menatap protes sebelum mengangguk lemah—ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula. Hangeng menajamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay dan Minseok, memberi tahu jika Lay membuat Minseok kecewa. Lay menghela nafas—

" ayo kita pergi, tunggu aku 10 menit untuk mandi"

Hangeng mengangguk.  
Setelah Lay pergi Hangeng mendekati Minseok yang menenun dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

" mianhe—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" memang seharusnya aku di rumah saja—"

Jawaban lemah dari Minseok membuat Hangeng merasa bersalah. Mamao menghela nafas meletakkan rotannya.

" Min, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Mamao akan membelikan beberapa DVD untuk kita lihat bersama—"

Minseok menoleh ke Mamao.

" aku tidak suka nonton DVD—"

" bagaimana jika yang kita beli adalah DVD konser apa tadi namanya—Mamao lupa"

" TVXQ?"

" iya benar, Mamao penasaran—"

" benarkah?"

Minseok mendekati Mamao yang mengangguk.

.

.

" hyung, apa tadi aku keterlaluan pada Minseok?"

" yang mana?"

" menyuruhnya tetap diam di rumah?"

Hangeng terkekeh, ia menyetir mobilnya dengan perlahan.

" tidak juga sih, hanya saja cara penyampaianmu yang membuat Minseok kecewa. Layaknya fans dia pasti akan kecewa berat jika orang terdekatnya menyuruhnya diam saja di rumah saat ada konser artis kesayanannya. Kau juga harus ingat kalau orang hamil itu _sensitive_nya melebihi normal"

" dia tidak akan marahkan?"

Hangeng menggeleng,

" mengalahlah—dia sedang hamil Lay—"

" aiss—kenapa aku harus mengalah dari kakek-kakek itu?"

Apa saja yang membuat Lay kesal pasti berahir dengan sebutan aneh yang tidak bisa di atur oleh bibir Lay, dan Hanggeng sudah hafal benar dengan sebutan-sebutan yang akan keluar dari bibir Lay.

Proses syuting berjalan dengan baik setelah 3 jam pengambilan gambar. Setelah merenung sambil membaca naskah ahirnya Lay menghela nafas lalu mendekati Chullie dan Jaejong yang sedang mengobrol—

" anu—apakah kau masih menyimpan beberapa tiket konser TVXQ di Beijing?"

Tanya Lay.  
Chullie dan Jaejong langsung menoleh bingung, sebelum Chullie menyeringai ke arah Jaejong. Bagaikan sensor aktif yang terpancarkan, 2 yeoja itu tau arti dari seringaian masing-masing dari mereka.

" aku hanya memiliki 2 tiket VVIP—tapi sepertinya akan ku kirimkan ke temanku, waeyo?"

" bolehkan aku menggantinya? Aku mohon—"

Jaejong menoleh ke arah Chullie yang terkekeh sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

" bagaimana ya—? Agensi sudah tidak memberikan tiket lagi—meskipun aku manajer mereka tapi aku mendapatkan dengan susah payah untuk temanku-"

" aku akan melakukan apapun! Asalkan tiket itu untukku! Aku akan membayarnya 2 kali lipat jika kau mau—"

Mendengar ketulusan Lay, Jaejong tersenyum ia menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Lay.

" ah—ahir-ahir ini membuatku sedikit pusing, mengurusi konser—huh, andai saja aku punya asisten—"

" AKU! Aku akan melakukannya untukmu! Aku mohon—"

" tapi kau adalah artis terkenal, aku tidak bisa membayarmu—"

Lay menggenggam tangan Jaejong, menunjukkan keseirusannya.

" aku akan melakukannya! Asalkan tiket itu untukku! Aku akan meminta Hangeng hyung untuk menyesuaikan jadwalku dengan jadwal mereka agar aku bisa membantumu—"

" benarkah? Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?"

Lay menggeleng patuh.

" baiklah, kapan kau akan memulainya—"

" hari ini pun bisa!"

Jaejong mengarahkan pandagannya pada Chullie yang mengangguk.

" baiklah Lay-ssi tolong bisa ambilkan makanan yang di sediakan untuk kita di tempat crew? Kakiku sakit—"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan yang ke dua, Lay langsung berlari ke luar.  
Jaejong menatap Chullie—

" dia benar-benar melakukannya?"

Tanya Jaejong.

" apa dia salah satu fansboy TVXQ?"

Chullie menggeleng.

" nikmati saja 2 hari ini menjadi majikan dari Lay—kkk"

" tapi benarkah?"

" dia akan melakukannya, percayalah"

" hanya demi tiket?"

Chullie menggeleng.

" demi seorang yang sangat ia cintai, mungkin—"

" hei, kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

" aku akan menceritakannya besok setelah kau puas mengerjainya. Aku harap kau hanya mengerjainya yang ringan-ringan saja kkk"

Jaejong mempoutkan bibirnya bingung.

.

.

.

Mamao mengajak Minseok berkeliling toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang ada di Changsha, sesekali menanyai keadaan Minseok.

" kalau kau lelah, kita bisa berhenti—"

" hehehe, Mamao benar-benar hebat! Mampu berjalan jauh—"

Pujian Minseok membuat Mamao terkekeh. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah etalase yang mengiklankan kemegahan konser TVXQ—Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" sudahlah, aku yakin Yixing tidak sepenuhnya marah padamu—"

" tapi dia membentakku—"

" dia memang anak yang aneh, jadi jangan di hiraukan"

Minseok menganngguk, ia kembali mengikuti Mamao yang sedang melihat-lihat cincin.

" pelayan—tolong perlihatkan yang ini—"

" ne, nyonya—silahkan"

Menarik tangan Minseok untuk mencobanya, Mamao tersenyum.

" kau mau yang ini atau yang lain?"

" eh? Mamao?"

" aku sangat ingin membelikanmu cincin, cincin yang kau pakai itu adalah cincin pernikahan Mamao yang diberikan untuk Yixing. Dia mengukir tulisan dengan rapi—itu kata Han. Tapi aku yakin, tulisannya tidak bisa dibaca"

" aku menyukainya—"

Mamao tersenyum.  
Mamao memberikan sebuah kartu untuk membayarnya dan diangguki dengan baik oleh pelayan. Sebuah cincin tidak terlalu glamour tapi cukup manis saat berada di tangan Minseok. Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu mereka keluar dari sana.

" Mamao sangat dekat dengan Xingie?"

" tentu saja, Yiming adalah anak terahirku dari 2 bersaudara. Mama Han adalah anak pertamaku, ia tinggal sedikit jauh dari tempat kita. Namun sejak ia meninggal saat melahirkan Han, keluarga Tan tidak begitu memperhatikan kami. Beruntung mereka masih membiarkan Han mengenal kami sebagai keluarganya—"

" oh—"

" kau sangat manis, aku yakin Yixing benar-benar mencintaimu"

Tersenyum malu, Minseok mengangguk pelan.

" jaga Yixing kami, ya. Dia adalah anak yang manis dan penurut, meski dia pemalas namun sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang pekerja keras. Dia akan melindungi apapun miliknya hingga ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi—"

.

.

.

" Aghh—"

Mata panda Tao begitu berat untuk membuka matanya, ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dengan bagian tubuh bagian bawah yang seakan ditabrak-tabrak sesuatu. Mencoba mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menyamakan penglihatannya yang mulai bersatu membentuk sebuah bayangan seorang namja. Tao merasakan salah satu kakinya terangkat—

" Aghhhhh~"

Merasakan dadanya diremas begitu kuat dengan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya, Tao mulai menggeliat secepat mungkin menemukan kesadarannya.

" Agghh—appoh—"

Rintih Tao saat kesadaran mulai terkumpul, mata pandanya mulai menemukan pandangan dimana seorang namja tengah menusuk-nusukkan sesuatu miliknya ke dalam kemaluan Tao. Mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang Tao agar semakin melebarkan jalan adik kecilnya sambil meremas payudara Tao.

" apa—apa yanghhh kauhhh lakuhhkan?"

Tanya Tao saat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Namja itu tidak mengatakan apapun dengan kenikmatan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Namja itu masih mengenakan tuxedo dengan celana yang tidak bisa Tao lihat.

" apa—kenapa kau me—"

" diam dan nikmati saja, sekarang kita sudah menikah—"

" kau gila!"

Mendapatkan cengkraman di dadanya tidak membuat Tao menyerah. Yeoja itu mendorong Kris dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat namja itu terjengkang. Secepat kilat Tao meraih sesuatu yang bisa ia buat untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beruntung ia mendapatkan celana milik Kris dan sebuah jas—secepat mungkin berlari ke pintu dan menggedornya.

" kita berada di rumahku, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini—"

" Kris—apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau—"

" aku sudah bilang, kita sedang menikmati indahnya percintaan setelah menikah"

" tidak mungkin—"

Kris mencoba bangkit dan mendekati Tao namun sebelum Kris meraih Tao kembali, Tao berlari menabrak Kris menuju balkon kamar.

" kau mau lari kemana? Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu—lebih baik kau—"

" aku membencimu!"

" wae?!"

" kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa karena mobil? Serendah itukah aku di matamu?"

" Ta—"

Kris kaget saat tiba-tiba Tao melompat dari balkon menuju lantai satu.

" ANDWE!"

Saking takutnya Kris langsung menggenakan celana yang entah ia dapat dari mana untuk turun ke lantai satu rumahnya. Tepat saat pintu gerbang di buka karena sebuah mobil yang masuk dan berhenti di dekat gerbang, Kris berlari—

" _Huang Zitao?"_

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan mengamati Tao yang menangis dan berlari dengan terpincang tanpa alas kaki—keadaan Tao terlihat sangat berantakan.

" apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Kris?"

Tanya Luhan.

" kau harusnya menangkap istriku!"

Bentak Kris.

" istri? kau? Jangan bilang kau?"

" wae?! Kami sudah menikah setelah aku menemukan dia dijalan—"

'PLAK'  
Sebuah tamparan dari Luhan membuat Kris kaget.

" pernikahan bukan mainan Kris?! dan kau memaksa keluarganya?"

Kris terdiam.

" apa karena taruhan dengan Kai? kalian—apa lagi yang kalian taruhkan kali ini? Mereka bukan barang!"

" kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku! Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu!"

" karena kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

" Tao dan Chen juga yeoja, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka! Bagaimana jika aku yang ada dalam posisi mereka!? Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir?!"

" urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Kris meninggalkan Luhan dan pergi ke kamarnya.  
Luhan langsung memukul mobilnya sebelum masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi untuk mengejar Tao. Ia menghubungi phonsel Tao berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat.

" _yeoboseo—"_

" Baek—kau di Seoulkan?"

" _ne, aku sedang mengawasi Park Dobi dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho. Wae?"_

" dimana Chen?"

" _tumben kau mencari Chen? Suho bilang dia pergi bersama Tao sejak 2 hari yang lalu—wae?"_

'PIP'  
Luhan menutup phonselnya.

" aku harap Kai belum melakukan apa-apa padanya—"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat Lay tersenyum sambil membawakan makanan yang tadi mereka pesan pada Jaejong.

" Jongie—kau sedang apa? Kenapa Lay begitu penurut padamu sejak kemarin?"

" hehehe—aku sedang mengerjainya. Diam saja—"

Changmin menggeleng, Lay benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh Jaejong untuk memijat atau membawakan barang. Dan hebatnya Lay tidak protes sama sekali, ia tetap melakukan perannya sebagai artis dan juga sebagai asisten Jaejong dengan baik. Mendengarkan ceramah dari Hangeng sambil melakukan apa yang Jaejong minta. Hingga setengah hari Jaejong terseyum puas setelah melihat kesungguhan Lay saat ia memberikan beberapa permintaan.

" ini untukmu—"

Jaejong mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dan mengarahkannya pada Lay yang sedang mengipasi yeoja cantik yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dengan Chullie.

" beristirahatlah, besok datanglah dengan gembira—"

" tapi—"

" aku hanya menguji ketulusanmu, ini untukmu"

" jinja?"

Jaejong mengangguk.

" gomawo—noona"

" katakan padanya untuk berterimakasih padamu"

Lay mengangguk dan berlari menuju Hangeng.

" kau memberikan tiket? Jadi dia melakukan ini itu karena tiket?"

" seseorang harusnya mencontoh dia"

Ucap Jaejong sambil meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin dengan wajah bingung.

Lay memasuki kamarnya dimana ia mendapati Minseok sedang mengamati bintang.

" kau belum tidur?"

Minseok menoleh dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Menggeleng pelan—

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

" entah mengapa aku sedang memikirkan Chen dan Tao—aku bermimpi buruk tentang mereka"

Lay mencium Minseok sekilas.

" mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja yang kelewat jelek karena tidak bisa nonton TVXQ"

" hehehe—aku harap seperti itu"

Lay mandi meninggalkan Minseok mencoba menghubungi Tao atau Chen, lama ia di kamar mandi dan kembali dengan piama yang sudah Minseok siapkan. Ia duduk di ranjang menggunakan paha Minseok sebagai bantalan.

" jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kesehatanmu menurun—"

" akan aku usahakan"

" aku punya hadiah untukmu"

" apa?"

" kau harus menciumku dulu—"

" Mamao sudah memberikan aku hadiah—"

Lay menangkap tangan Minseok, ia tersenyum tau apa yang Minseok maksudkan.

" tapi ini special dariku, masa kau tidak ingin menerimanya?"

Minseok menatap Lay.

" aiss—baiklah, janji kau akan menciumku setelah aku mengatakan hadiahku?"

" eh?"

Wajah Minseok yang bingung membuat Lay semakin senang menggodanya, ia tersenyum mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dari dompetnya.

" apa ini?"

" tiket VVIP konser TVXQ—tapi ingat kau tidak boleh genit-genit saat disana"

" tiket? TVXQ?! Yaaaaa!"

Expresi girang yang terpancar di wajah Minseok membuat Lay tersenyum.

" bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

" bagaimana ya—"

Lay tersenyum sambil mengarahkan telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Minseok untuk menciumnya. Cup—setelah ciuman singkat itu, Lay meraih tengkuk Minseok dan mengangkat kepalanya agar mendekat ke arah Minseok untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

" kata Mamao—kita tidak boleh melakukannya!"

" hanya ciuman—kekekeke"

" gomawo, Xingie—tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Ucap Minseok.

" tidak usah dipikirkan, apapun asalkan kau bahagia aku akan memberikannya"

Lay mulai memeluk Minseok dan membawanya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

" kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" hanya tadi sedikit nyeri—kata Mamao itu tandanya baby kita sedang berkontraksi. Aku juga sudah memeriksanya ke dokter bersama Mama, dokter bilang tidak apa"

" aku harap kau menikmati liburan disini—"

Minseok mengangguk memperdalam pelukannya.

" mereka benar-benar baik, hari ini Mamao mengajak belanja, Babao membuatkan beberapa mainan untukku, Papa juga membuat beberapa kerajinan untuk membantuku bersantai, Mama? Dia memasakkanku enak sekali—aku benar-benar menyukai mereka"

" syukurlah—"

Lay sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang terbuka terhadap yeoja yang menjadi pilihannya, meski saat ia menelfon Mamao sebelum ia kembali ke china—Mamao mengatakan tidak akan berbuat baik pada istri Lay. Namun mendengar bagaimana Mamao memanjakan Minseok, cukup untuk Lay melepas istrinya bersama dengan keluarganya. Lay memeluk Minseok pelan, seakan tidak ingin membuat yeoja itu merasakan sakit karena pelukannya.

Siang ini Lay harus ikut repot dengan pernak-pernik yang Minseok buat untuk dibawa ke konser TVXQ. Dari mulai lighstick hingga poster—

" baby—kita kan akan berada di VVIP masa kau membawa poster dan segala macam?"

" waeyo?"

" itu akan sangat memalukan dan membosankan—"

Komentar Lay membuat semangat Minseok menurun. Hangeng yang kebagian menemani Minseok berbelanja pernak-pernik konser menghela nafas, Lay terlalu bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahannya beberapa kali.

" Xingie malu?"

" tentu saja, aigo~ poster-poster ini jelek! Lebih tampan diriku, tidak usah dibawa. Kalau tipas sih masih mending—tapi jangan yang gambar wajah mereka—cukup nama TVXQ saja sudah membuatku kesal. Dan baju—aku tidak mau kita memakai baju seperti ini, ini sangat memalukan!—bla-bla-bla"

Komentar pedas karena kecemburuan Lay sukses membuat Minseok meletakkan barang-barang yang ia siapkan.

" kalau begitu tidak usah nonton saja!"

Minseok berjalan ke dalam kamar.  
Lay mengerjapkan matanya—

" Ya! Aku sudah bersusah payah merayu Jaejong noona untuk mendapatkan tiket—"

Lay mengetuk pintu yang dikunci dari dalam oleh Minseok.

" kita akan terlambat jika kau seperti ini—Min—"

" aku tidak mau pergi!"

Hangeng menepuk keningnya, ia menikmati minuman yang Ailing buatkan.

" tsk, kau ini bodoh atau apa—aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu tentang seorang fansgirls, kau masih saja mengulanginya?"

Lay menoleh ke arah Hangeng.

" memang apa salahku? Aku benarkan?"

" yang ada kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Kata Mamao sebelum berjalan ke dapur.

" bedakan antara kecemburuanmu sebagai suami dengan kecemburuanmu terhadap istri yang menjadi fans dari orang lain—terang saja Minseok ngambek, kau mengomentari semua yang ia siapkan untuk menonton konser…mana ada fans yang melewatkan membawa pernak-pernik untuk idolanya?"

" tapikan—"

" sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau berangkat biar aku yang berangkat. Di sana ada Chullie dan Yesung—mereka juga mendapatkan tiket sama sepertiku"

Hangeng mendorong Lay untuk menjauh dari pintu.

" Minie, kajja kita berangkat—Han oppa sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

Beberapa kali ketukan Minseok membuka pintu.

" jinja?"

" kajja, biarkan saja suamimu yang tidak berguna ini. Yang penting kita harus cepat ke Beijing!"

" ne!"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya saat Minseok segera berganti baju dengan kaos gambar member TVXQ. Selama perjalanan ia hanya menjadi penonton untuk Hangeng dan Minseok yang bercerita tentang TVXQ, membuat Lay seperti actor tambahan. Arena konser terlihat mulai di padati penonton, lampu pun dimatikan dan memberikan nuansa berbeda dengan warna _light stick_ yang menyala bagaikan sebuah lautan. Lay tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minseok terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati konser, ikut terbawa menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang kadang membuat telinga Lay geli dengan suara dan sound yang menghentak. Inilah yang Lay ingin lihat, terlepas dari kebodohannya yang susah membedakan antara cemburu karena suami atau kecemburuan lain. Lay ingin melihat senyum Minseok yang begitu damai, seakan membayar semua jerih payah yang pernah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan tiket. Hampir 4 jam konser berlangsung dan Lay cukup menikmatinya ( memandangi Minseok ), hingga ia meminta Hangeng untuk membawa mereka ke restoran.

" makanan disini sangat enak—"

Lay terkekeh melihat Minseok yang masih ngambek melayaninya dengan penuh perhatian seperti biasanya.

" hari ini menginaplah di apartemen—besok kau ada jadwal di sekitar sini, aku akan menemani Minseok main"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Sesampainya di apartemen Hangeng, mereka berbenah dan pergi tidur dengan Lay yang sekamar dengan Minseok di kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Lay menyusupkan tangannya, mencoba meraih Minseok yang tidur memunggunginya.

" mianhe—"

Tidak ada balasan dari Minseok.

" aku tau—aku seperti anak kecil, mianhe—"

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membalikan badan dan menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Lay. Lay mencium puncak kepala Minseok.

" dari sekian banyak lagu yang mereka nyanyikan aku hanya menyukai 2 lagu—Hug dan Picture of you…aku merasakan perasaan yang mereka ingin sampaikan"

Minseok mengangguk.

" wo ai ni Zhang Minseok"

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe ga bisa balas review**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview (#MIAN TELAT UPDATE )**

.

.

" bedakan antara kecemburuanmu sebagai suami dengan kecemburuanmu terhadap istri yang menjadi fans dari orang lain—terang saja Minseok ngambek, kau mengomentari semua yang ia siapkan untuk menonton konser…mana ada fans yang melewatkan membawa pernak-pernik untuk idolanya?"

" tapikan—"

" sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau berangkat biar aku yang berangkat. Di sana ada Chullie dan Yesung—mereka juga mendapatkan tiket sama sepertiku"

Hangeng mendorong Lay untuk menjauh dari pintu.

" Minie, kajja kita berangkat—Han oppa sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

Beberapa kali ketukan Minseok membuka pintu.

" jinja?"

" kajja, biarkan saja suamimu yang tidak berguna ini. Yang penting kita harus cepat ke Beijing!"

" ne!"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya saat Minseok segera berganti baju dengan kaos gambar member TVXQ. Selama perjalanan ia hanya menjadi penonton untuk Hangeng dan Minseok yang bercerita tentang TVXQ, membuat Lay seperti actor tambahan. Arena konser terlihat mulai di padati penonton, lampu pun dimatikan dan memberikan nuansa berbeda dengan warna _light stick_ yang menyala bagaikan sebuah lautan. Lay tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minseok terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati konser, ikut terbawa menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang kadang membuat telinga Lay geli dengan suara dan sound yang menghentak. Inilah yang Lay ingin lihat, terlepas dari kebodohannya yang susah membedakan antara cemburu karena suami atau kecemburuan lain. Lay ingin melihat senyum Minseok yang begitu damai, seakan membayar semua jerih payah yang pernah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan tiket. Hampir 4 jam konser berlangsung dan Lay cukup menikmatinya ( memandangi Minseok ), hingga ia meminta Hangeng untuk membawa mereka ke restoran.

" makanan disini sangat enak—"

Lay terkekeh melihat Minseok yang masih ngambek melayaninya dengan penuh perhatian seperti biasanya.

" hari ini menginaplah di apartemen—besok kau ada jadwal di sekitar sini, aku akan menemani Minseok main"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Sesampainya di apartemen Hangeng, mereka berbenah dan pergi tidur dengan Lay yang sekamar dengan Minseok di kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Lay menyusupkan tangannya, mencoba meraih Minseok yang tidur memunggunginya.

" mianhe—"

Tidak ada balasan dari Minseok.

" aku tau—aku seperti anak kecil, mianhe—"

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membalikan badan dan menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Lay. Lay mencium puncak kepala Minseok.

" dari sekian banyak lagu yang mereka nyanyikan aku hanya menyukai 2 lagu—Hug dan Picture of you…aku merasakan perasaan yang mereka ingin sampaikan"

Minseok mengangguk.

" wo ai ni Zhang Minseok"

.

.

. .

**Chapter #5**

" **To Love—"**

.

.

" yeoboseo—"

" _morning baby—kau tau aku sedang dimana?"_

Suara Sehun membuat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya, pagi-pagi Minseok sudah pamit untuk sarapan di restoran yang ada di depan apartemen.

" dimana?"

" _menolehlah ke belakang—"_

Minseok menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Minseok mematikan phonsel,

" Sehun—"

" selamat pagi—aku senang kita berjodoh kkkk"

" Hunie?"

Sehun duduk di depan Minseok, ia juga meminum jus Minseok dan meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan jus dan makanan yang sama dengan yang Minseok pesan.

" kau kaget? Justru aku yang kaget melihatmu disini, apa kau ikut dengan Chullie noona? Aku kemarin melihatnya sedang bersama artisnya, aku tidak tau kalau kau ikut"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk.

" kenapa Hunnie ada disini?"

" gara-gara rusa bodoh yang mengajakku liburan di tempat yang sepi ini—hahh—tau tidak? aku harus berlari-larian karena dia dikejar fans milik Luhan"

" ppfff— sekarang dimana dia?"

Sehun menunjuk seseorang yang keluar dari supermarket, sedikit berseru untuk meminta namja itu mendekat.

" my sweetie?"

" dia ikut dengan Chullie noona—"

" begitukah? Oh—jangan bilang kau memanfaatkan eonimu itu untuk jadi sesaeng untuk TVXQ?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" hmmm—senangnya bertemu denganmu kkk"

Xi Luhan langsung duduk di samping Minseok.

" kau sedikit gemuk?"

" kenapa setiap orang mengataiku gemuk?!"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit menggembungkan pipi. Sehun dan Xi Luhan tertawa.

" baiklah—aku juga belum sarapan aku akan memesan makanan dulu—"

Xi Luhan berjalan ke dalam restoran membiarkan Sehun dan Minseok menikmati pemandangan kota Beijing.

" kau menjaga jarak?"

Tanya Sehun.

" wae?"

" tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kau sedang menjaga jarak—tenang saja disini tidak ada Luhan meski ada satu Luhan yang mengganggu kita, dan lagi yeoja itu sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusikmu lagi"

" benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" seperti yang sering kau katakan jika Luhan tidak sepenuhnya jahat padamu, itu hanya emosi Luhan yang meluap-luap saat mengancam atau mengerjaimu. Aku sudah melihatnya beberapa kali—"

" jadi Hunnie memaafkannya?"

Pertanyaan Minseok berbuah anggukan.

" kan dia yang bersalah padamu, bukan padaku—"

" tapi sepertinya Hunnie sangat membencinya—"

" bukan membencinya, hanya menjaga jarak karena aku trauma dengan kelakuan seseorang yang memiliki wajah sepertinya—kau tau kan mengapa?"

Minseok terkikik.  
Xi Luhan memesan beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Makanan khas orang-orang barat yang membuat Minseok dan Sehun menertawainya.

" kau makan makanan orang barat tapi porsimu tetap saja porsi orang timur—hahahaha"

Tawa Sehun.  
Memang Xi Luhan memesan roti dan susu untuk sarapannya tapi melihat bagaimana roti yang namja itu pesan tentu saja membuat tertawa. Roti bercampur dengan spaghetti.  
Xi Luhan? Namja itu hanya terkekeh sambil menikmati 3 roti yang ia pesan.

" Lulu rakus sekali"

" bukan rakus Xiu, tapi ini demi keseimbangan tubuh—"

" hahahahaha"

Sehun dan Minseok tidak berhenti menertawai Xi Luhan.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minseok tidak sendirian—

" apa aku bilang, istrimu itu tidak akan lama jika sendirian"

" mereka? Mengapa mereka ada disini?"

Hangeng mengangkat bahu.

" hyung! Apa Minseok masih marah padaku? Se—"

" diam! Aku sedang menelfonnya"

Protesan dari Lay tidak di gubris oleh Hangeng, namja itu tetap menyuruh Lay untuk menahan protesannya dan diam.

" _yeoboseo—"_

" Minni? Kau tidak apa jika kami tinggal?"

" _eh? Aniya—teman kuliahku ada disini, oppa jangan khawatir aku akan main dengan mereka—"_

" syukurlah, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku saja. Kemungkinan Lay tidak akan menerima pesan atau panggilan darimu—"

" _ne, selamat berkerja"_

Lay masih menatap protes pada Hangeng.

" kenapa kau membiarkan—"

" sekarang berhenti merengek! Kau sendiri yang pemalas! Sudah, kajja!"

Hangeng memasukkan Lay ke dalam mobil, Lay bisa melihat bagaimana Minseok tertawa bersama dua namja yang sedang ada disana bersamanya.

" mereka adalah sainganku sebenarnya—"

Ucap Lay lirih.  
Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan spion, ia menoleh ke arah Lay yang terdiam dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan datar.

" mereka adalah orang-orang yang tau Minseok dan begitu dekat dengan Minseok—apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Minseok meninggalkanku—"

" hey, kau sedang tidak benar-benar cemburu bukan?"

" aku merasa kalah—"

Bisikan Lay sukses membuat Hangeng memelankan laju kendaraannya. Jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah Hangeng melihat Lay seperti sekarang ini. Terlihat tenang namun terbaca sekali apa yang ada di pikirannya, kekalutan yang mengusik namja tampan itu begitu ketara di raut wajah. Hangeng tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Lay dengan tangan yang terbebas dari kemudi.

" aku sudah membawa Minseok ke dalam bahaya—bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya"

" tapi kau juga membuat dia bahagia, aku ingat bagaimana Chullie sering mengadu padaku tentang dongsaengnya itu. Setelah kematian Kangin, Minseok menutup dirinya pada orang lain—dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat seseorang mengerjainya. Perlahan-lahan Minseok kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah kau hadir, Minseok berubah benar-benar manis seperti dulu itulah yang membuat Chullie mengijinkanmu tetap tinggal bersamanya. Teukie bilang, Chullie jadi jarang sekali menangis karena Minseok sejak kalian menikah—"

" benarkah?"

Hangeng mengangguk.

" mereka adalah teman baikku, aku cukup tau"

" salah satu dari mereka juga cintamu—hehe menggelikan"

Candaan Lay membuat Hangeng menggeleng.

" hemm—kau lebih beruntung dari pada aku"

Lay langsung menoleh memperhatikan Hangeng, tidak biasanya Hangeng mau berbagi masalah pribadinya pada seseorang.

" bahkan setelah suaminya meninggal, aku masih tidak memiliki tempat di hatinya"

" hyung—kau benar-benar mencintai Teukie noona?"

Hangeng mengangguk.

" aku dan Yesung—kami sama-sama mencintainya, tapi pada kenyataannya Kangin adalah namja beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta darinya"

" lalu?"

" entahlah—aku selalu berharap semua yang terbaik untuknya"

" aku kira kau pacaran dengan Chullie noona—"

Hangeng tersenyum.

" benarkah? Chullie sejak dulu menyukai Yesung yang mencintai Teukie. Kisah cinta kami tidak berjalan dengan mulus kkk"

" kau—apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

" mwoya? Aku sekarang lebih nyaman seperti ini—"

" kau tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi?"

" aku sudah tau jawabannya"

Melihat bagaimana Hangeng menghela nafas, Lay cukup tau jika namja tampan itu sebenarnya menahan perasaannya. Ia menepuk pundak Hangeng sambil tersenyum, berusaha menguatkan sebisa ia bisa.

.

.

.

**From : Xingie**

**Kau boleh main sepuasnya dengan  
mereka, tapi ingat! Jangan genit!  
Ingat juga untuk tidak berlebihan,  
kalau ada apa-apa langsung katakan  
pada mereka untuk membawamu ke RS**

.

.

" siapa?"

Minseok menggeleng memasukkan phonselnya.

" hemmm—kau seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Tebak Xi Luhan.

" bagaimana jika aku bilang aku ingin main dengan kalian?"

" hahahaha itu sih jangan di sembunyikan!"

Sambut Sehun.  
Mereka berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pertokoan mencoba beraneka ragam budaya yang disuguhkan di Beijing. Mencoba semua kuliner yang ada hingga berfoto-foto dengan beberapa icon kota.  
'SHIIIITTT! BRAK'  
Seseorang menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Minseok dan Sehun.

" Lu—"

'TAP'  
Luhan mendorong Sehun yang menjadi tameng untuk Minseok.

" kita perlu bicara!"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya,

" Ya! Wu Luhan! Kau tidak bisa menariknya sembarangan!"

Ucap Xi Luhan.  
Luhan? Yeoja itu menarik Minseok ke dalam mobilnya—

" Ya! Kenapa kalian ikut?!"

Tanya Luhan saat melihat dua namja yang sedari bersama Minseok masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" kau kira kami akan diam saja? Mau kau bawa kemana Minseok?"

Luhan menghela nafas, hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah berdebat dengan namja yang memiliki wajah dan nama sama dengannya.

" Kris melakukan hal bodoh, aku—aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Aku rasa—aku rasa kau bisa menemukan Tao—"

" eh?"

Luhan mengangguk, meminta Minseok untuk menunjukkan dimana ia bisa menemukan Tao. Minseok mengangguk memberikan alamat pada Luhan yang langsung menarik pedal gas untuk pergi ke tempat yang Minseok sebutkan.

7 jam perjalanan dari Beijing ke Qindao, ahirnya Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di jalan. Bisa dilihat mereka berada di sebuah pelataran rumah di dekat laut, Luhan mengarahkan padangannya ke rumah yang berada di tebing dan mengarah ke sebuah laut.

" apa dia disini?"

Tanya Luhan.

" aku tidak yakin, tapi biasanya Chen dan Tao suka kemari—ini adalah villa yang mereka beli dari tabungan mereka sendiri"

Minseok membuka pagar rumah, tidak begitu megah namun cukup bagus untuk dihuni. Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu tidak ada jawaban hingga Minseok mencari kunci di dompetnya.

" kau memiliki kuncinya?"

Tanya Sehun.

" liburan kemarin kami ke sini—"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, ia berjalan di belakang Luhan bersama Xi Luhan yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Mendengar suara gemericik air ahirnya Minseok dan Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi.

" Ya Tuhan! Tao!?"

Tao sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan air yang menyirami tubuhnya. Tubuhnya penuh gesekan spon—

" Sehun! Lulu! Tolong bantu Luhan angkat dia! Aku akan menelfon dokter—"

Minseok menepi dan memanggil dokter Andy.

"—baiklah, tolong secepatnya. Karena kemungkinan akan beresiko jika kami membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Minseok menutup panggilannya.  
Tidak lama dokter datang dan memeriksa Tao.

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

" dia banyak kehilangan darah—tapi tidak terlalu menghawatirkan. Kau yang menelfon dokter Andy untuk menghubungiku?"

Tanya Yanmei, Minseok mengangguk.

" xie xie dok"

Yanmei mengangguk.  
Setelah Yanmei pergi, sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman rumah. Chen mengerutkan keningnya melihat seorang keluar dari rumahnya. ia berlari ke dalam rumah—

" Tao!?"

Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Luhan yang berusaha membuat Tao nyaman setelah memakaikan piama untuknya.

" Chen—"

" apa yang terjadi? Kena—kenapa dengan Tao? Dan kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

Melihat Minseok ada di sana, Chen sedikit bisa mengerti namun melihat Luhan dan 2 namja lain ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

" kau lengah, Tao baru saja mencoba bunuh diri—untung saja Lulu bisa mendobrak pintu bersama dengan mereka—"

" bunuh diri?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" saat aku meninggalkannya dia baik-baik saja—"

Luhan berdiri ia memukul dinding di sampingnya.

" brengsek kau Wu Yi Fan!"

Umpat Luhan.  
Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, Minseok mengangguk pada Sehun untuk mengikuti Luhan. Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok—

" kau disini?"

Minseok mengangguk, ia langsung memeluk Chen.

" entah apa yang terjadi, aku—aku memiliki firasat padamu dan Tao. Aku kira hanya firasat jelek karena keadaanku, tapi melihat ini aku benar-benar takut—"

" hiks—"

.

.

Luhan sedang meminum air saat Minseok, Chen dan Xi Luhan pergi ke dapur.

" apa—"

Chen mengangguk.

" brengsek! Aku tidak pernah tau jika saudaraku sendiri segila itu!"

Umpat Luhan.

" Hannie, jaga emosimu—"

" tapi tidak dengan menyentuh teman-temanku!? Mereka bisa saja melakukan dengan orang lain! Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku!"

Luhan memang angkuh, Luhan memang kasar namun yeoja itu sangat menghargai yang namanya persahabatan ( singkirkan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Minseok ). Minseok mengangguk, ia mengusap rambut Chen yang kini duduk di sofa bersama dengannya.

" aku benar-benar seperti pelacur—"

" ssttt—jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa yang harus ku katakan pada orang-orang yang mencintaiku nanti?"

Tanya Chen.  
Sehun duduk di dekat Luhan.

" mianhe jika aku menyela—namun sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak membiarkan ini berlarut-larut. Tao sudah menjadi korban, sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka melakukannya dengan kalian? Apa kalian bersalah pada mereka?"

Tanya Xi Luhan.

" satu-satunya kesalahan adalah karena mencintai orang seperti mereka!"

Ucapan Luhan dan Chen sama, mereka saling menoleh dan tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum mengusap pundak Chen.

" tenang saja, aku akan membalas Wufan! Tidak tau sih kalau Kai tapi aku akan berusaha membalasnya untuk kalian"

Chen menggeleng.

" ini masalah kami—aku harap kalian tidak ikut campur"

Minseok dan Luhan sedikit menatap protes namun ahirnya mengangguk.

" pernikahan Tao? Aku masih belum mengerti tentang pernikahan itu. Kris mengatakan jika mereka sudah menikah dan sah secara hukum, kedua orang tuaku juga mengatakan iya—"

Chen menggeleng.

" sepertinya Kris menikahi Tao saat Tao pingsan"

" OH GOD!"

Luhan ingin sekali mengumpat namun Minseok menggeleng.

" hah—aku benar-benar benci namja!"

Ucap Luhan sambil berdiri.

" kami juga namja!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xi Luhan.

" khususnya kau! Yang berwajah sama denganku!"

" heh, tanpa ku sadari aku masuk dalam lingkaran setan karena wajah ini"

Dua Luhan itu saling bertatapan tajam hingga Sehun bersin-bersin.

" kau?"

" sepertinya masuk angin—bajuku basah"

Chen menoleh ke arah Sehun, Luhan dan Xi Luhan yang badannya basah. Ia mengangguk langsung mencarikan pakaian untuk mereka. Dengan memakai baju milik Suho, Sehun dan Xi Luhan keluar dari kamar yang sama.

" tidak buruk"

Komen keduanya.  
Luhanpun menggunakan baju milik Chen, beruntung Minseok tidak basah jika iya—Chen tidak tau apa yang akan Lay lakukan padanya saat ia tau istrinya dibuat demam. Chen mendekati Minseok yang sedang memasakan sup dan bubur untuk mereka.

" kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?"

" ne, Mama mengijinkanku"

" kau tidak menghubunginya?"

" aku sudah mengatakannya pada Han oppa, karena dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku"

Chen mengangguk.

" istirahatlah—"

" tidak apa"

" kalian meninggalkanku dalam obrolan kalian?"

Ucapan sinis Luhan memotong pembicaraan Chen dan Minseok.

" tsk, sudahlah—berhenti mencari masalah dengan Minseok"

" aku sedang tidak mencari masalah! Hah, ya sudah—aku pergi"

Luhan berjalan keluar membiarkan dua yeoja di dapur itu terkekeh. Luhan masih saja bersikap angkuh dan sinis seperti biasanya meski tidak mengurangi rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Menghela nafas memandangi laut, Luhan duduk di depan pembatas tebing.

" kau akan mati jika itu bergoncang sedikit saja—"

Komentar sinis dari Xi Luhan tidak membuat Luhan khawatir. Ia masih memandangi laut luas—

" mana Sehun?"

" dia? Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa terkena angin pantai, badannya sedikit demam—beruntung Chen punya obat penurun demam"

Jawaban Xi Luhan membuat yeoja itu menghela nafas lega.  
Keduanya terdiam, Xi Luhan memilih untuk duduk di atas pagar pembatas—

" melihat wajah kita begitu sama membuatku sedikit ragu akan ke dua orang tuaku"

Ucap Xi Luhan.

" aku meragukan keaslian ku sebagai anak mereka—tapi saat aku mengujinya aku 99% anak mereka dan kau 0% anak mereka. Bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" baik nama atau wajah kita, semua sama—bahkan Sehun bilang kalau diteliti sifat kita pun hampir sama. Bagiku semua ini konyol"

" hah—memiliki wajah namja sepertimu membuatku kesal!"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Xi Luhan mengangguk.  
Lama dua Luhan itu terdiam memandangi laut—entah apa yang menarik dari cahaya orange yang mulai bermunculan menenggelamkan warna cerah sang mentari.

" sebenarnya apa yang membuat kau memusuhi Xiumin? Dari yang aku dengar, kalian dulu pernah bersahabat?"

Luhan menghela nafas.

" entahlah… melihat semua memperdulikan Minseok, membuatku kesal. Entah kedua orang tuaku atau siapapun menyukainya—terlebih, Sehun memilihnya sebagai yeoja yang beruntung mendapatkan cintanya. Aku sangat benci kekalahan, aku tidak menyukai kekalahan apalagi mengakui jika aku kalah"

" kekanakan sekali—"

Luhan terkekeh.

" akupun merasakan aku memiliki sifat kekanakan, tapi—aku adalah Wu Luhan, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku"

Xi Luhan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" persis seperti yang Sehun katakan, kau si tuan putri angkuh yang kesepian"

" apa maksudmu?"

" hey—itu Sehun yang mengatakannya! Jangan marah padaku!"

Luhan terdiam.

" lalu kau? Siapa kau? Mengapa kau begitu perduli pada Minseok?"

" aku adalah teman kecil Minseok dan Sehun, kami tumbuh bersama sejak bayi. Tapi karena suatu hal, 12 tahun yang lalu aku pergi ke Amerika—"

" pantas saja, mereka melihatku seperti hantu saat aku baru saja pindah. Aku kira saat itu Sehun jatuh cinta padaku—"

" kau benar-benar percaya diri, Wu"

" itulah aku"

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia bangun dan kaget.

" kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara Sehun, Tao langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding.

" tenanglah, aku akan memang—hachimm!—aku akan memanggilkan Minseok dan Chen dibawah"

Beberapa kali Sehun bersin-bersin.  
Sehun menemui Minseok dan Luhan yang sedang berdiam diri di dapur.

" Tao sudah bangun—"

" benarkah?!"

Tanya semua orang di sana kompak, Sehun mengangguk setelah beberapa kali bersin. Luhan mengarahkan air jeruk limao yang ia buat untuk Sehun sebelum berjalan mengikuti Minseok dan Chen. Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengikuti Luhan.

" kau, apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu pada yeoja itu?"

Bisik Xi Luhan.

" wae?"

" aku rasa, dia benar-benar mencintaimu"

Sehun menjitak kepala Xi Luhan.

" diam saja!"

Xi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasuki kamar. Tao memeluk Minseok begitu erat sambil menangis—

" Tao—sebenarnya apa yang Kris lakukan padamu?"

" hiks—molla, saat aku sadar aku—aku—"

" sssttt—sudahlah, kami sudah ada disini. Kau aman sekarang"

Hingga lama ahirnya Tao bisa menenangkan dirinya dan menceritakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Luhan sudah hampir mengumpat tidak jelas jika tidak mendapat gelengan dari Minseok, ia menggengam tangan Tao.

" maafkan aku, aku mewakili keluargaku minta maaf padamu. Aku yakin, orang tuaku juga tidak tau apa yang Kris rencanakan"

" hiks—sudahlah—Tao tidak mau ingat-ingat itu lagi"

" baiklah, sekarang kalian tidur saja. Aku dan Sehun akan tidur sekamar—aku lihat ada 3 kamar—"

" aku akan sekamar dengan Ta—"

Chen menggeleng,

" aku yang akan sekamar dengan Tao"

" wae?"

" Minseok juga perlu istirahat"

Semua mengerutkan kening namun sesaat kemudian mengangguk dan bubar.  
Minseok sekamar dengan Luhan, Luhan sudah duduk di atas kasur sambil memainkan phonselnya.

" kalau kau terganggu aku akan pergi—"

" tidak masalah"

Luhan menyibakkan selimut agar Minseok bisa masuk satu selimut bersamanya. Keduanya terdiam dengan suara phonsel Luhan yang berbunyi karena game yang Luhan mainkan. Minseok menutup matanya saat phonselnya bergetar.

" phonselmu bergetar—"

Minseok membuka matanya lagi dan duduk untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

" yeo—"

" _kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali? Mianheee—"_

Suara Lay terdengar begitu manja di telinga Minseok, sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan panggilannya. Luhan masih fokus memainkan game di phonselnya.

" aku berada di Qingdao—"

" _MWO?! Sejak kapan kau ada disana? Ya Tuhan! Kau melarikan diri hingga ja—"_

" aku bersama dengan Luhan—"

" _Luhan? Xi Luhan?"_

" dua-duanya—"

" _jangan bilang kalau yeoja itu sedang menyiksamu?!"_

" aniya—ada sedikit masalah, nanti setelah pulang akan aku ceritakan"

Ucap Minseok lembut.

" _bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Suara lembut Lay membuat Minseok tersenyum, Lay memang selalu menggebu-gebu dalam beberapa hal namun dia tidak akan melakukannya jika bertanya tentang keadaan Minseok.

" aku sudah meminum obatku—"

" _jangan banyak bergerak, dan—apapun masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi, jangan sampai membuatmu berpikir terlalu jauh. Dan yang perlu kau garis bawai adalah JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN OH SEHUN DAN XI LUHAN! Ingat itu baik-baik!"_

" arra-arra"

" _ya sudah, selamat malam. Good night baby"_

" good night"

Minseok tersenyum menutup panggilannya.

" suara itu—sungguh familiar—"

" kau mendengarnya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" bagian _'JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN OH SEHUN DAN XI LUHAN!_' itu cukup keras, meski tanpa di loud"

" mianhe, jika itu mengganggumu"

Tidak ada kata lagi di antara mereka, Minseok kembali tiduran.

" kau masih meminum obat?"

" wae?"

" aku mendengarnya—apa anemia mu masih sering kambuh?"

Keduanya berbicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, Luhan yang sibuk dengan game dan Minseok yang berbaring sambil menutup matanya.

" Minseok—"

" hmm?"

" kenapa kau tidak membalasku?"

" membalas apa?"

Luhan menghela nafas, terdengar suara 'You Win!' dari phonselnya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah Minseok yang memunggunginya.

" kau tidak marah saat aku mengerjaimu? Bahkan beberapa kali aku berencana mencelakaimu?"

" hmm—tidak, aku tau Hannie dengan baik. Hannie hanya ingin seseorang memperhatikan Hannie, sayangnya orang itu terlalu bodoh. Orang itu terlalu bodoh untuk memperhatikan Hannie"

" kau—"

Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

" Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mencintaimu, Sehun benar-benar perduli dan perhatian dengan Hannie meski dia tidak menunjukkannya. Bahkan Sehun selalu mengikuti jadwal Hannie kemanapun Hannie pergi—"

" tidak mungkin—dia hanya memperhatikanmu"

Minseok menggeleng.

" dia menggunakanku sebagai alasan, aku tau itu—dan Lulu juga tau. Makanya, Lulu tidak mengajak ribut Hannie. Karena Lulu tau jika Sehun menyukai Hannie, seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Lulu"

" Lulu? Xi Luhan? tapi dia membelamu—"

" ne, karena dia tidak ingin Luhannya menjadi orang jahat—terlebih aku adalah sahabatnya. Percayalah, Hannie hanya tinggal menunggu waktu"

" benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku akan mencoba omonganmu besok, sekarang tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin iblis daratan itu menceramahiku macam-macam karena mengajakmu ngobrol hingga tengah malam"

" nugu?"

" Kim Heechul, siapa lagi?"

Minseok mengangguk, ia terkekeh sambil menarik selimutnya. Masalah dengan Luhan selesai!

.

.

Xi Luhan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil menikmati koran pagi di phonselnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di pangkuannya.

" Lu—eummpp"

Tidak mengerti mengapa yeoja yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya tiba-tiba menciumnya dalam.

'PRANG'  
Suara pecahan kaca membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Luhan tersenyum mencium namja yang memangkunya lagi. Tidak lama—

" aku menyukainya—kkk berciuman dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama benar-benar menegangkan seperti ciuman dengan cermin atau boneka"

Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun dan Xi Luhan saling bertatapan. Chen dan Tao yang kebetulan melihat aksi Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

" dia—gila?"

Tanya Xi Luhan.

" kenapa kau mau saja dicium Luhan?!"

Pertanyaan Sehun serupa dengan sebuah protes bagi Xi Luhan dan Minseok.

" bahkan dia tidak mengijinkanku bergerak satu incipun untuk mengelak dari bibirnya"

" aiss!"

Sehun pergi ke luar meninggalkan pecahan kaca yang sempat ia buat.

" dia cemburu—"

Ucap Xi Luhan.  
Chen dan Tao hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Udara malam di korea membuat Lay tertidur nyenyak selepas melakukan pekerjaannya, sambil memeluk Minseok yang sudah tertidur Lay menutup matanya. Sudah satu minggu mereka kembali ke Korea dengan buah tangan yang lumayan banyak dari kedua orang tua Lay dan kakek-neneknya. Entah petuah atau beberapa baju yang harus Lay jahit sendiri untuk Minseok dan bayinya.

" Agghhhgghh—"

Sebuah erangan membuat Lay terbangun, semenjak Minseok hamil ia semakin sensitive jika sedang tidur. Perlahan menyalakan lampu.

" Agghhhhhhkk—"

" Minseokie?"

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh Minseok saat kesadaran Lay mencapai pada puncaknya.

" Ya Tuhan!? Min—"

" appoh—hikss—aghhh"

" apanya yang sakit?"

Lay mulai panik saat melihat Minseok meremas lengannya begitu kuat dengan satu tangan yang berada di perutnya.

" kita ke rumah sakit!"

Tidak menunggu lama Lay langsung menggendong Minseok ke dalam mobil—ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Hangeng mengingat baru 2 jam mereka pulang setelah seharian berkerja. Lay memang panik namun ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu orang lain untuknya.

" tenangkan dirimu! Ambil nafas dalam-dalam—"

Entah apa yang Lay katakan, Lay sebisa mungkin membuat Minseok tenang. Membiarkan tangannya di remas atau tercakar kuku Minseok yang menancap di kulitnya, Lay sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat panik di depan Minseok yang terus mengerang.

" tenang baby—aku akan membawamu secepatnya ke rumah sakit"

Melihat bagaimana Minseok tersiksa dengan isakan dan erangan membuat Lay memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia harus benar-benar membagi konsentrasinya dengan jalanan dan juga Minseok demi keselamatan mereka. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mati konyol di jalan raya meski jalanan lenggang. Tidak lama ia menggendong Minseok kembali meninggalkan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit.

" Tolong! Tolong istriku!"

Beberapa perawat langsung membawa Minseok ke ICU,

" tolong administrasinya—"

Lay lupa, ia bahkan tidak membawa apapun kecuali phonselnya. Dengan sabar Lay memencet nomor rekeningnya.

" ambil sesuka kalian! Asalkan, istriku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak masalah!"

Beberapa perawat langsung mengerjapkan matanya. Mereka menatap wajah Lay, tanpa make up dan begitu panik. Beberapa waktu mereka kehilangan keprofesionalan mereka hingga mematung layaknya fans yang bertemu dengan idolanya.

" JANGAN HANYA MEMATUNG! ISTRIKU BUTUH PENANGANAN! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIA!"

Pekikan Lay membuat perawat yang mematung karenanya kaget.  
Lay benar-benar kesal dengan para perawat yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit shock.

" yeo—"

" dokter!? Kau dimana?"

" aku baru saja selesai mengoperasi—"

" tolong Minseok, dok—orang-orang disini membuatku gila!"

" ada apa dengan istri anda?"

" entahlah! Ku mohon dokter—dia benar-benar tersiksa"

" baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

Lay berlari ke arah ruang ICU.

" Lay-ssi?"

Lay menoleh ke arah Siwon yang baru saja dari ruang operasi.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" dokter! Selamatkan istriku—"

" wae? Apa dia?"

" molla! Perawat-perawat itu hanya mematung! Aku mohon—"

Siwon sedikit melihat ke arah ruang ICU dimana beberapa perawat sedang memperhatikan Lay. Siwon menggeleng, ia melepas seragam untuk operasi dan berlari memasuki ruangan membiarkan Lay memperhatikannya dari kaca yang menjadi sekat ruangan.

" Nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya! Bukan waktunya untuk menjadi fans!"

Geram Siwon. Namja tampan itu langsung memeriksa Minseok.

" Min—kau dengar aku?"

" ne—Akkkhhh!"

" bagian mana yang sakit?"

Siwon memperhatikan tangan Minseok yang mengarahkan ke perut bagian kiri.

" tenang ne—sekarang pelan-pelan tarik nafas—buang perlahan-lahan. Fikirkan beberapa hal yang menyenangkan—konsentrasilah untuk memikirkan itu—dokter Woo akan segera kemari"

Minseok mengangguk, melakukan apa yang Siwon minta meski sesekali ia mengerang. Sunghyun langsung masuk setelah membersihkan dirinya di area steril, memeriksa Minseok dengan beberapa alat bantu. Ia memberikan Minseok obat setelah memeriksa denyut nadinya. Perlahan Minseok terdiam dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" ada apa dengannya? Aku harap tidak sesuai dengan dugaan sementaraku?"

Tanya Siwon.

" sayangnya sepertinya dugaan kita sama—"

Siwon dan Sunghyun keluar setelah membantu Minseok untuk menerima beberapa perawatan. Lay yang masih berdiri dengan panik langsung mendekati mereka.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" kami belum bisa memastikan—aku akan memberitahukan hasilnya satu jam lagi"

" keadaannya?"

" untuk sekarang ini, aku sudah memberinya obat penenang dan penahan rasa sakit. Meski hanya dosis rendah tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tertidur hingga besok pagi"

" boleh aku masuk?"

Sunghyun mengangguk.

" silahkan, tapi aku harap kau mematikan phonselmu"

Lay mengangguk. Ia meletakkan phonselnya di ruang tunggu dan masuk, ia menggenggam tangan Minseok dan mengusap lembut kepala Minseok.

" kau begitu kesakitan eoh? Mianhe—mian karena tidak bisa membantumu—mian karena tidak bisa menggantikanmu melewati rasa sakit"

Bisik Lay.  
Satu jam kemudian Sunghyun masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa sebuah amplop besar.

" apa itu? Apa itu penyebab Minseokie kesakitan?"

Sunghyun mengangguk.

" kau harus melihat ini—"

Lay melepas pegangan tangannya untuk menerima amplop dari Sunghyun. Sebuah CT-scan perut Minseok—

" itu gambar rahim Minseok—"

Lay mengerti, ia sedikit mempelajari hal sejenis untuk membintangi sebuah film. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat hal ganjil di dalam gambar hitam putih itu.

" apa ini penyakit?"

Sunghyun menggeleng.

" itu adalah bayi kalian—"

" EH?"

Lay tidak percaya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sunghyun.

" selama ini dia tersembunyi di sisi lain dari saudaranya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh USG"

" tidak mungkin, satahuku USG bisa merekam apapun—"

" itulah yang terjadi, dan kemungkinan mereka akan saling berkomunikasi untuk menunjukkan keberadaan mereka"

" maksud dokter?"

Sunghyun menghela nafas.

" kemungkian hal seperti ini akan sering terjadi—beruntung sekarang ini tekanan darah Minseok stabil jadi tidak begitu membahayakan, keadaan seperti ini terlalu beresiko"

Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menatap sekilas ke arah Minseok.

" apa yang bisa aku lakukan dok?"

" tidak ada, aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal—dan sekarang resiko itu akan bertambah mengingat rahimnya akan menampung dua janin sekaligus"

" bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan?!"

Sunghyun mengangguk.

" tetaplah berada di sampingnya—itu yang aku sarankan padamu"

Ucap Sunghyun sebelum pergi.  
Lay? namja tampan itu kini sedang menangis dalam diamnya. Ia terus mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk setidaknya mengurangi penderitaan yang Minseok alami. Hingga pagi, Lay dibangunkan dengan sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya. Lay mengangkat wajahnya, Minseok tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya.

" mianhe karena membuatmu khawatir"

Lay menggeleng.

" sudah seharusnya aku khawatir"

Lay mengusap wajah Minseok pelan, Minseok tersenyum menangkap tangan Lay yang sedang mengusap pipinya.

" tangan Xingie hangat—"

" kau menggodaku?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku—percaya padaku kalau semuanya akan kita lalui dengan baik"

Air mata Lay mengalir begitu saja saat Minseok mengusapkan tangannya di pipi Minseok sediri, ia tidak perduli jika Minseok menganggapnya cengeng—hanya saja, ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua resiko yang akan Minseok hadapi sendirian. Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay saat mendengar suara isakan—

" Xingie? Kau menangis?"

Lay menggeleng,

" apa keadaanku begitu gawat? Apa aku—"

" ssstt! Kau membuat tanganku sakit—lihat! Tanganku berdarah karenamu"

Lay mengalihkan perhatian Minseok ke arah tangannya yang memang sedang Minseok pegang. Tangan itu memang berdarah, luka itu membuktikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Minseok alami begitu dalam hingga membekas dan membuat luka. Minseok kaget!

" Ya Tuhan!? Apa ini karena aku?"

" tentu saja! Lihat, kuku-kukumu sangat jahat pada kulitku yang lembut ini—"

" aigo~sini aku obati—"

Dengan kotak P3K yang ada di atas nakas Minseok mengobati luka-luka Lay.

" kau benar-benar istriku—"

" hehehe"

" kau manis sekali—"

" Xingie jangan genit!"

" aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu"

Ucap Lay. Minseok mencubit sedikit lengan Lay membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh.  
Lay sukses membawa Minseok untuk melupakan kekhawatiran yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menghinggapi pikiran. Minseok meniup-niup tangan Lay pelan dan menciumnya.

" kau bilang aku tidak boleh genit, tapi kau genit sendiri"

" Minni tidak genit, ini agar cepat sembuh"

Balas Minseok.  
Dari di luar Chullie dan Teukie menarik nafas lega, mereka benar-benar memuji acting Lay yang sempurna. Tidak mudah untuk mengalihkan perhatian Minseok, Chullie dan Teukie sudah mencobanya saat Kangin dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal—Minseok tertawa, namun tawa itu hanya klise. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Teukie dan Chullie menoleh, Hangeng tersenyum.

" apa Lay sudah keluar?"

" wae?"

" dia harusnya membaca koran hari ini—"

Hangeng menunjukkan artikel di phonselnya.

' **IDOL TERKENAL DARI CHINA, 'L' SUDAH MEMILIKI ISTRI! DIA MEMBOHONGI PUBLIC!'**

" aku rasa dia tidak akan meladeninya"

Tebak Chullie.

" yah, aku pikir sih iya—tapi jika kata-kata ini sampai di telinga Minseok?"

Chullie menoleh ke arah Lay yang sedang menggoda Minseok.

" aku rasa, anak itu bisa mengatasinya"

" kau percaya?"

Tanya Teukie.

" aku yakin"

.

.

Seminggu semenjak masuk ruang ICU ahirnya Minseok di ijinkan pulang bersama dengan Teukie yang meminta mereka pulang ke rumah. Laypun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Teukie, karena bagaimanapun Minseok butuh orang yang mengawasinya 24 jam! Lay memang tidak melepas tanggung jawabnya, hanya saja ia butuh waktu untuk berkerja karena kontrak yang sudah ditanda tangani dan disepakati.

Minseok tersenyum berjalan meninggalkan Lay yang masih tertidur di ranjang, tadi Lay baru saja pulang jam 2 pagi. Berjalan riang untuk membuatkan beberapa sarapan untuk Lay, memang Teukie rajin membuat sarapan namun khusus untuk Lay—Minseok ingin memberikan masakannya sendiri. Sambil mendengarkan berita pagi di tv Minseok mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

' _aku tidak percaya, ternyata dia sudah menikah!'_

' _aku mendengar dia berteriak pada perawat untuk segera merawat istrinya, apa sebegitu cintanya? Harusnya dia punya etika—'_

Minseok menoleh ke arah Tv, disana banyak sekali berita tentang seseorang yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

' _kami belum bisa mengonfirmasi agensi dari artis tersebut—yang kami dengar istrinya sedang hamil. Dia benar-benar menipu kami!'_

Tangan Minseok bergetar saat mendengarkan perdebatan-demi perdebatan yang ada di TV, bagaimana orang-orang mengeluarkan argument mereka. Air mata Minseok tumpah saat melihat seorang yang sedang menari di atas panggung dilempari dengan telur dan tomat—

'PRANG!'

Panasnya sup tidak membuat Minseok berjengit, perihnya kaca yang mengenai kakinya tidak ia rasakan—air matanya mengalir saat melihat siapa yang tengah di hujat, siapa yang tengah dilempari telur dan tomat.

" YA TUHAN! Minseok?! Kau tidak apa?"

Suara pecahan mangkuk kaca terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Lay hingga namja tampan itu langsung berlari ke arah Minseok. Minseok menoleh ke arah Lay sambil menahan tangisnya—

" kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika aku membuatmu kena masalah?"

Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan Minseok yang berjalan mundur setiap ia melangkah, melihat kaki Minseok yang memerah dan beberapa tetes darah membuat Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Teukie yang berada di kamarnya pun langsung berlari ke arah dapur—

" hiks—aku membuatmu menerima semua cacian—kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku? Aku—aku ingin melindungimu! Aku ingin berguna untukmu! Kenapa kau tidak membaginya denganku!? Karena aku lemah?! Karena aku—"

" hentikan tangisanmu dan diam di tempatmu!"

Ucapan dingin Lay memotong kata-kata Minseok.  
Lay berjalan mendekati Minseok dan membopong Minseok yang sedikit memukul dadanya, ia mengangguk pada Teukie untuk memberinya kotak P3K. Mendudukkan Minseok yang menangis, Lay membersihkan kaki Minseok. Tanpa kata membiarkan Minseok menangis memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan bantal—  
Lay berdiri menghela nafas, ia berjalan ke luar kamar.

" Xingie jahat!"

Jerit Minseok.  
Teukie mendekati Lay—

" duduklah, aku akan mengambil pecahan kaca di kakimu—"

Lay menurut.

" dia—ahirnya dia mengetahuinya, aku harus bagaimana?"

Tanya Lay.  
Teukie hanya menggeleng sambil mengambil pecahan kaca yang ada di kaki Lay karena Lay membopong Minseok tanpa perduli kaca.

" kau bisa menjelaskannya—"

" aku merasa kalah—"

" wae?"

" Minseok bisa mengatasi semua rasa sakit yang ia derita sendirian—sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini"

Teukie tersenyum memberikan perban di kaki Lay untuk menyumbat pendarahan.

" aku seperti bukan mendengar kata-kata dari Yixing, biasanya kau selalu optimis? Kau jelaskan saja rumor itu seperti biasanya, toh Siwon sudah mengatasi perawat-perawat yang menyebalkan itu—mereka tidak akan buka mulut"

" huff—aku benar-benar hilang kendali"

Teukie menepuk pundak Lay.

" jadilah dirimu sendiri—"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Teukie membuat Lay sedikit merasa tenang, ia menghela nafas lalu berdiri.

" aku akan menyelesaikannya—dengan caraku"

Lay berjalan sedikit terpincang ke kamarnya, di kamarnya Minseok masih menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun Lay segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya bersiap untuk pergi. Mencium puncak kepala Minseok meski Minseok mendorongnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan jeritan Minseok yang mengatakan dirinya jahat.

Hangeng menyambut Lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" kau yakin?"

" percayakan padaku—"

" kakimu?"

" sedikit luka kecil"

Chullie yang saat itu melihat ada di sekitaran Hangeng langsung mendekati Hangeng.

" apa yang dia rencanakan?"

" entahlah, yang jelas semua akan Lay jawab lewat konfrensi ini—dia benar-benar harus menyembunyikan pernikahannya"

" aku setuju, Minseokpun—aku yakin dia berharap Lay tetap menyembunyikan pernikahannya demi karir Lay ke depan"

Hangeng dan Chullie berjalan memasuki ruang aula untuk konfrensi pers. Chullie memang tidak ikut ke panggung, ia hanya berada di belakang layar dan mengamati apa yang akan Lay lakukan sebelum ia di tunjuk bosnya untuk mewakili manajemen. Seperti biasa, perusahaan memang senang sekali meminta Chullie untuk mewakili mereka sebagai perwakilan manajemen. Chullie duduk dengan wajah datar di samping Lay. Kaki Lay bergetar hingga Chullie menyentuhnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, berharap apa yang ia lakukan mampu membuat Lay tenang.

" Konfrensi pers ini kami buat untuk meluruskan beberapa hal yang telah menjadikan rumor dan keresahan untuk para penggemar—"

" kejadian itu benar adanya—"

Ucapan Lay memotong kata-kata yang Hangeng susun. Hangeng dan Chullie langsung menatap Lay yang terlihat mencoba berakting setenang mungkin. Untuk mereka yang dekat dengan Lay, acting Lay memang benar-benar sempurna untuk orang yang tidak mengenal dekat namja yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arah ratusan wartawan, dari china dan korea. Bahkan ada beberapa dari Eropa dan Asia lainnya.

" dia adalah istriku, afrodit-ku. Sekarang mungkin dia sedang melihatku di rumah, hari ini ia marah dan mengetahui semuanya. Ia marah hingga tidak ingin melihat wajahku—marah karena aku tidak memberitahukan masalah ini. Aku sangat mencintainya, hingga aku menyembunyikan pemberitaan buruk tentang pernikahan kami. Aku harap media berhenti menayangkan bagaimana fans melempariku dengan beberapa hal, bukan apa-apa…istriku, dia sedang mengandung bayi kembar kami dengan vonis dokter yang mengatakan dia tidak bisa mempertahankan bayi kami jika keadaannya tidak stabil—aku harap media dan fans bisa menahan untuk tidak menyebarkan berita atau gambar tentang kemarahan kalian. Setidaknya sampai mereka dinyatakan selamat—"

Lay berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum duduk kembali, menerima beberapa pertanyaan yang disiapkan oleh moderator, dari kumpulan pertanyaan yang fans dan wartawan berikan.

" bagaimana anda menyembunyikan pernikahan anda? Sejak kapan?"

Lay menghela nafas.

" perlu aku luruskan, tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan tentang pernikahanku. Statusku tetap menjadi seorang suami, bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki bayi—hanya saja, mungkin kalian kurang membaca tentangku. Bahkan profilku, pun sudah mengatakan jika aku sudah menikah, sejak awal debut tetap sama. Sejak kapan aku menikah? Bahkan sejak aku belum lahir—aku sudah di takdirkan untuk afroditku. Sejak Mamaku dan Mamanya masih mengandung, kami sudah memiliki ikatan—"

Hangeng sedikit membuka web tentang keterangan Lay yang barusan, tentang statusnya yang menikah sejak awal debut. Sedikit mengerutkan kening dan menatap Lay tidak percaya—

" _dia sudah membuatnya?kapan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"_

Batin Hangeng.

" siapa istri anda?"

" dia adalah seorang yeoja yang manja, dia selalu menyebutku genit karena mengerjainya. Dia yeoja biasa-biasa, aku harap media tidak mengganggunya. Aku akan memperkenalkannya jika kami mampu menghadapi cobaan kami—aku janji, jadi tunggulah"

Ucapan tulus Lay membuat beberapa wartawan mengangguk dan puas.

" bagaimana dengan fans yang marah karena merasa dibohongi dengan status anda?"

Lay tersenyum.

" fansku sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka akan mendukungku. Mereka memang fansku saat aku berada di panggung, karena aku memiliki skill untuk membuat mereka mencintaiku di panggung. Tapi saat kami berada dalam realita kehidupan, mereka akan hidup dengan hidup mereka dan aku akan hidup dengan hidupku. Mereka memiliki kehidupan pribadi, begitu juga denganku"

" insiden pelemparan saat di panggung?"

" hehehe—bagiku bukan masalah, mereka yang terobsesi padaku adalah orang bodoh. Karena bagaimanapun Lay adalah Lay untuk mereka, dan Lay tidak akan bisa membalas obsesi mereka satu persatu. Berbeda jika mereka mencintaiku dengan tulus, karena aku sungguh mencintai fansku. Aku memberikan semua bakatku untuk berterima kasih pada mereka yang mencintaiku, karena aku adalah Lay yang mereka cintai"

Chullie tidak menyangka jika Lay akan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan lembut dan tajam sekaligus. Acara berlangsung dengan damai hingga 1 jam, setelah selesai Lay berjalan mengikuti Hangeng dan Heechul. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sedikit-sedikit pandangannya mengabur—

" hyung kenapa—kenapa lampunya berpedar?"

Hangeng dan Heechul menoleh ke arah Lay yang terdiam di jalan. Hingga—

'BRUKK'

Lay terkuai lemas sebelum masuk ke belakang panggung, beberapa wartawan yang tidak sengaja menyelamatkannya dari benturan dengan lantai.

" Lay!?"

Hangeng meminta beberapa wartawan yang menyelamatkan Lay untuk membawa Lay ke dalam mobilnya—

" terima kasih, aku akan memberitahu kalian apa yang terjadi pada Lay. aku akan mengingat kalian—"

Setelah mengangguk, Hangeng membawa Lay pergi—

" bawa—bawa aku pulang—"

Igau Lay.  
Chullie mengangguk pada Hangeng.

.

.

Minseok menatap Lay dengan penyesalan, sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menangis menyaksikan konfresi pers bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

" benar dia tidak apa-apa?"

Siwon mengangguk.

" dia hanya kelelahan dan demam"

" dokter tidak bohong?"

Siwon tersenyum, dan menggeleng. Ia pamit meninggalkan Lay dan Minseok di kamarnya. 2 jam Lay tertidur karena obat penurun panas yang Siwon berikan hingga ia terbangun di sore hari.

" Min—?"

" hiks—Xingie~"

Minseok menabrak dada Lay, ia menangis dan memeluk Lay dengan erat.

" mianhe—"

" untuk apa minta maaf?"

" hiks—karena mengatai Xingie jahat"

" hehehe, sudahlah"

Minseok benar-benar menghabiskan harinya dengan menangis hingga ia tertidur. Chullie masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengan Hangeng dan Teukie.

" dia benar-benar menghawatirkanmu"

" aku tau—"

Balas Lay sambil mengusap lembut kepala Minseok.

" bisa-bisanya kau demam hingga pingsan?"

Tanya Chullie.

" kemarin kan aku harus bermain air saat syuting, kau lupa bagaimana kau mengomentariku dan membuatku harus mengulangnya beberapa kali?"

Chullie memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menutup mulutnya.  
Hangeng duduk di samping ranjang membiarkan Teukie memeriksa keadaan Lay yang sudah duduk dengan bantuan Teukie. Chullie memberikan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nakas.

" aku masih heran, bagaimana bisa kau mengganti statusmu dengan mudah?"

" status yang mana?"

" di profilmu! Bahkan sejak debut kau mengatakan kau sudah menikah—"

Lay terkekeh, ia masih memainkan rambut Minseok.

" aku tidak merubahnya hyung, aku memang sudah menulisnya sejak dulu—"

" sejak dulu?"

" Ares dan Afrodit"

Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya, ia—bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan kegilaan Lay tentang sejarah Yunani itu? Ia menggeleng tidak percaya.

" aku kira kau main-main?"

" aku tidak pernah main-main untuk Afrodit-ku"

Chullie dan Teukie yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu bingung.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan penuh selidik—

" wae?"

Tanya Lay sedikit malas, ia menutup bukunya untuk menikmati buble tea yang fans berikan padanya, semenjak konfrensi pers sebulan yang lalu para fans setia Lay mulai membersihkan nama baik Lay dan memberikan dukungan untuk Lay. Beberapa ada yang memberinya kado untuk anaknya, meski tidak sedikit juga ada yang masih memberinya cibiran pedas.

" kau—kau benar sudah menikah?"

" aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali—wae? Apa kau tertarik padaku dan melupakan Sehun?"

Luhan memasang wajah datarnya sedikit memberi cibiran pada Lay.

" kau tidak takut fans mengerjaimu lagi?"

" perduli apa? Aku hanya ingin memberi kebahagiaanku, dan melindungi apa yang harus ku lindungi"

Ucapan Lay membuat Luhan menghela nafas, tiba-tiba yeoja itu duduk di samping Lay dengan expresi yang tidak pernah Lay lihat sejak ia kenal dengannya. Lay mengerutkan alisnya saat tangannya ditarik ke arah Luhan.

" Wu?"

Luhan menarik tangan Lay untuk diletakkan di perutnya, membiarkan Lay menatapnya bingung.

" kenapa rasanya hangat?"

Tanya Luhan lembut.

" Ya!? Kau sedang ingin membuat scandal denganku?"

Pandangan teduh dan lembut Luhan berubah menjadi pandangan sinis, ia mengibaskan tangan Lay begitu saja setelah itu ia berdiri untuk menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Beberapa suitan membuat penghuni kelas menoleh, seorang yeoja rambut sebahu yang di buat ikal memasuki kelas. Hak tinggi dan rok mini yang ia kenakan membuat para namja tidak bisa untuk menutup pandangan mereka ke paha putihnya.

" ada apa dengan Chen?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.  
Mereka melihat Suho yang berjalan di belakangnya seperti bodyguard yang memasang badannya untuk melindungi dongsaengnya dari tatapan liar.

" Minseok!"

Berlari kecil ke arah Minseok yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget melihat dandanan Chen yang di atas normal.

" kau benar-benar cantik—"

Puji Minseok.

" tentu saja—kkk, besok aku akan memulai debutku bersama Yesung oppa!"

" Min, bisa kau katakan padanya untuk memakai pakaian yang benar? Dia benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku!"

" Oppa!"

Minseok menerima jaket Suho yang langsung duduk di bangkunya, Chen terkekeh melihat expresi frustasi Suho. Namun terdiam saat merasakan Minseok menutupi rok mininya dengan jaket Suho.

" AC kelas sangat dingin, kau akan masuk angin dan menggagalkan debutmu besok dengan memakai rok seperti itu"

" Min?"

Chen melihat bagaimana Minseok segera menariknya, perlahan Minseokpun menghapus make-up berlebihan milik Chen.

" kau sangat cantik hanya dengan seperti ini"

Minseok tersenyum, membiarkan Chen mematung sebentar sebelum duduk di bangku depannya. Kelas ramai dengan teriakan yeoja yang memekik saat Kai dan Kris masuk, Chen menghela nafas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai yang sedikit kaget melihat perubahan pada Chen. Biasanya, mereka hanya akan melihat Chen menggunakan make-up saat berpesta atau acara-acara penting lainnya. Pakaian yang Chen kenakanpun biasanya kaos milik Suho yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets dan jeans, jarang sekali Chen terlihat mengenakan rok apa lagi rok mini. Dosenpun masuk dan memberikan ketenangan untuk mereka, hingga seseorang memotong ceramahnya tentang budaya—

" mianhe—"

" oh, tidak apa Huang-ssi. Anak-anak beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Huang Zi Tao yang telah memenangkan turnamen nasional kemarin—jangan lupa berikan dia dukungan untuk mengikuti pertandingan internasional satu bulan lagi"

Tao membungkuk saat mendengar tepukan teman-temannya, ia duduk di samping Chen setelah memeluk yeoja itu kilat. Satu jam penuh mendengarkan ceramah dosen, ahirnya kelas usai dengan beberapa tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan untuk minggu depan.

" huaaah—aku benar-benar lega"

Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mendekati Tao, ia memeluk Tao sekilas.

" selamat untuk kemenanganmu!"

" gomawo—"

" huhuhu aku harus tinggal di asrama dengan jadwal yang ketat, mianhe Chen—aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk debutmu besok"

Chen mengangguk.

" tidak apa, doakan saja aku agar tidak memalukan Yesung oppa—oh! Ahirnya aku bisa berduet dengannya secara resmi!"

" kalau begitu traktir kami!"

Ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

" eum—baiklah!"

" Kyaaa! Teman-teman! Kajja kita ke kantin! Chen akan mentraktir kita makanan di kantin sepuas kita!"

Chen mengarahkan pandangan protes pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar ruangan. Semua bersorak, Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok yang berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia menarik lengan pelan Minseok untuk sekedar membantu Minseok berdiri dan berjalan. Perut Minseok memang tergolong tidak begitu besar mengingat usia kandungannya sudah lebih dari 4 bulan, namun terlihat jelas bagaimana Minseok sudah mulai kesulitan untuk berjalan normal.

" Lay! kajja ikut juga! Kau itu sangat membosankan dengan buku tua milikmu!"

Lay terkekeh menutup bukunya berjalan di belakang Minseok.  
Chen benar-benar mampu membuatnya berada dekat dengan Minseok tanpa fans atau orang lain curiga. Sehun dan Xi Luhan terkekeh berjalan di depan Minseok sambil menggoda Minseok dan mencoba menjauhkan Chen dan Tao dari sisi yeoja manis yang tertawa pelan itu. Minseok sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Chen dan Tao saat mereka liburan di China pada Lay, dan Lay mengerti akan kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Kantin dipenuhi oleh sekitar 40 mahasiswa dari kelas kesenian 2 ( kelas Chen dkk ) yang sedang merayakan debut untuk Chen sekaligus menguras uang saku Chen.

" Chen, kau cantik sekali dengan dandanan ini—"

" YA! Jangan menggoda donsaengku, Dongyeol!"

" Suho, kau harus membiarkan Chen mengeksplore keseksiannya—"

Suho langsung memincingkan mata tanda tidak terima, ia langsung benar-benar menutupi kaki jenjang Chen dengan jaket dan kemejanya. Chen menatap Suho—

" oppa—"

Suho menatap Chen sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kemeja yang ia lepas dan ia pasangkan di pinggang Chen. beruntung ia menggunakan kaos di balik kemejanya sehingga ia tidak toples. Tao terkekeh langsung meminjami Suho jaket panda kesayangannya.

" kau akan kedinginan—"

" justru gege yang akan kedinginan, Tao sudah pakai mantel—"

Suho tersenyum.

" thanks"

Ucap Suho memakai jaket kepala panda Tao.  
Minseok tersenyum sambil menikmati buble tea yang Chen pesankan khusus untuknya, buble tea yang khusus untuk ibu-ibu hamil yang Minseok sendiri tidak tau apa rasanya. Xi Luhan duduk di samping Minseok sambil memangku kepalanya menatap yeoja berpipi cubby itu.

" kau benar-benar membuatku semakin mencintaimu"

Ujar Xi Luhan.  
Lay? namja tampan itu duduk membelakangi Minseok, ia menggenggam gelas jus pesanannya sambil menggerutu macam-macam dalam ekspresi diam.

" _berani sekali kau merayu istriku?"_

Batin Lay.

" Lulu—tidak baik mengatakan itu padaku"

" wae? Apa kau ingin aku menciummu di depan umum?"

Mata Minseok melebar, bersamaan dengan Lay yang menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Xi Luhan. Tatapan tajam antara cemburu dan perasaan tertahan yang dirasakan sukses membuat Chen terkekeh mendekati Lay.

" cemburu?"

Bisik Chen di telinga Lay membuat Lay kaget.

" kau—"

Chen menyeringai membengkokkan jarinya di depan wajah Lay.

" tercetak jelas—"

Lay langsung menoleh ke arah kaca, ia tidak melihat perubahan wajahnya—Chen semakin terkekeh melihat reaksi kebingungan milik suami Minseok itu.

" _wajahku? Apa actingku gagal?"_

Chen mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Lay.

" ahirnya aku tau kelemahanmu kkkk—bersikaplah baik Lay. jika tidak aku akan mengajari Minseok agar tidak terpengaruh actingmu—"

" Ya!"

" cupcup—sangat menyenangkan menggoda orang yang sedang cemburu"

Kekeh Chen sambil mendekati Suho.  
Lay? ia menoleh ke cermin—

" _apa actingku mudah ketahuan?"_

Batin Lay.  
Chen memeluk Suho, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum dan membawa Chen ke dalam rangkulannya.

" ada apa hmm?"

" aku—aku tidak bawa dompet—"

Suho langsung menoleh ke arah Chen, ia terkekeh menggeleng kecil.

" jadi intinya aku yang akan membayar?"

Chen mengangguk manis sambil masuk ke dalam bekapan Suho yang memang sedari tadi berdekatan dengan Kyungso yang sedang digoda oleh Chanyeol.

" kau benar-benar nakal!"

.

.

Kris duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda Kyungsoo.

" Soo-ya, bagaimana? Apa kau mau kencan denganku?"

Kyungsoo? Yeoja itu terkekeh langsung memberikan sebuah coklat yang baru saja ia buka.

" berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo kalau kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kim Joonmyun!"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

" istrimu marah Chan—"

" sejak kapan aku memiliki istri?"

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah lemparan coklat dari Baekhyun. Namun namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh—ia justru menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" baby—kau manis sekali dengan mantel ini"

Goda Chanyeol.

" Chan—Tao bisa membantingmu lho"

" upss!"

Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukannya pada Tao. Tao? Yeoja itupun langsung memberikan ciuman di pipi Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

" dia memberiku ciuman di depan Kris?—kau tidak marahkan?"

Kris? namja tampan itu langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Ia berdiri mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya—

'BUAGH!'  
Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur ke lantai.

" Yeolie?!"

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris.  
Membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan garang.

" aku hanya bercanda Kris—kenapa kau memukulku dengan pukulan mematikan itu, aduhh perutku!"

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang langsung membuat Tao menoleh.

" kau tidak apa, Yeolie?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" sepertinya sangat sakit—"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Tao sedikit panik sebelum tangan Tao di tarik paksa oleh Kris untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Suasana menjadi sedikit suram melihat apa yang Kris perbuat. Chen langsung menarik Tao ke arahnya dan menatap Kris tajam.

" apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan kekonyolan ini?"

Kris? namja itu terdiam menatap Chen.

" aku tidak perlu mengatakan pada media apa yang telah kau perbuat bukan?"

" Kim Jongdae!"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kris.

" jangan pernah membentak kekasihku, Wu Yi Fan"

Desis Kai tidak terima.  
Chen menoleh ke arah Kai, ia menggeleng lalu membantu Tao membawa Chanyeol duduk di samping Lay.

" sepertinya kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

Chen menggeleng—

" yang sedang dalam masalah adalah kau, Park Chan! Kkk perlu ku tambah?"

Tanya Chen.  
Chanyeol langsung terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengikuti arah kemana dua yeoja itu membawanya, yang tidak lain adalah Unit Kesehatan untuk mahasiswa. Disana ada dokter yang langsung membantu Chanyeol mengompres perutnya setelah diinterograsi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul dua yeoja beda tinggi itu.

" serasa aku ini raja—"

" aku sedikit menyesal membantumu kemari—"

Kekeh Chen.  
Chanyeol terkekeh menoleh ke arah yeoja yang kini memakai kemeja Suho sebagai penutup tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos berlebihan.

" kalian tidak ingin menceritakan masalah kalian padaku? Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, kalian tau semua rahasiaku—masa kalian tidak ingin membagi masalah kalian padaku?"

Tao menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dia hanya menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tegantung di pundaknnya untuk semakin mendekat ke depan dadanya. Ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol itu dengan erat seakan mengatakan jika ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menangani masalahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe ga bisa balas review**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview (#MIAN TELAT UPDATE )**

.

.

" apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan kekonyolan ini?"

Kris? namja itu terdiam menatap Chen.

" aku tidak perlu mengatakan pada media apa yang telah kau perbuat bukan?"

" Kim Jongdae!"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kris.

" jangan pernah membentak kekasihku, Wu Yi Fan"

Desis Kai tidak terima.  
Chen menoleh ke arah Kai, ia menggeleng lalu membantu Tao membawa Chanyeol duduk di samping Lay.

" sepertinya kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

Chen menggeleng—

" yang sedang dalam masalah adalah kau, Park Chan! Kkk perlu ku tambah?"

Tanya Chen.  
Chanyeol langsung terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengikuti arah kemana dua yeoja itu membawanya, yang tidak lain adalah Unit Kesehatan untuk mahasiswa. Disana ada dokter yang langsung membantu Chanyeol mengompres perutnya setelah diinterograsi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul dua yeoja beda tinggi itu.

" serasa aku ini raja—"

" aku sedikit menyesal membantumu kemari—"

Kekeh Chen.  
Chanyeol terkekeh menoleh ke arah yeoja yang kini memakai kemeja Suho sebagai penutup tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos berlebihan.

" kalian tidak ingin menceritakan masalah kalian padaku? Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, kalian tau semua rahasiaku—masa kalian tidak ingin membagi masalah kalian padaku?"

Tao menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dia hanya menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tegantung di pundaknnya untuk semakin mendekat ke depan dadanya. Ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol itu dengan erat seakan mengatakan jika ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menangani masalahnya

.

.

. .

**Chapter #6**

" **Pain—"**

.

.

Lay membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menjadikan paha Minseok sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

" aku lelah sekali hari ini—"

" wae?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Minseok.

" karna aku harus berkerja dan jauh dari kalian—aku benar-benar tersiksa dan sangat lelah karena ingin ketemu kalian"

Minseok tersipu malu dan sukses membuat Lay terkekeh.

" apa kabar kalian hari ini?"

Tanya Lay sambil mengusap perut buncit Minseok. Mengusap pelan, penuh perhatian dan kelembutan yang membuat Minseok tersenyum.

" Xingie, apa kami merepotkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mau jika aku membuat kamu terbebani—"

Lay tersenyum mengusap wajah Minseok memberikan sentuhan lembut penuh perhatian yang ia yakini bisa membuat Minseok merasakan kenyamanan.

" Apa perlu aku mengatakan berulang kali lagi? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani akan kehadiran kalian dalam kehidupanku, aku justru merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengijinkanku dekat dan memiliki kalian"

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah dan berkaca-kaca Minseok menatap Lay.

" Xingie—"

" hemm?"

" aku ingin bulgogi panggang—"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya,

" setahuku bulgogi itu mie kan? Dan?"

Tatapan memelas Minseok sambil mengusap perutnya membuat Lay mengerjapkan matanya, segera bangkit dari tidurannya.

" aku harus beli dimana? Ini sudah tengah malam? Dan aku masih begitu hafal daerah sini—"

" aku mau buatan Xingie—tidak yang lain"

" Mwo? Buatanku?"

Minseok mengangguk, sedikit ragu. Ia menatap Lay yang langsung memasang wajah kaget dan sedikit sungkan dan malas terlihat jelas dimata Minseok. Sedikit kecewa namun ahirnya Minseok mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

" aku sama sekali tidak tau caranya dan—aku lelah sekali ha—"

" tidak usah, Xingie tidur saja—"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya, merutuki kata-katanya yang sepertinya terdengar begitu tegas di hadapan Minseok yang memang sedikit lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Minseok menyibakkan selimutnya dan bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya—

" kau mau kemana?"

" menonton televisi"

Suara lembut Minseok membuat Lay sadar, Minseok sedang merajuk. Lay langsung menunjuk ke arah TV 60 inc yang bersemayam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun di dalam kamarnya.

" kenapa tidak disini?"

" malas—"

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Lay yang langsung mengejar Minseok setelah memukul kepalanya kesal, Lay menemukan Minseok berada di ruang keluarga dengan TV yang sudah di nyalahkan.

" baby—ini sudah malam, tidurlah di ka—"

" aku masih ingin menonton—"

" disini dingin, kajja—"

" tidak mau!"

Lay menatap Minseok yang kini merajuk,

" baiklah baby—tunggu disini, aku akan membawakanmu bantal dan selimut"

Tidak lama Lay datang dengan selimut dan bantal yang langsung di pakaikan untuk Minseok, Minseok masih menurut dengan mata yang berfokus pada layar TV yang menampilkan film anak-anak. Mencium sekilas kening Minseok, Lay langsung memasuki dapur. Sambil menguap dia memainkan phonselnya—

" kenapa bahannya susah? Aku harus mulai dari membuat mie? Bahannya?"

Mata Lay berbinar saat melihat bagaimana kulkas terisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan, pelan pelan ia mengeluarkan apa yang ia perlukan. Sesekali menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang mengenakan earphone. Minseok terlihat manis saat sesekali menyahuti seseorang yang menelfonnya. Dari kejauhan, Lay bisa memastikan jika itu Chullie yang tengah menelfonnya.

" yeoboseo?"

Jawab seorang diseberang line panggilan, suara serak dari seorang yang ia harap bisa membantunya membuat Lay tersenyum senang.

" Kyungsoo-ssi, kau sudah tidur?"

" hemm? Lay? ne—waeyo? Uapph"

" mianhe karena sudah mengganggumu dengan membangunkan tidurmu"

" ne gweanchana, waeyo?"

Lay menatap hasil karyanya yang sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam hitungan produk gagal karena memang tidak layak dikatakan sebagai produk.

" ajari aku membuat bulgogi panggang—"

" EH? Minseok?"

" iya"

Lay mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengekspresikan kebingungannya, seakan-akan Kyungsoo berada di depannya. Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar lalu memberikan intruksi intruksi agar Lay mengikutinya. Dengan perlahan Lay membuat makanan sesuai dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, ia tersenyum melihat Minseok sedang mencoba menahan kantuk hanya untuk melihat siaran tv yang ternyata sedang mempertontonkan drama yang Lay bintangi.

Merasa puas dengan apa yang di kerjakan, Lay mendekati Minseok.

" Baby—"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya imut,

" kajja, aku sudah membuatkan apa yang kau mau"

Bukannya langsung bergerak merespon Lay, Minseok justru menangis.

" Ya? Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?"

Lau langsung membungkuk dan meraba Minseok, Minseok menggeleng dan menangis di dada bidang Lay. Namja tampan itu langsung berhenti kala Minseok menempatkan kepala di dadanya, ia merengkuh Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan selembut mungkin, membiarkan Minseok menangis dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang membuatnya bergerak perlahan. Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk memberikan keteangan pada Minseok yang berbuah pada hembusan-hembusan kecil sebagai tanda jika yeoja yang tengah hamil 6 bulan itu telah tertidur nyenyak.

Perlahan Lay memposisikan tubuhnya bersiap membopong Minseok ke dalam kamar mereka di lantai 2, Heechul yang baru saja pulang menatap Lay dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika akan ada orang setulus Lay untuk dongsaengnya. Melihat bagaimana Lay menggendong Minseok yang tengah berbadan 3, menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

" Appa, Eoma, Kangin—aku tidak salahkan mengijinkan namja itu berada di dekat Minseok?"

Guman Heechul.

" kenapa tidak masuk?"

Tanya Hangeng, yang berada di belakang Heechul.  
Heechul menggeleng, ia justru berbalik ke luar rumah yang langsung di ikuti Hangeng.

" ada apa?"

" bagaimana jika kita minum di luar?"

Hangeng hanya mengerutkan keningnya, mengikuti Heechul yang langsung merebut kunci mobilnya. Suasana malam terlihat begitu indah dengan bayang-bayang bintang di sebuah warung soju di pinggir jalan sepanjang sungai Han. Hangeng menatap Heechul yang tengah meminum soju di tangannya.

" kau yakin kita akan disini?"

Tanya Hangeng.  
Namja tampan itu menoleh ke segala arah, sebelum menatap yeoja yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

" memang kau mau dimana?"

" ini bukan levelmu, untuk kesini—"

Hangeng benar, orang seperti Heechul akan memilih 1000 kali untuk berada di pinggiran jalan hanya demi soju. Dan Heechul pun mengiyakan dirinya yang seperti itu.

"…aku sudah banyak belajar, Han. Aku belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang yang sederhana—dari Leeteuk dan Minseok"

" oh, Leeteuk ya?"

Hangeng mengangguk angguk saat mendengar nama orang yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa ia lupakan, Hangeng langsung menenggak minuman yang ada di depannya sama seperti Heechul.

" kau masih menyukainya?"

" tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali—"

Bisikan Hangeng terdengar jelas di telinga Heechul.

" Jongwoon pun begitu, dia tidak pernah menyerah akan Leeteuk. Leeteuk –Kangin benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan dia. Dan aku? Aku masih pada tempatku yang menunggu perasaanku pudar pada namja itu"

" itu sulit—"

Ucap Hangeng.  
Heechul menuangkan sebotol soju ke dalam gelasnya dan tersenyum—

" aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, Leeteuk adalah sahabat terbaikku. Begitu pula Jongwoon, mereka selalu ada di saat aku sakit dan kehilangan arah. Bahkan saat aku tidak merasakan kesakitan yang ku alami mereka datang dan memelukku—perasaan ini, aku ingin menghilangkannya…"

Hangeng tau, karena diapun ingin menghilangkan perasaannya pada Leeteuk. Keduanya mulai membicarakan hal-hal aneh karena efek alcohol yang ada di Soju. Hingga keduanya menghabiskan banyak soju.

.

.

.

Lay tersenyum memandangi Minseok yang masih tertidur pulas, sedikit melihat ke jam yang ada di samping nakas.

" bisa memandangi wajahmu setiap hari adalah mimpiku, mencintaimu adalah jalanku, aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak menerimaku. Matipun aku tidak akan bisa tenang…tetaplah bahagia, tetaplah tersenyum, tetaplah berada disampingku. Aku tidak perduli dengan dunia ini akan menjadi seperti apa, yang aku perdulikan—yang aku tau, aku akan selalu mengarahkan pandanganku padamu. Minseok, my wife"

Bisik Lay, mencium bibir Minseok pelan.

" Xingie—"

Suara lirih Minseok membuat Lay kaget, mata kucing itu menatap Lay begitu tajam khas orang yang baru saja bangun.

" kau begitu baik dan mencintaiku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu? Sementara selama ini aku hanya membuatmu kelelahan dan—"

" kau hanya harus membalas cintaku, tetap di sampingku dan mencintaiku. Itu saja yang aku inginkan—dengan kau bahagia di sampingku, duniaku terasa begitu indah"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat apa yang ia temukan.

" ada apa denganmu?"

Tanya seorang namja yang menemaninya.

" ani, hanya—sepertinya ini manis sekali"

Sebuah pakaian menyerupai tubuh hewan berwarna pink menarik perhatiannya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan pakaian itu ke arah Suho yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

" seingatku kau tidak punya keponakan bayi, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" memangnya kalau aku beli ini, aku harus memiliki keponakan dulu? Kkk"

" tidak juga sih, hanya heran saja"

" kajja"

.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat barang bawaan Kyungsoo, kali ini Kyungsoo sendirian pergi ke rumahnya.

" ini adalah kado dariku, kemarinkan tidak sempat untuk memberimu kado pernikahan jadi yah aku tidak mau keduluan yang lain untuk memberikanmu hadiah—"

" tapi ini banyak sekali—kyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" sebenarnya masih ada lagi, tapi Suho membuatku harus menghentikan aksi belanjaku kkk biasalah kau tau namja kan?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku meminta dia mengantarkanku di halte bus sana—ya beruntunglah kalau ada taxi kemari jadi barang-barangku tidak tercecer.."

" kenapa banyak sekali?"

" karna aku menyayangimu dan babymu..kkk, oh ya kemana suamimu?"

Tanya Kyungsoo.  
Minseok mengangkat bahunya,

" Xingie sedang berkerja, dia ada jadwal di pulau Jeju. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi tiba—"

" tumben dia mau?"

Minseok menggeleng.  
Keduanya bercengkramah pelan dan sedikit berjalan-jalan di taman keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati suasana yang di suguhkan di rumah itu. Ya yeoja itu merasa sudah terlalu lama untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sederhana keluarga Minseok. Di hitung-hitung sejak Luhan menyatakan cinta pada Sehun dan –2 tahun, itulah yang Kyungsoo ingat.

" waeyo? Kau tidak ingin membagi ceritamu padaku?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Minseok yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" mwoya?"

" hemmm… aku dengar kau dan Chanyeol—"

Wajah putih Kyungsoo memerah, merona. Ia menatap Minseok lalu menggeleng, sambil mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

" kami tidak menjalin apa-apa…"

Minseok memandang wajah Kyungsoo lama, memastikan apa yang ia lihat adalah yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo rasakan. Minseok menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan membiarkan Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya.

" katakan saja jika kau menyukai Chanyeol—aku yakin baik Suho ataupun Baekhyun akan mengerti"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menundukkan kepala. Ada rasa yang membuatnya mulai meneteskan air mata hingga ia terisak di pelukan Minseok.

" tapi tidak semudah itu—hiks"

" wae?"

" Suho—dia terlalu baik padaku, dia yang selalu ada di sampingku. Dan Baekhyun—kau tau bagaimana yeoja itu mencintai Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka—"

" yang terjadi kau membohongi dirimu sendiri—membohongi Suho, membohongi Baekhyun—dan membohongiku—"

Suara berat itu menghentikan tangisan Kyungsoo. Matanya tercekat kala melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berdiri di belakang Minseok, namja itu menatap matanya tajam menunjukkan perasaan tidak percaya dan tidak menerima sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Memandang dengan tatapan tajam berharap tatapannya bisa membawa perasaannya pada yeoja yang kini menatapnya kaget.

" Cha—"

" Chanyeol?"

Tanya Minseok kaget.

Kedua yeoja itu langsung berdiri dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Minseok, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin kalau kehamilan Minseok di ketahui.

" katakan padaku kenapa kau berniat melakukan semua kebohongan itu? Katakan padaku, Do Kyungsoo!"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung mengaitkan tangan.

" Park Chanyeol, pelankan suaramu! Ini di rumah orang! Dan kita bicarakan itu diluar—"

" tidak! Aku tidak akan memelankan suaraku, aku juga tidak mau menunda apa yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok, ia sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Minseok saat Minseok mulai mencengkram lengan bajunya. Lay pernah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak membuat kejutan berlebihan terhadap Minseok dikarenakan kehamilannya yang memang harus mendapatkan perhatian khusus.

" ku mohon—"

" tidak!"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Minseok, dengan tatapan marahnya.

" apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana aku menunggumu? Bagaimana aku mencintaimu? Kau selalu melihat orang lain! Kau mementingkan Suho! Suho dan Suho! Apa bagimu aku—aku tidak ada artinya? Katakan kau mencintaiku, Do Kyungsoo—"

" aku—aku tidak mencintaimu—"

" BOHONG!"

Bentak Chanyeol.  
Namja tampan itu menyentak bahu Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit mundur.

" Chan—aku mohon tenanglah—Minseok se—"

" KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMIKIRKAN ORANG LAIN UNTUK MENGHINDARIKU? SUHO? BAEKHYUN? LALU SEKARANG KAU MENGGUNAKAN MINSEOK?—"

Hentak dan bentakan Chanyeol kali ini membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menubruk Minseok yang berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat yeoja itu terjatuh.

" a—"

" Minseok!?"

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo langsung membantu Minseok bangun atau sekedar memastikan yeoja yang tengah mengandung 5 bulanan itu baik-baik saja, namun apa daya pundaknya masih di kekang erat oleh Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun.

" DENGARKAN AKU! JANGAN PERDULIKAN ORANG LAIN!"

Bentak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang meringis kesakitan.

" Chan! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membantu Minseok!"

" TATAP AKU!"

Chanyeol menangkup kepala Kyungsoo hanya untuk menatap ke arahnya. Konsentrasi Kyungsoo terbagi saat mendengar rintihan Minseok.

" KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU! JANGAN PERDULIKAN ORANG LAIN!"

'PLAK'

Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menampar Chanyeol dan berusaha mendekati Minseok sebelum Chanyeol menariknya untuk bangkit.

" KITA BELUM SELESAI—"

" ASTAGA! MINSEOK!"

Suara Heechul dan Teukie memecahkan ketegangan, kedua yeoja itu langsung berlari ke arah Minseok yang berada di tanah.

" a—apohh—"

" Min!? YESUNG! TOLONG KAMI!"

Tidak lama Yesung muncul dengan setengah berlari, namja tampan itu menjatuhkan apa yang ia bawa dan segera membawa Minseok pergi.

" Kyung—Chanie?"

Tanya Teukie bingung.

" aku ikut!"

Kyungsoo langsung menampik tangan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, setelah menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap chingunya yang kini berada di depan ruang ICU.

" Dokter Choi sudah mengatakan semuanya dengan benar—keadaan ini membuat ketiganya kritis—"

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Siwon pada Heechul dan Teukie.  
Keduanya menggeleng memandang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang ada di sana.

" entah apa yang terjadi, Minseok melihat kami bertengkar dan tidak sengaja aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh saat aku membentak Kyungsoo"

Aku Chanyeol.  
Teukie langsung mendekati namja bermarga Park itu.  
'PLAK'

Sebuah tamparan yang tidak pernah siapapun bayangkan akan di terima dari yeoja yang kini menatap Chanyeol marah dan kecewa.

" apa selama ini appa dan eoma mendidikmu untuk menyakiti orang lain Park Chanyeol?"

Desis Teukie.  
Membiarkan semua orang menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol dan Teukie. Yeoja kelewat lembut itu masih menampakkan kekecewaan dan ketakutannya lewat pancaran mata bening yang ia miliki.

" Nuna—"

" aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika Minseok dan bayinya kenapa-napa"

Mata Chanyeol melebar—  
Yesung menarik Teukie ke arahnya, ia benar-benar mencoba menghentikan kegaduhan yang akan terjadi. Terlebih ia melihat Heechul mengepalkan tangannya.

" apa tuan Zhang belum kemari?"

Tanya Sunghyun.

" dia dalam perjalanan kemari, wae?"

" ada yang harus kami diskusikan—"

Heechul mengusap kepalanya.

" Siwon, tidak bisakah aku ikut? Aku—dia satu-satunya keluargaku, setidaknya biarkan aku tau keadaannya"

Siwon menatap kearah Sunghyun seakan meminta ijin, yeoja berambut pirang itu mengangguk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangannya.

" MINSEOK! MINSEOK? DIMANA KAU?!"

Suara khas, dari seorang namja yang berlarian meninggalkan namja lain membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Yesung menepuk pundak Teukie dan mendekati Lay.

" hyung!? Apa yang terjadi pada Minseokku?! Aku hanya meninggalkannya 2 jam—"

" tenanglah—dokter Sunghyun memintamu untuk pergi ke ruangannya"

Lay menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya, bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan pandangan kaget dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya tidak percaya.  
Lay langsung berlari menuju ruangan Sunghyun. Heechul dan Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu di sana saat Lay mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu tanpa ampun.

" duduklah—"

Ucap Heechul lirih.

" apa yang terjadi pada Minseokku?"

Ucap Lay, to the point.  
Sunghyun meminta Lay untuk sedikit tenang dan silih berganti memberikan penjelasan yang entah Lay dengar atau tidak dengan Siwon.

"—bayi anda—kemungkinan akan lahir premature—"

" mwo?"

Siwon mengangguk.

" keadaan Minseokie, sudah memasuki fase yang cukup berbahaya jika ia masih saja mempertahankan bayinya—anemia yang ia alami dan tekanan darah yang tidak stabil membuat kau harus membuat sebuah pilihan—"

Lay menatap dokter tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan khas seorang dokter sedang mengintimidasi keluarga pasien. Heechul langsung menangis saat membaca lembaran yang Siwon berikan.

" ma—maksud dokter?"

Siwon dan Sunghyun mengangguk.

" mianhe, karena kami harus mengatakan dan membuat situasi seperti ini. Zhang Yi Xing-ssi, kau harus memilih antara ibu dan anak yang mana yang ingin kau selamatkan—"

" t—tidak Siwon—"

Potong Heechul.  
Dia menatap chingunya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya dan tidak rela.

" benturan akibat terjatuh waktu lalu membuat tekanan darahnya benar-benar rendah, pendarahan masih saja berlangsung hingga saat ini. Dan si kecil dalam perutnya tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk bertahan…kau harus memilih..mianhe"

.

.

.

Lay masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Minseok huni, meraih tangan Minseok yang terlihat begitu pucat.

" mianhe—mianhe karena membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"

Berulang kali Lay mengucapkan kata maaf yang ia tujukan kepada Minseok, hingga ia merasakan tangan mungil Minseok balas menggenggam tangannya.

" Xingie—"

Lay langsung menatap Minseok,

" baby? Kau sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku—mana?"

Minseok berusaha untuk tersenyum pada namja yang kini meraba tubuhnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Minseok menggeleng perlahan,

" bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika Xingie tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab?"

" baby—"

Pelukan hangat dari seorang Lay, adalah obat termanjur yang pernah Minseok dapatkan. Minseok membalas pelukan Lay dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di punggung Lay. Tersenyum saat melihat air mata yang bahkan belum kering di pipi suaminya itu.

" apa keadaanku gawat sekali?"

Lay menggeleng.

" lalu kenapa Xingie menangis? Aku akan baik-baik saja—baby kita juga akan baik-baik saja.."

Lay menatap ke arah Minseok dan melihat bagaimana Minseok tersenyum mengatakan jika dia dan kedua anak mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lay mengangguk membalas senyum Minseok dengan senyum tulus yang pernah ia miliki. Menggenggam tangan Minseok—

" mungkin—operasi kali ini aku akan kehilangan dirimu—mungkin juga aku akan kehilangan buah hati kita—atau bahkan aku akan kehilangan kalian semua…eothokke?"

Minseok tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Lay yang langsung di timpa dengan tangan Lay. Lay menutup matanya untuk merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangan lembut yang kini mengusap pipinya perlahan.

" kami akan berusaha—aku masih ingin menjadi istri Xingie—aku masih ingin melihat Xingie tersenyum padaku—aku juga sangat ingin menjadi seorang mama. Tapi, jika aku bisa memilih aku akan memilih dan meminta agar Tuhan menyelamatkan baby kita. Agar aku bisa menjadi mama, agar aku bisa melihat Xingie tersenyum…meski ruang dan waktu memisahkan kita, tapi tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kebersamaan kita di diri anak-anak kita"

" Min—"

" Xingie, jebal—uljima"

Tidak tau bagaimana, Lay langsung memeluk Minseok seerat yang ia bisa.

" aku mencintaimu, itu yang perlu Xingie tau"

" nado, aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Chen berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang terdiam menunggu di depan ruang operasi bersama yang lain.

" Kyung—"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menyambut kedatangan Chen dengan pelukan dan isakan. Yeoja bermata burung hantu itu menangis menyembunyikan perasaan takut dan bersalahnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang di operasi?"

Suara Suho menginterupsi tangisan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut seperti biasanya. Di samping Suho ada Tao yang sudah menggunakan piama panda kesayangannya.

" a—"

Suara Kyungsoo terinterupsi dengan dibukanya ruang operasi.

" Dokter! Bagaimana Minseok? Bagaimana bayinya?"

Siwon mengangguk dan membuka maskernya.

" tenanglah Heechul, Lay memberikan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjaga mereka semua"

" maksud kamu?"

Siwon tersenyum menepuk pundak Heechul, ia menunjukkan senyum lembut dan mempesona untuk yeoja yang kini sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu. Siwon pun tersenyum saat Teukie mendekat ke arahnya untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Heechul.

" Kau beruntung, Lay bisa memberikan darahnya untuk menolong Minseok yang kekurangan banyak darah—"

" Siwon?"

Hangeng menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon.

" itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa kita hindari, meski darah Lay begitu langka dan biasanya tidak bisa dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjadi pendonor—tapi Tuhan begitu menyayangi mereka untuk saling membagi cairan terpenting dalam kehidupan mereka—"

" hemophilia—"

Siwon mengangguk.

" tidak masalah, memang sedikit sulit untuk menghentikan pendarahan milik Lay namun setidaknya saat ini idol kesayangan warga cina itu bisa tertidur—"

" Minseok? Bayinya?"

Pertanyaan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu jawabannya terucap dari Teukie.

" Minseok sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dan bayinya—si kembar sedang dibersihkan oleh dokter Sunghyun. Mereka bisa kami tolong, meski selanjutnya mereka harus mendiami incubator mengingat mereka masih sangat dini untuk menghirup udara bebas"

" jeongmal?"

Entah keberapa kali Siwon harus mengangguk, ia menyahuti ketidak percayaan dari Leeteuk dan Heechul.

.

.

.

" Tao!"

Merasa namanya di serukan begitu keras Tao menoleh, ia melihat seorang yang tidak begitu asing mendekat. Dengan hormat ia mengangguk, pada dua orang yang tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya.

" anyeong—"

Sapa Tao.

" senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, kau dari—"

" ah—Tao baru saja mewakili sekolah untuk pertandingan Wushu internasional"

" astaga, Huangyi pasti senang sekali mendengar anaknya berprestasi. Kajja kita pulang—aku dan mama baru saja kembali kemari—"

" anu—paman, bibi—chinguku akan menjemputku nanti"

" paman? Bibi? Ya? Kenapa kau masih memanggil kami dengan sebutan seperti itu? Semenjak kau menjadi istri Yifan, kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan mama dan papa sama seperti Yifan dan Luhan—kajja kita pulang. Luhan akan menjemput kita"

Tao menggeleng, namun tidak memiliki alasan tepat untuk melepaskan cengkraman dari Su Wan ( mama Kris ) dan Yi Han ( papa Kris ). Tao terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki kedua orang tua mengikuti sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan bandara.

Rumah keluarga Wu, tidak terlalu asing di mata Tao. Ya meski ia tidak begitu dekat dengan orang-orang di dalam rumah namun ia cukup akrab dengan suasana.

" kau pulang?"

Suara bass yang perlahan membuat Tao menciutkan nyalinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah saat seorang membuka pintu.

" tsk, kau bilang dongsaengmu yang akan menjemput kami? Dia hanya menyuruh supir—dan—kenapa kau tidak menjemput Tao?"

Mendengar nama Tao di sebut Kris langsung memincingkan pendengarannya dan di saat itu juga ia melihat gelengan kecil dari Tao. Gelengan dengan langkah mundur—

" baby? Kenapa kau mematung di sana—kajja"

Tao langsung menggeleng, ia terus mundur saat Kris mencoba mendekatinya. Perhatian Tao teralihkan saat melihat sebuah mobil putih berhenti di halaman rumah kediaman Kris. Luhan muncul bersama Sehun, keduanya mengangguk untuk memberikan sapaan horma hingga tiba-tiba Tao berlari mencengkram lengan Sehun.

" bawa aku pergi—jebal!"

" EH?"

Air mata Tao membuat Sehun tidak memiliki kata-kata lain untuk menolaknya. Ia mengangguk membiarkan Tao yang langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" aku pergi dulu—Lu"

" ne—"

Luhan tau apa yang terjadi, ia tau jika Tao mengalami sedikit effek dari kejadian tempo hari.

" aku akan menelfonmu nanti"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mematung, Luhan mengulang kata-kata Sehun hingga berkali-kali. Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

Suwan menatap Kris yang terdiam di samping Luhan.

" bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

" Wu Yifan? Wu Luhan?"

Kris tetap diam, membiarkan tatapan mematikan dari kedua orang tuanya. Luhan menghela nafasnya saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang mama.

" –Tao—entah bagaimana Kris memaksa Tao yang sedang pingsan untuk bisa menikah dengannya…aku—aku menemukan Tao terlihat mengenaskan di sebuah villa, dengan tubuh yang penuh memar. Tao tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi Chen memberitauku semua yang Tao alami. Selama ini anak kebanggaan kalian ini mempermainkan Tao, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Tao bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Tao yang begitu menyayanginya. Dia bertaruh sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru dengan taruhan siapa yang bisa meniduri Tao atau Chen akan mendapatkannya—"

" MWO?"

" aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku—aku bahkan ingin sekali menghajar Kai dan orang ini saat itu juga. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, tapi—aku juga yeoja! Aku tau bagaimana perasaan itu!"

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia berlari meninggalkan keluarganya.

" Wu Yifan—"

Suara khas berkharisma itu membuat Kris mengangguk.

'PLAK!'

Pipi Kris memerah setelah beberapa detik lalu mendapati tamparan dari yeoja yang kini sudah menangis.

" apa kau iblis?"

" ma—"

" bahkan Tao tidak berani mendekat? Apa yang kau lakukan WUYIFAN!"

Kris menceritakan bagaimana ia memberikan minuman yang membuat Tao tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tao yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu langsung menuruti apa saja yang Kris perintahkan termasuk untuk mengenakan pakaian pengantin dan menikah di altar dengan seorang pastur yang sudah Kris sewa untuk mengurus segala sesuatu tentang pernikahan mereka. Setelah itu Kris memaksa untuk melakukan hal yang cukup intim layaknya suami istri. Tao yang bingung hanya meronta, dan pada ahirnya ia berahir di tempat tidur dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

" aku salah mendidikmu—"

Ucap Yihan.  
Ia berbalik sambil menelfon seseorang.

" niaho—"

" Huang-ssi?"

" ne?"

" Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sekarang ada di korea—"

" euhm..mian, aku tidak bisa ke korea untuk waktu dekat. Aku masih harus di spanyol dalam 3 bulan ini—waeyo?"

Yihan menghela nafas.

" aku ingin membicarakan tentang anak-anak"

" hahahaha—ada apa? Apa bayi panda Huang melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi? Apa dia masih mengganggu Kris? aku akan memeringatinya agar tidak mengganggu Kris lagi nanti"

" tidak, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan sebagai orang tua. Huang Yi Ern—"

Terdengar suara geraman sekilas,

" ekhem, masalah apa?"

" Kris dan Tao sudah menikah"

" MWO?!"

" itu benar—"

" Tao tidak segila itu untuk menikah tanpa ada mamanya di samping diri—"

" Kris memaksanya menikah saat Tao tidak sadarkan diri"

" Wu, aku mohon jangan main-main. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Apa kau ingin menjadikan anakku menantumu? Meski aku mendukung dan senang jika itu terjadi tapi aku tidak mau jika Tao menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Apalagi tanpa sepengetahuanku—"

" aku akan ke spanyol, akan ku jelaskan semuanya. Kirimkan saja alamatmu di sana"

" apa ini serius?"

" tentu saja, dan aku harap kau tidak menanyakan dulu pada Tao. Aku akan menjelaskannya—"

" wae?"

" Tao tauma terhadap Kris, itu yang aku tau"

" MWO?"

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat mobil putih berhenti di halaman rumahnya.

" kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Tanya Xiluhan saat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya yang di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. Tidak lama Tao keluar dari mobil mewah Sehun dan menabrak tubuh Xiluhan. Ia memeluk Xiluhan dengan pelukan hangat dan erat sebisa ia berikan. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk saat namja tampan itu memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi.

Setelah Tao sedikit tenang, Sehun mengatakan yang ia ketahui pada Xiluhan.

" mungkin benar jika Tao trauma terhadap Kris—baiklah, biarkan dia di sini saja untuk sementara waktu"

Sehun mengangguk.

" aku akan menjemput Chen, aku dengar dia berada di rumah sakit"

" siapa yang sakit?"

" entahlah, aku hanya mendengar dia mengatakan ada di rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu"

Xiluhan mengangguk.  
Tidak lama kemudian seorang yeoja yang mirip dengannya datang.

" aku heran, kenapa kau harus meminta Sehun mengantarmu jika kau ingin kembali lagi?"

Tanya Xiluhan.

" kedua orang tuaku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Mereka memarahi Kris—"

Jawab Luhan saat sudah masuk ke rumah keluarga Xi.  
Luhan menatap Xiluhan seakan menanyakan keadaan Tao yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

" aku benar-benar ingin memukul Kai dan Kris"

Bisik Luhan.

" kau memang berandalan Luhan"

" kau sedang mengatai dirimu sendiri?"

Xiluhan bergidig.  
Namja tampan itu memasuki dapur membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Keduanya terdiam hingga makanan yang Xiluhan masak sudah selesai. Xiluhan tersenyum saat Luhan berdecak kagum padanya.

" dari mana kau mendapatkan ketrampilan masak?"

" Minseok yang mengajariku dulu—"

" Oh—Xi"

Xiluhan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

" apa kau masih mencintai Minseok?"

" kau ingin menanyakan aku atau Sehun?"

" aiss, jawab saja!"

Xiluhan terkekeh.

" aku? Aku sadar jika cintaku padanya tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat atau saudara…aku sudah mengatakannya pada Minseok, dia mengerti. Kalau Sehun—kalau aku tidak salah ingat dia hanya mencintai seorang yeoja di hidupnya"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia bisa menebak jika Sehun mencintai Minseok. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, Xiluhan terkekeh lalu merangkul Luhan.

" kau ingin tau apa yang ia katakan saat ia mabuk?"

" eh?"

" bocah albino itu memeluk dan menciumku, dia mengatakan cinta padaku—"

" gay?"

Xiluhan mengusap kepala Luhan sedikit kesal.

" sembarangan! Aku sudah punya yeojachingu!"

" tapi Sehun—"

" dia mengatakan cinta pada seorang Wu Luhan!"

" EH?"

" Sehun hanya menipu dirinya, dan dia sudah menyadari sejak lama jika dia punya sesuatu untukmu"

Luhan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" dia mencintaimu, itu yang harus kau ketahui"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe ga bisa balas review**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview (#MIAN TELAT UPDATE Sampai berbulan bulan hahahahaha miaaaaan )**

.

.

.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia bisa menebak jika Sehun mencintai Minseok. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, Xiluhan terkekeh lalu merangkul Luhan.

" kau ingin tau apa yang ia katakan saat ia mabuk?"

" eh?"

" bocah albino itu memeluk dan menciumku, dia mengatakan cinta padaku—"

" gay?"

Xiluhan mengusap kepala Luhan sedikit kesal.

" sembarangan! Aku sudah punya yeojachingu!"

" tapi Sehun—"

" dia mengatakan cinta pada seorang Wu Luhan!"

" EH?"

" Sehun hanya menipu dirinya, dan dia sudah menyadari sejak lama jika dia punya sesuatu untukmu"

Luhan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" dia mencintaimu, itu yang harus kau ketahui"

.

.

. .

**Chapter #8**

" **New Feel "**

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat kerjapan mata dari seorang yeoja yang menatap lemah ke arahnya.

" eoni—"

" ne, naeya—kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan, bola matanya berputar-putar seakan mengatakan ia sedang sibuk untuk mencari sosok yang kini berada di setiap hembus nafasnya. Leeteuk mengacak rambut Minseok perlahan, ia tau siapa yang Minseok cari.

" Heenim, sedang pergi untuk melanjutkan jadwal Yesung—"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Leeteuk memang tau jika dongsaeng iparnya itu tidak mencari Heechul.

" dan—Yixing—"

Arah tatapan Minseok langsung tertuju pada Leeteuk saat yeoja itu menyebut seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

" dokter mengurungnya di ruang isolasi—"

" mwo? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Apa dia—"

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil menahan Minseok untuk tetap berbaring.

" dia tidak apa, hanya untuk pemulihan pasca mendonorkan darahnya untuk kalian bertiga. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk seorang yang memiliki masalah kecepatan regenerasi pada darahnya, apa lagi darah miliknya cukup langka"

" tapi—"

" dia tidak apa-apa jinja! Ah? Kau mau melihat babymu? Aku memiliki banyak fotonya dari dokter Sunghyun, sebelum kau kembali istirahat"

Minseok mengangguk menerima phonsel putih kesayangan Leeteuk. Foto dua orang bayi yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Bayi dengan ukuran dua jengkal tangan orang dewasa, warna merah pada kulitnya dari hari ke hari mulai berangsur menghilang berganti dengan warna putih kekuningan seperti bayi pada umumnya. Ia melihat dari folder pertanggal hingga ke dalam folder hari terahir –ia tersenyum.

" ini baby kami?"

" ne, mereka namja—sangat mirip Yixing. Lihat alisnya, hidung dan lesung pipi mereka. Ibu dan nenek Yixing mengatakan jika itu sangat mirip Yixing. Mata, rambut dan kulit mereka mirip sekali dengan mu, begitu kata Hangeng. Dan memang benar—"

" apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

" yang lahir pertama, sebelah kanan itu. Dia sedikit lebih kuat dari dongsaengnya yang berada di sebelah kiri—"

" waeyo?"

" dongsaengnya itu masih belum bisa menyesuaikan dirinya, tapi kata dokter sudah tidak masalah"

Minseok mengangguk.

" apa Yixing sudah mengetahuinya?"

" dia sudah mengetahuinya dari Siwonie, karena tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu kecuali dokter dan perawat. Sabar ne? Siwon bilang, pihak rumah sakit harus menahannya hingga 7 hari untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tak apa kan?"

" jika itu membuatnya baik-baik saja, aku akan menunggu"

" dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau! Istirahatlah, jahitan di tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya membaik jadi beristirahat adalah yang terbaik"

Minseok mengangguk.

" beristirahatlah, eoni akan menjagamu"

" eoni juga harus beristirahat—"

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia mengusap kening Minseok.

" kau tau? Kangin selalu mengatakan jika dia mencemaskan dan kesal padamu saat kau tidak menuruti apa yang dia mau. Dia tidak mau diberi tahu jika ia terlalu protektif padamu, hanya saja dia tidak memungkiri jika dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu atau Chullie—"

Minseok menatap Leeteuk—

" eoni merindukan oppa?"

" tentu, tapi sangat menjengkelkan jika aku mengatakannya. Saat aku tertidur, dia akan datang dan marah-marah padaku—"

" wae?"

" dia mengatakan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, dia menyuruhku cepat-cepat mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dia. Meski dengan sombongnya dia bilang dia tidak tergantikan—ah, aku benar-benar merindukan namja itu"

Gumanan Leeteuk masih terdengar di telinga Minseok, namun yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang langsung tersenyum mengetahui maksud dan arti dari perilaku Minseok.

" oh iya, aku dengar kejadian mengerikan kemarin—apa benar karena Channie?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Jangan hanya karena aku—Channie memang sedikit kasar kalau sedang serius dan mempertahankan sesuatu, aku sebagai noonanya merasa bersalah. Maafkan Channie—"

" tak apa, yang sudah terjadi biarlah—lagi pula ini baik, aku bisa melihat dua putraku secepat ini—"

" tapi kemarin itu benar-benar mengerikan, aku benar-benar marah dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian bertiga.."

Minseok tersenyum.

" kami memiliki guardian—"

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyum manisnya, ia tau siapa yang Minseok maksud.

.

.

.

Suho memandangi yeoja manis yang mengenakan blues biru dihadapannya, tersenyum manis menikmati setiap detail dari expresi yang yeoja itu perlihatkan padanya.

" apa aku punya kesalahan?"

" eh?"

Kyungsoo balas menatap Suho.

" jika tidak kenapa kau memberikan expresi jelekmu? Aku jadi merasa sedikit tersakiti oleh expresimu, wae?"

Bagi Kyungsoo, Suho adalah namja terhangat yang ada di dekatnya. Bagaimana senyuman manis seorang Kim Joonmyun mampu melelehkan hati setiap yeoja dengan hitungan detik. Senyuman malaikat yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun yang ia yakini akan memudarkan senyuman itu—bahkan saking takutnya Kyungsoo selalu menolak membayangkan senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Suho.

" mian—"

Suho mengangguk, menyesap minumannya.

" kau selalu mengatakan 'mian' padaku, jika aku bisa menghitungnya mungkin sudah lebih dari jutaan kali—"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, Suho memangku kepalanya mengenakan tangan sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

" aku jadi terlihat jahat saat berjalan denganmu—huft"

" ani—bukan maksud—"

Suho tersenyum mendekatkan kepala ke depan kepala Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar lima centi antara hidung dan hidung. Manik mata mereka beradu bersama hembusan nafas yang terasa saling berhembus satu dengan yang lain.

" kadang aku bingung mengapa Chen sering menggodaku seperti ini—tapi aku sekarang tau—"

" maksudmu?"

" boleh aku menciummu?"

" EH?"

'CUP'

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merasakan bibir basah Suho menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari seorang namja menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, ia tidak meliat secara langsung—hanya saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana expresi di wajah namja jangkung yang masih setia di ambang pintu lewat pantulan kaca. Chanyeol tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang yeoja di belakangnya. Baekhyun, tidak ada yeoja lain yang akan mengikuti Chanyeol kecuali yeoja cantik yang kini berada di belakang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menahan nyeri di dadanya saat tidak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pantulan manik elang milik Chanyeol.

" bibirmu benar-benar manis—"

" a? eum—"

" apa karena ice cream yang kau makan? Ah, senangnya—"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sudah tidak asing darinya.

" Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Berkencan eoh?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, berharap rambutnya yang tergerai bisa menutupi wajahnya yang kini terasa panas.

" tentu saja! Iya kan Yeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di samping Suho.

Chanyeol tidak melepas pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol meski yeoja itu bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk milik Chanyeol.

" jangan memandangi Kyungsoo seperti itu, dia mungkin benar-benar malu karena aku menciumnya"

" romantic sekali—"

Ujar Baekhyun.

" biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, Baek. Aku yakin kau dan Chanyeol sering melakukannya"

Tambah Suho. Baekhyun tertawa.

" bagaimana kami melakukannya? Sedangkan kami bukan pasangan? Chanyeol benar-benar kejam padaku"

Suho dan Baekhyun terkekeh bersama, Suho sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan ekspresi semula. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" Ya, Park Chanyeol! Siapa yang berani merebut hatimu dari Byun Baek ini? Aku penasaran siapa yang bisa membuatmu mencampakkan monster seperti Baekhyun—"

" kau keterlaluan, Joonmyun"

Kekeh Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol berdiri, ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut berdiri dengannya.

" kalian ingin tau? Aku akan memberitahunya—"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo kaget, mematung layaknya patung hingga ia melihat Suho tengah menatap Chanyeol dan dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Beberapa waktu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ahirnya Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya setelah menampar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berlari menjauh, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan ia dengar dari bibir Suho saat ia bertemu nanti.

" kalian puas?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Suho menatap namja yang kini duduk kembali.

" aku mencintai Kyungsoo, mungkin ini gila tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo—"

" apa dia—"

" dia masih menutupi perasaannya padaku, karena kalian berdua"

" kami?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada pengecut sepertimu, Park Chanyeol"

Suho berdiri.

" wae? Apa kau ingin Kyungsoo selalu di dekatmu? Dia mencintaiku!"

Suho menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

" siapapun yang Kyungsoo cintai, aku tidak perduli! Aku akan tetap mencintainya"

Chanyeol menatap langkah kaki Suho.

" berikan Kyungsoo padaku—aku tidak akan menyakitinya"

" berikan? Apa Kyungsoo adalah barang? Tidak akan pernah"

Desis Suho sebelum ahirnya meninggalkan café.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar—

" kau membuat kesalahan besar, Yeol"

Ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kai menarik tangan Chen menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mengerubuti yeoja itu untuk meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto.

" syukurlah—gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku"

Ucap Chen, ia masih berusaha mengais udara setelah udara di paru-parunya terasa habis karena harus berlari dari kerumunan fans tanpa tau siapa namja yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

" mianhe—"

Cukup satu kata, cukup satu kata untuk Chen bisa mengenali siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dunia seakan membeku saat ia bisa melihat manik mata Kai yang terfokus ke padanya. Chen berusaha menarik tangan kanannya dari cengkraman Kai namun Kai lebih kuat darinya.

" sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu—jadi menjauhlah dariku"

Yeoja itu tidak berbohong jika ia sudah memaafkan Kai atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, hanya saja Chen belum bisa menerima jika ia harus berdekatan dengan Kai lagi. Ia sudah tidak ingin terluka untuk kesekian kalinya lagi—

" kau belum memaafkanku—bahkan kau tidak mau menatapku—"

Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan sekali lagi tangan Kai terlalu kuat untuk ia tolak.

" aku—aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

" tidak Kai, jangan mengatakan hal yang akan kau sesali—aku tak apa"

Kai menggeleng.

" justru aku menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya dari dulu, aku menyesal tidak menyadarinya dari dulu. Dari pertama kali kita bertemu—bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya saat aku merusakmu—mianhe"

Chen terdiam.

" aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—"

Bisik Kai.

" Kai, selama ini—aku sudah mengganggu karena ingin dekat dengamu, tapi untuk kali ini. Aku benar-benar ingin melepas semua tentangmu—"

Kai mencengkram lengan Chen kuat, ia menggeleng.

" andwe! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan—"

" berapa kali kesempatan yang harus aku berikan? Jujur ini terlalu menyakitkan, Kai—mian aku, aku terlalu takut untuk terluka lagi"

Kai menatap Chen, ia mencoba menyalurkan ketulusannya pada yeoja yang kini juga menatapnya. Ada ketakutan yang tersalur di mata Kai.

" tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka—jika ada yang harus terluka, itu aku. Bukan kau—jebal"

Chen terdiam, ia membiarkan Kai menangis saat memeluknya.

.

.

Yesung dan Heechul mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Chen berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan seorang yang mereka kenal sebagai dancer.

" aku tidak tau jika si Taemin potong rambut"

Ucap Heechul.

" tapi sepertinya aku melihat dia kemarin, bersama si Minho"

Jawab Yesung.

" anyeonghaseo—"

Sapaan dari Chen membuat Yesung dan Heechul mengabaikan percakapan mereka yang sepertinya memang tidak penting. Mereka masih mengamati Kai yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Chen dan sukses membuat Chen kaget.

" Kai! hentikan—"

" waeyo? Aku ingin melakukannya—"

Mendengar sekilas percakapan dari Chen dan Kai membuat Yesung dan Heechul sedikit terkekeh.

" ya! Siapa yang kau bawa? Apa dia namjachingumu?"

Tanya Heechul.

" eh? A—"

" ne, dia adalah kekasihku"

" oh—pantas saja, tapi kau terlihat familiar"

Kai mengangguk, ia melepas pelukannya dan membungkuk sekilas.

" aku, Kim Jongin. Namjachingu Chen. dan—kalau kalian tau Taemin, aku adalah sepupunya"

Ucap Kai sopan.

" ooh—benar dugaanku, kau tidak jauh dari si Taemin"

" dia terlihat familiar"

Tambah Yesung.

.

.

.

Minseok menghela nafas saat ia membuka matanya lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat Lay di sekitarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sunghyun yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya.

" dokter—apa suamiku—apa aku belum bisa bertemu dengan suamiku?"

Sunghyun tersenyum.

" dokter Choi belum mengijinkan dia keluar dari ruang isolasinya"

" bolehkah aku kesana?"

Sunghyun mengangguk.

" baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne—"

Tidak lama Sunghyun kembali menghampiri Minseok dengan Siwon. Perlahan Siwon menggendong Minseok dan mendudukkan yeoja itu di kursi roda.

" kau bisa melihat suamimu dari kaca, jujur saja dia sudah mulai membuatku gila"

Keluh Siwon.  
Minseok mengngguk.

Di sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip seperti penjara untuk Lay, Lay mengumpat tidak jelas. Ini adalah hari ke 5 ia harus terkurung di ruangan yang bahkan tidak layak ia katakan sebagai ruangan rawat inap untuk orang sakit, karena hanya ada infuse dan makanan tawar yang ada di nakas dengan suasana ruangan begitu hampa diselimuti warna putih di setiap sudutnya. Ruangan yang tidak lebih luas dari kamar mandi di rumahnya—Lay menghela nafas duduk.

" bagaimana keadaan Seokie? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia merindukanku sama seperti aku merindukannya? Aiss! Aku benci memiliki kelainan ini!"

Pekik Lay kesal.

Saking kesalnya, Lay sampai tidak menghiraukan pintu ruangan yang terbuka-meski ruangan tempatnya tidak terbuka-  
Minseok bisa melihat Lay terlihat kesal, ia menoleh ke arah Siwon yang mengangguk.

" Xingie—"

Pelan dan lembut, itulah yang bisa Lay dengar dari suara Minseok. Lay sedikit melonjak saat mendengar suara ketukan di kaca yang membatasi ruangannya dari ruangan keseluruhan tempat ia di rawat, matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang mengganggu rutukan dan umpatan kesalnya. Ia langsung berlari ke telephone kabel yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan orang dari luar—

" Seokie—ppogosippo, gweancana?"

" eum"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Lay menatap, Minseok dengan tatapan senang dan bahagia.

" mianhe karena tidak bisa menjagamu—"

" aniya—"

" tunggu aku ne? aku akan berusaha untuk cepat sembuh"

" ne, aku akan menunggu"

Setelah itu, Lay mengatakan semua yang ia inginkan pada Minseok. Menceritakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol yang hampir membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh, hingga hal-hal lain yang mampu membuat Minseok tertawa.

" saat kita keluar rumah sakit—kita akan pindah ke rumah yang sudah aku siapkan untuk kita menghabiskan waktu bersama"

" eh?"

" sebenarnya itu kejutan, tapi tidak masalah. Karena waktu tidak mengijinkanku untuk membenarkannya lagi jadi aku harap kau tidak marah karena tidak memberimu kejutan"

" aniya—apapun asalkan itu dari Xingie, itu bukan menjadi masalah—"

" aigo~uri aprodit. Aku semakin dan semakin mencintaimu"

Ucap Lay sambil berjingkrak kecil.  
Siwon yang masih setia menemani Minseok hanya menggeleng.

" aku heran sebenarnya dia memiliki gangguan darah atau gangguan jiwa?"

Minseok tersenyum lembut.

" Seokie, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Tunggu aku di sana dengan nyaman arra—"

" ne"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke lorong rumah sakit, matanya mengerjap saat melihat sosok familiar melewatinya dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

" Seokie?"

Minseok menoleh—

" Hun-ah?"

" Ya!? Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau berada di rumah sakit ini?"

Minseok tersenyum.

" mianhe—"

Siwon mengangguk pada Sehun dan Minseok untuk sekedar meminta ijin bahwa ia ingin pergi, setelah Siwon pergi Sehun menatap ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" aku baik-baik saja—dan ada apa Hunie kemari?"

" aku menjemput Chen, Tao—dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kris"

" Eh?! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanya Minseok khawatir.  
Sehun menggeleng.

" Duo Luhan sedang menjaganya, aku juga sudah memanggil dokter Jin untuk memeriksanya. Sekarang dia berada di rumah Xiluhan—"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk.  
Sehun kini menatap, meneliti setiap inci tubuh Minseok yang bisa ia lihat dengan matanya.

" kau tidak ingin mengatakan tentangmu?"

" eh?"

" ayolah, Seokie. Kita bersahabat bukan hanya satu atau dua tahun aku cukup tau dirimu—akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku mengetahui dari orang lain…apapun itu"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan tulus dari Sehun.

" ne, arrayo—sebelumnya bisa kau antar aku ke kamar inapku?"

Sehun mengangguk.  
Mereka pun pergi ke ruang rawat dimana Minseok dirawat, Sehun membantu membaringkan Minseok di ranjang dan kini ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Minseok menunggu yeoja manis itu mengawali pembicaraan.

" aku sudah menikah—"

" EH? Meski kaget, aku rasa aku tau itu—"

Ucap Sehun lirih.  
Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung, hingga Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahan miliknya.

" mianhe karena tidak bisa jujur padamu—"

Sehun mengangguk.

" aku tau kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengundangku, dan aku harap bukan karena kau tidak ingin aku merusak pesta pernikahanmu—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" pernikahanku—bahkan akupun tidak tau mengapa aku memberikan hidupku pada suamiku kala itu. Kami melakukan kesalahan dan mengakibatkan pernikahan—"

" Mwo?! Kau?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan.

" setelah beberapa hari kami menikah—"

" apa kau mencintainya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" awalnya dia adalah orang asing yang datang dan menghiasi hari-hariku, hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai menyukainya. Bagaimana ia memperlakukanku dengan baik, bagaimana dia menjagaku—aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengannya. Kini aku mencintainya dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku—Hun-ah"

Sehun bukan orang yang bodoh yang tidak melihat bagaimana expresi bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Minseok saat membicarakan tentang suaminya. Minseok tersenyum sangat tulus dan bahagia saat menceritakan apa saja yang membuat dia begitu mencintai suaminya—

" namja itu sangat beruntung—"

" ani, aku yang beruntung mendapatkan dirinya. Dan sekarang—aku memiliki dua malaikat kecil"

" Eh? Kau—tidak mungkin—"

Minseok mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan foto-foto anaknya yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang baru mengunjunginya.

" mereka anak kami—mereka sangat mungil saat mereka lahir, tapi setelah beberapa waktu mereka tumbuh menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Mereka lucu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk meski masih tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Minseok tersenyum membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap langit-langit, ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

" dimana suamimu?"

" di ruang isolasi, ia harus menjalani beberapa tes kesehatan untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja setelah memberikan darah langka di tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan kami—"

" eh?"

" Aku benar-benar beruntung, Hun-ah. Dan aku rasa kaupun beruntung, karena Luhan membalas perasaanmu—"

Membawa nama Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

" aku—aku ingin memulainya bersama Luhan, apa kau percaya aku bisa?"

Minseok mengangguk menatap Sehun.

" kau pasti bisa! Karena selama ini, kau mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hatimu—kau hanya melihatku sebagai sahabat dan saudara. Sama seperti Lulu"

" tsk, rusa itu—kemarin aku sudah melihat kekasihnya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin menyadarkanku…tsk, sahabat macam apa dia?"

" kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Hunie"

" ayayayaya—ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahuku siapa suamimu?"

" kau akan pingsan saat tau, Oh Sehun"

Chen muncul bersama dengan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan di belakangnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dua manusia yang jarang akur kini bersama.

" –suami Seokie, adalah Zhang Yixing aka Lay"

" hah, tidak lucu"

Sahut Sehun setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chen.  
Chen menjitak Sehun.

" aku sedang tidak melucu bodoh! Dan—bagaimana kau tau Seokie ada disini?"

" Ah!? Aku hampir lupa! Tao ada di rumah XiLuhan, aku membawanya dari rumah Kris saat mengantar Luhan pulang—dan aku rasa traumanya akan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sangat dalam hingga ia ketakutan karena Kris"

" Mwo?! Palli antar aku ke sana!"

Chen menarik Sehun untuk pergi setelah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemani Minseok.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat bekas Sehun duduk, ia tersenyum pada Minseok.

" bayi kalian sangat lucu dan imut?"

" gomawo—"

" istirahatlah"

Minseok mengangguk mencoba menutup matanya. Tidak lama seorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Minseok membuat Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Suho tersenyum lembut dengan keranjang buah ditangannya.

" tsk, kau memang manusia paling tidak creative Jun"

Suho terkekeh mendengar gurauan dari Baekhyun, ia menyapa Minseok.

" mian baru bisa menjengukmu—"

" gomawo, oppa"

" mana yang lain?"

Tanya Suho setelah duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

" para orang tua sedang berkerja sedangkan dongsaengmu—dia pergi menemui Tao"

" Tao? Ah! Bocah itu—dimana dia sekarang? Aku sudah jauh-jauh menjemputnya di bandara, tapi dia tidak menungguku atau memberi kabar padaku!"

Minseok mencoba duduk dengan bantuan Baekhyun yang menaikkan ranjangnya hingga ia bisa bersandar tanpa harus bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Oppa—apa kau masih belum tau tentang Tao?"

" Eh? Ani—wae?"

Suho langsung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Minseok menceritakan semua tentang Tao dan Chen hingga membuat Suho menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia buka—bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan tumpahan minuman yang membasahi lantai. Minseok memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Suho, ia tau Suho bisa mengatasinya meski itu memerlukan waktu yang lama karena pembawaan Suho yang damai.

"—Chenie? Tao-ie?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" Chen tidak mengatakan padamu bukan karena tidak percaya padamu, hanya saja ia ingin menjadi kuat tanpamu oppa—dan dia berhasil membuktikannya. Bahkan kini hubungannya dan Kai sudah serius, dia mampu membuktikan jika ia bisa berdiri sendiri meski ia harus terjatuh beberapa kali. Karena tanpa kau sadari kau menguatkannya—hanya saja Tao—"

" apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

" dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa trauma yang ia dapatkan dari Kris—bantu dia oppa, dia membutuhkan oppa untuk ada di sampingnya. Jika aku bisa, aku yang akan berada di sana namun keadaanku saat ini tidak memungkinkan—"

Suho bangkit.

" berikan aku alamatnya! Aku akan kesana!"

Minseok menuliskan sebuah alamat di phonsel Suho.

" tolong jaga Tao, oppa"

Suho tesenyum.

" gomawo—gomawo karena kau memberitahuku"

Baekhyun mengikuti Suho setelah Minseok mengangguk padanya sebagai isyarat agar bisa mengikuti Suho.

.

.

.

Chen terbelalak saat melihat Suho muncul di ambang pintu kamar yang XiLuhan pinjamkan untuk merawat Tao.

" Op—ppa?"

" aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Pergilah, aku akan bicara pada Tao"

Tanpa banyak bicara Chen mengangguk dan meninggalkan Suho bersama dengan Tao setelah mendengar nada tegas di dalam kalimat yang Suho ucapkan. Suho menghembuskan nafas beratnya saat melihat Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lutut yang ia peluk.

" baby—angkat kepalamu dan tatap gege"

Seketika Tao mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Suho menatapnya dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

" gege—"

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak ingin melihat Suho menangis. Namun ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata agar Suho berhenti menangis karenanya.

" bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikan ini dari gege?"

" mian—"

" kau meminta maaf untuk apa? Gege benar-benar marah saat ini"

Desis Suho.

" hiks—mianhe jeongmal mian—"

" gege tidak butuh kata-kata itu, kau tau gege. Huh—tenangkanlah dirimu. Satu jam lagi gege akan kembali, dan jika di saat gege kembali kau masih seperti ini—gege akan menelfon paman Huang agar membawamu pergi bersamanya. Dan perlu kau ingat gege tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, jika itu sampai terjadi"

" gege—hiks"

" dan kau tau jika aku tidak penah main-main dengan ancamanku"

Suho kemudian menutup pintu.  
Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Chen menatapnya, untuk saat ini dia benar-benar mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Baekhyun berlari mengejar Suho yang berjalan keluar dari rumah XiLuhan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" kau mau kemana? Kau sedang tidak baik—aku akan menyetir untukmu"

Suho menggeleng.

" kau tau aku lebih dari siapapun, Baekie. Aku—saat ini aku butuh Kyungsoo"

" ahh~ syukurlah jika kau mau menemuinya. Ka, berhati-hati dijalan dan jangan ngebut"

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, Suho mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan.

" gomawo, saranghaeyo"

Baekhyun tersipu saat Suho mencium bibirnya kilat.

" jika kau khawatir jika aku macam-macam, telephone Kyungsoo 20 menit dari sekarang. Aku mematikan phonselku—"

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
Setelah Suho pergi Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh pada XiLuhan dan Sehun untuk mencari tahu apakah yang mereka lihat dan mereka dengar adalah kenyataan atau hanya sekedar mimpi di siang hari. Oh? Ayolah siapa yang tidak tau jika Baekhyun cinta mati dengan seorang Park Chanyeol—dan Suho adalah kekasih sempurna dari Kyungsoo.

" ada yang bisa kau katakan dari apa yang barusan kami lihat?"

Ucap Luhan sedikit mengintimidasi. Baekhyun meringis kecil sebelum duduk karena tangannya di tarik oleh Luhan.

" well, yah yang seperti kalian lihat"

" apa maksudnya itu!?"

Kekeuh Luhan.

" kami berkencan, aku dan Suho—kami sudah berkencan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu"

" Mwo?! Ya? Kau menipu kami? Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu kau masih mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

" aku hanya fans Chanyeol, tidak lebih. Orang-orang mengartikan tingkahku secara berlebihan, dan mulai menyebarkan rumor jika aku tergila-gila pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga, aku hanya fansnya dan saat rumor itu berkembang aku tidak menampiknya karena dengan begitu fans-fans Chanyeol sedikit berkurang saat melihatku hehehe"

" lalu Kyungsoo-ssi dan Suho-ssi?"

Tanya XiLuhan.

" mereka tidak seperti itu, Suho memang sempat menyukai Kyungie. Hanya saja setelah Suho tau Kyungie menyukai Chanyeol, rasa suka Suho berubah menjadi rasa suka brother complex yang sama seperti jika Chen atau Tao menyukai seseorang"

" rumit"

Koment Sehun sambil menyesap minuman yang Luhan buatkan untuknya.

" hah, semoga masalah ini segera berahir. Luhan, aku ingin menikah secepatnya denganmu"

Ucap Sehun pelan.  
Luhan, Baekhyun dan XiLuhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan berguman-guman kecil akan pernikahan dan bayi.

" apa kau gila, albino?"

Tanya XiLuhan.  
Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum mengarah pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya bingung meski tidak mengurangi rona merah yang ada di pipi cubbynya.

" aku rasa memaksamu untuk menikah denganku adalah hal yang paling ampuh agar kau tidak berpaling dariku—"

" apa yang Sehun bicarakan?"

Bisik Luhan.

" entahlah"

Jawab XiLuhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

Suho duduk di bibir pantai, membiarkan udara menerbangkan rambutnya.

" apa oppa marah padaku?"

" wae?"

" mungkin karena kejadian di café kemarin—"

Suho tersenyum.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia ikut memandangi lautan luas di hadapannya tidak begitu perduli dengan matahari di atas sana. Beruntung sang mentari sedang tidak begitu memberikan panas pada kehidupan di bumi.

" kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

" molla—"

" apa karena aku? Karena aku pernah mengatakan cinta padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

" mungkin, dan sepertinya memang—karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu"

" bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku sudah menerima penolakanmu jauh-jauh hari—"

" kau sudah mengatakannya, oppa. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu karena memilih orang lain daripada dirimu. Namun sejujurnya—aku masih memiliki keraguan di dalam hatiku padanya"

Suho meraih pundak Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

" mianhe"

" jangan meminta maaf—oppa tidak salah, bahkan akulah yang salah. Kau memintaku untuk tidak meminta maaf tapi kau sendiripun tidak berhenti meminta maaf padaku—"

Keduanya terkekeh.

" apa karena Baekhyun kau bimbang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.  
Suho mengusap surai panjang Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" jangan khawatir tentang Baekhyun, kejarlah apa yang menjadi mimpimu"

Bisik Suho lirih.  
Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun selalu mencoba meraih perhatian dari Chanyeol atau bagaimana dia mendeklarasikan perasannya sebagai fans nomor satu Chanyeol. Perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mengejar seorang Park Chanyeol—Kyungsoo tidak ingin sahabatnya itu kecewa. Dan Suho cukup tau apa yang ada di pikiran gadis yang kini ada dalam rangkulannya.

" jangan berpikir macam-macam, Baekhyun adalah milikku"

" EH?!"

Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari Suho. Ia menatap Suho yang kini menariknya kembali untuk masuk kedalam rengkuhannya.

" aku tidak bohong, Baekie adalah milikku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu"

" ba—ba—gaimana bisa? Bahkan oppa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Suho terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

" kau tidak bertanya bukan? Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali jika kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku terluka—"

" tapi Baekhyun—dia mencintai Chan—"

" tidak baby, dia mencintai Chanyeol seperti seorang fans pada umumnya. Dan aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai Chen dan Tao—aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali dan kau malah menganggapnya sebagai pengalihan. Aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku—"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia membalas memeluk pinggang Suho dan menyamankan rengkuhan Suho pada tubuhnya.

" hmm—meski aku tidak tau apa yang membuat oppa membawaku kemari, aku senang mendengar oppa tidak marah padaku"

Suho mengangguk.  
Lama mereka terdiam menikmati angin laut yang bertiup menerpa tubuh mereka, deru ombak pemecah keheningan menambah keindahan suasana pantai. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, hanya segelintir orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain.

" lalu apa yang membuat oppa membawaku kemari? Aku yakin oppa sedang marah saat menelfonku, jika bukan karena kejadian kemarin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah—"

Suho mengangguk untuk kesekian kali. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mulai mengacak rambutnya kesal.

" aku oppa yang buruk Kyung, aku tidak bisa menjaga dongsaeng dan sepupuku dengan baik—bahkan aku tidak tau jika mereka disakiti dan dilecehkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri, aku malu menemui mereka—"

" apa yang terjadi?"

" Kai dan Kris menjadikan dongsaeng dan Sepupuku sebagai alat untuk memenangkan sebuah taruhan—parahnya, mereka merenggut kesuciannya…"

" MWO?! Jangan bilang jika itu—"

Suho mengarahkan pandanganya pada Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencari ingatannya.

" oppa ingat saat Kai menemuiku? Saat aku berjanji padamu untuk menemanimu mengerjakan tugas Tuan Park sebelum liburan—eum sebelum Chen meminta ijin untuk liburan ke cina? Hari itu Kai memohon dan berlutut di depanku agar aku memberikan alamat atau apapun agar dia bisa menghubungi Chen. Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah frustasi Kai saat aku tidak bisa memberinya apa yang ia butuhkan, bahkan ia sampai menunggu di depan rumahku. Aku tau ini sulit untuk kalian bertiga—oppa, Chen dan Tao. Tapi percayalah, akan ada hikmah dalam semua peristiwa"

" aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri—aku—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" oppa—tatap aku!"

Suho menatap Kyungsoo dalam diamnya.

" kau percaya kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku kan? Akupun percaya jika oppa akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk melindungi apa yang oppa ingin lindungi—percayalah"

Ketenangan itu pelahan muncul, Suho tau jika ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya. Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya merasa percaya diri tentang apapun yang akan menjadi keputusannya, hampir sama dengan apa yang selalu ia dapatkan saat bersama Minseok. Meski jika bersama berbeda cara penyampaian dan cara mendapatkan ketenangan dari dua yeoja berbeda namun Suho merasa beruntung di kelilingi oleh Minseok dan Kyungsoo di hidupnya.

Suho mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

" aku harus banyak belajar dari kalian berdua—"

" aku dan Minseokie?"

Goda Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh Suho.

" gomawo—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe ga bisa balas review**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9 End of rules

**Action! ( If You True Love Her)**

.

.

_Perjalanan hidup tak selamanya pahit, pedas, dan asam. Akan ada rasa lain yang menemui setiap kehidupan. Tidak hanya sakit, duka, dan penyesalan—akan ada nyanyian, gurauan, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tertulis untuk setiap kehidupan. _

_Percayalah, suara hati akan kehadiran seseorang yang akan mampu membuat kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tentang kasih yang lama tersulam di ruang paling dalam terlalu jauh tidak terselam. Cinta itu nyata—_

.

.

.

**Summary**

Lay menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan yeoja di bandara saat ia pulang dari Korea. Dia gila hingga mengatakan jika yeoja itu adalah 'Afrodit-nya' karena obsesinya yang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Ares'. Dia gila hingga memaksa yeoja itu untuk menikah dengannya!

.

.

**Mianhe bagi Lumin shiper, kali ini aku membawa Minseok bersama Lay.  
Author tergoda dengan kedekatan Lay dan Minseok yang mulai bertebaran kemana-mana.**

**Member lain menyusul**

**EXO**

**SUPER JUNIOR**

.

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading#hahahaha author lagi pingin UPDATE cepet**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

.

.

.

**#preview (#MIAN TELAT UPDATE Sampai berbulan bulan hahahahaha miaaaaan )**

.

.

.

" oppa—tatap aku!"

Suho menatap Kyungsoo dalam diamnya.

" kau percaya kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku kan? Akupun percaya jika oppa akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk melindungi apa yang oppa ingin lindungi—percayalah"

Ketenangan itu pelahan muncul, Suho tau jika ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya. Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya merasa percaya diri tentang apapun yang akan menjadi keputusannya, hampir sama dengan apa yang selalu ia dapatkan saat bersama Minseok. Meski jika bersama berbeda cara penyampaian dan cara mendapatkan ketenangan dari dua yeoja berbeda namun Suho merasa beruntung di kelilingi oleh Minseok dan Kyungsoo di hidupnya.

Suho mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

" aku harus banyak belajar dari kalian berdua—"

" aku dan Minseokie?"

Goda Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh Suho.

" gomawo—"

.

.

. .

**Chapter #9**

" **Have You "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay tersenyum gembira, sedikit berlari kecil untuk mendekat ke arah Minseok yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia memeluk Minseok erat tanpa ingin menyakiti Minseok. Keadaan Lay memang sudah membaik dan sistem regenerasi darahnya sudah bisa berkerja dengan baik meski Lay masih sering mengalami pusing namun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang selama 7 hari ia huni.

" ppogosippo"

Bisik Lay.

" nado—"

Chullie dan Hangeng yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka memilih pergi dan membiarkan pasangan suami istri itu berpelukan menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

Lay memeriksa tubuh Minseok untuk memastikan ia tidak melukai Minseok dan tidak ada yang kurang dari tubuh wanitannya, senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar saat ia bisa mencium bibir Minseok setelah 7 hari mendekam di ruang isolasi dengan umpatan sumpah serapah pada siapapun yang tidak bisa membuatnya keluar lebih cepat dari ruangan isolasi untuk menemui anak dan istrinya.

" ah~ ciumanmu memang candu paling memabukkan di dunia ini"

" jangan menggodaku—Xingie tidak boleh genit"

Jawab Minseok malu-malu.

" aigo~ uri seokie tersipu. Kau semakin manis jika tersipu seperti ini, Oh!? Kau tau Seokie? Aku nyaris gila karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu—jadi maafkan sikapku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, karena aku masih belum bisa mengontrol diriku. Ne? ne? ne?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk Lay berada dalam satu ranjang bersama dengan Minseok, Lay tidak perduli dengan larangan atau aturan jika selain pasien di larang tiduran di ranjang pasien, karena saat ini ia ingin memeluk Minseok di dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang ia tahan dan juga menyalurkan semua ketakutan yang selama masa kehamilan Minseok ia tahan hanya untuk terlihat lebih kuat, meski ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya saat Minseok atau anaknya mengalami masalah. Lay membawa Minseok untuk berada di dalam pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat. Sedangkan Minseok? Dia senang-senang saja dengan perlakuan ajaib dari suaminya yang kadang-kadang memang berlebihan dalam merespon sesuatu, semua baik-baik saja hingga Minseok menyadari jika punggungnya basah.

" Xing? Xingie?"

Lay menggeleng dan memeluk Minseok erat, ia tidak mengijinkan Minseok membalik badan untuk menatapnya. Ia memeluk Minseok dari belakang, menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Minseok. Lay benar-benar mengeluarkan semua rasa ketakutan yang menghantuinya saat merasakan Minseok mengusap lengannya.

" kau menangis?"

Tanya Minseok, ia tidak bodoh. Tubuh Lay bergetar lirih dengan air mata yang membasahi punggung Minseok—

" wae? Uljima"

Bisik Minseok.

Minseok mengenggam tangan Lay erat. Mengusapnya perlahan—mencoba memberi waktu pada Lay untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" hiks—aku takut—takut sekali—bahkan aku tidak merasakan setakut itu saat nyawaku di ujung tubuhku saat aku kehilangan banyak darah karena operasiku gagal dulu. Aku sangat takut hingga nyaris mati—karena kalian—aku ketakutan—benar-benar takut jika keputusanku salah, jika keputusan yang ku ambil memaksaku kehilangan salah satu dari kalian—aku takut—aku takut keserakahanku akan kalian membuatku kehilangan kalian—aku takut—aku tidak ingin—aku tidak—pernah mau kehilangan kalian—hiks aku egois—aku serakah—hiks—aku tau itu—hiks aku takut Seokie. Benar-benar ketakutan"

Isak Lay.  
Tanpa terasa, air mata Minseok menuruni pipi cubby miliknya saat mendengar ucapan Lay.

" bagaimana aku harus hidup jika aku kehilangan salah satu dari kalian? Bahkan dokter mengatakan aku bisa saja kehilangan kalian—hiks—jangan menakutiku lagi. Kau boleh membenciku. Asalkan jangan pernah meninggalkanku—berjanjilah—berjanjilah padaku"

" hiks—ne—yakso"

Keduanya menangis, membiarkan Chullie dan Hangeng tersenyum bangga terhadap mereka di balik pintu.

" aku tidak salah, Han"

" ne, you are the best Chulie"

.

.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian**

.

.

" Minseokie! Mingming menggigitku! Aaaaah! Seokie! Minghao menendang tanganku!"

Pekikan-pekikan bahagia dari Lay menghiasi rumah keluarga kecil itu, mereka masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim karena paksaan Leeteuk yang ingin merawat si kembar- Zhang Minghao dan Zhang Mingming- yang sudah bisa di bawa pulang setelah sebulan berada di incubator bayi.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng mendengar pekikan Lay.

" Oh Tuhan! Lay! kau berisik!"

Pekik Chulie kesal, ia kesal pada adik iparnya yang membuat tidur indahnya terganggu karena pekikan kegirangan dari mulut Lay.

" kalian ada jadwal?"

Tanya Leeteuk pada Yesung dan Chulie.

" tidak ada—aku ingin menemanimu hari ini"

Ucap Yesung santai.

" tsk, aku benci mendengar ucapanmu Kim Jongwoon! Menyingkir dari Leeteuk dan biarkan dia membuatkan sarapan untukku tanpa gangguan dari kekasih gilanya"

Yesung terkekeh. Ya sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, ahirnya Leeteuk dan Yesung mulai membuka diri dan menjalin sebuah hubungan yang disambut baik oleh semua orang termasuk oleh Hangeng dan Chulie. Bahkan Hangeng dan Chulie sudah menentuhkan tanggal pernikahan untuk mereka—

" dua bulan lagi rumah ini akan ramai—ah, aku tidak sabar melihat kalian menikah"

Celetuk Minseok yang kini sudah menggendong bayinya yang terlihat lebih mirip Lay dengan bibir tipis seperti bibir Minseok-Minghao.

" aigo~ Minghao—Hao-hao ini paman! Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" dokter bilang tidak ada masalah, ia tumbuh seperti Mingming meski masih perlu chek-up setiap seminggu sekali"

Yesung tersenyum mengusap rambut hitam Minghao.

" aigo~ magnae, kau harus sehat ne?"

Dari arah kamar Lay tersenyum menggendong Mingming –anak sulung Laymin- dengan pakaian rapi.

" kau ada jadwal?"

Tanya Yesung.  
Lay mengangguk—

" ada jadwal di sebuah reality show yah—beruntung hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah, meski aku sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan si kembar"

Ucap Lay yang terdengar sedih.

Chulie menggeleng-geleng, ia sedikit hafal kegilaan Lay jika itu menyangkut adiknya dan ke dua anak mereka. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasakan banyak terima kasih pada Lay, karna Lay telah melakukan banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah Chulie bisa lakukan untuk Minseok.

.

.

.

Kai memohon dengan tatapannya pada namja yang ada di hadapannya, berharap namja itu bisa memberikan apa yang ia minta. Hampir dua jam ia berada di depan rumah keluarga Kim untuk bertemu dengan Chen. Namun jangankan Chen menemuinya, mendengar suaranya saja sudah tidak ingin bertemu dan malah mengirim Suho untuk menemui Kai.

" kau masih bermain-main denganku, Kim Jongin?"

" aniya! Itu semua salah paham! Sungguh! Aku dan yeoja itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa—aku hanya mencintai Chen. jebal, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya"

Suho menggeleng, ia melempar koran dan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke lantai di samping Kai.

" kau pikir aku percaya untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

" jebal—"

" tidak usah mengiba di hadapanku, karena aku tidak akan perduli denganmu"

Suho menghela nafas dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, ia mendapati Chen duduk di tangga rumah mereka dengan Tao.

" puas?"

Tanya Suho.  
Chen tersenyum menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya.

" salahkan sendiri kegenitan! Sudah tau tunangannya sedang hamil malah sok keren di hadapan yeoja lain"

Suho menepuk kepalanya.

" bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu? Aigo~ bahkan anakmu belum genap 4 minggu, Chen!"

Seru Suho tertahan. Kali ini ia benar-benar harus menahan kegeramannya karena Chen membuatnya naik darah pagi-pagi dengan menangis karena melihat pose nakal Kai bersama dengan seorang dancer wanita. Bayangkan mimpi indah mu di rusak oleh suara tangisan dongsaengmu yang sedang hamil dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang menyayanginya-Hell! Suho tidak menyukai kenyataan jika ia memiliki sifat penyayang saat tidur indahnya diganggu.

" biarkan saja, aku akan mencari orang lain!"

" astaga! Kau pikir mencari ayah itu semudah kau membuat anak? Aigo~kepalaku benar-benar pusing! Sudah, aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku! Tao! Jangan gigiti kukumu, itu jorok!"

" hehehehe"

Tao tersenyum menunjukkan senyum lima jari miliknya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Suho karena Suho sudah masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

" kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

" tidak, biakan saja!"

" kasihan sekali"

" sekali-kali"

" hehehe"

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang musik setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun yang memintanya untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Ia bergidig saat tidak menemukan siapapun di ruang musik hingga—

" _anyeonghaseo—Oh Sehun dari jurusan art design tingkat 7 imnida—"_

Luhan megenyitkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Sehun di pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh kampus.

" dia di ruang siaran? Kenapa menyuruhku kemari?"

Bingung Luhan.

" _hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan seberapa menganggumkan dirimu di mataku—aku tidak perduli pandangan orang lain tentangmu, karena aku memiliki padangan ku sediri akan dirimu. Kau adalah yeoja paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Karena kau selalu berusaha menyakiti teman baikku—aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa aku membencimu karena itu. Nyatanya aku salah, kau bukan yeoja menyebalkan seperti yang ku kira—kau adalah tuan putri yang mencari perhatian sang pangeran lewat caramu. Aku pun mengakui jika aku salah karena mengira kau berhati jahat karena selalu berusaha menyakiti teman baikku—kau hanya ingin memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja di balik dirimu yang selalu berusaha menyakitinya, kau adalah seorang yang berhati lembut. Kesalahan yang terbesar adalah saat aku berpikir merasakan membencimu, yang pada kenyataannya adalah aku mencintaimu hingga aku tidak ingin kau menjadi apa yang ada di pikiran buruk ku tentangmu. Aku mencintaimu—"_

Tidak ada yang Luhan lakukan selain menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Saat ini yeoja berparas cantik itu ingin sekali menangis, ia tau siapa yang Sehun maksudkan adalah dirinya namun ia tidak mengira jika Sehun memiliki rasa untuknya meski XiLuhan dan Minseok sering mengatakan tentang perasaan Sehun.

" _Wu Luhan—dengarkan lagu ini—"_

Sehun bernyanyi dengan gitar, sebuah lagu dari boyband kesayangan Luhan. Picture of you, sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan tentang perasaan Sehun akan kehadiran Luhan. Sukses membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata.

" _kau menyukainya? Aku yakin kau sedang menangis karena bahagia saat ini. I love you"_

Luhan bahkan kini sudah tertunduk di lantai dengan isakan lirih.

" _Wu Luhan, would you marry me? Menjadi pendampingku di saat apapun dalam hidupku menemaniku menjadi tua dan mati? Call me, answer me righ now!"_

Luhan menoleh ke arah phonselnya dimana nama Sehun terlihat sedang memanggilnya.

" yeoboseo—"

"—"

" kau jahat Hun-ah! Ini memalukan! Pip"

Yeoja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, hingga sebuah dentingan piano menginterupsi tangisnya. Sehun ada di hadapannya, di depan sebuah piano—menyanyikan lagu 'Marry u—Super Junior' dengan iringan piano dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" kau—kau ada di sini? Sejak kapan?"

" aku memang di sini dari tadi, bahkan sebelum kau datang—"

" ta—"

" itu rusa sialan yang sekarang ku rubah sebagai rusa baik hati yang membantuku mendapatkan si tuan putri"

Jawab Sehun singkat sebelum meraih Luhan untuk memberikan ciuman lembut.

" I love you"

.

.

.

XiLuhan duduk di samping Lay, ia tadi tidak sengaja berada di tempat Lay menjalani pemotretan. Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengenali XiLuhan.

" kau punya waktu?"

Lay melirik jam ditangannya,

" ne—sekitar 30 menit sebelum take video. Waeyo?"

" bisa kita bicara di café itu? Aku akan menunggumu di sana—tidak lama"

" oh? Baiklah—aku minta ijin manajerku dulu"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Lay, XiLuhan berjalan menuju sebuah café yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan Lay. tidak lama Lay muncul dengan santainya duduk setelah memesan coklat hangat kesukaannya, ia juga mengeluarkan obat yang masih harus ia konsumsi untuk menambah darahnya pasca transfuse darah beberapa bulan lalu.

" ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bicara?"

" aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya—"

Lay mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu tersenyum pelan.

" ne—aku suami Minseok, wae?"

" tidak ku sangka, selamat—aku harap kau menjaganya dengan segenap jiwamu"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya mendapati perkataan XiLuhan yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting. XiLuhan tersenyum memandang ke arah jalanan dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk menuju kepentingan masing-masing.

" hari ini aku akan kembali ke Amerika, kali ini aku akan pergi dengan tenang dan menjalani kehidupan tanpa terbebani dengan penyesalan pada Minseok"

" ke Amerika?"

XiLuhan mengangguk.

" aku akan meneruskan pengobatanku disana—"

" kau sakit?"

" sejak kecil aku menderita cancer darah, dan keadaanku memang tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. 12 tahun yang lalu aku tidak bisa melawan keinginan orang tuaku yang membawaku pergi untuk berobat dengan harapan suatu saat aku bisa kembali. Aku senang—Xiuminku, kau adalah orang yang aku harap bisa menjaga Minseok dengan segenap hatimu. Jangan pernah sakiti dia—"

Lay mengangguk pelan.

" katakan aku mencintai Minseok, katakan pandanya gege kesayanannya akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar bisa menyapanya lagi—aku menitipkan dia dan anak kalian padamu"

Setelah membungkuk XiLuhan melambai ke arah Lay.

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, ia masih menimang kata-kata XiLuhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Minseok seketika ia berteriak dan menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum sebuah senyum tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

**From : Lay**

**Kau harus kembali**

**Kita selesaikan secara baik-baik  
Aku tidak mau kau menyerah  
Oke?**

.

.

XiLuhan tersenyum mendapat pesan tidak jelas dari Lay, ia berjalan menuju ke arah gate setelah memasukkan phonsel ke sakunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam di tengah lapangan, bajunya dipenuhi peluh yang entah sudah ia lempar kemana. Namja tampan itu melempar jauh-jauh bola orang yang sedari 2 jam yang lalu menemaninya meluapkan amarah dan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Langit sore terlihat begitu cerah saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya membiarkan nafasnya yang masih memburu—

" tsk, kau hanya buang-buang waktu Park"

Suara kekehan yeoja yang tidak asing membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas, sungguh ia tidak ingin dingganggu terlebih oleh si pemilik suara yang membuatnya bertambah kesal.

" aku heran mengapa aku bisa menjadi fans dari seorang Park Chanyeol kkkk"

" berhenti bicara dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun!"

Desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, ia mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang tersipu malu karenanya. Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bagaimana ia dan Suho atau ia dan Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun bahkan masih setia menggoda Kyungsoo yang merupakan dongsaeng Suho kkkk. Baekhyun bahkan dengan senang hati menyusun rencana kencan untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang langsung di tolak oleh Kyungsoo, sedangkan Suho? Namja itu sedang pusing dengan hubungan Tao dan Chen jadi tidak banyak komentar dengan apa yang kekasihnya rencanakan untuk Kyungsoo, terlebih keluarga Tao akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

" sepertinya kedatangan kita tidak diharapkan Kyung—kajja pergi"

" ne"

Mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bagaikan terkena sihir langsung terduduk dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kyung—soo?"

Ucap Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol tidak menyangka bisa melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak ia lihat semenjak kejadian yang nyaris membuat Minseok kehilangan nyawanya dan kedua bayinya. Baekhyun nyaris tertawa keras-keras saat melihat ekspresi bodoh yang tanpa Chanyeol sadari menjadi expresinya.

" Byun—dia—Kyungsoo kan? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia menggeleng.

" sebagai fans yang baik sebenarnya aku mau memberikan hadiahku padamu tapi kau mengusirku dan hadiahku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membawa hadiahku—ugh aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak menyukai hadiahku. Lihat? Bahkan aku meriasnya menjadi sangat manis—"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun, ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

" jika Kyungsoo yang kau maksud, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati jadi Byun Baekhyun pergilah karena aku ingin menikmati hadiahku"

" TSK, tidak tau diuntung! Hah ya sudah! Aku pergi, jangan sampai Kyungsoo kenapa-napa. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang tampan itu berubah menjadi iblis karena kau membuat Kyungsoo sakit, bye"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apa yang Baekhyun katakan dan membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan dirinya yang memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

" mianhe—mianhe karena egois"

" aniya—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menatap Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibir namja tampan itu terlebih dahulu.

" nado saranghaeyo, Park Chanyeol"

" hiks—jinja? Hiks apakah ini nyata? Apa aku sedang tidak bermimpi?"

" aniya—mianhe karena terlambat mengatakannya. Hiks, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Pelukan hangat itu nyata, Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol. Terlebih saat Kyungsoo memeluk dan menciumnya, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak Chanyeol bayangkan—

" Suho?"

Tanya Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari sosok Suho. Karena selama ini penghalang hubungan cintanya adalah Suho, ya karena Suho –ia harus menunggu lama untuk mendengar dan mendapatkan balasan dari rasa cintanya.

" dia—dia hanya menunggu aku mengatakan perasaanku sesungguhnya. Aku mencintaimu, dan Suho—dia mendukungku agar aku mengungkapkannya padamu, ia ingin aku bahagia"

" jeongmal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

" hiks jeongmal?"

Mendapat anggukan sekali lagi dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol lalu meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya untuk memberi kesungguhan pada Kyungsoo jika ia benar-benar mencintai yeoja mungil itu dengan seluruh jiwanya.

" aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku—aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku, karena kau adalah hartaku yang paling berharga"

" Chan—"

" I love you eummpp"

Seakan candu, Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk dan memutar-mutar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

Suho terdiam, ia mendengarkan semua yang kedua orang tua Kris katakan dengan seksama tanpa ada niat untuk menyelanya. Manik matanya menangkap bayangan Kris yang tertunduk di samping ibunya, sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul Kris atau apapun sekarang.

" Joonmyun, bagaimana keadaan anakku?"

Tanya Huang Yi Ern –ayah Tao. Suho mengangkat bahunya.

" tidak seperti 2 bulan lalu, dia masih menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan seperti biasanya"

" apa kau tidak bisa membuatnya menerima anakku?"

Tanya Su Wan.

Suho menyunggingkan seulas senyum, ia tersenyum sinis pada Kris yang menatapnya penuh harap.

" seharusnya anda menanyakan itu pada putra anda, bukan pada Tao-ku"

Yiern menghela nafas, ia menatap istrinya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti untuk tidak menangis. Ibu mana yang tega mendengar putrinya di perlakukan layaknya barang tidak berharga. Kim Jihye, adalah seorang ibu yang tegar namun tidak memungkiri dia juga sangat marah akan kelakuan Kris terhadap anaknya.

" lalu—jika seseorang memperlakukan Luhan seperti Kris memperlakukan anakku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jawab aku—"

Isak Jihye.  
Yiern memeluk istrinya berusaha menenangkan istrinya lewat pelukan.

" mianhe—"

Kata maaf itu, Suho bahkan ingin sekali memaki untuk melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya pada Kris yang sudah ia tahan sejak ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Chen dan Tao.

" aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apapun yang akan kalian putuskan"

Putus Suho, ia menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum kopi pesanannya. Membiarkan ke empat orang dewasa di hadapnya memutuskan apa yang akan menjadi pilihan mereka, sedikit menoleh pada Kris yang sedang memohon pada Yiern dan Jihye, agar memberinya kesempatan hingga mereka memutuskan dan menatap Suho dengan tatap memohon.

" mwoya?"

" tolong—demi pernikahan yang telah terjadi"

Ucap Yihan.

" lalu?"

" jebal—"

Suho menatap kedua orang tua Tao yang juga merupakan paman dan bibinya, ia ingin meyakinkan apa yang menjadi harapan dari kedua orang yang ia hormatin itu. Suho menghela nafas, ia memberi tatapan dinginnya pada Kris—

" apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Tao setelah ini? Apa kau mencintainya? Atau hanya akan menjadi taruhanmu yang lain?"

" aku serius—kali ini, aku mohon bantu aku—"

Mohon Kris,

" yang bisa ku lakukan adalah memastikan kau tidak menyakitinya lagi"

" Joon—"

Jihye menatap pada Suho.

" maaf bibi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbuat apapun. Aku bahkan masih menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena kejadian itu—dua yeoja yang amat ku cintai dan ku lindungi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir jernih? Aku masih bisa memaafkan Kai karena dia menunjukkan padaku bagaimana dirinya menyayangi Chen dan menyesal akan kesalahan-kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Ia menunjukkan padaku bagaimana ia tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama—tapi untuk Kris, aku bahkan tidak memiliki cela untuk memikirkan logika yang ada di otakmu"

Suho berdiri, ia membungkuk.

" sebaiknya silahkan kalian bicarakan sendiri, aku harus pergi"

.

.

.

Lay mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam di depan rumahnya. seorang namja yang berada satu kelas dengannya, dan tidak cukup akrab untuk bertamu malam-malam di rumah keluarga Kim. Bahkan walau mereka satu kelas, seingat Lay ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan namja di hadapannya—dan yang perlu Lay ingat-ingat adalah siapa nama namja di hadapannya.

" mianhe—apa aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"

" aniya—"

" Xingie? Nugu? Eh? Suho?"

Minseok langsung mendekat ke arah pintu, ia bisa melihat wajah Suho yang sepertinya sedang memendam masalah.

" aku tidak tau mengapa aku kemari—hanya saja aku tidak bisa ke tempat Kyungsoo sekarang ini"

Minseok tersenyum.

" arrayo—kajja"

Suho mengikuti langkah Minseok dan Lay yang membawanya ke ruang keluarga dimana kedua bayi mereka sedang bermain dengan mainan yang entah apa karena Lay senang sekali membeli mainnan. Lay mengangguk pada Minseok saat yeoja itu ingin membuat minuman, ia mengisyaratkan agar Minseok menemani Suho dan membiarkan Lay yang terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Suho membuat minuman.

" kau terlihat kacau—"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho, Suho mengangguk.  
Lay duduk di depan si kembar yang berada di samping meja tempat mereka bersantai, dan tentunya di depan Suho dan Minseok yang duduk di atas sofa setelah menyuguhkan minuman hangat untuk tamunya dan membuatkan Minseok segelas susu.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan Seokie? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Tao dan pernikahannya? Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin ia melanjutkan pernikahan konyol itu karena takut Kris akan menyakiti Tao lebih dalam lagi namun di satu sisi aku ingin agar Tao bahagia, dan aku tau kebahagiaan Tao yaitu berada di sisi Kris—aissh! Aku benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna"

Desis Suho pelan, ia cukup tau diri untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak menganggu dua malaikat manis yang sedang bermain-main dengan tangan Lay.

" kehidupan Tao, hanya Tao yang akan menjalaninya—dan kita sebagai teman sekaligus orang yang dia anggap dewasa hanya bisa mendukungnya. Suho-ya, aku tau kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga Tao ataupun Chen. bukan hanya aku yang tau, namun juga semua orang yang melihat interaksi kalian akan mengatakan hal serupa. Kau hanya harus berfikir jika apapun yang terjadi kau masih ada di tempatmu, tempat dimana mereka bisa mengadu dan mendapat kenyamanan seperti sebuah rumah untuk berteduh dalam suasana apapun…kau hanya perlu ada untuk mereka dan bahagia atas mereka, kau ingat bagaimana Kangin oppa memperlakukanku dan Chullie eoni sama sepertimu memperlakukan Chen atau Tao? Saat dia tiada—kami bagaikan orang tanpa kendali, sekeras apapun kami mencoba sulit untuk bangkit dari bayang-bayang dirinya. Sikap itu memang tidak salah, namun itu kurang baik karena bagaimanapun yang kami perlukan adalah rumah untuk kembali bukan bodyguard—"

Minseok menyesap susu yang Lay buatkan untuknya.

" aku mengerti itu—tapi aku takut jika aku tidak ada di tempatku saat mereka ingin kembali? Aku tidak bisa melihat air mata dan darah mereka lagi—"

" semua menginginkan hal yang sama untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sama sepertiku yang tidak ingin orang yang ku cintai tersakiti—namun akan lebih melegakan jika bukan kita yang menyakiti mereka, bukan kita yang menjadi duri dalam daging mereka…sehingga saat mereka tersakiti mereka akan berada dalam dekapan hangat kita…dalam lindungan kita…menjadi obat untuk mengobati atau menyeka luka mereka, apa kau mengerti?"

Dalam diamnya Lay tersenyum, ia mencium pipi kedua anaknya dengan gemas.

" mama memang benar-benar menakjubkan bukan? Papa tidak salah memilih mama kaliankan? Aigo~kalian imut sekali!"

Ucap Lay lirih, Suho yang mendengar ucapan Lay tersenyum.

" Ya, Lay-ssi aku tidak menyangka kau mendapatkan Minseokie? Padahal Sehun sudah menjadi kekasihnya yang tidak dianggap selama beberapa tahun—"

" kkk itu keberuntunganku"

Suho terkekeh.

" aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa menikah dan memiliki dua bayi mungil yang lucu"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda Minseok yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

" berawal dari keberuntunganku, mungkin orang lain akan mengatakan itu kesalahan namun aku dan Seokie sepakat menyebut malam itu adalah malam keberuntungan kami. Karena sebotol soju dan dua sehari kemudian kami sudah sah menjadi suami istri—apa itu tidak beruntung?"

" aku tidak tau jika Lay seorang yang sangat cessy"

Komentar Suho hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Lay, Lay sibuk mengagumi kedua buah hatinya yang sedang menggigiti tangannya.

" _apa kalian lapar?"_

" _kalian ingin makan apa?"_

" _tidak, jangan roti—"_

Suho menatap tidak percaya interaksi sepihak yang Lay lakukan dengan dua bayi mungil yang bahkan mungkin belum mengerti apa yang Lay katakan. Bayi-bayi mungil yang memainkan jari-jari Lay sebagai mainan.

" Suho-ssi, seberapa jauh kita mencoba untuk menjauhi takdir—kita tidak akan mampu menjauhi apa yang telah menjadi takdir kita"

Kata-kata Lay sebelum Suho meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim membuat Suho mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mengangguk sekilas pada Lay dan menyetir mobilnya pergi.

.

.

.

Kris menjelaskan bagaimana ia sudah mengahiri pertaruhan dirinya dan Kai dan mengaku kalah saat ia merasakan bagaimana kelam dunianya tanpa Tao. Kris tau, dirinya tidak bisa dipercaya lagi namun ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang harus ia jelaskan sejak dulu untuk setidaknya mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada gadis yang selalu menjadi mimpinya di setiap malam.

" aku bahkan tidak tau Kai melakukannya pada Chen, sungguh—yang ku sesalkan adalah kebodohanku melukaimu…aku—aku bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan maaf padamu, aku ketakutan untuk mendapatkan tatapan benci—"

" –ge?"

" aku memberikan mobil itu karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu, aku mencintaimu makanya aku mengaku kalah pada Kai dan setelah aku melakukan hal jahat padamu—Kai mengembalikan mobil itu dan mengaku kalah …aku dan Kai, kami berdua benar-benar mencintai kekasih kami"

Tao memandang sendu ke arah Kris yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin ia mengusir atau bahkan memukul namja itu, hanya saja perasaan dan hatinya tidak mampu memberikan simulant untuk anggota tubuhnya yang lain agar mampu memukul namja itu. Perasannya pada Kris masih tetap sama, polos dan semakin bertambah meski namja itu telah menyakitinya berulang kali.

" aku benar-benar menyesal hingga nyaris gila, melihat tatapan ketakutan mu membuatku seakan dihujami pisau—aku takut kehilanganmu. Kau segalanya untukku tanpa bisa ku sadari, mianhe"

Ahirnya Tao memeluk Kris dengan pelukan erat, ia menangis di mendekap Kris yang masih kaget akan aksinya. Jauh dari prediksinya saat pertama kali ia melihat namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia bahkan sudah membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan ia dapati dari Kris. mengingat beberapa waktu lalu pertemuan mereka hanya berahir dengan luka yang semakin menganga di hatinya—

" hiks—jangan ulangi lagi—hiks Tao mencintai gege hiks, Tao tidak mau kehilangan gege"

" nado—yaksoke"

Kris membawa Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia tidak perduli dengan harga diri yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi-tinggi, ia juga tidak perduli egonya yang selama ini tidak mengijinkannya untuk menangis atau meminta maaf pada siapapun, yang ia tau ia sangat mencintai yeoja yang ada dalam dekapannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia—tanpa terkecuali dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Di ambang pintu Jihye dan Suho menyaksikan bagaimana Kris dan Tao saling berpelukan dalam tangis yang menghiasi suasana kamar.

" aku rasa kau benar, Jun. mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, karena takdir mereka adalah berjalan di jalan yang sama dan berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan—"

" ne, kita akan selalu ada di mana mereka membutuhkan kita"

" gomawo, Jun. tanpa dirimu aku rasa aku tidak mampu berpikir jernih dan tidak egois"

Suho tersenyum simpul.

" jangan berterima kasih padaku, karena akupun belajar dari orang lain"

" siapapun itu aku hanya bisa berterimakasih dan berdoa yang terbaik untuknya"

" ne"

.

.

.

'HACHIMM!'

" Xingie flue?"

Tanya Minseok saat mendengar Lay beberapa kali bersin.

" aniya—mungkin ada orang yang membicarakanku—hmm apa si kembar sudah tidur?"

Minseok mengangguk, ia menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari Lay. lay memeluknya erat—

" bagaimana harimu, hari ini?"

Tanya Lay sambil mencium leher Minseok, mencoba menyesap aroma mint yang selalu akan menggoda indra penciumannya kala ia berada di dekat Minseok.

" aku menemani Chen belanja, ia sudah baikan dengan Kai setelah Kai mengatakan akan terjun dari jendela kamarnya—kkk ternyata Kai memang masih memiliki sifat manis itu kkk"

" apa kabar dengan Luhan? Apa dia masih mengganggumu?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan.

" kami sudah menjadi teman baik lagi, dia sedang melakukan pemotretan di cina dan Sehun dengan senang hati ikut menemaninya. Sehun bahkan sempat kesal karena Luhan harus berpose dengan member TVXQ kkk Hanie beruntung sekali ya"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di Kasur. Minseok yang mengetahui Lay merajuk langsung tersenyum mencium pipi namja yang menjadi ayah dari anak kembarnya.

" tapi bagiku, Xingie terbaik dan terbaik"

" jinja?"

Minseok mengangguk semangat dan yakin.

" kau juga terbaik bagiku, Seokie"

Keduanya hanyut dalam waktu yang mereka miliki, dengan Minseok yang bersandar di dada bidang Lay dan Lay yang menjadikan bahu Minseok menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Tangannya yang kokoh mengunci pergerakan Minseok tanpa bisa yeoja itu lawan.

" aku mendapat kabar dari XiLuhan, operasinya kali ini nyaris gagal—namun ia masih bisa bertahan"

" Lulu adalah orang yang pantang menyerah, aku tau itu"

" kau memiliki teman-teman yang unik"

" ne, dan aku juga memiliki suami yang sempurna dan menjadi idaman wanita lain"

" aku hanya untukmu"

" nado"

Minseok bersyukur dengan apa yang telah ia lalui, ia tidak akan tau bagaimana jika ia tidak menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Lay—ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana harinya tanpa sifat tidak jelas dari Lay atau moody Lay. karena baginya Lay adalah segalanya untuk dirinya bersama dengan anak-anak kembarnya. Minseok tidak menyesal saat tau jika ia menikah karena akal-akalan dari Lay, karena sejak awal Lay memperlakukannya begitu baik dan penuh perhatian hingga dia tidak sanggup untuk lepas dari Lay.

" Xing-ah"

" hmmm?"

" saranghaeyo"

" nado, I love you so much my afrodit My Minnie. I love you so much Mingming eoma, I love you so much Minghao eoma"

Balas Lay lembut.

Lay memberikannya banyak cinta dan perhatian, hingga Minseok tidak bisa menghitung apa saja yang telah Lay lakukan untuknya dan kedua anak mereka. Lay pun memberikan pengertian pada semua orang fans nya agar memperhatikan kedua anak mereka dan berjanji akan membuat mereka bangga karena memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi ayah dan idol dalam satu waktu. Berkat kelembutan Lay, si kembar menjadi pusat perhatian di setiap Lay manggung, karena Lay pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa dan memberikan aegyo yang jarang Lay berikan pada orang lain.

Minseok tesenyum mengeratkan lengan Lay semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

" Wo ai ni Zhang Yixing"

Bisik Minseok sedikit mengecup bibir Lay yang tertidur.

" gomawo, saranghaeyo"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

**END?**

**Kkk sepertinya author memang lagi suka dengan ini, hehehe  
Ini adalah ff selingan ( kayak ff author yang Hidden ) yang tidak tentu kapan mau lanjut atau berhenti. Updatenya pun ga tentu, asal author dapat feel tepat dari review readers kelanjutan tinggal nunggu waktu heheheh #BYE #SEKIAN**

**Mohon reviewnya kkk**

**Sebenarnya author sedikit kecewa untuk temen-temen yang jadi silent readers, tolong kita sama-sama menghargai. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga setidaknya hargai saya sebagai author..**

**Semakin banyak silent readers semua ff author OFF!**

**#Thanks kerjasamanya #**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe ga bisa balas review**

**.**

**.**


End file.
